Adicto a ti
by Beca Masen
Summary: Edward Cullen tenía una vida perfecta, hasta que apreció ella, Bella Swan, la que pondria su mundo de cabeza. Mucho OoC. Lemon
1. La vida es perfecta

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**POV. Edward **

Mi vida es perfecta.

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años, soy famoso cirujano plástico de los Ángeles California y también soy un famoso follador profesional.

Se puede decir que vida es perfecta tengo una hermosa familia que me quiere, unos buenos amigos, bebo sin control y todo los días veo mujeres desnudas.

El único problema: soy adicto. ¿La droga?, no. Es asquerosa, ¿como lo sé? Larga historia. Al alcohol un poco. Solo nos queda una palabra, cuatro letras y un gran significado: _SEXO._

¿Como me volví adicto? En el trabajo. Ver tantas mujeres desnudas se puede decir que me afecto el celebro, luego que ver porno no me bastaba y masturbarse era Gay, no me quedo más remedio que después de salir del "trabajo" irme a un bar o un burdel, pero eso no contaba, siempre me cogía a alguien en mi oficina. Mi pobre escritorio ya estaba profanado de tantas mujeres que se habían montado en el.

Nadie sabía de mi adición excepto mi gran amigo Emmett, mi cuñado, el novio de mi hermana Rosalie. Ellos se podía decir que eran ninfómanos al igual que yo la diferencia es que no eran promiscuos… Y Jasper el dueño del bar donde iba siempre. También era un adicto. Su adicción bajo cuando conoció a mi hermana Alice la cual lo rechazo más de mil veces ya que ella era toda una _virgen._ Quería la típica casita feliz: la mama, el papa, la valla blanca y el perro… ah y se me olvidaban los bebes por eso consideraba a Jasper fuera de su lista.

Alice vivía hablando sobre el matrimonio, quería llegar virgen a él. Para mí esa palabra no existía en el diccionario estaba erradica en mi vida. _**JAMAS**_ me casaría. Viviría en mi eterna follacion.

SI se puede decir que mi vida es más que _**PERFECTA**_.

**POV. Bella**

Mi vida es patéticamente normal.

Razón: Charlie Swan mi sobreprotector padre. Se me había olvidado soy Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años, soy estudiante de la secundaria de Forks. Me mude allá luego que mi madre se volvió a casar por quinta vez. No soportaba sus cambios múltiples de esposo:

Primero mi padre Charlie Swan. Duración: los primeros meses.

Segundo, Cayo -mucho mayor que ella- duro 5 años.

Tercero, Laurent -comenzó la época de los menores era de la misma edad- duro 9 meses. El tipo era un enfermo.

Cuarto, Eric -menor, era casi 9 años menor que ella- duro 2 años si mucho.

Hasta que por fin llego el _ INDICADO_.

Quinto, Phil: jugador de beisbol, menor pero no tanto, hasta ahora el perfecto.

Siempre he sido muy madura para mi edad debido a que debía consolar a mi madre cuando le daban sus ataques hormonales. Mi vida se basa en leer, estudiar, computadora, salir de vez en cuando y la iglesia. Me encantaba leer, se podía decir que era mi pasatiempo, amaba las novelas románticas mi favorita era Cumbres Borrascosas, pero también me gustan las novelas de asesinato y misterio las cuales leo a escondidas de mi padre porque para el soy _su_ _bebe. _Desde que llegue a Forks, a mis 15 años, he tenido a toda la patrulla de Forks detrás de mí.

Cuando vivía en Phoenix no salía mucho, la gente se la pasaba hablando mal de mi madre por sus casamientos y divorcios a cada rato, lo que me molesta y después de muchos intentos de defenderla la gente comenzó a atacarme, no tenía casi amigos.

En Forks tengo más amigos. Mi mejor amigo es Jake, su padre Billy es pastor en la iglesia de la Push por lo cual me la pasaba casi todo los fines de semana ahí con Jake y su novia Leah, desde entonces me había vuelto muy creyente y colaboradora, iba todos los domingo a misa y si había que ayudar a recaudar fondos yo daba todo mi dinero.

El único problema es que mi padre se va a casar con Sue -la hermana de Billy- y está esperando a mis nuevos hermanos, la casa se está quedando chiquita por lo cual mis planes de irme a una Universidad cerca de Forks y seguir viviendo con Charlie hasta que consiguiera un departamento se fueron por el desagüe. Lo que me llevo a volver con René.

**POV. Edward**

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio como era costumbre, viendo porno en mi computadora, la cual estaba bastante buena, era de la posición del perrito y es una de mis favoritas. Un ruido me saco de mi ensoñación y cerré la pantalla, era mi secretaria o como yo la llamaba mi puta en casos desesperados. Entro a mi oficina, salí de mis pasamientos cuando me hablo:

-Sr. Cullen aquí le traigo los exámenes de sus pacientes- dijo con voz "seductora". Ugh.

-Gracias Renata– la mire con cara de pocos amigos, últimamente estaba muy insistente en que me la coja.

-Tiene una llamada en la línea ocho, es Phil. ¿Se la paso?-

-Si- dije rápido, quería que se fuera-

Cerró la puerta y oí el ruido de teléfono, lo agarre rápido

-Hola Phil no esperaba tu llamada- dije con entusiasmado.

-Hola Ed. Si bueno es quería saber cómo estabas hace mucho que no te hablaba, desde mi boda-.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, ¿que tal te va en tu vida de _casado?-._

-De maravilla. René es un ángel. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuando planes sentar cabeza?-

-Nunca -me reí- ¿y bueno, a que debo tu llamada?-

-Veras, la hija de Rene viene a vivir con nosotros. Se llama Bella, no sé si la recuerdas, la visite en mi boda-

-No, la verdad no. Tú sabes que yo solamente recuerdo a mujeres hermosas-

-Nunca cambias. Bueno, quería invítate a pasar un tiempo con nosotros para no sentir la casa tan feminizada-

Lo pensé por un momento no era una mala idea. Debería cambiar de ambiente y conocer mujeres nuevas.

-Claro. ¿Para cuando?-

-En un mes llega Bella, entonces seria dentro de un mes-

-Si yo te llamo para los detalles-

En un mes me iría de vacaciones. Seria un hombre libre de trabajo y de mujeres vanidosas sin cerebro.

**POV. Bella **

Estaba en el aeropuerto contando mis últimas horas en Forks. Extrañaría la lluvia, me había acostumbrado a ella, a las misas de Billy, como aburriría los domingos sin escucharlo a él y al reverendo Webber el padre de mi mejor amiga Ángela.

De repente llamaron a los pasajeros de mi vuelo, me subí al avión sin vacilar, me senté a leer mi libro de Harry Potter y puse mi ipod a funcionar.

Horas después el avión aterrizo en Phoenix. Agarre mi equipaje y me dirigí a la puerta buscando a mi madre, oí un grito con mi nombre, voltee para ver quién era y allí estaba después de 3 años mi madre René. Me acerque a ella y la abrace con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Mamá-dije sollozando- cuanto tiempo, te extrañe- dije aun más feliz.

-Bella como has crecido, ya eres toda una mujer– me dijo llorando- no puedo creer lo hermosa estas.

-Gracias, tu también te vez fabulosa- me reí.

-Oh Bella- dijo sonrojada- cuanto me hiciste falta. Ven, vamos casa.

Asentí y me subí al auto, cuando me monte note que no estaba Phil.

-Mamá, ¿y Phil? Siempre está contigo, ¿donde esta?-

-Está en casa preparando la cena. Quería que sorprenderte-

-¡Oh gracias! que atento de su parte, de verdad no me lo esperaba- dije sorprendida.

De verdad me sorprendió. Phil y yo no compartíamos una relación muy cercana. A decir verdad con ninguno de los ex esposos de mi madre, debido a que era muy pequeña pero Phil ya lo había conocido de grande y siempre me evitaba. No le agradaba mi presencia, no era malo solo no quería compartir a Rene y siempre que podía me metía en un campamento para pasar el verano con ella.

Llegamos a _casa_. Phil nos abrió la puerta, nos abrazo a mí y a René.

-Bella como has crecido, eh lindo atuendo- me miro con cara fuera de moda

Phil siempre había sido obsesionado con la ropa, siempre decía que debía cambiar mi estilo.

-Me gustan los pantalones, pero las faldas largas son cómodas-

-Bella porque no pasas a ordenar tus cosas- Dijo mi madre

-Si claro-

Este seria un largo periodo…

**POV. Edward**

La música retumbaba mis oídos y las luces me mareaban más de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol. Vi a las chicas bailando en la barra y el pequeño Eddie estaba que saltaba de felicidad. Una chica se acerco, no tenia brassier, estaba tan cerca, me la iba a coger cuando el marica de Jasper me llamo.

-Edward deja de beber, mañana tienes que viajar- ¿viajar?

-¿A dónde?- a ver, a ver, recuerda Edward

-A Phoenix pedazo de marica-dijo con voz de enfadado- ¡ah!

-Claro gracias Jaspeo- dije ebrio.

-Es Jasper. Estas ebrio, es común en ti-bla bla bla, hablaba mucho-ven te llevo a tu casa-

_**12 horas después**_

Me desperté con una horrible resaca, eran las 10 am. Estaba en mi sofá, olía al alcohol, me pare y me di cuenta que tenia semen por todo el pantalón, esto era común, fui hasta la mesa y vi una nota:

_**Recuerda que tu vuelo es a la 12 báñate y cámbiate, toma las aspirinas que te deje. **_

_**PD: lleva**__** CONDONES**_

_**ATTE: Jazz**_

Bufe, no me queda otra opción. Me metí en la ducha, me vestí y me fui al aeropuerto. Me subí al avión, primera clase, me acomode en mi asiento. Cuando me di vuelta estaba la azafata con su corta falda, sonreí este sería un fantástico vuelo.

.

.

Después de ese fantástico vuelo salí de avión y le sonreí a la linda azafata, su número estaría perdido en alguna parte del avión. Busque a Phil, si me dejaba plantado era hombre muerto. Busque entre la fastidiosa muchedumbre hasta que lo encontré, corrí hacia él y le tire las maletas en la cara por marica

-Pero qué coño… ¿porque hiciste eso Edward?

Lo mire con cara de "¿preguntaste eso?" y le hice un bonito gesto con mi dedo medio.

-Te lo merecías-dije con voz de reproche.

-¿Así saludas a tu gran amigo? Creí que eras el más educado del grupo-

Tenía 18 cuando hacia eso y ellos me lanzaron al lado oscuro. No quiero hablar de ello.

-Ya que se soy el único soltero de todos, maricas sumisos-

-Tú no cambias Ed-

-Si lo hiciera que sería de mí, de mi pobre apartamento y del volvo-

-¡Ew! Nunca más me montare en tu carro-

-Que sería de mi auto, pobre, ya esta tan acostumbrado-

-Déjate de palabrerías que Rene nos está esperando y la paciencia no es su mejor virtud-

-Ok-

Nos montamos en el auto, el camino estuvo lleno de bromas hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle por su hijastra.

-Oye Phil, ¿que tal es la chica?-le pregunte

-Es agradable, un poco extraña para mi gusto-

-Estas con su madre, ¿para que debería gustarte?-me reí de el.

-No lo veo en ese sentido-bufo.

-Claro lo que digas-dije sin tomarle importancia- ¿Y como es? ¿Fea, bonita extremadamente hermosa?- le dije.

-Es bonita, un poco tapada, pero ya la veras-

-¿Y para que debería estar descubierta? Te creí mucho más inocente Phil- seguí burlándome de el.

-No es eso, ya lo veras. Lo bonita en la escala del 1 al 10 ella es un 6-

-vamos-dije incrédulo- No puede ser tan _FEA-_dije bajándome del auto-

-Ya la veras-

Y en ese momento, cuando Phil abrió la puerta, pensé que estaba en el cielo. Solo faltaba la cerveza, porque estaba parando frente a un Ángel.

**Aquí está el primer capítulo esperamos que les guste por favor manden sus **_**reviews**_** con: amenazas, dudas, correcciones, tomatazos y todo lo demás **

_**Reviews**_


	2. No juzgues un libro por su portadad

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV. Bella**

Estaba sentada en mi cama oyendo música de mi ipod, mientras esperaba la llegada del _amigo _de Phil. Ya sabía que tanta amabilidad tenía algo escondido.

_**Flashback**_

-Y Bella ¿que tal Forks?-dijo Phil-

-Bastante bien. Me agradaba la gente-dije algo triste-

-Oh, ¿y que lo que hacías allá para pasar el tiempo?-

-Leer, lo que siempre hacia aquí, pero allá tengo amigos y parte del tiempo me la pasaba con ellos-

-Que bueno, me alegro que tengas amigos. ¿Me imagino que eran muchos?-

-Si algunos eran del instituto pero con los que mayor tiempo estaba era con los de la iglesia: Jake, Leah y Angela además de otros chicos-dije en tono de nostalgia.

-Ya veo, oye Bella y hablando de amigos sabes invite a un amigo a quedarse todo el verano, espero que no te moleste. Es una _muy buena _persona-dijo sonriendo.

Ya sabía yo que tanta amabilidad venia por algo, claro quería que yo le dijera que estaba bien mientras él y su amigo tumbaban la casa y hacían de las suyas, eso ya era común en Phil.

-Si claro no hay problema esta es _tu_ casa-dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias Bella, no quería que te sintieras incomoda-

Sonreí rogándole a Dios que el amigo fuera alguien por lo menos decente.

-No hay de que-dije levantándome del sofá para irme a mi cuarto

_**Fin flashback**_

Escuche el motor del carro, suspire, ya habían llegado. Me levante, me arregle la ropa y el pelo, estaba vestida con una pantalón corto de mezclilla que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas, una camisa de tiras color negro y un chalequito blanco de manga larga. Mi cabello estaba lacio con ligeras ondas y llevaba un lazo negro con puntos blancos por detrás de mi cabello que recogía parte de él.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala. Escuche la puerta, vi a Phil y a su amigo, salude.

-Hola-

-Bella aquí estas, te presento a mi amigo Edward Cullen- dijo Phil.

Me quede muda, era un Dios Griego alto, muy alto, tenía una contextura fuerte y un cabello rebelde de un hermoso color bronce pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos verdes esmeraldas eran preciosos. Tenía una mirada profunda como para perderse en ella, pero por un momento volví a la realidad, era amigo de Phil seguro que era igual que él, una vago, sin oficio, solamente preocupado por las fiestas y beber y sin ningún tipo de creencia religiosa.

-Hola soy Bella es un placer- dije sonrojada no podía negar que su belleza me impactaba.

-Hola soy Edward el _placer_ es mío- dijo dándome un beso en la mano al estilo antiguo. Qué raro, me pareció escuchar un énfasis en la palabra placer.

Una voz me saco de mi ensoñación

-Venga porque no vamos a sentarnos- dijo René.

Camine hasta el sofá y me senté junto a mi madre.

-Por cierto Edward, ¿en que trabajas?, no conversamos mucho el día de mi boda-dijo mi madre con voz entusiasta.

-Soy médico, mi especialidad es la cirugía plástica- dijo Edward con un tono cautivador

-Oh, ya veo- dijo mi madre- seguro eres muy bueno-

-Bueno, no es por presumir, pero soy extremadamente bueno en mi trabajo. Tengo bastantes clientes, más que todo famosos- dijo Edward con todo de admiración.

Me quede mirándolo tenía una autoestima bastante alto, por lo menos trabaja y tiene carrera, eso quiere decir que no debe ser tan vago como Phil.

-Y Bella, ¿qué planeas estudiar?-dijo Edward.

-¡Oh! Bueno he estado pensando ser trabajadora social o maestra de primaria. Amo a los niños pero también me gusta la literatura- dije totalmente sonrojada.

-Mmm. Ya veo. ¿Y cómo planeas decidirte?- pregunto.

-Eh, planeo hacerme un test de carrera que ofrece la universidad y eso me ayudaría a ver otras carreras en las que también puedo ser buena-dije segura.

-Eso suena bien- dijo mirándome en a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? La cena estará lista en unos minutos- nos anuncio René.

-Claro-dijimos todos a coro.

La cena transcurrió en preguntas centradas en Edward y en mí por parte de él. Cada vez que contestaba me ponía nerviosa y me sonrojaba.

Cuando terminamos de comer ayude a mamá a lavar los platos luego me fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y metí en mi cama. Unos pocos minutos después me quede dormida.

**POV Edward**

Estaba excitado hasta el cerebro, mi erección era enorme, no sé como hice para soportar la cena, cada sonrojo de ella me ponía más duro. Para cuando terminamos me tuve que meter a la ducha un buen rato, cuando salí me puse unos bóxer y me acosté en mi cama pensando en ella.

Me desperté por el marico sol que traspasaba las ventanas de la habitación. Me levante de la cama y agarre mi teléfono, eran las 8:30 am, ya no tenía sueño. Me metí al baño, me bañe me vestí, salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina. Ella estaba parada frente a la estufa haciendo unos panqueques.

-Buenos días- dije.

Ella se sorprendió y al verme se sonrojo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por que a mí?

-Buenos días Edward, no sabía que te habías despertado- me dijo en tono amable.

-Si, el sol me ha despertado- dije.

-¡Oh!, bueno en ese caso siéntate mientras término el desayuno y hablemos- hablo tímidamente.

-Claro, y Bella ¿que haces despierta tan temprano?

-Me levanto a las 7:30 siempre a rezar la oración de la mañana, es una costumbre y luego siempre me es difícil quedare dormida- dijo.

Me quede mudo. ¿Oración de la mañana?, ¿que diablos era eso?, ¿quien se levanta a esa hora e interrumpe su sueño para rezar? Si, solo ella, los curas, monjas y probablemente un enfermo mental.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tu rezas con frecuencia?- pregunte.

-Si, voy mucho a la iglesia, desde mis 15 años me he acercado mucho a ella.

Estaba horrorizado. No tenía nada contra la región, solo que no formaba parte de mi vida y mucho menos en la vida de una chica común, ¿no pensaba ser monja? ¿O si?, no, no antes de eso me la cojo.

-Y por casualidad, ¿no planeas ser monja?- dije.

-No eso es mucho para mí, me basta con ayudar, ser catequista y cumplir correctamente la religión- me dijo rápido- No te niego que soy muy devota a Dios pero también tengo mi sueño de tener una familia, un hogar, unos hijos y un esposo a quienes amar y estar con ellos.

Una familia. Eso estaba fuera de mis planes, pero cuando ella lo decía me daban ganas de salir corriendo, buscar un anillo y pedirle que se casara conmigo, eso era imposible yo le seria infiel en cualquier momento, nunca he sido hombre de una sola mujer, y me gustaba así que quite esa absurda idea de mi mente y pensé en lo que más me gustaba: follar sin control.

-Eso suena bien- dije- al menos estas clara en lo que quieres- "_no como yo"_ pensé.

-Sí. ¿Y tu nunca has pesando en tener una familia?- me pregunto mordiéndose el labio. "_Hola Eddie"._ Creo que tenia que darme otra ducha, pero esta vez de agua fría.

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, ¿como la iba a responder? ah ya se: "no Bella no he pesando en tener una familia porque soy adicto al sexo" si claro y ella seguro saldría espantada echando agua bendita como si fuera vampiro.

-No, nunca ha estado en mis planes. Veras no soy un hombre muy paternal, me gustan los niños pero no me veo como padre y no ha llegado la mujer que se gane mi corazón- dije en tono romántico que casi me da ganas de vomitar "que se gane mi corazón", si claro debería ser que se gane mi pene.

-Oh si, bueno, eso también es importante. Conseguir a la persona que ames y con la compartir el resto de tu vida- me dijo.

-¿Y tú tienes ese alguien?- pregunte.

De verdad me moría por saber si ella tenía novio, si era lesbiana, o si tenía algún tipo de relación.

-No la verdad es que no ha llegado nadie- dijo sonrojada.

-Y ¿no tienes novio?- ¿enserio?

-No, siempre he sido tímida. Además con mi papa como jefe de policía era un poco complicado que los chicos se me acercaran con intenciones que no fueran ser solo amigos, porque tenían miedo de recibir un balazo o un arresto de por vida- dijo riéndose.

Me reí con ella. Me imagine a esos pobres chicos asustados, temblando solo para pedirle una cita con ella. Que divertido.

-Listo el desayuno. Aquí tienes tus panqueques y ¿que quieres de bebida?, ¿jugo, café, leche, agua?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Café por favor- dije.

Me lo sirvió y luego sentó frente a mí. Sin duda era preciosa, digo las morenas nunca habían sido mi estilo siempre eran las rubias o pelirrojas pero está definitivamente llamo mi atención. Tome el tenedor y probé los panqueques, estaban realmente buenos mucho mejores de los de la restaurant donde siempre comía.

-Están muy buenos.- dije aun probándolos- Eres muy buena cocinera.

-Gracias hice un curso de cocina básico cundo me mude a Forks, Charlie mi padre no sabe cocinar mucho y me vi obligada a aprender si no quería morir de hambre- me contesto totalmente ruborizada.

-Están realmente buenos. ¿Que más sabes hacer aparte de cocinar extremadamente bien?-dije sorprendido. Era la primera mujer que conocía que cocinaba sin quemar una casa aparte de mi madre.

-Me alagas pero creo que mas nada, a menos que cuentes ser una de las mejores estudiantes del instituto de Forks y ser una buena catequista- me dijo mordiéndose el labio- Eddie estaba creciendo demasiado.

Eran tan modesta y humilde, unas de las cualidades de las que yo carecía sin duda, siempre desde niño fui creído, algo egocéntrico y un poco presumido. A quien engaño soy un maldito perro.

-Pero algún otro talento debes tener, ¿tocas?- pregunte.

-No toco ningún instrumento, pero me encanta coser y tejer, y soy buena pintando- dijo- Si eso se pude considerar como otros de mis talentos, ¿cuáles son tus talentos?

-Toco piano desde muy niño, soy un gran bailarín en cualquier tipo de música debido a un curso de baile, y es escalo árboles y montañas como pasatiempo- dije presumiendo.

-¡Oh! Eso es impresionante, ¿hablas algún idioma extra?-dijo.

-Si, hablo español, francés, italiano y un poco de alemán-dije aun más presumido.

-Me has dejado muda, no imagine que hablaras tantos idiomas, ¿como los aprendiste?-me respondió.

-El español por la escuela al igual que el francés, mis padres siempre me inscribían en cursos para que no reprobara las asignaturas así que termine hablándolos, el italiano por mi madre ella es de Italia y me enseño desde niño, almenan, bueno fui de viaje a Alemania y antes de ir hice un curso básico - respondí- ¿tú hablas algún idioma extra?

-Español por la escuela, siempre se me hizo muy fácil y francés porque me inscribí en un curso durante un verano aburrido- me dijo sonriendo.

Era impresionante lo bien que me sentí con ella hablando, solo había tenido dos pensamientos sobre mi pene en casi una hora y eso en un récord para mi, estaba realmente a gusto con ella, me hacía sentir bien y no como ninfómano sin remedio.

-¿Que planeas hacer ahora en Phoenix?- le pregunte.

-Inscribirme en la universidad, buscar un departamento que este en venta y un trabajo en una tienda de medio tiempo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con René y Phil?- pregunte.

-No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad, además esta es la casa de Phil y mi relación con el no es la mejor así que prefiero buscar un departamento donde pueda tener mi propio espacio- me respondió.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a conseguir un departamento, no me molestaría para nada salir contigo, de verdad me has caído muy bien- dije lamiéndome los labios. Este pequeño ángel seria mío pronto.

-No te molestes, no quisiera quitarle su amigo a Phil, el te ha invitado y no quisiera que te pasaras todo tu tiempo conmigo- dijo Bella.

-No me molestas. Además Phil no se molestara- dije, más le vale que no se moleste y no la pague con Bella porque no le iba a ir bien a Phil, me conoce y sabe que cuando me molesto soy bastante malo y cruel con cualquier tipo de persona a excepción de mi familia.

-Eso espero, ¿ya terminaste?- me pregunto mirando al plato.

-Si- dije- ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Si claro. Yo friego y tú secas- casi me ordeno.

Me pare a su lado para ayudarla, ella me pasaba los platos y yo los secaba, en ese momento su trasero rozo mi miembro y demonios me puse duro una vez más, ella no pareció darse cuenta, trate de disimular pero estaba tan erecto que dolía.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto.

-Si, solo voy un momento a mi cuarto- respondí con voz ronca.

-Ok, está bien son las 9:30 am Phil y René no tardaran en despertase- me dijo.

-Si- fue lo único que pude decir, y me dirigí a mi cuarto corriendo.-

* * *

**Gracias a todas las personas que nos enviaron reviews, alertas y nos agregaron a sus favoritos. De verdad nos anima mucho, por lo que les traimos el segundo capitulo este mismo dia.**

**Queremos suuus comentarios!**

**Jazz y Nessie :)**


	3. ¡Auxilio!, corto circuito de moda

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Me quede mirando a Edward mientras se iba, realmente era un hombre maravilloso y preparado, no se parecía a los típicos amigos de Phil, el era totalmente diferente y era extremadamente guapo, me gustaba su forma de ser, todo en el parecía perfecto. Mire el reloj eran las 9:55, Dios ¿en qué momento pasaron los minutos?, salí disparada a la mesa y puse el desayuno de René y Phil, lo tape para que no se ensuciara, corrí a mi cuarto me metí al baño y me di una relajante ducha. Saque toda mi ropa no sabia que debía ponerme.

Nunca me había interesado mi ropa pero esta vez era importante. Una falda larga, no. Me detuve, no me quedaba otra opción, debía llamarlo, era eso o Phil y ni muerta lo haría, seguro me haría salir desnuda en términos generales. Tome mi teléfono y marque, empezó a sonar…

-Bueno- dijo la voz chillona de Jared.

-¿Jared?, soy Bella. Necesito tu ayuda- dije en tono de auxilio.

-¿Que sucede preciosa?

-No sé que ponerme. Voy a salir con alguien que es realmente me gusta, es muy guapo y quiero dar una buena impresión. Ayúdame.

-Bella querida, sabia que este día llegaría, bueno preciosa dime que tienes para ponerte- empieza la acción, es rápido.

-Faldas largas de todos los colores, pantalones y muchas camisas manga larga- dije desesperada.

-Eliminemos la horribles faldas, si quieres quémalas. ¿Que tipos de pantalones tienes?- Ey, mis faldas no son horribles, son cómodas.

-Tres formales, dos negros y uno marrón. Los demás de mezclilla, tengo en azul, negro y blanco.

-Olvídate de los formales, ponte uno negro, el que este menos degastado y que sea ajustado.

Revise, tenia uno pero casi nunca lo usaba porque me parecía muy insinuante para ir para la iglesia o a salir con mis amigos, pero esta parecía la ocasión perfecta.

-Ya lo tengo, ¿que camisa?- pregunte

-Elimina las de monjita, nada de suéteres de abuela y caminas holgadas de cuadros que parecen las de tu padre- esto ya no me estaba gustando, criticaba demasiado mi ropa.

-Listo- suspire, era casi todo mi vestuario.

-¿Que nos queda?

-Una camisa de manga corta blanca de la iglesia, una camisa color fucsia sin mangas, una amarilla con un dibujo de Silvestre y Piolín, una verde con el champiñón de Mario Bros* y una blanca con rayas de todos de los colores.

-Eliminemos las de dibujos animados, y las de las rayas, no querrás parecer un arco iris, por lo que te queda obvio que la fucsia- dijo con voz de maldad. Ni loca usaría eso es muy descotado y parece muy vulgar.

-Oh pequeño bribón, no usare esa.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con voz angelical.

-¿Como que porque? Es muy escotado y vulgar- dije.

-No insultes algo tan bello, póntelo en una orden- ya se enojo.

-¡Tú me das órdenes!- yo también me podía enojar.

-¡OH! Isabella me has contestado, eso pecado debes confesarte- chillo

-¡Oh Dios mío! Eso no es pecado grandísimo tonto.

-¡Ahora si pecaste!- grito, tuve miedo de quedar sorda.

-¡Claro que no he pecado!

-Claro que si- me rebatió- Dijiste el nombre de Dios en vano- Canturrio.

Tenía razón si lo había dicho, me tendría que confesar y rápido. Mañana lo haría, pero por ahora tenía que resolver esto.

-Ok, ok me pondré la estúpida camisa- dije molesta.

-¡Siiii!- chillo- ¿estas depilada?- pregunto.

-¿Sí?- dije con duda, esto era algo malo- ¿porque habría de estar depilada?

-Siempre hay que estar precavida- dijo en tono malicioso

-Claro, ¿qué más?- pregunte.

-Zapatos- dijo- de tacón Bella.

-No tengo zapatos de tacón- dije.

-Si tienes. Los de tu último cumpleaños- me contradijo.

-Oh, esos nunca los he usado- dije con voz de inocencia inmaculada.

-Pues lo usaras- me ordeno.

-¿Y si me caigo?- pregunte con miedo

-El te atrapara- me respondió- Como un príncipe

-Exacto- dije en tondo sarcástico, pero él se lo tomo de otra manera

-Has aprendido mi me pequeña saltamontes- me dijo riéndose. Rodé lo ojos.

-¿Por qué lo llame?- dije al aire.

-Porque eres una anticuada que necesita consejos de moda- dijo el al otro lado de la línea.

-Jared-dije enfadada.

-Ya Bella, era solo una broma, pero sabes que es cierto- me dijo riéndose.

-Sigamos- me limite a decir.

-Ahora el cabello. ¿Tienes los productos que te regale para navidad?- pregunto.

-Si, déjame ver- dije corriendo a mi armario. Era un pequeño bolso con muchos productos para el pelo con aroma a fresa- Si aquí están.

-Ok, ¿te lavaste el cabello?- me pregunto.

-Si- dije.

-¿Aun esta mojado?

-Si- volví decir.

-Ok, échate la crema pequeña, péinate y espera a que se seque.

Busque la crema, la abrí, junte un poco en mis manos, me la esparcí por mi cabello y luego me lo cepille.

-Listo.

-Ok, déjatela hasta que se te seque, te quedara suave y brillante, luego te lo planchas, después de eso te echas el espray de color verde por todo el pelo y sobre todo en las puntas. ¿Me has entendido?- me dijo con voz seria, la que pocas veces se le escucha

-Sí. ¿Y que mas faltaría?- de verdad ya me estaba cansando, mire el reloj, eran las 10:30. Rayos el tiempo se me estaba acabando.

-Jared apúrate son las 10:30.

-Ok Bella, los accesorios. Colócate los zarcillos negros que te regalo Jake el día de San Valentín, el anillo de Hello Kitty ovalado y la pulsera fucsia con negro que compraste para el baile de fin de curso.

Abrí mi cofre, los saque, los limpie un poco y los deje junto a mi ropa.

-Ok mas nada, ¿cierto?

-No, el maquillaje. Dime que tienes- dijo.

Busque entre mis cosas y saque mi bolso de cosméticos.

-Tengo dos brillos, rojo y rosado, una pintura de labios roja chillón, una sombra de ojos escarchada, un polvo rosa…

-¡BELLA!, ¿qué demonios es eso?, parece el estuche de maquillaje de una niña de 12 años. ¿Qué vamos hacer?- me chillo.

-No lo sé, tú eres el experto- dije vengativa.

-Usa los de René- me ordeno.

-Está bien. Dame un momento, luego te llamo.

Salí de mi cuarto, camine hasta la cocina aun en bata de baño y ropa interior, vi a René lavando los platos y Phil leyendo el periódico. Me arme de valor para hablar.

-Buenos días- dije nerviosa y mordiéndome el labio.

-Buenos días Bella- dijeron en unísono.

-¿Les ha gustado el desayuno?- pregunte

-Si, ha estado excelente- me dijo Phil aun leyendo.

-Me alegro. Eh, mama, ¿puedes venir un momento?- dije en tono desesperando.

-Si, claro hija- me dijo mi madre extrañada por mi tono.

Phil nos miro y luego siguió leyendo. Fuimos hasta su cuarto, tome un gran bocado de aire y le dije.

-¿Me puedes prestar tu estuche de maquillaje?- pregunte.

Ella puso los ojos como platos, pestaño varias veces y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?- me dijo aun riéndose.

-No es una broma, solo necesito que me prestes tus maquillajes- dije frunciendo el ceño y en tono serio.

-Wuao, Bella me sorprendes. Nunca me imagine que me lo pedirías- dijo- ¿De verdad estoy hablando con Isabella Swan, mi hija que nunca se maquilla? ¿Seguro no estás enferma?- me pregunto levantando la mano para tocar mi frente.

-No mama, no estoy enferma, solo necesito que me lo prestes- dije irritada. Se me acababa el tiempo.

-Está bien, sabes que nunca te negaría nada.

Abrió su armario, saco una caja tipo estuche de metal color rosado claro con muchos compartimientos **(la pueden ver en el perfil)** y me la entrego.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo.

-Gracias mami- dije abrazándola-¿Y Edward?- pregunte. No lo había visto cuando salí del cuarto.

-Nos saludo, converso un rato con nosotros y luego se fue a su cuarto. Dijo que iba a salir.

-Si, se ofreció a acompañarme a ver departamentos- dije sonrojada

-Oh, ya veo porque el maquillaje- me dijo guiñándome el ojo- Te lo tenias guardado.

-Mamá, no es nada. Es solo un amigo, un amigo muy guapo- dije aun más roja.

-Está bien, ve a terminar de arreglarte- me apuro.

Asentí y me dirigí al cuarto, cerré la puerta, abrí el estuche, volví a llamar a Jared.

-Hola de nuevo- me dijo con tono alegre- ¿ya tienes el estuche?

-Si, ¿ahora que hago?

-¿Recuerdas la crema que te di para el cuerpo y la otra para la cara?- me pregunto.

-Si. Use la del cuerpo pero la de la cara no- dije buscándolas.

-Pues tendrás que usarla. Échatela por todo la cara y déjate 5 minutos, luego sácatela con agua fría.

-Ok- abrí la crema me la regué por todo el rostro y enchufe la plancha para que se fuera calentando- Listo, ¿y ahora el maquillaje?

-Viste primero, arréglate el cabello y prepara tu bolso negro de vestir, cuando estés lista me llamas para el maquillaje- me dijo Jared.

-Ok, no me tomara mucho tiempo, te llamo luego bye.

Me quite la bata y me puse otro brassier sin tiras para que no se me vieran cuando me pusiera la camisa, me coloque la camisa, luego los pantalones, por ultimo los zapatos y estaba lista **(el vestuario lo pueden ver en el perfil)**,me pare frente al espejo. Me veía completamente diferente, me sentía adulta y hermosa hasta alta y para nada vulgar sonreí para mí misma, me fui al baño y me quite la crema con cuidado para no mojarme, me toque la cara estaba tan suave como mi cuerpo.

Tome la plancha y me la pase por todo mi cabello, mechón por mechón hasta quedo lacio. Jared tenía razón estaba suave y brillante, agarre el espray y me lo rocié por todo el cabello sobre todo en las puntas como me había dicho, abrí mi bolso de tela tejido **(lo pueden ver en el perfil)** el cual siempre usaba y saque todas mis cosas y las coloque en mi bolso nuevo, lo cerré y me puse acomodar todo el cuarto. Coloque toda la ropa en su lugar, guarde los productos para el cabello, acomode la cama, colgué la bata de baño para que se secara junto con la toalla las cuales saque a fuera sin que nadie me viera, regrese al cuarto y llame a Jared mire la hora eran las 11:00. Demonios el tiempo se me acaba.

-Hola Bella.

-Apresúrate, nos quedan 20 minutos.

-Claro abre el estuche, ¿te quitaste la crema?- pregunto.

-Sí, ¿ahora qué hago?

-Como se que no tienes experiencia en maquillaje será algo sencillo. Un labial rosa pálido.

-Sí.

-Échatelo con cuidado y que no se te vaya a salir- me dijo.

Me lo eche con cuidado para que no se fuera a salir, me mire al espejo y confirme si estaba bien.

-Ya. Ahora ¿que mas?

-La sombra será fucsia. Primero échate el rímel, luego la sombra, poca, no te eches mucha, trata de que te quede uniforme.

Me eche el rímel con mucho cuidado, luego la sombra. Me eche poca como me habían indicado, me la eche uniforme y luego me corregí los por menores. Me mire, estaba diferente me veía hermosa, no me sentía yo.

-Ya está.

-Tomate una foto y me la mandas por msm para decirte que está mal.

-Ok- me tome la foto, una de cara y una de cuerpo entero, la mande y en unos minutos le llego.

-Oh, ¿es esa Isabella Swan? no me lo creo, estas perfecta. Estoy orgulloso de mi, el maquillaje esta genial no estás recargada y la ropa perfecta.

-Gracias Jared, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- tenia una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-Probablemente espantar al chico- me dijo riéndose.

-Si eso es seguro. Un consejo Bella, se coqueta y no hables mucho de Dios al menos que el te pregunte, háblale de diferentes temas y deja que el hable.

-Lo hare. Un millón de gracias- estaba que gritaba de la emoción.

-De nada preciosa. Recuerda se dulce y coqueta, ¿me has entendido?

-Si, te llamo para contarte como salió todo- dije.

-Ok, nos vemos preciosa.

-Adiós Jared.

Salí de mi cuarto con la respiración a mil estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba me veía diferente no parecía yo, abrí la puerta camine hasta la sala para encontrarme con 3 pares de ojos realmente sorprendidos.

***El champiñón verde que te da una vida, se confunde con el rojo que te hace grande. Del videojuego Mario Bros.**

**Gracias a todas por sus ****Reviews no saben la emoción que nos dan leerlos **

**Aquí está el tercer cap. esperamos que les guste el próximo lo subiremos mañana o el viernes **

**Gracias a todas y esperamos sus Reviews los cuales contestaremos el sábado y el domingo**

**=9**

**Jazz y Ness**


	4. Apartamentos del terror

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward **

Ahora si podía decir que del cielo estaba en el infierno. Esa pequeña diablilla pondría mi mundo de cabeza. Eddie estaba creciendo de nuevo, ¡demonios!, si sigo así me voy a quedar tieso de por vida y todo gracias a este diablillo disfrazado de ángel.

Estaba hermosa. Tenía unos pechos enormes, digo, yo estaba acostumbrado a ver pechos y casi todos era de tamaño normal pero los de ella los tenía más grandes para su estatura. Sonreí al imaginarme esos pechos en mi boca, ¡oh santa mierda! Eddie está creciendo más, al paso que iba terminaría violándola durante la salida.

—Bella, te vez preciosa— dijo el idiota de Phil con la boca abierta. ¿Como podía coquetear con su hijastra? Ni yo era tan enfermo.

—Gracias— dijo bella sonrojada pero aun así podía notar su tono de molestia hacia la actitud de Phil.

—Es cierto hija, te vez hermosa y diferente. Nunca te había visto vestida así— hablo René que no dejaba de mirarla sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Phil hacia Bella.

—René, si me permites corregirte, Bella no se ve hermosa— dije viéndola, ella me miraba con sus ojos chocolates que parecían triste y desilusionados— Se ve esplendida y extremadamente hermosa— dije con voz amorosa, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos brillaban. Me sentí feliz ella realmente es especial.

—Gracias Edward. Si ya estás listo nos podemos ir, ¿vamos?— dijo Bella con voz alegre.

—Las damas primero— dije sonriente y abriendo la puerta.

—Un momento, ¿a donde van?— pregunto Phil.

—A ver departamentos, me ofrecí a ayudar a Bella a escoger uno— dije en tono mordaz— espero que no sea molestia.

—No claro que no. Diviértanse— dijo René seria mirando a Phil.

La cara de Phil era de desilusión y a la vez de miedo. El me conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando algo me gustaba no quiero que nadie lo toque porque es MIO.

—Entonces nos vamos— dije— Nos vemos.

—Adiós mamá, adiós Phil— dijo Bella saliendo de la casa.

Una vez fuera nos dirigimos al estacionamiento de la casa donde estaban tres autos: un Mercedes color verde oscuro, un Volkswagen de color plateado como mi amando Volvo —el cual extrañaba— y una camioneta color azul.

— ¿En que nos vamos?— pregunte.

—En mi auto— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Y cual es?— dije en tono interrogante.

—Edward te presento a mi Volkswagen— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Es tuyo?— pregunte. _Pendejo, por supuesto que es suyo. Si dice MI es por algo._

—Si, René me lo regalo por graduarme. Antes tenía un viejo Chevy color naranja pero lo vendí.- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el auto- ¿Quieres manejar?— me pregunto.

— ¿Ya lo has usado?— respondí con otra pregunta.

—No, la verdad ni lo he visto por dentro— dijo nerviosa.

—Entonces haz los honores tú ya que eres la dueña— dije en tono amable.

—Ok.

Ambos nos subimos al auto. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, mire a Bella mientras prendía el auto. Se veía como una niña con un juguete nuevo cuando lo encendió. Salimos de la casa, me preguntaba a donde iríamos.

—Bella—dije ella se volteo a verme y luego fijo su vista en la carretera.

— ¿Si dime?— me pregunto mordiéndose el labio. ¿Es que pretendía matarme?

— ¿Me preguntaba a donde vamos? Es decir, ¿en qué lugar vamos a ver los departamentos?— pregunte.

—Bueno, René me dijo que había unos apartamentos baratos en la ciudad— dijo.

— ¿Y de cuánto dinero dispones? Disculpa mi atrevimiento— dije con voz amable.

—Veras, tengo dinero de mis ahorros, lo que me dieron por mi chevy, el dinero que gane trabajando en la tienda de los Newton y algo que me dio mi padre de despedida—dijo con voz triste.

—Bella, ¿porque te fuiste de Forks?— pregunte. De verdad me interesaba saber porque se había ido.

—Me fui porque Sue, la novia de mi padre, salió embarazada hace unos meses y está esperando mellizos. En la casa no cabemos todos, lo que me llevo a volver con René— me respondió suspirando.

Puede ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me sentí mal, quería abrazarla y protegerla para que no llorara, pero en ese momento un clic sonó en mi cabeza. "_Abrazarla protegerla"_,¿que estupideces eran esas? A mí solo me importaba una persona y esa soy _yo_, claro también quería a mi familia pero mi vida giraba en torno a míy el sexo. La única cosa por la que debía preocuparme era por mi pene y mi placer mas nada.

— ¿Y a ti no te agrada Sue?— pregunte.

—No, Sue es bastante amable y generosa nos llevábamos muy bien. Ella siempre me acompañaba a misa, conversábamos mucho, además ella y mi padre se animaban mutuamente, mi papa siempre estaba solo, en cierta parte no había superado lo de René pero cuando estaba con Sue volvía a sonreír y Sue también volvió a ser ella misma como lo era antes que muriera su esposo— me dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí. Bella realmente era una persona abierta no tenía miedo de contar lo que sentía. Era como un libro abierto y eso me gustaba. Ella es muy diferente a René, ella era mucho más madura que su propia madre y eso era impresiónate pero a la vez era extraño.

No era muy común ver a una chica así ni siquiera mis hermanas que todavía tenían que llamar a mi madre para resolver sus problemas.

—Bueno, al menos tu padre es feliz y estas emocionada por ser hermana mayor— hable en tono bromista.

Ella se sonrojo y me miro divertida.

—Si de verdad que cuando Sue me lo dijo me sentía muy feliz. De hecho la acompañe a todas sus consuntas con el doctor, ella es una mujer algo mayor, su embarazo debía ser bastante cuidadoso y controlado, cuando me entere que iban a ser dos niños compre mucho ropa de bebe y varias cosas como teteros, un cochecito de dos puesto— me confeso sonriéndome.

— ¿Me imagino que se sintieron muy agradecidos contigo?

—Si, mi padre no sabía cómo agradecerme, Sue lloro y me abrazo. Veras, todo eso lo había comprado con mis ahorros pero no me importo, ellos no quería que me fuera pero yo quería lo mejor para mis hermanos— me contesto.

—Serás una buena hermana, de eso no hay duda— dije guiñándole el ojo. Ella se sonrojo.

Sentí cuando estaciono el carro. Mire por la ventana, estábamos frente a un edificio muy _feo_ y _viejo_.

—Llegamos— dijo mientras nos bajábamos del carro.

Mire el ambiente, era bastante feo, habían varios negocios más que todo de alcohol, una guardería y otros edificios. También había muchos indigentes.

— ¿Estás segura que es aquí?— pregunte con cara de susto— no parece un sitio _muy bonito._

—Si esta es la dirección. René me dijo que aquí era bastante barato— dijo mirándome.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio, entramos al pasillo, no tenia luz, las paredes estaban sin pintar, sucias y rayadas, olía mal, parecía una especie de ambiente de las películas de terror. Pedimos el ascensor, cuando llego nos montamos, cuando entramos se movió brusco lo que hizo que Bella se callera encima de mi.

—Lo siento— dijo acomodándose toda sonrojada.

—No fue nada— dije. El pequeño Eddie estaba cobrando vida de nuevo.

El ascensor era de espanto. La luz titilaba y tenía un espejo enorme todo sucio, las paredes estaban bastante sucias. Por si fuera poco se movía horrible, parecía el típico ascensor de las historias de Stephen King; solo faltaba el fantasma, Bella y yo seriamos las víctimas. Las puestas se abrieron y llegamos un piso peor, el pasillo tenía cuatro apartamentos. Bella toco el segundo.

—Es aquí— me dijo.

La puerta se abrió. Vimos a un espectro, Bella brinco del susto, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ella se abrazo a mí y Eddie del susto no se movió. De verdad parecía una película de terror.

—Hola jovencitos, ¿que se les ofrece?— dijo el espectro mientras Bella se separaba de mi toda pálida del miedo al igual que yo.

—Hola soy Bella y el es Edward, veníamos a ver departamentos, me dijeron que este estaba en venta— dijo Bella aun temblando.

—Si pasen— dijo el espectro, que era una anciana.

Yo agarre a Bella de la mano y le susurre:

—No te sueltes de mí.

—Está bien— dijo recuperando el color de sus mejillas.

El espectro abrió la puerta, o mejor dicho la "_anciana"_ con aspecto fantasmal. Caminamos hacia al apartamento y ahora si brinque del susto mire a Bella el poco color que tenia había desaparecido estaba tan pálida como yo y no era para menos el apartamento consistía en paredes negras con manchas rojas que se suponían que eran de _pintura_ varias yerbas o plantas raras colgadas en ellas, cuadros de formas extrañas y animales pele los ojos, había una gallina colgada un perro y una serpiente. Trague en seco esto daba miedo.

— ¿Que les parece?— pregunto el espectro sonriendo dejando ver solamente siete dientes.

—Eh…bueno, es bastante grande— dijo Bella con cara de shock.

— ¿Cuantas habitaciones tiene?— pregunte tratando de sonar _normal_.

— ¡Oh! Tiene tres: dos cuartos y un baño— dijo sentándose— Siéntense.

No quería pensar en cómo era el baño, seguramente en vez de salir agua trasparente seria roja o peor negra con bichos extraños. Bella aun tenía mi mano agarrada y me miraba mordiéndose el labio el cual temblaba, mire los "_muebles" _eran "_blancos" _por así decirlo estaban algo rotos y manchados pero hasta ahora parecía ser lo más _normal _del lugar.

— ¿Como se llama?— pregunto Bella.

—Me llamo Kamona— dijo el espectro.

¿Kamona? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Era tan extraño como la que lo llevaba. Parecía un nombre de especie de mono.

—Su nombre es poco común, ¿de donde proviene?— pregunte.

—Es de África— dijo.

—Que interesante, — dijo Bella— el mío es de Italia.

Reí a su comentario, la anciana sonrió. Hice un recorrido visual del apartamento todo era extraño pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la mesa que tenia encima una bola de cristal lo que me recordó a Alice.

Ella de niña jugaba a ver a el futuro y tenía una de ellas, Alice siempre había sido muy intuitiva sabia lo iba a pasar de una manera u otra. De pequeña siempre le decía que era adoptada muchas veces se ponía a llorar y de grandes de vez en cuando lo hago, pero de verdad ahora creo que es cierto, tal vez esta señora podría ser su madre biológica. Sonreí, si se enterara lo que estoy pesando probablemente ahorita estaría a halándome de los cabellos o castrando.

— ¿Quieren algo de tomar?— pregunto el espectro, anciana.

— ¡NO!— dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ni loco tomaría nada, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muchos coños que follar antes de morir por intoxicación.

—Gracias, así está bien— dijo Bella tratando de sonar amable.

—Bueno, ¿quieren pasar a ver el apartamento?— pregunto la anciana.

—Si claro— dijo Bella.

Nos paramos del sofá y caminamos hacia el pasillo también pintado de negro y rojo, este tenía dibujos de símbolos raros. El espectro abrió la puerta, ahora si estaba asustado. Bella me apretó fuerte la mano, vi su cara estaba mucho mas pálida que antes y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Yo por mi parte estaba aterrado y no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra coherente, el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco con machas rojas de pintura que en este momento dudaba que lo fueran, tenía una gran cama matrimonian con un cubrecama blanco que parecía que no lo hubiesen lavado nunca y lo más sorprendente es que tenía un esqueleto en el medio de la cama, ha decir verdad mucha gente tenía peluches en su cama pero era la primera vez que veía un esqueleto, tenia colgada en las paredes murciélagos se podía decir que tenía un gusto bastante peculiar y muy, muy extraño .

— ¿Es su cuarto?— balbuceo Bella.

—Si, era mío y de mi difunto esposo. El murió hace un tiempo.

— ¿De que?— pregunte.

—De un desangramiento—respondió.

Bella me miro asustada. Decidí no preguntar más.

—Tiene un gusto bastante extraño, no toda la gente tiene un esqueleto en su cama— dije. _Mejor dicho es la única persona que tiene uno,_ pensé.

—Si es mi difunto esposo, veras alguien me hizo el trabajo de sacarle los huesos, ármalos y pegarlos para que no se partieran además tiene un líquido que hace que no se dañen— dijo en tono tranquilo.

Ok ahora si estaba asustado, ¿quien rayos hacia eso? No quiero ni pensar lo que habrá pasadocon lo demás del cuerpo, no me lo quiero imaginar. Probablemente fueron la cena de navidad pasada.

—Oh, se ve que lo quería mucho— dijo Bella aterrada. Creo que se iba desmayar.

—Si, era el amor de vida— dijo en tono triste.

— ¿Qué tal si pasamos al otro cuarto?— dije. De verdad no soportaba ver el esqueleto.

—Claro, vengan por aquí— dijo el espectro, anciana, loca, ya no sé ni que mierda era.

Abrió la puerta, Bella de nuevo brinco y yo me quede en shock. Me sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas cada puerta tenía una sorpresa diferente solo que en este caso son de muerte. El cuarto estaba pintado de verde oscuro casi parecía negro y tenía una cama individual en una esquina además de muchos pájaros negros creo que eran cuervos unos vivos y otros muertos, la vieja loca cerró la puerta.

— ¿Y que les parece?— pregunto.

—Ah, está bien— dijo Bella moviendo la cabeza.

—Y aun falta el baño y la cocina—dijo.

No quería saber que había en la cocina y mucho menos en el baño teníamos que salir de aquí, mire mi reloj y hable.

—Cielo se nos a echo tarde, mi vida ahí que buscar a los niños— dije mintiendo.

Bella me miro con cara de "qué demonios hablas", le apreté la mano y le guiñe el ojo ella asintió me sonrió.

—Oh si, los niños ya deben a ver terminado su clase de natación— dijo Bella en tono maternal.

—No sabía que eran casados— dijo la anciana— y menos que tuvieran hijos.

—Si. Dos niñas de 5 años— dije sonriendo. Siempre había sido un magnifico mentiroso.

—Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos— dijo Bella mientras caminábamos hacia a la sala— volveremos después a ver lo queda del apartamento.

—Oh, bueno, pero traigan a las niñas sería lindo conocerlas— dijo el espectro sonriendo con su cautivadora sonrisa (tono sarcástico).

—Si, seguro vendremos— dije mientras salíamos.

—Adiós, vuelvan pronto— dijo.

—Adiós— dijimos Bella y yo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me quede mirando a Bella, aun no soltaba mi mano. Caminamos hacia el ascensor, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando salimos ambos no pudimos contenernos estábamos tan, tan cerca, podía oír su respiración y ella la mía sus labios apenas a unos centímetros de los míos. Abrimos nuestras bocas no podíamos contenerlo más.

—¡AH!— gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue demasiado extraño y terrífico— dijo Bella saliendo del estado de shock.

—Si. Créeme, me han pasado cosas extrañas pero sin duda esta es la número uno— dije pasándome las manos por mi cabello, lo hacía para calmarme.

—Definitivamente esta fuera de la lista— dijo.

—Sí, ¿y cual es el próximo?— pregunte. De verdad esperaba que fuera algo menos espeluznante.

—Es ese edificio que ves allá— dijo señalándome el edificio.

¡Oh no! Ese tenia peor aspecto, podía ver los rayos y las centellas que lo rodeaban.

—No Bella, ese ve mucho peor, seguramente aquí nos saldrá un preso de la cárcel al estilo caníbal y seremos su cena— dije en todo desesperado.

Ella rio, soltó mi mano y se sonrojo. Al menos estaba recuperando su color.

—Si, tienes razón pero es que aquí es la zona más barata— dijo con voz desilusionada.

—Lo sé, pero este lugar es horrible y peligroso, buscaremos otros más bonitos—dije.

Mire mi reloj, ahora si de verdad eran la 1:00pm. El tiempo pasaba rápido y no quería seguir viendo apartamentos embrujados.

— ¿Y que hacemos?— me pregunto Bella.

—Bueno, yo creo que debemos tomar algo— dije. Se me ocurrían varios sitios.

—Está bien, ¿a donde vamos?— me dijo.

—Dame las llaves, yo conduzco— dije sonriendo.

—Aquí tiene Señor Cullen— dijo riendo.

—Vamos Señorita Swan— dije mientras le abría la puerta del carro.

Una vez dentro encendí el auto y luego prendí el radio, empezó a sonar una canción de Lady Gaga.

— ¿Que planeas hacer?— le pregunte.

—No lo sé, de verdad los apartamentos son muy caros y no podría pagar un alquiler tendría que trabajar el doble y ni siquiera tengo trabajo— dijo con voz molesta— tendré que vender el Volkswagen.

¡No! Eso no era justo para ella. Apenas era nuevo ¿como podía ayudarla?, no podía decirle que se fuera a vivir conmigo en forma de _amigos,_ ella no aceptaría y no quería cambiar mi vida, pero recordé que yo tenía otro departamento. Era mucho más pequeño pero bastante lindo y estaba amueblado.

— ¿Bella es necesario que estudies en Phoenix?— pregunte.

—No, tengo una beca para cualquier universidad del país que yo elija, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso?— me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Bella sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero tengo una oferta que acerté— dije con voz tranquila.

—Te escucho— me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Veras, dispongo de un pequeño departamento en los Ángeles. Esta amueblado y el sector es excelente, te lo podría alquilar y me puedes pagar poco a poco— dije.

Me miro sorprendida. Tal vez no lo espera, creo que fui my directo.

—Edward eso sería genial, pero me da demasiada pena— me dijo bajando la mirada.

—No te preocupes, lo hago para ayudarte. El departamento nunca lo uso y siempre está cerrado así que de verdad no me molesta— dije animándola.

—Está bien, acepto pero hablare con Charlie y René primero— dijo sonrojada— ¿y por cierto a donde vamos?

—A un lugar— dije feliz.

Conocía Phoenix como la palma de mi mano, la llevaría a un lugar realmente bonito el cual era bastante divertido. Conduje bastante rápido, como me gustaba, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño restaurant al estilo de Jamaica.

—Llegamos— anuncie.

—Nunca había venido aquí— dijo Bella mirando todo.

—Me gusta el ambiente, es bastante agradable— dije.

Pedí una mesa cerca del aire acondicionado, nos sentamos, la mesera nos trajo el menú y nos dispusimos a ordenar.

**POV Bella**

Había pasado la mañana más extraña de mi vida y a la vez la más feliz. Estar con Edward era mágico me sentía muy feliz y deseaba que nunca se terminara el tiempo que pasaba con él. Cuando me ofreció lo del apartamento me sentía feliz, era como que si me quisiera junto a el, además era una muy buena oferta.

—Quiero ravioles en cesta al estilo wiki kiki— dije riéndome debido al nombre del plato.

—Yo quiero el especial Jamaiquino— dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me sonroje. Ahora entendía a mis amigas Ángela y Leah, como se sentían cuando estaban con Ben y Jake. Yo siempre los vi como unos amigos y no entendía como era estar en su lugar.

—Edward, ¿tienes hermanos?— pregunte. Habíamos hablado mucho de mí pero casi no de el.

—Si, dos hermanas menores sus nombres son Rosalie y Alice— me dijo.

— ¿Cuantos años tienen?—continúe el interrogatorio.

—Rosalie tiene 22 y Alice 19— dijo con voz cautivadora.

— ¿Como son?— pregunte— Es decir su aspecto, ¿se parecen a ti?— dije mordiéndome el labio.

—Algo, Rosalie es rubia tiene el cabello largo, es un poco más baja que yo, tiene los ojos azules y es del mismo color de piel que yo; Alice ella es mas bajita, en eso salió a nuestra madre, es de cabello negro corto, sus ojos son verdes como los míos y es de mi color— dijo sonriéndome mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

— ¿Y como son ellas a nivel de personalidad?— pregunte. Espero que él no se moleste.

—Rosalie es cariñosa, algo antipática, tiende a molestarse con facilidad, tiene un ego bastante alto, defiende mucho a sus seres queridos, sabe aconsejar y está terminado de estudiar derecho se gradúa el año que viene. Alice es, bueno, loca, es muy intuitiva, siempre puedes contar con ella, es muy fastidiosa, algo caprichosa, es una excesiva compradora y está estudiando diseño de modas— dijo con voz alegre.

Se veía que quería mucho a sus hermanas, por la forma en que las describía a ambas parecían bastante hermosas y buenas personas.

— ¿Y tus padres?—dije— Lo siento, estoy haciendo demasiada preguntas— me disculpe bajando la mirada.

—Tranquila, no me molesta, así podemos conocernos mejor, además yo te he preguntado bastante— dijo tranquilizándome— Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme. Mi padre es medico, su especialidad es cardiología y mi madre es arquitecto— dijo.

— ¿Ambos siguen juntos?— pregunte.

—Si, se aman bastante. De vez en cuando se pierden a Europa— dijo riéndose.

La mesera llego, tomo nuestras órdenes. Luego seguimos con la conversación.

—Que bueno, muy pocos matrimonios son así— dije recordando los múltiples matrimonios de René— ¿Y tienes mascota?

—No, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo— dijo moviendo las cejas.

Seguimos conversando hasta que llego la comida. Descubrí que Edward y yo teníamos cosas en común, ambos nos gustaba la música clásica, leer y nuestros autos eran del mismo color, el tenia un Volvo pero tenía otros los cuales no usaba. Me conto de sus amigos un tal Jasper y Emmett el cual era su cuñado (el novio de Rosalie), de su trabajo como cirujano y de sus viajes. Terminamos de comer, Edward insistió en pagar y por muchos intentos de que yo pagara la mitad termine rindiéndome. Salimos del restaurant, subimos al auto, mire el reloj eran las 3:00 pm el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaba con el.

— ¿Qué prefieres la casa o los apartamentos?— pregunte rogando a Dios que me dijera los apartamentos.

—Ninguno de los dos— respondió abriéndome la puerta de auto.

Lo mire extraña, ¿que se proponía? Encendió el auto y se volteo a verme.

—Vamos al Centro Comercial, quiero comprar algunas cosas— dijo.

—Es una gran idea— dije feliz.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Me dedique a mirar por la ventana, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Edward y me deleitaba con su belleza. Cuando llegamos al Centro Comercial estaciono el carro y nos bajamos, subimos por las escaleras. Me sorprendió, el lugar había cambiado bastante, Edward noto mi sorpresa y me miro sonriente.

— ¿Nunca habías venido?— me pregunto caminado.

—Sí, pero ha cambiado mucho desde mis 15 años— dije mientras miraba el lugar.

—Entonces vamos— me dijo.

Fuimos a varias tiendas en las cuales Edward compro unas camisas, pidió mi opinión y yo le dije que en todas se veía perfecto, me regalo un brazalete de mariposas color azul, entramos en una tienda que vendían látigos, esposas, extraños libros con el nombre de KAMASUTRA los cuales no me atrevía a ver, conjuntos de encaje bastante exóticos, unos especies de tubos largos de goma decían vibradores ¿qué cosa eran eso?, también habían varios libros como: El Arte de la Sumisión y El placer a través del Oral.

Ok definitivamente no sabía qué clase de tienda era esta, habían llaveros en forma de tubos largos parecían ¿penes? pero eso era ilógico quien querría un llavero así, seguí mirando habían cosas bastante extrañas tal fuera una tienda de bromas o de fiesta. Oí mi nombre y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward.

—Listo ya compre lo que necesitaba.

—Ok— dije mientras salíamos— Edward ¿que clase de tienda era esa?

El rio y se paso las manos por su cabello.

—Es una tienda de bromas y disfraces para adultos— dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—Oh, es la primera vez que entro a una así— dije sonrojada— Por cierto, ¿que es Kamasutra?

—Un libro de posturas de "_ejercicio"— _dijo riendo.

—Es la primera vez que lo oigo— dije mirándole— Por cierto, ¿que compraste?

—Unas esposas, un libro y un disfraz— me dijo— _es para la fiesta de mi hermana voy a ir de policía._

— ¿Y como se llama el libro?— pregunte.

—La mejores posturas para tríos— dijo en un tono algo extraño.

— ¿Son de ejercicio?— pregunte.

—Si— dijo.

—Vaya, te gusta mantenerte en forma— dije.

De verdad era un hombre deportista. Eso era muy bueno, seguramente llevaba una vida sana y fuera de los vicios.

—Si, soy bastante atlético— dijo riendo de su chiste personal.

—Me gustaría que me enseñaras tu técnica, a de ser muy buena— dije con voz tímida.

—Seria un verdadero _placer _enseñarte— dijo.

Qué raro. Por un momento volví a escuchar ese énfasis en la palabra _placer,_ seguro eran ideas mías.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunte.

—Son las 5:45 pm— dijo mirando su reloj.

—El tiempo pasa rápido— dije algo triste.

— ¿Que te parece si vamos a cenar?— me pregunto.

—Esta bien. De verdad tengo un poco de hambre— dije tocándome el estomago.

Subimos a la feria de comida la cual era enorme. Tenía como 20 puestos de comida diferente.

— ¿Que quieres comer?— me pregunto Edward.

Mire los puestos. Había comida mejicana, china, italiana, también comida rápida como hamburguesas, Mc Donalds y muchos más.

— ¿Te apetece Mc Donalds?— dije esperando que no le sonara infantil.

—De acuerdo— accedió.

Entramos en el local. Estaba un poco lleno pero pude conseguir una mesa de dos sillas para sentarnos.

— ¿Que quieres?— me pregunto— ¿una cajita feliz?— dijo riéndose.

Le di un liguero golpe en el hombro y el rio.

—Hey, no soy tan niña— dije haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien, ¿que deseas entonces?— dijo aun riéndose.

—Ugh. Un combo número 4 con una coca-cola— dije.

—Ok, yo los pido mientras tú te quedas cuidando la mesa— dijo levantándose.

Abrí mi cartera para darle el dinero pero el puso una mano cuando fui a sacar mi billetera.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses— me susurro al oído. Me estremecí.

Bufe, el ya se había ido. Ahora estaba haciendo la cola, _¿podía ser alguien más caballeroso? Creo que no._ Espere, mientras Edward compraba la comida decidí llamar a Jared.

— ¿Bueno?— dijo con su voz chillona.

—Hola— dije entusiasmada.

– ¡Bella! ¿Como va todo?— pregunto.

—Excelente. Todo ha sido perfecto, excepto porque los apartamentos son algo extraños— me estremecí al recordar a la anciana loca.

— ¿Como así?— dijo interrogante.

—Nada, olvídalo, solo te puedo decir que no tengo nada, pero con respecto a la salida ha estado genial ahora estamos cenado— dije feliz.

—Oh, que bueno. De verdad me alegro por ti— dijo chillando.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco— dije mirando a Edward que ya venía con la comida— Te dejo, voy a comer.

—Ok, divierte nena— dijo colgando.

Tome las bandeja mientras Edward se sentaba en la mesa, agarre mi comida y me dispuse a comer.

—Gracias— le dije.

—De nada, ahora comamos— dijo abriendo su hamburguesa.

Comimos tranquilamente haciendo bromas y contando experiencias de la infancia de cada uno.

El había nacido en Londres y vivió ahí hasta que tubo 16 años luego su padre lo transfirieron al hospital de los Ángeles.

— ¿Siempre fuiste capitán de todos los equipos de deporte?— pregunte riéndome debido al juego que hacía con sus papas fritas.

—Si, en Londres era capitán de equipo de futbol, baloncesto y sub capitán de de tennis— dijo— En los Ángeles de futbol americano y soccer— dijo orgulloso.

—Wau, eres todo un deportista— dije sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿y tú eres animadora o algo por el estilo?

Solté una carcajada. Lo más cerca que estuve de ser animadora es cuando las porristas me lanzaba sus pompones.

—No, nunca en mi vida he practicado un deporte y jamás fui animadora. Era la asistente de la capitana, mi trabajo se basaba en recoger los pompones, organizar los horarios de prácticas, tener listo los uniformes, de vez en cuando hacer las tareas de ella y tener todo listo en lo que se relacionaba con efectos de sonido, luces, cosas así— dije recordando cómo Tanya me ordenaba que todo fuera perfecto.

— ¿Eso fue en Phoenix o en Forks?— pregunto aun comiendo.

—En Phoenix. En Forks las cosas cambiaron mucho— dije.

— ¿Y a ti te gustaba ser la asistente?— pregunto.

—Si. Tanya era una excelente capitana y una gran amiga, de hecho todas lo eran. Además les dolió mucho cuando me fui— dije— Fueron mis únicas amigas aquí en Phoenix.

En ese momento recordé ese día.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba caminado por los pasillos de la escuela, llevaba mi bolso, una bolsa con todos los uniformes nuevos de las porristas, los pompones, y las nuevas técnicas.

Entre al gimnasio. Vi que las chicas estaban calentando. El equipo de porristas estaba compuesto por 10 chicas las cuales eran: Tanya, la capitana, Kate, la sub capitana, Bree, Charlotte, Rebecca, Nikki, Emma, Andy, Andreina y Vera.

—Bella— dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. Sonreí, ellas me habían apodado así.

—Hola, les traje los uniformes— dije sonriendo.

Tanya se dirigió hacia a mí, me ayudo con las bolsas, las colocamos sobre los asientos y nos sentamos todas formando un circulo. Era algo que solíamos hacer para hablar.

—Están los 10 nuevos son de color fucsia y blanco junto con los pompones— dije abriendo la bolsa.

Saque uno y se los mostré.

—Están preciosos Bella— dijo Bree.

—Gracias, de verdad no sabía si les gustaría— dije sonrojada.

—Bella si sabes que todo lo que haces nos gusta— dijo Tanya— Eres la mejor asistente.

—Eso es cierto— dijo Kate— ¿Que haríamos sin ti?

Me sentía triste, ¿como se los iba a decir? Eran mis amigas y siempre me ayudaban en todo. Las quería mucho.

—Bella, ¿sucede algo?— pregunto Andy.

—Sí. Chicas perdóneme pero ya no puedo seguir siendo la asistente de equipo de porrista— dije mientras las lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

—¡QUE!— dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Rebecca.

—Me voy a Forks— dije llorando.

— ¿Por qué te vas?— pregunto Tanya abrazándome.

—Mi madre se volvió a casar— dije.

— ¿Y eso es nuevo?— dijo Vera acariciándome el pelo.

—No, — reí— pero este es diferente. Con el no me llevo y es muy criticón. No lo soporto— dije llorando.

— ¿Has hablado con tu mama de cómo es contigo?— me pregunto Nikki.

—Sí, pero ella dice que Phil no es así y que lo estoy malinterpretando todo— dije.

—Bella, si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa— dijo Andreina.

—Sabes que quiero pero René no me lo permitiría— dije.

—Pero Bella, si siempre te has aguantado los cambios múltiples de esposo de René no veo cual sea la diferencia a este— dijo Charlotte.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez ella me ha pedido su espacio— dije secándome las lagrimas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ella te ha dicho que te fueras?— pregunto Emma.

—Si, dijo: _"que tal vez las cosas no habían funcionado". _En sus otros matrimonios era porque se dedicaba a cuidarme, criarme y casi no les prestaba atención a sus ex maridos, y no quería fracasar otra vez_, "creo que sería bueno pasaras un tiempo con Charlie"_— dije volviendo a llorar.

—Eso no es justo Bella, siempre has soportado a René, la has ayudado y siempre te has cuidado sola— dijo Charlotte.

—Si, sé que es injusto pero no tengo otra opción. Ya me compro los pasajes luego de que se valla de luna de miel, me voy— anuncie.

— ¿Y cuando se casa?— pregunto Nikki.

—En 2 meses— dije.

—Es muy pronto— dijo Andy.

—Si, lo sé— dije suspirando— Pero no tengo otra salida.

—Bella nos va a hacer mucha pero mucha falta— dijo Emma tratando de contener las lágrimas.

No pude más que llorar y abrazarme más a Tanya la cual lloraba, todas lloraban. No podía sentirme peor, eran mis únicas amigas, las únicas personas que me hablaban y no me juzgaban por mi madre. Kate fue la primera persona en hablarme en primaria y con el tiempo todas las demás me hablaron, a diferencia de los demás que me evitaban y me miraban feo.

—No saben cuánto las voy a extrañar— dije.

—Nosotras también— dijeron todas.

—Son mis únicas amigas— dije llorando.

—Bella eres una excelente amiga y asistente— dijo Tanya.

—No habrá una como tu— dijo Bree.

—Jamás te olvidaremos— dijo Kate.

—Ni yo a ustedes- prometí abrazándolas.

Ese día lloramos todas, los meses que me quedaban los disfrutamos mucho. Andreina trato de convencer a René para me fuera a su casa pero fue inútil, las chicas me hicieron una fiesta de despedida y me dieron regalos. Nos mantuvimos en contacto siempre, sobretodo Tanya y yo. Las chicas me venían a visitar de vez en cuando yo casi nunca podía ir a Phoenix porque René se la pasaba viajando pero siempre que iba me quedaba en casa de una de ellas.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Ya veo, ¿y las has visto?— me pregunto.

—No, llevo varios meses sin verlas. Pensaba visitarlas mañana— dije algo nostálgica.

—Es una buena idea— dijo levantándose.

Recogimos la mesa, ambos fuimos al baño por separado. Una vez que salimos bajamos al estacionamiento, maneje. El camino estuvo callado, cuando llegamos eran las 7:00 pm las luces de la casa aun estaban encendidas.

Estacione el auto, Edward se bajo y luego yo abrí la puerta. Vi a Phil viendo televisión pero no vi a mi madre.

—Hola, ya llegaron— dijo Phil.

—Si— dijo Edward— nos fue muy bien.

—Ah, que bueno. Quedo pasta si quieren cenar— dijo Phil.

—No gracias, ya cenamos— dije— ¿Y mi mamá?

—En el cuarto— dijo Phil.

—Voy a saludarla— dije— Permiso.

—Propio— dijo Edward mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Toque la puerta, oí un "pase", abrí y vi a mi madre sentada en la cama viendo una revista.

—Hola— dije.

—Hola hija, ¿como les fue?— me pregunto.

—Bastante bien, aunque no conseguí departamento— dije sentándome junto a ella.

—Bella sabes que no es necesario que te vayas— dijo René tomándome las manos— Te puedes quedar aquí.

Pensé por un momento. Aun me sentía algo dolida por cuando me tuve que ir la primera vez. El padre Billy siempre me decía que debía supéralo y que no debía guardar rencor pero estaba Phil, el no me quería y no nos llevamos muy bien. No quería incomodarlo y mucho menos a mi madre.

—No mamá, sabes que Phil y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. No quiero ser una molestia— dije levantándome para irme a mi cuarto.

—Bella sabes que no eres ninguna molestia y hablare con Phil— dijo mirándome.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Era como si estuviese tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Mamá no quiero que entre Phil y tu haya problemas— dije acercándome— yo se como son las cosas.

—Bella…—dijo vacilante.

—No. Te quiero mamá y me importa mucho tu felicidad— dije abrazándola— Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada.

—Está bien hija— dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla— duerme bien cielo.

Asentí y abrí la puerta. Antes de me fuera René me llamo.

—Bella— dijo.

— ¿Si?— pregunte.

—Te quiero— dijo sonriéndome.

—Yo igual— dije.

Cerré la puerta. Me fui a mi cuarto, me desvestí y me di una ducha. Me puse mi pijama de Minnie y Mickey, me acosté en mi cama y en pocos segundos me quede dormida soñando con Edward Cullen.

**Señoritas! =)**

**Aquí habla Jazz**

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto. Es culpa mía (no de Ness).**

**Tuve unas semanas ajetreadas cuidando de mini Edward (jajaja mini Edward y mini Alice. Sin comentario Renana :)**

**Este cap es realmente largo por lo que me costo trabajo corregirlo. No se pueden imaginar cuantos errores puede llegar a tener una de las alumnas con mejor promedio en la clase.**

**Debido a que el disclairmer es copiado y pegado tengo que avisarles: "Andy, Emma y Andreina son creaciones nuestras. Andreina es dedicado a una de nuestras mejores amigas y fan numero uno: Chloe. I love Chloe ;)"**

**Aclarado todo les doy gracias por todos los reviews y alertas.**

**Saluditos**

**Jazz ;)**


	5. A lo Edward

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Necesitaba follar y AHORA. Mi pene me lo pedía a gritos toda la mañana y la tarde, no he tenido sexo y eso es casi un récord. No niego que me divertí Bella, me hace sentir diferente, me hace reír y no puedo negar que es hermosa pero era demasiado inocente además de ingenua. Cuando entramos a la tienda fue un plan para ver su reacción pero parecía como que si nunca hubiera entrado a una y con lo de "_ejercicio" _estaba muerto de risa pero su inocencia me excita demasiado. Necesito un coño urgente.

—Phil —dije sentándome junto a él.

— ¿Si Edward? —dijo aun viendo la televisión.

— ¿Que te parece si vamos a un bar a beber? —le dije con voz amistosa.

—No se Edward. Renée se pone muy fastidiosa cuando le digo que voy a salir tarde —dijo con voz de marica.

Decidí optar por una técnica que jamás me fallaba. La usaba con Emmett cuando no quería acompañarme porque decía que a Rosalie no le gustaba.

—Está bien iré solo, ya veo que eres un sumiso de primera —dije levantándome.

Conté los segundos. En 3-2-1.

—¡Que!—dijo— Yo no soy ningún sumiso de mierda.

—Lo de sumiso es cierto y lo de mierda lo dijiste tu, no yo. Aunque también es cierto —dije riéndome.

—Yo no me dejo dominar por Renée —dijo muy serio.

Sabía por dónde iba, Emmett también hacia lo mismo diciéndome _"Rosalie no me domina"._

—Si claro y yo soy virgen. Se ve que te tiene dominado seguro que ella te dice cuando quiere o cuando no tener sexo —dije moviéndole las cejas— Y seguro ella es la que es buena en la cama, no tu —dije tratando de contener la risa.

Vi como la cara de Phil se ponía roja y se levantaba de sofá. Sabía que no se atrevería a pegarme, a menos que quisiera dejar a Renée viuda y a Bella sin padrastro, pero le quitaría un peso de encima. A mí me agradaría mucho ayudarla.

—Escúchame bien Edward Cullen —dijo apuntándome con el dedo, el cual iba a desaparecer si seguía haciéndolo— Yo no soy ningún sumiso, yo me cojo a René cuando quiero y no necesito su permiso para salir —dijo molesto.

Sonreí, mi plan ya estaba por acabarse. Siempre hacia lo mismo con Emmett y al final terminaba ganando. Si, sé que soy un maldito perro por hacerle eso a mi hermana pero así soy y me encanta.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace algunos minutos —dije con voz tranquila— ¿O a caso mientes porque te da vergüenza admitirlo? —pregunte enarcando una ceja.

—Te voy a demostrar que no soy ningún sumiso ahora mismo —dijo yendo hacia su cuarto.

Sonreí, mi plan había acabado. Escuche como Phil le decía a Renée y esta le decía que no regresara tan tarde porque si no lo dejaría a fuera. Oí como la puerta se cerraba.

—Vámonos cuando quieras —dijo serio.

Lo mire divertido decidí hacerle una pequeña broma, necesitaba divertirme.

— ¿Ya le pediste permiso a tu ama? —dije riéndome— Esclavo.

—Vete a la mierda Edward —dijo sacándome el dedo grosero.

—Me corrieron de allá, soy demasiado bueno para ellos —dije sonriendo.

—Vámonos ya —dijo.

—Deja que me cambie y me dé una ducha —dije caminado hacia mi cuarto— Por cierto deberías hacer lo mismo. Pareces un camionero de segunda.

Escuche un _idiota_ pero lo ignore me fui a mi cuarto me quite toda la ropa. Me metí en la ducha en la cual dure unos cuantos minutos, salí, me seque y busque mi ropa. Decidí ponerme una de las camisas que compre hoy con Bella —una azul oscura—, un pantalón informal de color negro, unos zapatos que se vieran bien y listo.

Me puse mi reloj un rolex, tome mi billetera, me termine acomodar y salí. Cerré la puerta, fui a la sala. Vi que Phil no estaba, decidí sentarme a espéralo mientras se arreglaba. _Espero que se dé de cuenta antes de que se acabe la noche que ya no tiene remedio y por más intentos que haga solo mejorara un poco._ Soy una rata por decir eso pero es la verdad.

Por un momento me entro la curiosidad de que estaría haciendo Bella. Me levante y camine hasta su cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada, tome la manija y con mucho cuidado la abrí lentamente. Vi que estaba dormida, se veía tan tierna, su cabeza estaba sobre la almohada, una de sus manos en esta y sus piernas dobladas mientras que la cobija estaba tirada en el suelo. Me acerque y le toque el cabello, era tan suave y olía delicioso como ella. Todo su cuarto tenía su aroma el cual me enloquecía.

—Dulce sueños Bella —le dije en un susurro.

Me fui y pude notar que su pijama era Minnie y Mickey, me pareció algo infantil pero en ella se veía tierno. Cerré la puerta, volví a la sala, me volví a sentar debido al marica de Phil que no había salido. Mire mi reloj eran las 9:00 pm, si no salía pronto lo sacaría a punta de golpes.

—Listo, ¿que tal eh? —dijo mostrándose de todo los lados— Me veo genial, hasta estoy más sexy que de costumbre.

Casi vomito solo con oír sus palabras. "S_exy"_. Si claro eso era la burrada más grande que había oído. Siguió posándose como un modelo marica lo cual hizo que mi estomago empeorara. A veces pensaba que Phil era Gay, si no se hubiese casado probablemente fuera así.

—Si, te ves bien —dije arrastrando las palabras de mi boca.

—Si, lo sé —dijo con su ego bien alto.

Eso me molesto, yo había sido "_amable"_ y él me había respondido como un maldito egocentrista y aquí el egocentrista soy yo. A el no le quedaba bien, además no tenia que presumir.

–Pero si te comparamos conmigo seria como comparar a un dibujo de un niño de 2 años con una obra de Miguel Ángel —dije sonriendo.

—Eres un desgraciado, ¿lo sabes? —me dijo cuando salíamos.

—Lo sé y adoro serlo. Estoy orgulloso de llevar ese título —dije en todo divertido.

—Ed, tu no cambias —dijo encendiendo el auto.

—Tampoco lo pienso hacer —le conteste.

— ¿A donde quieres ir? —me pregunto.

—No lo sé, a un bar donde haya las tres cosas principales: 1-Alchol, 2-Mujeres Desnudas y 3-Sexo —dije con ansias.

—Entonces conozco el lugar perfecto —dijo.

Llegamos a un bar no tan bueno como el Jasper pero me conformaba. Nos sentamos en una mesa y se nos acerco una camarera con una fardad muy corta y un top que solo cubría sus pechos. Eddie cobro vida.

—Buenas noches soy Ámbar —dijo— ¿que desean tomar?

—Dos cervezas bien frías —dije.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunto mostrando sus pechos.

—Sí, una botella de whisky —dijo Phil— que este fría.

—Ok, enseguida vuelvo —dijo mientras se iba.

— ¿Esta buena, cierto? —dijo Phil lamiéndose los labios.

—Si, probablemente me la coja, lo malo es que tu eres un hombre casado —dije.

—El hecho de yo este casado no significa que no pueda divertirme —dijo el muy puto.

—Es tu problema —le advertí.

La chica llego con lo que pedimos. Nos abrió las cervezas, le pagamos y le di su propina.

—Salud —dije chocando la cerveza.

—Salud —contesto.

Nos tomamos la cerveza y la mitad de la botella de whisky. Phil estaba ebrio pero yo aun estaba medio consiente, decidí pararme a buscar una mujer.

—Hey a do…de vas —dijo Phil ebrio.

—A follar —respondí.

Me senté en la barra y le hice señas al dueño para que viniera. Era un hombre gordo, parecía el típico mafioso pero yo era la mafia.

—Que necesita señor —dijo mientras encendía su puro.

—Quiero ver que chicas tienes —ordene.

El rio y me miro divertido.

—Lo lamento amigo pero mis chicas son muy caras y son para gente importante.

Sonreí.

— ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? —le pregunte.

— ¿Para que me interesaría saber tu nombre? —dijo echándome humo en la cara.

—Solo te puedo decir que si necesitas operar a alguna de tus chicas no moveré un solo medico en toda la industria de la medicina —conteste.

Levanto una ceja y luego me miro de arriba abajo.

—No puedes ser tú —dijo.

—Edward Cullen —dije.

—Oh, perdóneme señor Cullen no sabía que era usted pase adelante—dijo— Espero que no haya inconveniente, pensaba enviarle unas chicas después del verano —dijo nervioso.

—No se preocupe señor…

—Jenks—dijo.

—Como le decía señor Jenks no habrá problema, mientras que me de dos chicas buenas y expertas que no tengan ninguna enfermedad contagiosa —dije serio.

—No se preocupe señor Cullen mis chicas son 100% sanas —dijo nervioso.

—Está bien—accedí.

A decir verdad yo no me acostaba con cualquier mujer, tenía que conocerla primero. En el caso de las chicas del bar de Jasper era distinto, el es muy cuidadoso y siempre les hace un chequeo médico para ver si no están enfermas. Yo siempre usaba condón, ni por muy ebrio, era algo automático en mi y una vez cada mes me hacia un chequeo.

Me condujo hasta a un salón donde habían varias chicas en bragas y sin sostén. Ugh Eddie está creciendo más.

—Espere un momento —dijo Jenks.

Lo vi caminar a un cuarto, luego salió con dos chicas bastante guapas

—Señor Cullen le presento a Maggie y Lucy, son mis mejores chicas —dijo orgulloso.

—Está bien —dije.

—Bueno los dejo —dijo— Disfrútelo.

Las chicas me condujeron a una pequeña habitación, me ofrecieron algo de tomar. Gustoso acepte, sabía muy bien. Luego de una copas ambas me desnudaron, ellas ya estaban desnudas así que no hubo problema y comenzó la diversión.

.

.

.

Luego de 4 horas seguidas de sexo, estaban muertas. Ambas estaban dormidas, eran las 2:30 am. Yo me había venido 6 veces: 3 en algún coño de ellas, 1 por detrás y 2 en su boca. Eran muchos mejores que Jessica en los orales.

Me vestí deje 200$, 100 para cada una en al lado de ellas, salí, cerré la puerta, fui a donde el Jenks, le pague y le pedí una cerveza.

— ¿Le ha gustado el servicio señor Cullen? —dijo.

—Si, mejor de lo que esperaba —dije tomando la cerveza— Aquí tiene, me voy un amigo me espera.

—Está bien, nos vemos en verano —dijo el desgracio.

Fui a la mesa y vi a Phil sin camisa y con su pantalón bajado hasta los tobillos con Ámbar en sus piernas casi desnuda, solo tenía una tanga, se estaban besando y había como mil cervezas en la mesa. Demonios estaba ebrio, a decir verdad yo estaba algo mareado pero sabía lo que hacía.

—Phil ¿Qué mierda haces? —pregunte aunque si sabía lo hacían.

— ¿No es obvio? —dijo el muy borracho.

—Nos vamos —dije serio.

—No quiero. Únetenos, yo por de delante y tu por detrás —dijo tocándole los pechos.

Por muy ninfómano que fuera no hacia tríos con hombres, me parecía gay. Con la única persona que los hacía y muy raras veces eran con Jasper.

—Muévete, cógetela y nos vamos —dije. Esto me estaba excitando, verla desnuda me volvía a poner duro.

—Así lo hare —dijo mientras se bajaba los bóxers, aparte mis ojos no quería ver miserias.

Me fui a donde Jenks, le pedí otra cerveza y otra chica, así me divertiría mientras que Phil se la coge. Me presento a una tal Sol, me llevo a otra habitación más pequeña, bebimos un par de cervezas, luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi restregándose contra mi erección. Eddie ya estaba listo.

.

.

.

Estaba muerto y ebrio. Me vine 2 veces, me costó un mundo vestirme todo me daba vueltas la tal Sol fue tan buena como Maggie y Lucy le deje 90$ y salí mire el reloj aunque los números se movían vi que eran las 4 y algo. Busque a Phil, estaba aun en la mesa ya se había vestido literalmente.

—Termínate de vestir… —dije— Y…nos vamos —anuncie ebrio.

—Si herma…no —dijo ebrio el muy estúpido.

Salimos y buscamos el auto, el insistió en manejar y no sé cómo llegamos vivos ya que estaba más ebrio que yo. Abrimos la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, Phil se fue a su cuarto tropezándose, yo choque con la puerta, luego la abrí y la cerré. Me quite toda mi ropa y dormí solo con mis bóxers. Estaba muerto.

* * *

**Aquí Nessie y Jazz**

**Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Lamentamos decirles que no podremos actualizar durante casi un mes. Jazzlie se va de viaje a una isla (**_Sooool por fiin!_**).**

**Esperamos los comentarios sobre este cap.**

**Tal vez Ness actualice, luego Jazz lo corregirá.**

**Les tenemos un consuelo. Subiremos dos One- Shot, esperamos que les guste.**

**Sentimos tardar**

**Gracias por apoyarnos**

**Envíen Reviews.**


	6. Reencuentro de Amigas

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**PVS Bella**

Me levante temprano como siempre rece mi oración, volví a acostarme un rato cuando me desperté, de nuevo eran las 9:48am me pare tome un baño, me vestí con una falda larga blanca que tenia brillos una camisa verde que me llegaba hasta los codos una sandalias baja del mismo color que la camisa, recogí mi cabello en una media cola tome mi bolso tejido luego, de a verle pasado todas las cosas me eche mi perfume, ordene todo el cuarto y salí. Camine hasta la cocina vi a René comiendo sola me preguntaba dónde estaban los demás.

—Buenos días, mama — la salude alegre.

—Hola, hija ¿quieres desayunar? —me pregunto.

Mire lo que estaba comiendo era cereal, sonreí mi madre nunca había sido una gran cocinera agarre un tazón y me serví el cereal y la leche me senté junto a ella y empecé a comer.

—Mama —dije— Y ¿Dónde están Phil y Edward? —pregunte.

Bufo y puso mala cara.

—Anoche salieron y regresaron muy tarde a las 5 y algo —me conto molesta.

Enarque una ceja a, ¿Donde habrán ido tan tarde?

—Sabes a ¿donde fueron? —pregunte en todo curioso.

Ella trago y rodo los ojos.

—Sospecho que fueron a un bar —dijo— No se Edward, pero Phil llego ebrio —me dijo mas molesta.

Sentí una puntada en mi corazón a un bar a beber no eso, no puede ser Edward no es así el no llegaría ebrio él es todo lo opuesto a Phil él es amable, cariño, culto, educado, inteligente… todo lo que siempre soñé.

—Y ¿quien propuso la idea de salir? —pregunte.

—Edward —me dijo seria.

No eso no puede ser para que el querría ir un bar eso lugares están, llenos de pecados de lujuria y avaricia quien sabe que otras cosas más.

— ¿Estás seguras? —pregunte.

—Si lo oí, cuando le dijo a Phil yo estaba en la cocina luego me fui al cuarto y no oí más nada —dijo levantándose para lavar el plato.

Me quede sin aire, ¿como el pudo proponer esa idea? pero el de seguro no bebió y solo se quiso divertir un rato seguro llegaron tarde por Phil.

—Oh bueno seguro se levantaran más tarde —le dije con voz triste.

—Sí y a ¿Dónde vas? —me pregunto.

—Voy a visitar a Tanya y las chicas — le dije feliz.

—Divierte —me dijo en tono maternal.

—Así lo hare, adiós vuelvo más tarde te llamo —dije con una sonrisa.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi Volkswagen (un escarabajo) lo prendí y puse música, la casa de Tanya no estaba tan lejos pero primero tenía que hacer una parada en tienda de envolturas para regalos le había comprado a cada una juego de collares, zarcillos, pulseras y anillos de su color favorito. Estacione el carro y me baje.

—Buenos días —dije mirando a la señora.

—Buenos días jovencita —me dijo, mientras se acomodaba los lentes— En ¿qué te puedo ayudar?

—Quisiera que me envolviera estos regalos, por favor — le dije en tono amble.

—Oh, claro será un placer —dijo.

—Y que me les pegara estas tarjetas —dije dándoselas.

—Está bien me dices a cual le corresponde a cada uno y yo te las pego —dijo sonriéndome.

—Claro —dije.

—Zoy ven por favor a envolver estos regalos —dijo en voz alta.

Apareció una pequeña chica como de unos 15 años rubia, de ojos verdes y casi tan blanca como yo, tenía su pelo recogido en una cola alta.

—Hola soy Zoy —dijo en tono amigable.

—Hola Zoy, me llamo Bella —dije sonriéndole.

— ¿Bella? Es un nombre Italiano —me pregunto mientras sacaba los papeles de regalo.

—Si en diminutivo de Isabella —le explique.

—Ah así ya entiendo —dijo feliz— ¿Cuál te gusta? —me dijo en tono de pregunta mientras me mostraba los papeles.

—El azul con mariposas —dije— Y el verde rosado con flores —ambos eran muy bonitos.

—Alguno en específico —dijo mientras los cortaba.

—No, fórralos con cualquiera —le dije.

— ¿Con lazo? —me pregunto.

—Si —dije— La cinta de color dorado para ambos.

—Ok —dijo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunte.

—15 —dijo— ¿Y tú?

—18, acabo de salir del instituto —dije.

—Que bueno yo deseo salir ya —dijo suspirando.

—Si es genial cuando sales, pero luego lo extraña —dije guiñándole el ojo.

Alzo una ceja.

— ¿Enserio? — me pregunto en tono divertido.

—No—me reí— Pero luego viene la universidad y ahí si lo extrañas —dije divertida.

—Si en eso tienes razón —dijo cortando la cinta —Me dices en que regalo va cada tarjeta

—Si claro —dije— Según el color de los collares, va la tarjeta tienen que ser del mismo color —dije explicándole.

—Entiendo —dijo— No hay problema —me dijo en tono profesional.

Mientras Zoy envolvía los regalos, pesaba en lo que me dijo, mi mama esta mañana no lo podía creer, es decir los chicos por lo general les gusta ver autos y salir con los amigos, pero Edward no era un chico era un hombre, él le gustaba beber salir a divertirse y todo lo que hacía un hombre y no podía impedírselo yo no era nada de él ni el mío pero yo sentía algo por él como un cariño, no como el cariño que le tengo Jake, lo que sentía por, Edward era muchos más profundo es como si estuviera enamorándome o probablemente ya lo estaba si seguro lo estaba.

—Listo ya están —dijo sacándome de mis pasamientos.

—Gracias —dije sonrojada— ¿Cuánto es?

—Son 30 $ todo —dijo.

—Claro toma —dije sacando el dinero— Y 15 $ para ti —dije sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo— Bella espero que vuelvas.

—Lo hare —dije— Nos vemos Zoy.

—Adiós Bella —dijo despidiéndose.

Me monte en el auto, ahora tenía que ir a la pastelería había encargado el pastel favorito de las chicas. La pastelería no era muy lejos, pero no quedaba tan cerca de la casa de Tanya mire la hora eran las 10:50am aun me quedaba tiempo. Llegue rápido ya que no había casi transito me baje y cerré el auto, la pastelería había cambiado mucho ahora era más moderna, tenia aire acondicionado y estaba más grande.

—Buenos días — le dije a la cajera— Vengo a buscar un pastel que encargue.

Me miro de arriba abajo y arrugo la nariz yo la mire era una rubia teñida algo gordita y medio alta, era la típica cajera creída.

—Buenos días —dijo moviendo la nariz— Dígame su nombre —dijo.

—Bella Swan —dije con voz seca.

—Ya le pregunto al dueño —me dijo.

La espere no se tardo, mucho llego con una caja donde estaba mi pastel me la entrego y me volvió a mirar con desprecio.

—Aquí tiene —me dijo entrégamela la caja.

Revise a ver si el pastel estaba bien y si era el que había pedido pastel de fresas con cubierta de chocolate.

—Gracias —dije.

Le pague y luego me fui, puse el pastel en asiento del copiloto, lo asegure para que no se callera encendí el auto. Me puse en marcha llegue en pocos minutos, me estacione agarre las cosas vi el auto de Andy tenía su nombre sonreí toque la puerta mire alrededor la fachada de la casa no había cambiado mucho solo la habían pintado de nuevos colores y mejorado el jardín.

Oí un ya voy, luego de unos minutos escuche como se abría la puerta me sentía un poco nerviosa tenía muchos meses que no las veía que no fuera por cámara wed.

—Hola que… — me saludo Carmen la mama de Tanya — ¿Bella?

Le hice un gesto de silencio.

—Shusss —dije.

—Oh —me guiño el ojo— Me alegro de verte —me dijo muy bajito.

—Yo igual, señora Carmen —dije mientras la abrazaba, ella también me abrazo.

—Nada de señora solo Carmen —dijo— Ven pasa las chicas están en el cuarto.

La casa no había cambiado mucho solo tenía un nuevo televisor pantalla plana y nuevos muebles.

— ¿Quien era Carmen? —le pregunto Eleazar el padre de Tanya— ¿Bella?

Ambas le hicimos el gesto de silencio el sonrió y me abrazo.

—Que bueno verte —dijo.

—Lo mismo digo —le dije feliz— Traje un pastel espero que les guste.

—Gracias no tenías que molestarte — me agradeció Carmen.

—Ven vamos —me dijo Carmen mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto de Tanya.

Toco la puerta y escuche la voz de Tanya.

—Si mama— dijo.

—Tienes una visita Tanya —dijo Carmen sonriendo.

—Dile que vuelva luego, estamos muy ocupadas —dijo en todo serio.

—Está bien, se lo diré —dijo— Bueno BELLA creo que tendrás que venir otro día— me dijo en tono bromista.

—Si será el otro año —dije con voz de tristeza fingida.

Escuche como se abría la puerta de golpe y 5 pares de ojos me miraban felices.

— ¡BELLA! —dijeron todas con emoción.

—La misma —dije sonrojada y muy feliz— Pero veo que están muy ocupadas así que me voy.

—NO —dijo Tanya y me agarro por el brazo.

—No planeaba hacerlo —dije riéndome.

—Porque, no me dijiste mama —le reclamo Tanya.

—Era parte de la sorpresa —se excuso— Me voy diviértanse.

Todas me lanzaron al cuarto y me abrazaron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me pregunto Niki.

—Larga historia, voy hacer hermana mayor de gemelos —les conté.

—Que emoción —me dijo Vera —Te extrañábamos.

—Y yo a ustedes —les dije mientras me sentaba.

El cuarto de Tanya era mucho más grande que el mío, más grande que la sala de mi casa en Forks.

En el había una pequeña mesa y 11 puff que eran donde siempre nos sentábamos el mío era el azul cielo cada uno tenía uno de su color favorito.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — me pregunto Kate.

—El jueves —le respondí— Lo lamento, tuve un imprevisto —dije sonrojada recordando la salida con Edward.

Todas se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¿Qué clase de imprevisto? —me interrogo Emma.

—Salí con alguien —le conté.

—Y ese alguien ¿es? —me pregunto Bree pícaramente.

No puede contenerme ellas, sabían cómo sacarme información.

—Se llama: Edward Cullen tiene 25 años es cirujano plástico, es un amigo de Phil pero es todo lo opuesto a él, eso creo lo conocí el viernes y salimos el sábado y lo amo —confesé.

Vi como me miraban, muy sorprendidas era como si no se lo pudiesen creer.

— ¡AH! —chillaron todas.

— ¿Enserio lo amas? —me dijo Andreina en tono interrogante.

—Si él es todo lo que siempre soñé, cuando estoy con él me siento como si pudiera volar y siento miles de mariposas en mi estomago —dije con palabras llenas de amor.

—Se ve que lo quiere —me dijo Vera— Y, ¿el te quiere a ti? —me pregunto.

—No lo sé solo salimos una vez, pero no mostro ninguna muestra de afectos, solo fue caballeroso —le conté con voz triste.

— ¿Tiene novia, es divorciado, casado? —me pregunto Tanya.

—No es casado y tampoco es divorciado, no sé si tiene novia —le respondí.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo —me aconsejo Andy.

—Lo hare —dije— Me alegro tanto de verlas —les dije.

—Nosotras también —me aseguro Kate.

—Les traje algo espero que les guste —dije abriendo la bolsa y dándole sus regalo a cada una.

—No tenías que hacerlo —me dijo Tanya.

—Pero quería hacerlo —dije.

—Están preciosos Bella —dijo Emma mirando el collar y sus accesorios.

—De verdad están hermosos —concordó Bree.

—Gracias Bella —dijeron todas en coro.

—De nada —dije feliz, porque les había gustado el regalo.

Me siguieron preguntando, sobre Edward, de las cosas que había hecho en estos meses. Les conté sobre Sue y mi padre, el instituto, mis amigos de Forks, de porque había vuelto. Me siguieron preguntado hasta que me case, yo quería saber de ellas las había extrañado.

—Bueno basta de mí, ¿qué me dicen de ustedes? —pregunte tratando de desviar el tema.

—Todas tenemos novio —me dijo Vera emocionada.

—Oh, qué bueno —dije entusiasmada— Y ¿cómo se llaman?

—El mío se llama Felix, lo amo llevamos 3 años saliendo nos conocimos el partido del instituto él jugaba de otro equipo —me conto Tanya sonrojada.

—El mío es Riley, estamos muy enamorados se me declaro hace medio año fue tan romántico, me salvo de un ladrón así fue que nos conocimos —le siguió Bree igual de roja.

—Bueno el mío, se llama Lucas es mi cuñado pero hace 1 año que somos novios lo amo, lo conocí en la cena de ensayo de la boda de mi hermana —dijo Andy dando brinquitos.

—Yo… eh bueno se llama Daniel estoy enamorada, pero es algo mayor tiene 27 y estamos saliendo me confesó que me amaba, me pidió matrimonio —dijo mostrando su anillo —Nos casamos dentro de 6 meses es veterinario, nos conocimos cuando lleve Kit al veterinario —dijo Emma en tono de emoción.

—Felicidades, serás una novia preciosa —le asegure.

—Gracias, eso espero —me dijo Emma.

—El es mi payaso de circo se llama Kellan llevábamos, saliendo 3 años fue mi nuevo vecino así nos conocimos está en la universidad estudiando odontología— dijo Niki con un peluche abrazado.

—Su nombre es Robert, es hermoso lo amo tenemos 2 años saliendo nos conocimos en una cafetería mientras llovía se gradúa el año que viene de arquitecto —dijo Andreina pestañando.

—Se llama Henry, es el dueño de una nueva carpintería de la ciudad, me pidió matrimonio hace un mes nos casamos en un año y nos conocimos en su negocio— dijo Vera con voz risueña pude ver su anillo cuando alzo su mano.

—El amor de mi vida, Peter es profesor de idiomas me inscribí en su clase para hablar francés pero nunca aprendí nada, ya que siempre estaba viéndolo a él. Se dio cuenta y dijo que era mejor que cambiara de curso le confesé que lo amaba y él me dijo que está saliendo con alguien, luego de unos meses lo volví a ver en el cine estábamos haciendo la cola para película, después de eso comenzamos a salir y somos novios —me conto, Charlotte chillando.

—Es un surfista, nos vimos por primera vez en un viaje que hice a Hawái su nombre es, Mao. Vino a una competencia de surf nacional representando a Hawái la cual nosotras animábamos; conversamos salimos el tiempo que estuvo aquí, luego por correo me di cuenta que lo amaba y cuando volví a ir a Hawái nos hicimos novios el vine mucho, cada vez que puedo voy entre nosotros hay mucha fidelidad y pienso irme a estudiar haya —me dijo algo insegura.

—No te oyes muy segura, de irte —le dije comprensiva.

—Si lo amo, pero tengo miedo de que las cosas no salgan bien —dijo frustrada.

— ¿Haz conversado con el de eso? —pregunte.

—No, planeaba hacerlo pero aun no he tenido la oportunidad — me contesto con voz rota.

—Ya llegara y estoy segura que todo saldré bien —dije dándole ánimos.

—Eso espero, como extrañaba tus consejos Bella —dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro en forma amistosa.

—Ahu, eso dolió —dije fiando dolor.

Me quede esperando la historia romántica de Kate, pero ella solo jugaba con su cabello hasta que Tanya hablo.

—Kate —le dijo Tanya— Te toca —dijo con voz divertida.

—Está bien —bufo— Es Garrett.

— ¿Garrett? El capitán del equipo de baloncesto, que odiabas desde primaria y que juraste matarlo cuando te rompió tu muñeca favorita —pregunte tratando de analizar la situación.

—El mismo, llevamos juntos 1 año hicimos una tregua y luego de unos meses me confesó su amor y porque se comportaba así, era para llamar mi atención. Que tonto verdad al principio, lo rechace pero me di cuenta que también lo quería y ahora somos inseparables —dijo Kate mas sonrojada que las demás.

—Woo eso no me lo esperaba, estoy muy contenta por ustedes ojala pudiera tener su suerte —dije con voz triste.

—Lo harás Bella, pronto te llegara esa persona que tanto quieres —me dijo Tanya acariciándome el cabello.

—Espero que sea el —dije cuando el rostro de Edward vino a mi mente.

—Bella y ese chico que te acompaño la última vez que nos vimos en Seattle —me dijo Andreina.

—Jake es mi mejor amigo —dije con un poco de nostalgia.

—Y… ¿él y tú? —me pregunto Charlotte.

—Oh nada solo somos amigos, él tiene novia Leah que también es mi amiga —dije sonrojada.

—Ah, lastima realmente es guapo —dijo Andy con alzando las cejas.

—Y ¿a qué universidad piensas ir? —me pregunto Rebecca.

—Aun no lo se quería estudiar aquí en Phoenix, pero no consigo apartamento donde quedarme y no puedo estar por mucho tiempo con mi madre —dije suspirando.

— ¿Que planeas hacer entonces?-me interrogo Emma.

Les conté que Edward me había ofrecido un apartamento en California, el día que salimos. Pero que primero tenía que hablar con Charlie y René.

—Es una excelente idea Bella no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad —dijo Tanya.

Asentí ella tenía razón, no podía espera mucho tiempo podía perder mi beca. Seguimos conversando de sus novios, y de Edward me preguntaban ¿Cómo era? les conteste toda roja hablamos un rato. Hasta que les pregunte a ¿Qué universidad planeaban ir?

—Bueno yo me quedo, aquí así que estudiare en la universidad de Phoenix Collage —dijo Vera— Henry yo ya estamos, viendo casas para vivir.

—Lucas tiene su casa en Florida, y él me ha ofrecido que viva con él y que estudie halla, ya me inscribí en la Barry City de Florida —me dijo Andy jugando con su cabello.

—Voy a estudiar en New Jersey Princeton, Roberts ya pidió que lo transfirieran ya conseguimos un apartamento — me conto Andreina haciendo una mueca de"O" con sus labios.

—Me voy a la universidad Washington, tengo una beca y Kellan está pesando en que podría pedir que lo trasfirieran a la universidad de Washington, pero hasta los momentos me voy yo sola —me dijo Niki con voz tristeza y alegría.

—No te vez muy feliz de irte —le dije.

—Lo estoy, pero amo a Kellan y estas una oportunidad muy buena no puedo perder la beca — me dijo.

—Riley y yo, también nos vamos Washington por ahora nos quedaremos en el campus luego conseguiremos apartamento propio —dijo Bree emocionada.

—Por lo menos, ambas estudiaran juntas — les dije a Bree y Niki.

—Me ah dando una beca a Oxford, me voy a Londres luego del verano Daniel ya consiguió trabajo ahí y compro una casa —dijo Emma llorando.

—Emma ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunte.

—Es que cuando le dije que me iba a ir, se emociono y me felicito me dijo que no habría problema que el buscaría trabajo ahí y compraría una casa lo amo tanto que me hace llora —dijo Emma riéndose y a la vez llorando.

Agite mi cabeza y suspire, a veces Emma podía ser más dramática que Andreina.

—Ahí Emma —dijo Rebecca— Que afortunada eres se ve que Daniel te ama.

—Si lo sé, igual que yo a él —le dijo en tono melancólico.

—Bella dijiste, que Edward te había ofrecido un departamento en California ¿en parte es exactamente? —me pregunto Tanya.

—En los Ángeles, él vive en Beverly Hills pero no me dijo exactamente donde quedaba el apartamento como tal —le conteste.

Todas se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte.

—Bella si te vas a ir a vivir a los Ángeles, no puedes vestirte así —me dijo Charlotte.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte, sin entender.

—Bella los Ángeles es una de las ciudades más a la moda del país, aparte de eso viven muchos ricos y famoso sobretodo en Beverly Hills allí la gente tiene mucho estilo, el tal Edward debe ser un cirujano plástico excelente —me explico Niki.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver sea cirujano? —volví a preguntar.

—Casi todos los mejores cirujanos plásticos del país, viven en los Ángeles sobretodo en Beverly Hills —me dijo Tanya.

Mi corazón se lleno de orgullosa, Edward debía ser un muy buen cirujano y eso era maravilloso.

—Seguro que es muy bueno, por cierto Tanya a ¿dónde vas a estudiar? —le pregunte.

—Me dieron una beca para, Dartmouth —me conto emocionada— La acepte de inmediato y Félix estudia, halla el se graduó el año pasado del instituto le daré la sorpresa cuando me vea ya no tendremos que viajar para vernos —dijo con de felicidad.

Me, siguió hablando de su relación con Felix me sorprendió la fidelidad que había entre ellos, se veía que lo quería mucho. Desee estar en su lugar, con Edward se que era muy pronto pero, realmente sentía algo por él.

—Y tu Charlotte a ¿Dónde te vas? —le pregunte.

—Peter va a empezar a trabajar New York yo tengo una beca así que voy a estudiar en la universidad Columbia —me conto.

—Yo también me voy a Dartmouth, Garrett también se va conmigo —dijo Kate con cara de _"aun no lo puedo creer "_.

—Me alegro mucho, por ustedes yo no sé en donde meterme —les dije con rota.

—Bella que tal si llamas a tu papa y hablas con el así sales de eso —me sugirió Rebecca.

—Lo pesaba hacer, mañana — le dije hundiéndome en el puff.

— ¿Por qué? no lo haces a hora— me dijo, Tanya dándome su teléfono.

—Pero… —iba a decir algo pero ellas me contaron.

—Hazlo tengo minutos libres —me dijo Tanya.

Suspire no quedaba, de otra marque el numero de la casa vi la hora ya debía a ver llegado a almorzar empezó a repicar hasta me contestaron.

—Alo— dijo la voz de Sue.

—Hola Sue ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunte, feliz de oírla.

—Bella, oh bien hija estamos bien y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ahorita estoy con una amigas, ¿has ido al médico? —pregunte.

—Si me ha dicho que todo está bien, tranquila aun faltan 4 meses para que nazcan.

—Lo sé estoy tan emociona, me llamas cualquier cosa —le pedí.

—Está bien y ¿Cómo van lo de los departamentos? —me pregunto.

—No muy bien, conseguí uno pero es en California —dije con de entusiasmo.

—Es bastante lejos pero seguro tu padre lo entenderá, yo te ayudo tranquila Bella sabes que siempre puedes volver esta es tu casa y yo y tu padre te queremos —me dijo Sue con voz de culpa.

—Sue volveré siempre voy a estar con ustedes y mis hermanos los cuales amo y no te eches la culpa de algo que nadie la tiene, quiero que mis hermanos tenga lo mejor y su espacio así que tranquila —dije calmándola.

—Gracias Bella, no sabes cómo te quiero eres la hija que nunca tuve —me dijo.

Me sentí feliz de escuchar esas palabras Sue era como una segunda madre para mí me había enseñado, muchas cosas y siempre me ayudaba yo también la quería mucho. Seguimos conversando un rato, hasta que dio pena con las chicas después de todo no era mi teléfono.

—Bella te paso a Charlie, cuídate cielo adiós.

—Cuídense y los quiero.

—Nosotros también.

Espere un momento hasta que oí como mi padre tomaba el teléfono.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunto preocupado.

—Bien papa tranquilo todo está bien, te llamaba para hablarte de algo —le dije tranquilizándolo.

—Dime —dijo en tono serio.

Respire y me arme de valor ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarme?

—Conseguí un departamento— explote oí como mis amigas se reían por mi cara.

—Que bueno ¿te queda cerca de tu madre? —me pregunto.

Ok aquí viene lo peor, solo tengo que decírselo con calma y lento no lo matare, no saldré del país.

—No… es —trague en seco —en California.

Oí un silencio y luego sentí como Charlie golpeaba algo estoy muerta me dije.

—No jovencita acordamos, que sería cerca de mí de tu madre —me reprocho.

—Si papa pero aquí en Phoenix no hay departamentos, buenos todos son horribles y los mejores cuestan una fortuna y mama no quiere que viva alquilada —le explique con voz tímida.

—Entonces quédate con ella o vuelve a Forks —dijo dándome alternativas aunque más bien parecían órdenes.

—No volveré a Forks, no hay espacio y los bebes son lo primordial ok y no te eches la culpa, ni mucho menos a Sue yo quiero lo mejor para mis hermanos no me quedare con mama porque a Phil que es el dueño de la casa y no le agradara la idea y no quiero pasar un mal rato —dije con voz firmen.

—Bella…y ¿Por qué no te quedas en el campus de la universidad? —me pregunto más tranquilo.

—Sabes que no me gusta compartir habitación, con extraños prefiero mi privacidad.

—Está bien Bella puedes irte a California en que ciudad de es el departamento.

—En los Ángeles —dije.

—Ok, no es mi ciudad favorita pero bueno —dijo.

—Gracias papa —dije feliz.

—Solo tengo una condición pero primero tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—Pregunta —dije algo nerviosa.

—En ¿Qué universidad piensas estudiar? —me pregunto.

—La de los Ángeles es la más cerca ¿Por qué?

—Pues mi condición, es que si te vas a California estudies en Stanford —dijo en tono firme.

— ¡Que! —Grite— Stanford está, a 5 horas de los Ángeles es muy lejos.

—Si sé que es lejos, pero tienes un auto nuevo y moderno podrás organizar tu tiempo además Stanford es una de las mejores universidades del país es mi condición tómala o déjala —dijo vengativo.

Suspire no me quedaba de otra, él quería que estudiara en una universidad con prestigio.

—Ok está bien estudiare en Stanford —le dije derrotada.

Hablamos, un rato sobre las otras condiciones de irme a los Ángeles y del dinero yo me opuse a el que mandara dinero, pero tuve que ceder no quería hacerlo sentir mal .Terminamos de hablar le pedí que le enviara saludos a los chicos y traque y vi a mis amigas.

—Me voy a los Ángeles —les dije brincando.

Ellas me abrazaron y gritaron conmigo hicimos una guerra del almohadas, me sentía feliz era como en los viejos tiempos terminamos tiradas en el piso todas despelucadas y riéndonos.

—Bella ¿Por qué no te quedas? —me ofreció Tanya.

—Claro, pero no me traje ropa ni mis cosas personales —le respondí.

—De eso no hay problema todas te prestamos, algo somos casi de las misma talla —me dijo Andy.

—Y en cuanto a en cepillo de dientes tengo uno nuevo así que no hay problema —dijo Tanya.

Asentí solo tenía que llamar a René.

—Gracias, pero tengo que llamar a René —dije.

—Toma —me dijo Vera— Usa el mío y ponlo en altavoz tal vez te conteste ese chico Edward.

Todas asintieron y me hicieron puchero.

—Está bien —dije resignada.

Marque el numero y lo puse en altavoz.

—Alo —dijo una voz aterciopelada.

—Hola soy Bella —dije tratándome de calmar sentía como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

—Hola Bella es Edward ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunto.

Tome aire y mire a mis amigas que me sonreían pícaramente.

—Bien… y ¿tu? — le pregunte.

—Bien te extrañe, la casa no se siente igual sin ti —me dijo en tono triste.

Me extrañaba no podía creerlo mi corazón se hincho de amor.

—Gracias yo también, te extraño el desayuno se me hizo aburrido sin ti —dije con vos tierna —Me puedes pasar a mi madre.

—Ella salió a comprar unas cosas, quieres que le diga algo —me dijo con su hermosa voz.

—Si por favor, dile que regreso mañana y que no se preocupe la llamo más tarde.

—Ok se, lo diré te espero ansió verte —me dijo en tono que de terciopelo, casi muero.

—Yo igual, adiós —dije tratando de controlar mis respiraciones.

—Adiós —me dijo.

Las chicas estaban riéndose y no dejaban de mover las cejas.

—Tiene una voz bastante sexy —comento Andreina.

Me sonroje, era cierto.

—Se oye que le atrae —me dijo Tanya.

—Tu ¿crees? —pregunte esperezada.

—Claro Bella, te hablo de una tan sexy y provocativa —me dijo Emma.

—Tienes 3 opciones: le gustas, quiere tener sexo contigo o es amable —me dijo Bree.

La mire atónica _sexo_ la verdad yo no sabía mucho, de eso solo lo que nos enseñaban en la escuela y la plática me dio René cuando me desarrolle.

—Me quedo con la primera y la ultima —dije nerviosa— No quiero tener sexo.

—Es algo normal —me tranquilizo Rebecca— Algún día lo harás.

— ¿Ustedes ya lo han hecho? —les pregunte sonrojada.

Ellas asintieron y se sonrojaron.

—Si Félix fue el primero y el único —dijo Tanya.

— ¿Todas lo han hecho con sus novios que me contaron? —les pregunte algo incomoda.

Asintieron.

—Claro cambiemos de tema, me siento incomoda — les dije con voz rara.

Todas se rieron y me lanzaron una almohada, sonreí comenzo la diversión de chicas.

* * *

**Hola chica aquí Nessi =)**

**Mil gracias por todos sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Gracias: Beluchiss y pope. om por todos sus Reviews.**

**Chicas este cap lo corregí yo debido a que Jazz ya se fue = ( **

**Por favor si hay aluna palabra que no entiendan, error ortográfico o de puntuación avísenme para acomodarlo y seguir subiendo los demás cap por favor.**

**Les invito a leer los One- Shot que subimos Jazz y yo, y que me den su opinión los pueden ver en el perfil.**

**POR FAVOR envíen Reviews.**


	7. ¿Conociendo el Futuro?

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**PVO Edward**

_Estaba en una especie de habitación, parecía una iglesia me fije en mi ropa estaba vestido con un traje de gala color negro, oí como una puerta se abría y vi a mi madre estaba con un vestido verde y sonreía se acerco a mí y me abrazo ¿Qué mierda pasaba?_

—_Oh Edward, no puedo creer que este día llego __—__me dijo tratando de no llorar._

_¿Qué día? ¿De qué hablaba?, estaba loca no me iba a morir eso no puede ser soy demasiado importante para morí._

—_Mama de ¿que hablas?__ —le__ pregunte._

_Me miro sorprendida y se rio._

—_Seguro son los nervios, tu padre estaba igual el día que nos casamos tranquilo todo irá bien, tengo fe en que serás un buen marido y ella una maravillosa esposa pero quiero nietos pronto__—__me ordeno._

_¡Que! Me iba a casar ¿cómo demonios paso? esto es absurdo el matrimonio y yo no eras compatibles, esto era una especie de broma no podía ser cierto y lo peor con ¿quién? demonios me casaba._

—_Mama, ¿estás segura de que me caso?__—__ le dije tratando de calmarme._

_Me miro seria y me dio un golpe en el hombre algo fuerte._

—_No te atreves a arrepentirte, Edward Cullen ella te ama demasiado y tu a ella así que mueve tu trasero y camina hacia altar __—__me dijo molesta._

_Salí junto con ella, la iglesia estaba decorada hermosa, demasiado femenina y dulce para mi gusto vi a mis compañeros trabajo, mi familia y amigos estaban del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo había un monto de gente extraña solo reconocí a René y Phil ¿Qué hacían ahí?_

_Vi a Emmett que me hizo un gesto que me pusiera a un lado del altar, Jasper estaba en el puesto del padrino y otra chica la cual no conocía, estaba en el puesto de la madrina. Empezó a sonar la música comenzó a entrar el cortejo en el cual estaba mis hermanas y Emmett que llevaba a Rosalie también, estaban otras chicas y algunos de mis amigos las llevaban no conocía ninguna de las chicas a excepción de mis hermanas. _

_Comenzó a sonar la machar nupcial y entro la novia ósea mi futura" esposa" la cual no conocía que irónico, lo más probable fuera que la conocí ebrio venia del brazo de su padre supongo cada vez estaban más cerca. Yo no podía casarme amaba mi libertad y el sexo además, no la conocía tenía que huir cuando fui a corre ya era tarde estaba frente a mí._

—_Te la entrego, muchacho cuídala bien __—__me dijo mi futuro suegro._

_Unas palabras salieron de mi boca contra mi voluntad._

—_Lo hare, mas que ha mi vida __—le __dije, ok de ¿donde coño salió eso?_

_La mire su vestido, era precio tenía un hermoso velo el cual no me dejaba ver nada de su cara solo podía ver su largo cabello castaño._

_El cura comenzó a hablar del amor de Dios y ya me estaba durmiendo, pero no decía nuestros nombres cuando dijo que dijeran los votos me tense ¿qué mierda hacia? ella comenzó._

—_Prometo amarte cada segundo de mi vida y en la muerte si es posible, ser tuya en cuerpo y alma respetarte, estar cada momento junto a ti en los buenos y en los malos ser te fiel eternamente y vivir para nuestro amor._

—_Te amare en cuerpo y alma serás mi dueña eternamente, te hare feliz cada segundo que este junto a ti, te seré fiel hasta fin de mis días, te protegerte de todo mal, estaré junto a ti en las bunas y las malas __—__dije ¡QUE! Demonios había dicho, sonaba tan gay definitivamente estaba poseído._

—_Yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia __—__dijo el cura._

_Le quite el velo ansiando, de ver quien era cuando la vi me quede mudo no reaccionaba como demonios me había casado con ella._

— _¿BELLA? __—__dije con dificultad._

_Ella me sonrió y pego su cara a la mía, ínsitamente la bese como nunca había besado alguien._

—_Te amo Edward __—__me dijo contra mis labios._

_De repente todo se volvió negro y desperté._

Abrí mis ojos exaltado había soñado que me casaba, que mentira más grande y con Bella eso era imposible, esto es lo que pasaba cuando bebía, me dolía a horrores la cabeza, me pare algo mareado fui hasta el baño abrí la ducha me quite los boxes y metí estuve un buen rato, cuando salí el dolor de cabeza ya había bajado me puse unos pantanos y una camisa cómodos tome 2 patillas, de las que medio Jasper para la jaqueca estuve un rato acostado, para que me hiciera efecto vi mi teléfono eran las 1:40pm era tardísimo salí de la habitación fui a la cocina vi una nota que decía…

**Phil salí al supermercado y a la peluquería vuelvo más tarde Bella esta con unas amigas tal vez llegue tarde ahí comida en el horno cuídate.**

**Atte: René **

Toque la puerta del cuarto de, Phil pero no me abrió decidí entrar y vi que estaba dormido, suspire cerré la puerta me fui a la cocina y me serví un serial luego de comer prendí el televisor pero no había nada bueno, tome mi teléfono y llame a Jasper.

—Alo —dijo.

—Hola hermano —lo salude.

—Edward, que milagro oír tu voz ¿qué tal Phoenix? —me pregunto.

—Fantástico —decidí obviar el tema de Bella—Y tu ¿Cómo van las cosas? —le pregunte.

—Bien, como siempre —dijo en tono desanimado.

—Jazz ¿qué te pasa?

—Es tu hermana —me dijo con risa fin guidad.

— ¿Alice? —seguro que era ella.

—Sí, ayer la vi en un restauran, con un chico tomados de las manos —me conto desanimado.

—Jazz hermano, lo siento yo se que tú sientes algo por ella.

—La amo me gusta desde, el primer día que la vi cuando me la presentaste— me recordó.

—Si parecías un idiota cundo la viste —dije riéndome.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ella es un ángel.

—Claro te ayudare cuando vuelva, te dejo está sonando el teléfono de la casa.

—Ok gracias nos vemos—se despidió.

Me pare y tome el teléfono.

—Alo —dije.

—Hola soy Bella —me dijo con voz nerviosa.

Decidí usar mis encantos.

—Hola Bella, es Edward ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunte en tono provocativo y sexy.

Escuche como tomo aire, reí era un maestro de la seducción y los encantos.

—Bien… y ¿tu? —pregunto con voz cortada.

—Bien te extrañe, la casa no se siente igual sin ti —le dije con voz triste fin guidad, aunque en parte era cierto.

—Gracias, yo también te extraño el desayuno se me hizo aburrido sin ti —me dijo con tono ilusionado —Me puedes pasar a mi madre

—Ella salió a comprar, unas cosas ¿quieres que le diga algo? —le pregunte.

—Si por favor dile: que regreso mañana y que no se preocupe la llamo más tarde—me dijo.

—Ok se lo diré te espero ansió verte —le dije en tono de terciopelo.

—Yo igual adiós —me contesto nerviosa.

—Adiós.

Cuando, tranque no puede contener la carcajada definitivamente ella estaría en mi cama pronto, sé que soy cruel pero perderá su virginidad conmigo con el gran Edward Cullen el sueño de todas la chicas.

Volví a prender la televisión y vi una propaganda de un parque de diversiones de agua, un clip sonó en mi cabeza llevaría, a Bella a ese lugar y así tendría una mejor vista de su cuerpo ella no se negaría de eso estoy seguro tome nota del numero que decía, llame y compre dos entradas para el martes. Me fui a el cuarto y me puse mi ipod poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

.

.

.

Sentí como unas manos me movían como tratando, de despertarme abrí mis ojos y vi a Bella ella me sonrió.

—Por fin, despiertas tenía miedo que hubieras entrado en coma —me dijo sonrojada.

— ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? —le pregunte algo confuso.

—No lo sé acabo, de llegar— me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué horas es? —pregunte levantándome.

—Son las 9:00am—me respondió.

Conté las horas me, acosté a las 5 y algo así que había dormido como unas 13 o 14 horas.

—Creo que dormí unas 13 horas —le dije frotándome los ojos.

—Es mucho realmente estabas casando —me dijo.

—Si no había dormido, así en años —le dije estirándome.

—Seguro, es por el trabajo —me dijo mordiendo el labio.

Si claro será mi trabajo de follar, porque mi trabajo de medico es de lunes a jueves en mi consulta privada que dura hasta las 4:00pm y viernes y domingos en el hospital de 9:00 a 7:00.

—Si ser medico es bastante agotador —dije con ironía.

—Me imagino ¿quieres desayunar? —me pregunto.

—Si dame, un momento y me ducho—le pedí.

—Ok, estaré en la cocina.

Me pare, me metí a la ducha, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa acomode el cuarto salí y fui hasta la cocina.

—Listo como nuevo —dije parándome a su lado.

Ella pego un brinco y se sonrojo.

—Te vez muy bien—me alago.

—Gracias —que modesto de mi pensé— Y ¿Phil y René?

—Salieron, regresan el miércoles Phil tuvo un partido imprevisto —me conto.

—Ya veo así, que estamos solos —le dije moviendo las cejas.

—Si… —dijo algo, nerviosa— Edward, hable con mi padre sobre lo del apartamento.

— ¿Y? —Pregunte— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que estas bien, pero que tenía que estudiar Stanford —me explico.

Stanford eso era bastante lejos.

—Stanford es un poco lejos, yo vivo en Beverly Hills pero el apartamento que vas vivir queda, un poco más cerca de la universidad como a 5 horas pero tú tienes auto — le dije —De verdad me alegra que hallas aceptado.

—No sé, como agradecértelo —me dijo mientras me serbia.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —le dije comiendo la tortilla, muy pronto lo harás cuando te folle pensé— Está muy buena.

—Gracias ya llame a la universidad de Stanford ya estoy inscrita —me dijo emocionada.

—Es una buena universidad —le dije.

—En ¿Qué universidad estudiaste? —me pregunto.

—En Londres, Oxford me gradué allí de médico e hice mi especialidad en Harvard —dije presumiendo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojo.

—Eres todo un genio estudiaste en las mejores universidades del país —me dijo batiendo sus pestañas.

Tenía que admitir que ella sabía cuando estaba frete a un ser: brillante, hermoso, único en pocas palabras una obra de arte, como lo soy yo un ser demasiado maravilloso para existir.

—Si —con ella no ponía ser presumido —Oye Bella ¿Qué harás el mañana? —le pregunte.

—Nada, no se tal vez visitar a las chicas —me dijo— ¿Por?

—Bueno, era para ver si querías ir al parque agua tico conmigo —le dije en tono encantador.

Sus ojos brillaron de ilusión y alegría me sonrió.

—Me encantaría —me dijo en tono feliz.

—Ya compre las entras —le dije— El parque abre a las 8:00am ¿te parce si nos vamos a las 10:00? —le pregunte.

—Si es una buena hora, ¿Cómo sabias que aceptarías? —me pregunto curiosa.

Por mucho que fuera obvio, no le podía decirle eso la vanidad es pecado y yo no _"soy pecador"_.

—Tenía la esperanza que, me dijeras que si —que absurda mentira.

Ella se ruborizo y bajo su mirada.

—Bueno, ahora tus esperanzas se han cumplido —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Termine de comer y la ayude a acomodar, estuvimos platicando me conto que había visto a sus amigas me alegre por ella de verdad necesitaba estar con chicas normales y no con chicos (a) de la iglesia.

—Edward —me dijo— Tú ¿tienes novia? — me pregunto con la cara completamente roja.

Tuve que contener la carcajada _"novia"_ eso era imposible para mi, claro que había tenido novias en el instituto, una que otra en la universidad pero nunca nada serio y ahora mucho menos. Pero yo sabía por dónde iba esa pregunta ella quería estar segura que yo no estuviera compromiso que inocente.

—No Bella, como te lo dije hace unos días _"no eh encontrado la indicada"_ —dije mintiendo.

—Oh está bien —dijo bajando la mirada.

Mientras hablábamos recordé, que debía ir a comprar algunos regalos para mi familia y Jasper además debía cómprale algo a Alice sino me mataría.

—Bella, tengo que salir veraz tengo que hacer unas compras regalos —le explique.

—Ok bueno yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas… —me dijo— Phil te dejo su auto mientras no está —dijo levantando.

Fui al cuarto tome mi billetera y una chaquete, salí y vi a Bella estaba en la puerta esperándome, hoy se había vestido de una manera totalmente opuesta al día que, salimos llevaba una falda al estilo hindú color verde claro, una camisa blanca con rayas de muchos colores, sus accesorios era entre verde y los colores de la camisa, por últimos sus zapatos eran unas zapatillas color verde y un bolso tejido que no pegaba con nada, definitivamente estaba fuera de modo se veía como hippy.

Yo por el contrario estaba con un pantalón mezclilla color negro, una camisa blanca que se adataba a mi abdomen, zapatos negros y mis lentes de sol si yo, era tono icono de estilo y la moda pero no podía llevarme todo el crédito, mi hermanita Alice era todo una experta en moda me sorprendí de mis pasamiento habían sido _"humildes"_ pero pesándolo mejor yo tengo estilo natural. Salimos y me, dio las llaves del auto de Phil nos despedimos, me monte limpie el volante no quería contraer gérmenes de homosexuales reprimidos, sumisos.

Fui al centro comercial, compre los regalos no fue tan difícil excepto por el de Alice camine un rato, entre a algunas tiendas me compre algunas cosas, comencé a aburrirme y decidí irme justo cuando me estaba hiendo vi un anuncio **"La adivina del Tarot" **era un nuevo evento del lugar, me llamo la atención entrar por lo general yo no creía en esas cosas, había ido un par de veces con Alice a que me leyeran el futuro, tenía que admitir que algunas cosas se habían dado pero otras no.

Entre y tome asiento, luego de un rato salió una pareja y me indicaron que era mi turno pague al joven y entre a la oficina.

—Buenas tardes soy Zafrina —se presento.

—Soy Edward Cullen—me presente.

Ella asintió, la observe detenidamente era morena, alta, de cabello negro corto tendría unos 27 cuando mucho.

—Comencemos—me dijo— ¿Qué quieres saber? —me pregunto.

La mire confuso, hacía tiempo que no iba a estas cosas.

—Me refiero, si deseas saber de: dinero, familia, la salud, amor, el trabajo —me explico.

Medite un poco, decidí que de todo un poco estaría bien.

—De todo un poco, por favor —le pedí en tono amable.

Asintió y saco sus cartas.

—Tu vida esta a punta de dar un gran cambio —me dijo.

— ¿Para bien o para mal? —le pregunte.

—Depende de cómo tú lo veas, darás un giro de 100%, veo a una boda de un familiar cercano, un accidente de auto pero nada serio —me dijo— Veo también, un amor inesperado para ti.

Que pedejada, ¡Amor! Si claro lo siguiente seria que me volvería gay y me casara con Phil, que estupidez.

—Puedo ver que eres medico, tendrás un nuevo puesto, te veras obligado a recurrir a uno, veo otra boda muy lejos y esta es tuya.

Mentiras, boda aja seguro será en una linda capilla a luz de la luna ja primero muerto que casado, lo del puesto podría ser y lo de ver a un medico estoy completamente sano.

—Vas a entrar en una etapa difícil y te darás cuenta de muchas cosas, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, veo un bebe aun lejos pero llegara pronto—me seguía diciendo.

Un bebe tal vez Rosalie y Emmett planeaban tener uno.

—Continúe, por favor —le dije.

—Conocerás gente nueva, veo una joven de la cual te enamoradas y ella de ti—me dijo.

Decidí que ya era suficiente de tonterías amorosas, me estaba aburriendo.

—Gracias—le dije— Creo que ya es suficiente.

Asintió, me fui hasta el auto vi la hora era muy temprano para los bar estuvieran abiertos, y necesitaba sexo ahora. Llame a Jenks le dije que quería a una chica, reserve en un hotel y le di la dirección, llegue a unos pocos minutos la chica ya me estaba esperando, sonreí era muy guapa, suerte que traía condones compre cerveza y subimos a la habitación.

—Me llamo, Catey—me dijo.

—Mucho gusto, Catey soy Edward—le dije— ¿Has jugado al amo y a la esclava? —le pregunte malicioso.

—No, pero espero que tú me enseñes amo —me susurro sexualmente, contra mi odio mientras se restregaba contra mi erosión.

Sonreí esta seria una tarde bastante placentera.

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí Ness.**

**Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews.**

**Espero sus Reviews varias personas me comentaron que no me podían enviar Reviews, ya acomode el problema.**

**A las chicas que nos ponen es sus favoritos, mil gracias de verdad espero sus Reviews son los que me dan ánimos para escribir.**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico, de puntuación, palabra que no entienda me dicen para corregirlo.**

**POR FAVOR Reviews !**


	8. Una nueva Bella

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**PVS Bella**

Lo que sentía, en este momento no se podía comparar con lo que había sentido alguna vez cada día, lo amaba más de lo que podía imaginar se que era muy pronto para enamorarse pero de verdad, lo quería íbamos a salir y eso era maravillo solo había un problema, era un parque acuatico y no tenia traje de baño ni nada apropiado para ir _"que raro en mi" _definitivamente, necesitaba remodelar mi armario busque mi teléfono o mejor dicho mi perolito que de broma tenia cámara y llame a mi salvación.

—Hola —dijo Jared.

—Jared soy Bella, necesito tu ayuda otra vez —dije rogando que no empezara con sus comentarios realistas.

— ¿A dónde vamos a hora? —me pregunto, su forma de preguntar me recordó a Dora la explora.

—A un parque de agua y no tengo traje de baño —le respondí.

Conté los segundo para que me gritara, se riera de mi o dijera algún comentaría sarcástico 1,2…

— ¿Por qué?, No me sorprende —me dijo el muy creído— Seguramente el traje de baño de la señora Cope es sexy que el tuyo.

Me mordí el labio para no insultarlo, respire y recordé que él me estaba ayudando y se estaba divirtiendo.

—Guárdate, tus comentarios por favor —le ordene— Y Ayúdame.

—Llama a las chicas ellas te ayudaran, cuando estés con ellas me llamas para explicarle que hacer.

Suspire en la pijama da el y las chicas habían, hablado por cámara wed y se habían hechos muy buenos amigos.

—Ok —dije.

Llame a Tanya que estaba, con Kate en el centro comercial y me dijo que me viniera inmediatamente que chicas ya estaban en camino.

Llegue al centro comercial y las busque donde me había dicho Tanya las vi corrí hacia ellas.

—Al fin llegas —me dijo Vera.

—Había trafico —le dije, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

— ¿Oh será tu velocidad de tortuga? —me pregunto Emma.

Le saque la lengua y ellas se rieron.

—Bella ya hable con Jared, sabemos que hay que hacer —me dijo Taya, con voz capitana.

—Está bien, soy toda suya —dije.

Ellas sonrieron maliciosamente y se miraron, creo me retrato de mis palabras.

—Comencemos, lo primero será el traje de baño —dijo Bree.

—Ok —dije, en estos momentos mi vocabulario era pésimo.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda las chicas, pidieron mil modelos de trajes baños de color rojo los cuales me hicieron probar, habían unos bastantes corto me probé como 9 bikinis y 3 enteros.

—Me gusta ese —dijo Andy— Se le ve bonito y los puntos no son muy grandes.

Mire el traje de baño que tenia puesto era rojo con puntos blancos pequeños y era bikini **(lo pueden ver en el perfil)**.

—Si de verdad le queda bonito —concordó Rebecca.

—Nos lo llevamos —dijeron todas.

Me puse mi ropa y salí del probador, las chicas ya habían pagado y va a quejarme pero Kate me miro y decidí no abrir la boca ella daba miedo.

—Y ahora a ¿Dónde? — les pregunte.

—Zapatos —me contesto Tanya— Emma Charlotte, vallan a buscar los productos que Bella necesita.

Ellas sonrieron y asintieron, pero ¿Qué productos podría necesitar?

— ¿Qué clase de productos? —le pregunte curiosa.

—Protector, bronceador y esas cosas —me contesto Charlotte.

Emma y Charlotte se fueron, subimos un piso donde había varias zapaterías las chicas me compraron, millones de zapatos: sandalias, botas, converse y zapatillas… cuando iba a decirle que era suficiente y que me daba pena ellas me callaron.

—Bella, tus nos diste un regalo y así que ahora nos toca a nosotras —me corto Andreina— Además están en oferta.

—Gracias —le agradecí con sentimiento.

Ellas me abrazaron y seguimos viendo zapatos.

—Estos son perfectos — nos dijo Niki mostrando, un par de zapatos rojo de tacón con puntos blancos**(los pueden ver en el perfil)** —Combinan perfectamente con el traje de baño.

Todas asintieron.

—Nos lo llevamos —dijo Tanya.

—Pero no me voy a, caer con esos zapatos en una piscina — les dije asustada.

—No son anti resbalantes —me tranquilizo Vera.

Una vez que terminamos salimos con 4 bolsas, subimos otro piso caminamos y entramos a Victoria Srect, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa esta ropa interior era muy exuberante y sexy por así decirlo yo aun dormía con pijamas de muñequitos.

— ¿Chicas que hacemos aquí? —pregunte nerviosa.

—Comprando creo que tus pijamas de muñecos, están muy pasadas de modas —me respondió Bree.

Suspire era imposible discutir con ellas, me senté mientras ellas buscaban conjuntos me mostraron muchos modelos: uno azul eléctrico, rojo, rosado, verde, negro, blanco… Al final escogí el azul, el blanco y el verde.

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos, a otra tienda de bolsos las chicas y yo nos sentamos y la vendedora nos enseño varios modelos: escogí 2 negros, 1 azul, 2 de fiesta color plateado y otro dorado y 1 marrón. Las chicas me dejaron pagar 2 bolsos aunque se molestaron un poco me a mi me estaba dando pena.

Subimos otro piso y recorrimos varias tiendas: la 1 de pantalones mezclilla yo les dije que tenía suficientes pero ellas me aseguraron que los que tenían era horribles suspire, Jaread me compraron 3 los cuales eran pegados.

La 2 de camisas las cuales estaban en oferta me probé millones de camisas todas eran con descote y pegadas escogimos 7 camisas

La 3 fue de faldas y shorts me regalaron 3 shorts y 5 faldas todas eran más arriba, de la rodilla y la última fue una tienda de bolsos playeros ellas me escogieron un bolso rojo con blanco y un monedero rojo de puntos **(los pueden ver en el perfil)** ellas insistieron que no los pagara pero yo les dije que ya me habían regalaron bastante, luego fuimos a un puesto de lentes me regalaron 2 uno negro y otro marón.

Bajamos y al estacionamiento, metimos todas las bolsas en mi carro Emma y Charlotte nos verían en el espad Andy se vino conmigo para que indicara la dirección.

Llegamos un enorme edificio que decía _**"Spa Egipto" **_las chicas, y yo entramos la recepción era enorme los pisos parecían de cristal, las paredes pintadas dorado y blanco con dibujos egipcios alrededor, plantas, también estatuas de faraones el techo iluminado seguí observando hasta que las chicas me llevaron hacia el ascensor subimos, al 3 piso el cual era más grande que la recepción el piso, también parecía de crista habían enormes ventanales el techo iluminado cascadas y rodeadas de arena… Nos sentamos hasta que apareció una mujer morena de pelo largo.

—Niñas por fin llega —les dijo—Que bueno verlas.

—Hola Tía, es bueno verte —la saludo Rebecca.

—Igual y ¿Dónde está su amiga me muero por conocerla? —dijo con voz ansiosa.

—Tía te presentamos a Bella —me presento Kate.

Ella fijo sus ojos en mí y de inmediato me ruborice.

— ¡Ah! —Grito— Pero, por Dios de ¿dónde salió esta muchacha? es realmente un espanto de belleza.

Yo sonreí y mire al techo tratando de que mis lagrimas no se salieran de mis ojos ella, tenía razón soy un espanto peor, que la anciana loca. Sentí como Bree me abrazaba y me decía que yo era bonita solo necesitaba un cambio.

—Tía por favor te agradecería que guardaras tus expresiones de mal gusto —le dijo Tanya seria —Bella solo necesita un cambio.

—Oh niña no quise decir eso, discúlpame no eh querido ofenderte —dijo con voz apenada.

—Está bien —le dije aun llorando.

—Bueno Tía ya sabes lo que te pedí, por teléfono —dijo Kate— Ya todo está pagado.

—Ok, bueno Bella pasa, por aquí —me dijo señalándome el camino.

Me llevo hasta una habitación un poco más pequeña con una camilla alrededor, de velas y flores .Tía me dio una bata color dorada, entre al probador salí y a la habitación y apareció una mujer.

—Hola mi nombre, es Kebi—se presento.

—Bella —le dije.

—Recuéstate por favor —me pidió con voz amable.

Me subí a la camilla y me acomode.

—Es ¿tu primera vez? —me pregunto.

La mire confusa a que se refería.

—Ah… —dije viéndola mientras batía una crema color verde claro.

—Tranquila no dolerá —me dijo colocándome un paño húmedo sobre mis ojos.

Me relaje y sentí como me, colocaba algo en las piernas y en mis muslos.

—Respira—me ordeno.

Ah que se referi…a.

— ¡Ah! —grite de dolor.

Me quite el paño y vi que mis piernas y mis muslos estaban rojos pero sin un solo vello.

—Dolió —le reclame llorando.

—Es normal, ahora voltéate —me explico, muy tranquila estúpida claro como a ella no le dolía.

Me volteé y sentí el mismo, dolor en la habitación solo se oí mis gritos.

— ¡Ah! —Grite— ¡Uh!—volví a gritar cuando me depilo debajo de los brazos.

— ¡AH! —grite a todo pulmón, en el momento que me depilo en las líneas de bikini.

—Estas lista: piernas, muslo, axilas, líneas de bikini…

—S…i cla…ro —dije con voz débil y dolida.

Me llevo a otro cuarto, no sé cómo pude caminar hasta la bañera me metí que alivio como al rato luego llegaron unas mujeres y un hombre, me dieron una bata y una toalla me llevaron a otra habitación me acosté en una cama: me hicieron manicura, pedicura, limpieza de cutis y todo el cuerpo (lo que fue bastante incomodo) corte de cabello...

Después del todo el tratamiento, me dieron una ropa un short y una camisa de las que había comprado y unos zapatos me dejaron sola para que me vistiera, me mire en el espejo mi piel estaba más blanca mis piernas sin un solo bello y mi cabello corto y con estilo me veía impactante no era yo. Salí y vi a mis amigas.

—Hola— las salude de nuevo dije.

—Hola —dijo Tanya aun mirando la revista.

— ¿Nos vamos? —les pregunte con voz confusa.

Todas se miraron.

— ¿Te conocemos? —dijo Emma que ya había llegado.

Las mire absorta sabía que mi cambio, fue radical pero no para que no me reconocieran ¿o sí?

—Si —le respondí — Les suena Bella.

Todas me miraron, de arriba abajo mas de mil veces de verdad me estaba casando.

— ¿Bella? —dijeron todas.

—Si —dije riéndome.

—Te vez diferente —me dijo Vera.

—Espectacular —me alago Tanya.

— Ah Edward le encantara —me dijo Rebecca.

—Eso espero — le dije.

Salimos de spa las chicas, me acompañaron hasta mi casa les di las gracias y entre con todas las bolsas, vi que Edward no había llegado suspire esta sería una tarde muy aburrida.

Acomode la nueva ropa en mi armario, saque la que no usaba o estaba fea bote unas camisas que estaban rotas y que según Jared parecían las de mi padre, unos pantalones rotos decidí donar unas faldas que ya no usaba, pantalones que me quedaban muy grande y unos suéteres. Bote la ropa en la basura y empaque la otra para llevarla a la iglesia bote zapatos algunos que estaban rotos y los otros para donar.

Termine de acomodar la ropa para la iglesia, no sabía si cambiarme no me veía mal estaba muy sexy como me había dicho Andy, decidí quedarme como estaba metí las cosas en el auto y me fui a la iglesia.

La iglesia de Phoenix era muy diferente a la de Forks, y el padre también era poco más joven que Billy y por así decirlo más divertido. El lugar estaba solo supongo que ya había pasado la misa y el rosario tome las cosas entre me persigne y me arrodille. Busque al padre con la mirada pero no la vi, toque la puerta de su habitación.

—Buenas tardes, en que te puedo servir —me dijo.

—Hola padre, soy yo Bella Swan —le recordé.

Me miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

—Gracias, Dios que mis oraciones fueron escuchadas—dijo en todo de agradecimiento y alabanza.

Lo mire confusa a ¿Qué se refería?

—De ¿Qué habla padre? —le pregunte.

El rio.

—De tu ropa hija—me respondí, yo seguía sin entender —Veo que aun no has captado. Me acuerdo de ti como olvidarte la hippy religiosa no te sientas mal pero cada vez que venias vestida con faldas largas pesabas que eras mi tatarata abuela pero veo que de tanto rezar, mis oraciones fueron escuchadas ahora estas hermosa toda una señorita sacaste la belleza que escondías—me dijo alegre.

Lo mire atónica, confusa, sorprendida y extraña este padre y sus ocurrencias.

—Gracias padre… creo si necesitaba un cambio de imagen —le dije—Me alegro de verlo.

—Yo también, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pese que ya estarías en la universidad—me dijo.

Le conté, sobre mis futuros hermanos y lo feliz que estaba le explique que ya había conseguido apartamento en los Ángeles sin contar lo de Edward.

—Me alegro por ti y por tu padre —dijo.

—Padre le traje esta ropa para que la done —le dije dándole la ropa.

Reviso la bolsa y puso cara de espanto como las que ponía Jared.

—Bella creo que esta ropa es tan, tan fea que ni la gente pobre la querría aun que estuviera desesperada —me dijo, muy serio.

Dios este padre realmente era un caso, ni que mi ropa fuera tan horrible ¿o sí?

—Por favor, padre esta ropa está en buen estado la gente todavía la puede usar—le dije absorta.

—Se la daré a las hermanas para que le ponga algo de estilo, y la mejore —me dijo con tono de esperanza.

—Padre ¿Qué hubiera hecho si no fuera padre? —le pregunte.

Lo peso por unos momentos.

—Hubiera sido un famoso diseñador de modas homosexual —me contesto sin pena alguna.

No podía articular ninguna palabra estaba en shock.

—Oh, un medico padre de familia eso también podía ser—me dijo.

Solo pude reírme, al menos mí tarde no sería tan aburrida.

Estuve un rato en la iglesia ayudando al padre, luego fui al centro comercial y me compre otras camisas guiándome por Jared a través de la línea telefónica, compre otros pantalones mezclilla, los cuales también me los escogió el fui a una tienda de accesorios y compre: pulseras, zarcillos, anillos, collares, accesorios para el cabello y relojes todos con ayuda de Jared.

Cuando termine, me fui a casa llegue Edward aun no llegaba me cambie y limpie la casa, lave la ropa, ordene las habitaciones sin llegar a tocar las cosas personales de Edward cuando termine me di un baño y prepare la cena vi la hora era las 5:00pm aun era temprano. Deja la cena reposar y la tape aun no tenía hambre. Prendí el televisor vi un programa hasta que me dormí.

.

.

.

Me desperté, cuando oí el teléfono sonar, me estire estaba toda engarrotada corrí y conteste.

—Si —dije bostezando.

—Bella, es mama —me dijo— ¿Cómo estas, hija?

—Bien mama toda esta bajo control —le respondí — ¿Cómo están tú y Phil?

—Bien preciosa, Bella hubo un cambio de planes llegamos el viernes —me conto nerviosa.

Suspire, ya no había remedio.

—Está bien mama, no hay problema recuerda que Edward y yo nos vamos a los Ángeles el domingo —le dije.

Ella había aprobado que me fuera los Ángeles decía que así tendría un nuevo ambiente y estudiaría en una muy buena universidad.

—Lo sé lamento no poder estar —se disculpo—Sabes que te quiero, te dejo Phil ya llego tenemos que salir.

—Adiós mama yo también te quiero.

Traque, y fui a la cocina comí y me puse mi pijama mire la hora eras las 8:00 Edward no llegaba le ¿habría pasado algo?, no tenia su número de teléfono, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Camine de un lado a otro, no sabía qué hacer nada me calmaba.

Bella él ya es un hombre sabe cuidarse solo esa palabras retumbaron mi cabeza, volví a mirar la hora eran las 9:38, tenía algo de sueño pero no podía quedarme dormida me puse a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio hasta que mis parpados se cerraron poco a poco.

* * *

**Estoy en mi cuartico o como yo lo llamo mi prisión personal con comodidades =)**

**Chicas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews **

**Las cosas de Bella están en una sola pág (los zapatos, el traje…) **

**A las chicas que nos ponen en sus favoritos por favor envíen un Reviews para saber que opinan.**

**De verdad espero sus Reviews son los que me dan ánimos, sino no tiene ciencia actualizar.**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico, de puntuación, palabra que no entienda me dicen para corregirlo.**

**Gracias… Reviews y actualizo más rápido.**

**Nessi**

**REVIEWS**


	9. Todos somos Locos

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**PVO Edward**

Envestida, Envestida, Envestida.

Su coño era apretado, no se con quien me estaba follando pero lo estaba pasado bastante bien. Sentí como mi miembro se liberaba y explote ella gimió y llego a su orgasmo.

Salí de ella, creo que era Catey no esa fue la del hotel ah ya recuerdo Roxi creó como si me importaba, me pare ella se había quedado dormida, me quite el codón revise que no se hubiera roto y lo vote me vestí. Le deje su propina y salí.

Después de 4 horas de sexo en hotel me fui al bar de Jenks y le pedí otra chica tuvimos 3 horas de sexo, mire mi reloj eran las 7:40 aun era muy temprano, pedí una cerveza seguida por un whisky y mucho mas alcohol.

¡Amo mi vida! esa palabras retumbaban mi cabeza y eran ciertas después de muchos tragos, volví a tener sexo pero esta vez fue solo oral si su lengua era una maravilla y sus dientes cuando lo mordía era el cielo, sus manos acariciaban mis bolas y su lengua las lambia.

Me vine 3 veces, volví a tomar otro whisky aun no estaba ebrio, bueno tal vez un poco volví a mirar la hora 9:30 tenía tiempo le pague a Jenks y me dedique a ver el show de estríper.

Termino el show debo admitir que fue muy bueno, estaba un poco ebrio mire la hora 10 y algo demonios Bella seguro estaría rezando para que no me pasara algo.

Me pare pague, encendí el auto maneje lo más rápido que pude y llegue en unos segundos abrí la puerta que conveniente que Phil me haya dado su llave.

Y ahí estaba, dormida tenía un libro abierto sobre su pecho, se veía hermosa de todas las chicas que había visto ella era la más hermosa. Me acerque a ella estaba en un profundo sueño. Acaricie su meguilla su piel era tan suave, aspire el aroma de sus cabellos el cual me enloquecía.

—Bella, si yo no fuera un maldito ninfómano en este momento estaríamos en un restauran, hablando de tonterías para luego llegar a la casa y ver una película, te cortejaría cuando llegáramos a los Ángeles para ganarme tu amor y por ultimo te pediría que te casaras conmigo —le decía mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos—Te compraría una hermosa casa te daría todo lo me pidieras, porque no se qué me pasa pero solo te amo, pero mi adicción es más grande y soy un maldito egoísta que no quiere dejar de ser un follador profesional.

La seguí acariciando, hasta que la cargue era tan liviana como una pluma la deje en su cama, me fije en su pijama era de campanita y otras hadas la arrope le di un pequeño beso en la frete.

—Edward —susurro, pese que se había despertado pero aun seguía dormida.

—Duerme, Bella mía —le dije, besando su frete.

Deje su libro en la mesita de noche y salí.

Estaba ebrio pero no tanto, me di un baño me puse mis boxes y me acosté a dormir.

.

.

.

Me desperté, con el molesto dolor de cabeza que ya conocía, tome en seco las pastillas y me volví a dormir. Desperté de nuevo pero ya sin dolor, tome un baño y prepare el bolso para el parque, no recordaba mucho de anoche se que cargue a Bella a su habitación pero no recuerdo que hice antes.

Me di cuenta que la cama tenia sabanas nuevas y que mi ropa sucia no estaba, salí a la cocina Bella estaba frete a la lavadora. Aun en pijama.

—Buenos días, dormilón —me saludo.

Le sonreí.

—Buenos días señorita —le dije—Lamento la tardanza anoche, había tráfico.

Agradecí por ser un gran mentiroso, si había tráfico el de mi pene por venirse el coño de alguna tipa.

—Lo bueno es que no te paso nada, ¿tú me llevaste a mi habitación? —me pregunto roja y bajando la mirada.

—Si era lo menos que podía hacer, por haberme esperado —le conteste—Bella sabes ¿Dónde está mi ropa sucia?

—Oh, sí ayer limpie la casa y lave la ropa la tuya ya esta lista también te la planche—me dijo en tono amable.

Sonreí su gesto fue muy tierno le devolveré el favor hoy.

—Gracias, no debiste —le agradecí —Bueno, hoy tenemos un gran día.

—Si ya prepare el desayuno, son las 9:20 comemos nos arreglamos y nos vamos—dijo.

Asentí. Comimos entre risas me conto que había ido de compras, hoy su rostro se veía hermoso y su cabello aun mas.

—Bella, me gusta tu nuevo corte y tu rostro se ve hermoso hoy estas radiante—le dije con voz sexy.

Ella se ruborizo, y bajo su mirada.

—Gracias—me dijo.

Terminamos de comer, y nos fuimos a cambiar, revise el bolso le metí unos condones uno nunca sabe lo termine de acodar. Me puse uno camisa de media manga color azul oscuro, unas bermudas blancas, mis lentes de sol azules y mis zapatos de playa. Tome mi bolso y salí me quede estático y Eddie comenzó a crecer Bella estaba extremadamente sexy llevaba una diminuta falda de mezclilla, un top color rojo sin magas que dejaba ver parte de sus senos y su vientre, unos zapatos de tacón rojo con puntos, unos lente negros y un bolso rojo de playa. Su pelo estaba suelto se veía putamente sexy no tenia maquillaje solo un brillo en los labios. Eddie estaba creciendo más ¡Demonios! Si seguía así me iba a venir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me pregunto.

—Si —dije.

Tenía que calmarme se supone que yo la debía excitar no ella a mí, yo soy el experto follador no ella. Nos subimos a su auto yo maneje y que ella no sabía donde era.

—Llegamos —le informe.

Me estacione, le abrí la puerta tome las cosas, retire las entradas entramos a el parque.

—Es enorme —me dijo.

—Sí, busquemos una mesa —le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Ella se ruborizo, había mucha gente más que todo familias y planes vacacionales por suerte compre entradas en la zona privada la más cara, encontramos una mesa no había mucha gente solo una pareja y nosotros.

—No puedo creerlo compraste las más caras, tendré que pagártelo —me dijo apenada.

—Ni hablar, lo importante es disfrutar —le dije.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de estas y las otras entradas? —me pregunto.

—Según lo que me dijeron: tenemos 2 piscinas mas, 3 jacuzzi mientras que en otro no ahí, restauran privado, espectáculos, sala de bronceado, servicio a la mesa y podemos usar todo el parque —le conteste.

—Es increíble, voy a poner mi traje de baño ya vuelvo —me dijo.

—Yo igual —le dije.

Fui al baño, me puse mi traje y un poco de braceador no me tomo mucho tiempo salí Bella aun no había terminado. Me acosté en la silla, me coloque mis lentes y me dispuse a broncearme.

—Lista —oí una voz.

Abrí mis ojos, y me quite los lentes… Estaba muerto no podía ser Bella se veía sexy, hermosa, zorra todo lo que me excitaba. Llevaba un bikini rojo con puntos blancos pequeños, los mismo zapatos que hacían juego con el bikini, su cuerpo era una escultura, sus pechos se veían enormes toda me provocaba. Al diablo con la conquista me la voy a coger ya.

—Te vez muy sexy —le dije con voz ronca.

Ella se ruborizo y se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—Tú también —me dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Se puso sus lentes y me sonrió.

— ¿Quieres algo? —le pregunte.

—Si un juego de fresa por favor —me dijo.

Asentí llame al mesero, le pedí el jugo y una cerveza estuvimos un rato tomando el sol y hablando.

—Me voy a meter a la piscina ¿quieres venir? —me pregunto, de una manera provocativa.

Este juego se puede jugar de dos, ella quería ser una sexy zorra virgen pues yo sería sexy follador.

—Claro —le respondí.

Se subió por el tobogán, y alzo sus brazos oí un ¡plas! Cuando callo.

—Esta genial, ven —me dijo.

Tuve que cerrar mi boca, su traje de baño se pego más a su cuerpo las gotas caían en su piel de una manera tan sexual parecía una de esa actrices de porno.

Me subí al tobogán que infantil me sentía haciendo esto, fue extremos caí al agua ella estaba ahí esperándome.

—Divertido ¿cierto? —me pregunto.

—Si ¿Qué hacemos? —le dije.

— ¡Guerra de agua!—me grito.

Me salpico agua, yo hice lo mismo corrimos por toda la piscina echándonos agua hasta que la acorrale, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, podía ver como las gotas caían por todo su rostro, su respiración era agitada. Moría por besarla, Eddie está creciendo aun mas ya no podía aguantar, junte nuestras caras ella no puso objeción alguna puso sus manos en mi cuello lo cual me sorprendió nuestras pegue mi cuerpo al suyo se sentía tan bien, abrí mis labios y ella los suyos puse mis labios sobre los suyos…

¡Plas! Nos separamos bruscamente, mire un niño se había lanzado ¡Maldición! Casi nos besábamos estúpido mocoso.

—Edward, quiero ir al jacuzzi —me dijo aun roja— ¿Vienes?

—Si —le dije, dándole una sonrisa.

Salimos, nos secamos un poco y nos metimos en el jacuzzi era bastante caliente y relajante un poco pequeño como para 4 personas.

—Esta calientica —me dijo.

Y lo puede estar más si te cojo de una buena vez. Se sentó y estiro sus piernas yo hice lo mismo.

—Bella ¿trajiste muda? —le pregunte.

—Si ¿por? —me interrogo.

—Va a ver un espectáculo, podrimos estar hasta la noche ¿quieres? —le comente.

—Claro —me respondió sonrojada.

Estuvimos, un rato en silencio, pedimos al mesero unas bebidas y platicamos un poco.

— ¿Quieres ver el parque? —le pregunte.

—Si vamos—me dijo, se fue a levantar pero no pudo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte.

—Me atore, no puedo salir—me dijo, con voz de miedo.

—Tranquila yo te ayudo.

Me puse a un lado de ella, buscando el problema bingo el nudo de arriba estaba atorado ¿Qué hacia? Lo desataba sin decirle y veía sus pechos o le decía… Decisiones, decisiones.

Lo desate, sin decírselo soy un desgraciado pero no tengo la culpa de querer mirar es solo _"curiosidad"_ vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos y su traje caía, mire disimuladamente sus pechos ¡Santa Mierda! Eran enormes y hermosos redondos Eddie está muy grande.

— ¡Dios! —grito, se abrocho rápido su bikini y salió.

Antes de que se diera cuenta me tape los ojos como niño bueno, para que no sospechara que no la había visto.

—Gracias—me dijo, con voz agitada.

—De nada ¿puedo abrí mis ojos? —le pregunte, en tono inocente.

—Si… claro—me dijo con voz cortada.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba muy roja le sonreí y caminamos hasta nuestra mesa, nos secamos ella se puso un poco de protector y yo bronceador.

Caminamos el parque, hablando y riéndonos.

—Qué bonita vista —me dijo, viendo una cascada al estilo chino, con un pequeño puente y un rio artificial de peces.

—Maravillosa —aunque eh tenido mejores, como hace un rato eso si era un paisaje digno de ver grandes montes blancos puntiagudos pensé, Eddie crece —Eh tenido mejores.

Ella me sonrió, que inocente no entendía el doble sentido de mis palabras, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la mesa nos sentamos a tomar el sol.

—Que tranquilidad —dijo.

La miraba, y me ponía más duro fije mi vista en otro lado tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

—Edward ¿Cómo Phil y tú se hicieron amigos? —me dijo sacándome de mis pasamientos.

Me saco de mis pensamientos ¿Cómo Phil y yo no hicimos amigos? Interesante pregunta muy interesante.

_**Flashback**_

No sabía cuánto había bebido, ni en qué momento repase el límite de velocidad delante de la policía, solo sé que estoy en una celda con un marico dolor de cabeza y con idiota que huele mal que tiene cara de gay.

—Hola… soy Phil —me dijo el gay que olía a alcohol.

Lo ignore no quería ser "violado" por un hombre.

—Anda hablemos—dijo, tratándose de parar.

Respire, ¿Cuándo saldría de esta mierda? No aguantaba un segundo más aquí y mucho menos con este tipo.

—Oye, no te voy a comer —me seguía diciendo—Aunque soy bastante rudo.

Lo mire, se me acerco con su puño levantado sonreí agarre su mano y puse detrás de su espalda y lo tumbe al suelo.

— ¡Ah! —Gritaba— ¿Quién eres Agente 007?

—No, Edward Cullen —le conteste riéndome.

_**Fin **__**Flashback**_

—Eh, en un partido de Beisbol —le dije, nervioso.

—Ya veo, Edward ¿Cómo hare para llevarme mi auto si me voy en avión? —me pregunto.

Buena pregunta, piensa Edward… Dimitri él era dueño de la línea de aviones que trasportaban carga pesada como autos, y yo soy socio de esa línea no habría problema.

—Bella, soy socio de una línea de aviones que transporta carga pesada le pediré a mi amigo que es el dueño que te lleve tu auto hasta los Ángeles —le dije, con voz amable.

—Gracias, ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí? —me pregunto.

Bueno, podrías dejarme cogerte en todas la posiciones que quisiera y jugar al amo y a la esclava.

—Solo dejarme ser tu _"amigo"_ —le dije arrastrando la palabra amigo de mi boca.

—Ya lo eres, solo necesitamos conocernos un poco mas —me dijo, regalándome una sonrisa.

Podríamos conocernos más si te quitas el bikini y me muestras tu hermoso cuerpo.

—Si cuando llegues a los Ángeles te muestro toda la ciudad —le dije.

—Edward ¿tu apartamento queda cerca del mío? —me pregunto esperanzada.

—Si como media hora —le respondí—Bella ¿Por qué tu y Phil no se llevan bien?

Rio y movió su cabeza.

—Cuando conocí a Phil tenía 14 años ya estaba acostumbrada a los novios de mi madre, al principio no hubo problema pero cuando le pidió matrimonio a mi madre las cosas cambiaron siempre salían, casi no veía a mi madre, las vacaciones me metía en un plan vacacional me iba con mis amigas o me mandaba con mi papa en fin quería a mi madre para él solo, cuando cumplí 15 nos fuimos a vivir con él fue horrible no sé cómo explicarme —me dijo con voz triste.

—Creo que te entiendo, Phil es: desordenado, molesto algunas veces, no sabe hacer nada —le dije.

Asintió, yo podría ser un ninfómano pero no era un inútil, desde niño siempre fui ordenado y mucho menos molesto era el niño perfecto y soy el favorito de mis padres.

—Sí, luego cuando se empezaron a ir de viaje me quedaba sola casi nunca me llevaban ya no formaba parte de la vida de mi madre, faltando unos meses para la boda ella me pidió que me fuera con mi padre me dolió mucho por eso casi nuca venia Phoenix, esas son las razones por las que Phil y yo no nos llevamos por su forma de ser y por apartarme de mi madre aunque ella lo deje —me conto, vi como sus ojos se humedecían.

Mataría a Phil era un desgraciado peor que yo ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Bella? Si es un ángel.

—No debes llorar él no lo merece —le dije—Ven vamos a la piscina un rato.

Ella asintió y me sonrió, cuando estaba con ella me volvía un Edward nuevo como antes de convertirme en ninfómano. Jugamos horas en la piscina, luego almorzamos y charlamos entre risa luego nos fuimos a cambiar a las habitaciones del parque las cuales venían con las entradas sonreí este día iba cada vez mejor.

**PVS Bella**

Feliz, Feliz, Feliz así me sentía en este momento quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba casi nos besábamos si no fuera por ese estúpido niño en este momento estuviéramos comiéndonos a besos, un segundo que eh dicho ¿comiéndonos a besos? Sin estar casados eso es pecado bueno aunque hoy en día es algo "normal".

Me di una baño largo necesitaba sacarme el olor y el agua de cloro, salí tome mis cosas y las tire en la cama ¿qué me ponía? Tenía 3 opciones el vestido ese era para la noche, lo que había llegado o un conjunto deportivo era lindo y sexy lo ideal para jugar en el parque.

El conjunto estaba compuesto: por una camisa manga corta color violeta con un escote en forma de V, un short color blanco y unos converse color violeta los accesorios un reloj con el centro violeta , un collar de cerezas color violeta y unos zarcillos de mariposas del mismo color **(todo lo pueden ver en el perfil).**

Me termine de arreglar, solo me falta mi cabello aun estaba mojado me eche la espuma que me regalaron Emma y Charlotte, listo me veía sexy ¿creo? Ojala a Edward le guste me pinte los labios termine de acomodarme y recoger las cosas y salí y vi a Edward.

—Hola de nuevo —lo salude.

El se voltio, Jesucristo se veía hermoso todo un Dios Griego, se me caía la baba de solo verlo Isabella respira no actúes como una desesperada anuqué lo seas.

—Estas muy hermosa y sexy —me dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Me sonroje ¿podía ser más lindo y educado? Creo que era imposible era todo un caballero.

—Estas muy guapo —le devolví el cumplido.

Salimos del hotel y fuimos a los juegos había muchísimos: bowling, una pared para escalar, canchas de tenis y muchos más.

Fuimos primero al bowling Edward me derroto todo las partidas hasta que la ultima "gane" la pared de escalar fue todo un reto para mí el ya era todo un experto defectivamente era bueno en todo. Después de muchos juegos estaba muerta mire la hora era 5:49 casi tres horas jugando

— ¿Estas cansada? —me pregunto, dándome un vaso con agua.

—Un poco no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de rutina —le conteste.

Nunca fui muy deportiva, cada vez que las chicas me trataban de enseñar una pirueta terminaba en el hospital.

—Bueno aun faltan unas horas para la cena —me dijo—Nos quedan unos juegos.

— ¿Cuáles? —le pregunte.

—Tiro al blanco, la casa del terror que es solo por este verano y apuesta —me respondió.

Tiro al blanco no quería sacarle un ojo a alguien, apuesta no menos no tenía nada bueno solo nos queda la "casa de del terror" trague el agua que casi me atoro, no seas cobarde Bella me dije estas con Edward el te protegeré.

—La casa del terror —le dije en tondo nervioso.

Alzo una ceja ¿tan cobarde me creía?

— ¿Estás segura? —Me pregunto —Podemos ir a otro.

—No, vamos a eses si ¿quieres? —no quería ser caprichosa.

—Claro vamos —dijo

La casa no estaba muy lejos llegamos a unos pocos minutos pagamos y pasamos me aferre al brazo de Edward esto daba miedo ¿Por qué cada vez que salíamos nos pasaba algo terrorífico?

—No tengas miedo, es solo un juego —me susurro tiernamente.

No sé cuantos gritos pegue que creo que deje sordo al "_pobre" _de Edward a pesar de que se reía cada vez que pegaba un grito o corría como loca, ya faltaba poco para terminar sentí como Edward soltó mi mano de repente me tense voltee a verlo pero no estaba me asuste corrí buscándolo, hasta que me tropecé con algo estaba muy oscuro pero puede ver que era una persona Edward supiere ya más tranquila, tenía que decírselo que lo amaba no aguante mas y explote.

—Te amo Edward, eres el amor de mi vida sé que es muy pronto pero no me importa solo sé que te amo —le dije y me lance a besarlo.

Sus labios eran fríos, y sabia deliciosamente a plástico un momento ¿plástico? Me retire de inmediato y oí mi nombre las luces se perdieron y vi a Edward ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hacia?

—Bella, ¿Qué se supone que haces besando a Dracula? —me pregunto confuso.

¿Dracula? Mire y vi a un Dracula de plástico gigante, genial Bella ahora creerá que eres una loca obsesiona con los objetos inanimados.

—Soy una gran fan de Dracula, ya sabes Vampiros y eso —le dije con voz de rara— Hace ¿cuánto llevas ahí?

—Desde que te lazaste a besar al Vampiro de plástico —me contesto aun mirándome raro.

—Si bueno veraz amo la historia creo me impresiono al verlo —le dije, si claro ni siquiera había visto la película —Es fantástico cuando Brad Pitt hace el personaje.

Me miro aun mas confundido, ¿Qué había dicho? Ahora.

—Te refieres a Entrevista con un Vampiro ahí trabaja el pero no de Dracula —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

Fantástico simplemente fantástico Bella mereces un premio ¡por ser la mejor lenta y estúpida mentirosa que existe!

—Si bueno al fin y al cabo todos son vampiros, como los de Crepúsculo beben sangre humana y eso —le dije tratando de arreglar mis estupideces.

Rio y me siguió mirando extraño.

—Bella ¿estás segura que los vampiros de crepúsculo beben sangre humana? —me pregunto con voz de risa.

Pese no había visto la película solo había escuchado lo me conto Angela ella había dicho algo de eso creo.

—Pues claro, como todos los vampiros beben sangre duermen el ataúdes todo eso—le dije, que calor hace.

—Bella en crepúsculo los vampiros son vegetarianos y no duerme —me dijo tratando de no reírse.

Damas y Caballeros démosle un aplauso a Isabella Swan la ganadora de los premios de la academia de "Idioteces".

—Creo que me confundí de película —le dije roja hasta el cuello —Mejor nos vamos.

—Sí creo que el calor te ah hecho daño —me dijo tomándome la mano.

Me llevo hasta el hotel y me compro un helado ¡fantástico! Ahora piensa que estoy loca seguro que me llevara a un manicomio.

—Edward ¿me crees loca? —le pregunte de golpe.

Me miro y volvió a reírse y seguimos cometiendo idioteces.

—No, Bella solo algo rara pero casi todos somos raros aun no conoces a mi hermana Alice ella es algo loca—me animo.

Me sonroje no todo estaba perdido después de todo solo tenía que mantener la boca cerrada para no decir estupideces y todo estaría bien.

—Gracias de verdad no quería darte una mala impresión —le dije bando la mirada.

Tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas los cuales amaba.

—No lo has hecho me eh divertido mucho —me dijo con voz dulce.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me acaricio la mejilla me sonroje nunca me había sentido así.

—Te toco a la hora de la cena, nos vemos —me dijo.

—Si…—apenas pude decir.

Cerré la puerta y me tire en la cama con una sonrisa de idiota enamorada razón Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Mil gracias chicas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**No saben cuánto me divertí escribiendo este cap me reí muchísimo.**

**Chicas el próximo tratare de subir el viernes si no estoy muy adolorida me van a poner los aparatos para mis dientes de verdad los necesito, sino el sábado.**

**Por favor envíen Reviews, por favor actualizo más rápido y me inspiro si tienen alguna idea para la historia no duden en decirme ;).**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico, de puntuación, palabra que no entienda me dicen para corregirlo.**

**Nessie.**

**¡REVIEWS!**


	10. Alcohólicos Anónimos

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**PVS Edward**

Loca, rara, anormal, extraña, sexy, virgen seductora, inocente, mala mentirosa, infantil y todo lo me atraía así era Bella no puedo negar que hermosa pero era extraña_ muy extraña _cada vez que estaba con ella descubría algo nuevo tal vez su coño fuera mágico y me diera múltiples orgasmo. Tenía una meta llevarme a Bella a mi cama y descubrí su mágico coño y follarla hasta que me casara.

Se podía decir que tenia 3 opciones de _"cómo"_ era Bella.

1- Una chica casi "_normal" _obsesionada con Dios, sin vida socia alguna y con una infancia extraña.

2- Estaba en proceso de locura por su falta de contacto físico, por eso besaba a los objetos inanimado y probablemente su coño era mágico.

Y la ultima.

3- Estaba demente, necesitaba un manicomio urgente, sufría de depresión sexual porque nadie la había follado y estaba loca muy loca.

Bueno descubriría cual era la correcta o si habían mas, en fin espero que su coño se ha mágico y sus pezones también. Deje de pensar el Bella y tome un baño que raro no había tenido la necesidad de tener sexo ¿Qué me pasaba? No Edward no te estas _"enamorando" _de Bella, ¡no! Yo no quiero enamorarme piensa Edward pechos blancos como los de Bella ¡Bastad! Necesitaba cojeármela rápido. Mire la hora aun tenía tiempo para jugar otros tipo de juegos.

—Jenks necesito dos chicas, buenas y expertas en tríos —le ordene.

—Como diga señor, ¿Dónde se encuentran?

—En el parque acuático de Phoenix, habitación 102 no quiero que llamen la atención quiero discreción ¿me entiendes? —le dije en tono fuerte.

—Claro señor en media hora están halla —me dijo con voz nerviosa.

Sonreí el tipo me temía mucho.

—No, solo recuerda discreción y silencio o tu cabeza estará en la morgue junto con tu cuerpo —le gruñí.

—Si señor Cullen no se preocupe.

Espere a las chicas y pedí un whisky me lo bebí de golpe, llegaron al rato les ofrecí de beber y comenzaron a besarme.

—No quiero, gemidos de ningún tipo ni mucho menos gritos ¿está claro? —les dije serio.

Ellas asintieron y comenzaron a desnudarme necesitaba relajarme y el sexo era mi relajante personal.

.

.

.

Salieron de la habitación muertas me las folle duro, salvaje, bestial fui un animal las pobres lloraban para contener sus gritos. Cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, me sentía más relajado me pare y tome un baño en la bañera necesitaba estar tranquilo salí y mire la hora 7:00pm en punto me vestí con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja formal, zapatos y mi chaqueta negra. Salí y toque la puerta del cuarto de Bella.

Oí un ya voy, y se abrió la puerta ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí? Bella hoy me haría quedar tieso de por vida se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo sin mangas, unas hermosas sandalias de tacón plateado sus accesorios hacían juego con su ropa **(todo lo pueden ver en el perfil)** se veía radiante su pelo estaba lizo y su cara solo tenía un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y una pintura en sus labios.

—Hacemos juego —me dijo, mirándome.

La mire por un momento no la entendía claro, estábamos del mismo color estas lento Edward.

—Sí, Bella te vez hermosa —le dije en tono cautivador.

Ella se sonrojo y me regalo una sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos? —le pregunte mientras le daba mi brazo.

—Claro —me dijo.

Bajamos hasta el comedor pedimos una mesa, tome el menú había mucha variada vi de reojo a Bella esta mordiéndose el labio se veía hermosa.

—Ya decidiste ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunte.

—Si el platillo numero 8 estará bien —me dijo.

—Yo quiero el 9 ¿te importa si pido vino para los dos? —le dije, de verdad deseaba tomar algo con ella.

Se sonrojo un poco y pensó.

—Sí pero no algo muy fuerte —me pidió.

—Tranquila escogeré algo perfecto para ti —le dije tomándole la mano.

Ella se sonrojo y me dio una sonrisa llego, el camarero y le dimos la orden me estaba aburriendo y conversar no me divertía tenía que hacer algo ya que Bella era demasiado tímida. Llego el camarero con el vino y le di una copa a Bella y me serví una copa a mí.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunte mientras bebía mi copa.

Se sonrojo al primer trago y volvió a beber.

—Si esta genial —me contesto y volvió a tomar otro trago.

Al poco tiempo Bella se había bebido 5 copas y yo 9, ella estaba muy roja y se reía mucho habíamos dicho chiste de todo tipo.

—Tengo uno —me dijo levantando su mano y sirviéndose otra copa.

Me seguía riendo ella era una cómica de primera.

—Una sifrina le dice a otra —dijo.

—_Marica ¿qué queda más cerca la luna o Londres? _—Me dijo con voz de sifrina imitada —La otra le responde.

—_Ahí marica no seas bruta obvio que la luna acaso tu vez Londres desde aquí _—termino de contarme muerta de risa.

Solté la carcajada el chiste era realmente bueno, pedimos otra botella de vino pero esta vez uno más fuerte.

—Nuca me había divertido tanto —me dijo bebiendo el nuevo vino.

—Soy el amo de la diversión —le dije presumiendo, la comida aun no llegaba y quería divertirme más.

—Oh señor amo y ¿Cómo puedo divertirme aun mas? —me dijo en mi mismo tono.

Amo sonaba muy lindo de sus labios, pero _amo Edward dame mas_ sonaría aun mejor .Tome de golpe el vino, y la agarre de la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile ella me miro sorprendida y bebió otro trago.

—Edward no sé bailar muy bien —me dijo apenada.

Tenía que hacer, algo Bella había perdido su timidez pero no lo suficiente, tal vez con un poco de Vodka seria más suelta la volví a sentar en nuestra mesa y se sirvió un poco de vino, fui hasta la barra y pedí una botella de Vodka.

—Bella, bebe esto por favor —le pedí, dándole una copa medio llena.

— ¿Qué es? —me pregunto, como una niña.

—Vodka toma un poco si quieres —le dije en tono de terciopelo.

Lo pensó un poco y la tomo me miro y me regalo otra sonrisa.

—Sabe delicioso, mejor que el vino tomare un poco mas —dijo quitándome la botella.

Me serví una copa y le dije al mesero que retrasara la cena.

—Brindemos —le dije levantando mi copa.

—Por una maravillosa noche —me dijo batiendo sus pestañas.

—Y muchas más —le dije chocando nuestras copas.

Seguimos bebiendo, hasta que acabamos la botella de vino y la de Vodka pedimos otra de Vodka ya estaba por la mitad parecíamos dos alcohólicos reímos sin control de todos los chiste y cosas que decíamos.

—Vamos a bailar Edward mi cuerpo quiere moverse —me dijo parándose y moviendo sus careras sexualmente,_ Eddie crece._

Me pare de golpe, yo no estaba ebrio, ella un poco Edward eres un desgraciado por emborrachar a una niña pero a ella le gusta.

Fuimos hasta la pista de nuevo, comenzó una nueva música salsa ¡Mierda! De la pegada mire a Bella y la tome por la cintura y tome una de sus manos y la otra puse en mi espada, sus pasos eran torpes al principio pero cuando la música subió se convirtió en una bailarina.

Salsa, merengue, reggaetón toda música se pegaba contra mí, le daba la vuelta, baja y subía en el reggaetón se pegaba, a mi espalada movíamos la caderas al mismo ritmo tuve que controlar mi pene cada vez que ponían una música pegada aunque yo me pegaba mas a ella me gustaba en contacto de sus pechos en el mío.

—Estoy muerta Edward y tengo hambre —me dijo mientras le daba la vuelta.

—Vamos la cena ya de debe estar servida —le dije sacándole de la pista.

Regresamos hasta la mesa y cuando llegamos se quito los zapatos, estaba muy sonrojada y se mordía el labio, yo por mi parte estaba _"feliz" _y mi pene estaba bajando un poco.

—Nunca había bailado así —me confesó toda apenada.

—Bailas muy bien, no tienes de que avergonzarte —le dije llamando al camarero.

—Gracias, ¿me das un poco de Vodka? —me pregunto sonrojada.

Lo pensé, si se lo daba se emborracharía y la podría follar, pero sino bailaríamos y pasaríamos una velada agradable decisiones, decisiones.

—Bella es tu primera vez tomando Vodka, ya has bebido suficiente toma agua —le dije en tono dulce—No querrás vomitar la cena.

—Tienes razón, tomare agua es más sano —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Fui demasiado bueno, pero no quería que su primera vez **conmigo **la olvidara yo era muy importante además aun era muy pronto. Llego el camarero y nos dejo la cena comimos y hablamos un poco Bella tomo agua y yo un poco de Vodka.

—Edward ¿Cómo eras en el instituto? —me pregunto tímidamente.

Era una buena pregunta, obvio que era popular y un plavoy pero ¿cómo se lo decía a ella?

—Es difícil de explicar —le dije sinceramente.

Me miro confusa.

—Anda, de seguro eras popular —me dijo animándome.

Sonreí y sí que lo era en Londres era popular pero no apenas estaba empezando como plavoy mi primera vez, fue a los 15 un año antes de llegar a los Ángeles ahí si fui todo un plavoy me cogí a todas las chicas del instituto y seguía siendo popular, las chicas morían por mí.

—Lo era tanto en Londres como en los Ángeles, mi adolescencia fue muy loca era rebelde —le conté, recordando la cara de Carlisle cuando choque su auto y lo deje en plena carretera, y compre otro con su tarjeta de crédito.

—Entiendo y hacías cosas locas y eso —dijo—Cuéntame.

—Llegaba muy tarde a mi casa, fumaba, chocaba los autos de mis padre todo es tipo de cosa —le dije— Claro todo lo hice en los Ángeles, en Londres era muy joven solo iba a muchas fiestas y bebía poco pero en los Ángeles me desate.

Me miro por un momento, y tomo agua se veía tranquila no molestad ni asustada.

—Me sorprendes, eras realmente un loco ¿eras plavoy? —me pregunto, mordiéndose el labio.

"_Hola Eddie"_ pensé cuando mi pene comenzó a crecer por su gesto, ahí estaba la pregunta ¿Cómo le contestaba? No quería asustarla pero ya le había mentido además no me creería que fui un santo.

—En Londres no, en los Ángeles sí, mi primera vez fue a los 15 en Londres —dije, sin pena alguna.

Se sonrojo y sus ojos, bajaron directamente a mi pene, oh nuestra pequeña Bella se está convirtiendo en una zorra pervertida y todo gracias a mi soy un gran maestro.

—Viviste una adolescencia, con todo es fascínate —me dijo, aun viendo mi pene.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en él, se estaba maravillando con un monumento y eso que estoy vestido, creo que le daré una foto al descubierto para que la en marque.

—Espero que esto no cambie tu forma de verme —le dije, y de ver mi pene.

—No Edward, fuiste joven te divertiste además es sexy —dijo, roja y con voz suave.

Sexy eso es poco, con lo que soy pero sabe apreciarme creo haríamos buena pareja sin compromiso "amigos con derecho al roce" suena bien.

—Si fue bastante divertido, y tu ¿Cómo eras en instituto? aun no ha pasado mucho tiempo —le pregunte.

—Todo lo opuesto a ti, en Phoenix no era popular a pesar de que estaba con las porrista solo me conocían como la asistente, no tuve novio y Forks menos casi nadie sabía que existía —me relato— No tuve novio tampoco es decir soy virgen.

¡No me digas eres virgen!, no lo había notado, no lo aparentas para nada de verdad me sorprende creía que ibas a la iglesia rezando para no salir embarazada y tenias mil novios, pensé en forma sarcástica.

—Me lo imagine —le dije restándole importancia.

— ¿Se nota mucho? —me pregunto, con vista fija al plato.

No ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, pues claro que se nota a kilómetros de distancia pareciera que lo tuvieras escrito en la frente con letras grandes **SOY VIRGUEN**.

—Un poco, eres muy inocente —le dije, tratando de no reírme.

—Lo sé, mucha gente lo dice —dijo sonrojada.

Seguimos hablando del instituto, terminamos la cena y pedimos el postre una tres leches **(N/A Es mi torta preferida Nessie) **vimos el espectáculo y seguimos conversando. A Bella ya se le había pasado el efecto de alcohol ahora estaba más serena pero un poco más confiada.

Mire la hora eran las 11:30 aun temprano, estábamos viendo otro show de baile ya me estaba aburriendo termino y la pista empezó a echar humo artificial y a ponerse de muchos colores, como si fuera una hora loca de las que hacen en las bodas, quería bailar hora del alcohol.

—Bella, ¿quieres Vodka? —le pregunte en tono malicioso.

—No lo sé no quiero emborracharme —me dijo nerviosa.

—Ya se te ha pasado en efecto —le dije sirviéndole un poco.

Ella lo tomo, y de nuevo se puso eléctrica bebió dos copas mas y la saque a bailar.

**PVS Bella**

Brincaba, saltaba, gritaba, bailaba no tenia control de mi cuerpo Edward me agarraba de las manos de la cintura brincábamos juntos definitivamente el era un gran bailarín. Nunca me había sentido así jamás me divertí tanto como ahora, la música estaba a millón cambiaban a cada rato de música.

—Edward ¿Qué hora es? —le grite, mientras bailábamos.

Me tomo por la cintura y me levanto y me volvió a bajar, yo enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y el puso sus manos en mis cintura.

—Las 3:46am ¿te quieres ir? —me pregunto, en tono dulce.

—No, me estoy divirtiendo mucho —le dije feliz.

—Yo también —dijo.

Seguimos bailando, cantando, bebiendo horas tras hora saltando haciendo locuras toda la noche.

No sé en qué momento nos fuimos mis pies me dolían me quite los zapatos estaba algo mareada llegue a mi cuarto y me despedí de Edward cerré la puerta y me deje caer en la cama, me quede dormida al instante.

.

.

.

La semana pasa rápido, luego de lo del parque nos regresábamos a la casa solo quedaban 2 días para irnos a los Ángeles estaba tan entusiasmada ya todo estaba listo. Edward y yo habíamos salido otras veces, cada día nos conocíamos más y teníamos más confianza.

René y Phil ya habían llegado estaban con Edward, mientras que yo me quede en la casa de Andy con las chicas contándole de mis días con Edward y presentándome a sus novios eran bastantes simpáticos.

Los dos últimos días me la pase con mis amigas, me compraron un nuevo teléfono para que estuviéramos en contacto, me desearon suerte y me dieron unos regalos de despedida al igual que yo me dio mucha tristeza despedirme de ellas pero sabía que las volvería a ver.

— ¿Lista? —me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Si —le dije con voz tierna.

Y maneje hasta el aeropuerto, llevándome a mi nueva vida.

* * *

**Hola chicas lamento no haber subido el cap antes apartando lo de los aparatos tuve un familiar enfermo.**

**Nuestra Bella está creciendo ¡que felicidad! por primera vez bebió que orgullo XD.**

**El próximo lo subo el miércoles. Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico, de puntuación, palabra que no entienda me dicen para corregirlo.**

**REVIEWS por favor REVIEWS **

**Nessie.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	11. El verdadero Edward

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**PVO Edward**

Sentía un calor en mi pecho realmente agradable mis brazos rodeaban algo que no que querían soltar todo mi, cuerpo estaba en paz me sentía bien como si estuviera agarrando una nube con un hermoso aroma, no quería despertarme quería seguir soñando con estas sensaciones de dichas y tranquilidad que sentía.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, lo cual no quería aun sentía ese calor en mi termine de despertarme y vi a Bella que estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, debería molestarme o parecerme estúpido y cursi pero fue todo lo contrario la forma en la estábamos me hacía sentir _feliz _como que si no quisiera moverme nunca, mire su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente, su boca tenía una pequeña sonrisa y se veía protegida.

Le acaricie sus cabellos, no sé porque lo hice pero disfrute haciéndolo bese su cabeza y escuche mi nombre en sus labios _"Edward"_ dijo en sueños su nombre sonaba magnifico en mis labios y sonaría un mejor mientras la follara mire sus pechos, tenía una buena vistas lástima que la camisa no me dejaba ver más.

Sonreí ya me había despertado, adiós Edward estúpido y cursi, hola Edward genial y follador profesional. No podía cambiar ese era yo y era fantástico serlo.

Escuche como el capitán nos anunciaba que ya íbamos a aterrizar y quite a Bella de mi, con cuidado sentí mi pene algo duro pensé en otra cosa y desperté a Bella mientras el avión aterrizaba.

—Edward —murmuro despertándose.

—Bella, despierta ya llegamos —le dije, ella se movió un poco y abrió sus ojos.

—Dormí mucho —me dijo estirándome.

—Yo, también vamos ya aterrizamos —dije parándome.

Bajamos del avión y buscamos el auto de Bella, recogimos las maletas salimos y busque mi amado Volvo.

—Bella este es mi amado Volvo —le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Ella rio y me miro divertida.

—Es muy guapo, como su dueño y es plateado como mi escarabajo —dijo viendo mi auto.

Una de las cosas que me gusta de Bella y la hace ser un poco más _"normal" _es que sabe apreciar la verdadera belleza como lo es mi auto y lo soy yo.

—Gracias, Bella iré en mi auto y tú en el tuyo así te vas familiarizando con la ciudad —le explique metiendo las maletas en a ambos autos.

Ella asintió, y se subió a su auto, me monte en mi amado Volvo él era un auto único tenía todo lo que necesitaba: un Kamasutra, esposas, lubricantes, fundas para penes aunque yo no las necesitaba mi pene ya era enorme solo hacían el orgasmo más placentero, látigos, cuerdas y condones muchos condones de todos los tipos sabores, brillantes amaba las mamadas en mi auto era excitantes. Las cosas que había en mi auto eran pocas como las que tenía en mi _"Cuarto del sexo" _era casi una tienda.

Oí la bocina de Bella, y comencé a conducir a toda velocidad ya estaba en casa y todavía estaba libre eso se significa una cosa ¡SEXO! Hasta morir, maneje hasta mi viejo apartamento era muy lejos pero a mi velocidad llegaríamos rápido, me estacione al frente y Bella hizo lo mismo.

—Es aquí —le dije, ayudándola a bajar sus maletas, estaba muda, miraba todo sorprendida.

—La ciudad es…—dejo, la frase en sin terminar — diferente, muy diferente.

—Si completamente opuesta Phoenix y Forks —le dije.

—Sí, sobre todo a Forks es gigante comparado con el bueno a decir vedad casi todas las ciudades son mas grades que Forks, Tiene muchas cosas es más llamativa que Phoenix y no hace tanto sol —me conto, con voz sorprendida.

—Aun te falta por conocer, te sorprenderás cada vez más —dije—Haremos un recorrido—le propuse.

—Me encantaría—me dijo, con un brillo es sus ojos.

Entramos al edificio tomamos el ascensor, y saque las llaves abrí la puerta del apartamento, Bella estaba callada solo observaba.

—Pasa—la invite.

—Oh por Dios, Es un espectáculo —dijo, llevándose las manos a su boca— Todo esta hermoso, ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

—5 habitaciones, 4 baño y 1 una terraza —le dije, como si nada.

— ¿Terraza? —dijo con voz rota—No me digas que tiene balcón.

Me reí, Bella seria inteligente pero en estos momentos parecía toda una campesina de pueblo entrando a la gran ciudad.

—Si tiene, vamos para que veas—dije, dejando las maletas.

Le enseñe la cocina, estaba asombrada _"que raro"_ le explique cómo funcionaba todo.

—Este es el comedor, se conecta con la cocina y la sala —le dije, mostrándoselo.

—Es muy elegante, y grande —dijo con voz de emoción, seguimos y pasamos a los cuartos y los baños

—Los cuartos, 3 tienen su propio baño —le dije mientras veíamos cada uno—Este es el estudio y por último el cuarto de música.

— ¿Cuarto de música? —pregunto, confundida.

—Aquí solía, estar mi piano y otros instrumentos que toco —le conté.

—Ya veo, ¿Cuál de todos era tu cuarto? —pregunto, sonrojándose.

Me reí, _"tranquila Bella no tengo sexo salvaje en mi cuarto para eso está el cuarto del sexo"_.

—El primero —le respondí, en tono malicioso.

—Me quedara con el segundo —dijo decidida.

Lastimas el tercero era el cuarto del sexo, tal vez si te quedas con en ese saldría tu zorra interior.

—Es un lindo cuarto, ¿no te gusta el tercero? —le pregunte con voz sexy.

Ella se sonrojo, y me miro.

—Sí lo es pero el segundo me gusto mas —me dijo, bajando la mirada.

—Claro, usa el que guste las camas son iguales—le dije con voz amable.

Asintió y dejo sus maletas en el cuarto, les explique cómo funcionaban los baños cada uno tenía un jacuzzi y una regadera seguí diciéndole todos los detalles hasta que acabe.

—Bueno, eso es todo el teléfono ya está a tu nombre y todos los servicios —le dije—Y aquí están tus llaves.

Le di las llaves que tenía un llavero de letras que decía _"Bella" _era de color plateado con bordes brillantes.

—Edward que precioso no debiste —me dijo tomando las llaves y mirando el llavero.

—No te preocupes, lo compre en Phoenix le mande a poner tu nombre —me excuse— Son 6 llaves, las 2 de colores son las de la reja y la puerta, las 3 plateadas son las de las puerta de afuera, la entrada y ascensor y por ultimo una llave maestra de todas las puertas de la casa —le explique, mostrándole cada llave.

—Entiendo mil gracias Edward, te pagare lo más pronto que pueda—me dijo con voz avergonzada.

—Despreocúpate solo quiero que te sientas cómoda, Bella ¿Qué has decidido estudiar? —le pregunte.

—Psicología, luego hare mi especialidad en psicología infantil —respondió—Hice el test y me salió entre otras carreras, como me gustan los niños y me siento bien ayudándolos fue la que escogí —me conto, con voz risueña.

—Me alegro, psicología es una buena carrera —le dije, _"aunque el psicólogo necesite uno" _pensé —Bella, me voy te llamare.

—Está bien, nos vemos —se despidió con voz triste.

Salí y me fui a mi departamento llegue y deje las maletas llame al servicio de limpieza, tome un baño y volví a salir rumbo a casa de Jasper el prefería los apartamentos del soltero y las motos.

—Hola, ¿Quién es? —dijo, por el intercomunicador.

—La persona con el pene más grande del mundo —le dije, una gran verdad.

—Lo lamento esa persona soy yo así que debe estar equivocado —dijo el muy imbécil.

—Dije _"grande"_ no pequeño, ábreme maldito idiota —le gruñí.

—Bienvenido Edward —dijo, en tono sarcástico. Me abrió y tome el ascensor toque la puerta y apareció el desgraciado.

—Hola Maldito Idiota —lo salude de la forma más amable que pude.

Alzo una ceja y suspiro, me miro vacilante.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —me dijo, "en forma sarcástica" — ¿Droga o Alcohol?

—Alcohol, deja la droga desde que casi me corto el pene —dije, me estremecí en solo pensarlo, busco las bebidas y se sentó frete a mi

— ¿Córtate el pene? Explícame —me dijo, dándome una cerveza.

—Creía que era una enorme serpiente entre mis piernas, agarre un cuchillo y junto cundo me lo iba a corta me desmalle, amanecí desnudo en mi sala con cuchillo sobre mi pene —le conté poniendo una mano sobre mi pene.

—Eres un enfermo, yo que creía que ya no podías ser más loco —dijo, moviendo su cabeza — ¿Qué tal Phoenix?

—Normal, tuve sexo con tipas nuevas y me traje una _"zorra"_ —dije, _si Bella era toda una zorra_.

— ¿Qué clase de zorra? ¿Puta experta, con experiencia o aprendiz? —pregunto, tomando su cerveza.

¿Qué clase de zorra era Bella? En realidad no era ninguna pero me divertiría un rato con este pobre imbécil.

—Puta experta —le respondí.

—Descrísmela de seguro es bonita —me pidió.

—Es bajita, piel pálida, ojos chocolates, cabello castaño, grandes senos, se sonroja de nada, excelente cocinera, va a la iglesia todos los domingos, reza la oración de la mañana, se viste bien a veces mal…. —iba a seguir pero me detuvo.

— ¿Va a la iglesia, reza, se sonroja? ¿Qué clase de zorra es esa? —me pregunto, confuso.

—De la mejor calidad, no toma, va estudiar psicología y hará su especialidad en niños —le conté tratando de no reírme.

— ¿Psicóloga?, Edward estas mal no puede ser una zorra a menos que sea una zorra oculta —dijo.

—Sí y lo mejor de todo es virgen —le dije en tono tranquilo, me miro por un rato y volvió a beber su cerveza.

—Con razón la mayoría de los hombres en Phoenix son gay, con esa clases de zorras religiosas vírgenes hasta yo me vuelvo homosexual —dijo, en tono de lastima.

Me reí, el muy desgraciado era un buen comediante ahora sabemos porque Phil parece gay.

—Jasper, es una mojigata no sabe nada del sexo estoy seguro que no la han besado _nunca_…_nunca _—le dije, haciendo un énfasis en la palabra nunca.

— ¿Tan fea es? —me pregunto en tono desprecio.

—No es fea, es hermosa pero ¿Cómo decirlo? —dije rascándome la cabeza.

—Una triple I —me dijo.

— ¿Qué es una tripe I? —pregunte sin entender.

—Una Inocente, Idiota Inadaptada sexual —me respondió.

—Eso es con una poco de obsesión a Dios —dije, había dando en el blanco.

—Pero para ¿Qué te la trajiste si es una mojigata? —me pregunto.

Le explique, el problema que tenia con su departamento y lo del Idiota de de Phil, y que me la quería coger.

—Oh el gran Edward Cullen experto follador no puede coger ser a una mojigata —me reprocho en tono divertido, le lance un cojín molesto no me había follado a Bella porque no quería.

—No me la eh follado porque no eh querido estúpido, tengo planes para ella —le dije en tono malicioso —Además tu que hablas no te has podido ni siquiera que mi hermana te mire.

—En esos tienes razón Alice es difícil un reto pero la amo —dijo en tono cursi, asco casi vomito — ¿Qué clase de planes?

—Bella seria una sumisa excelente —le dije, imaginándome a Bella arrodillada mientras yo le pegaba en su precioso trasero y me la cogía con mis dedos, _Eddie crece_.

—Claro… te propongo algo —me dijo, encendiendo su cigarro —Una apuesta— Tome un cigarro y lo encendí.

— ¿Qué clase de apuesta? —le pregunte interesado.

—Apuesto a que no te puedes coger a Bella antes que yo a Alice —me reto sonriendo, ja que idiota realmente idiota.

—Apuesto lo contrario, pero que gano —le dije, no iba a apostar sin ganar algo bueno.

—No lo sé —dijo— Dinero ambos tenemos de sobra —tenía una idea que no podía fallar

—Si yo gano tendrás que vestirte de mujer y salir por la calle diciendo "_Edward Cullen es Maravillo" _—le dije.

—Y si gano yo tu tendras que hacer lo mismo —dijo—Cerramos el trato.

—Si tenemos para 6 meses para que la apuesta se cumpla —le dije estrechado las manos.

—Hecho —dijo, chocando su cerveza con la mía.

Pobre Jasper no sabía en donde se había metido yo soy un follador profesional Bella será pan comido para mi, vería a ricitos de oro alabándome muy pronto.

* * *

**Hola chicas :)** **aquí Nessi **

**Mil gracias por todos sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Ya vemos a el verdadero Edward ... pobre Bella **

**Mis niñas lamento decirles que no se cuando subire el proximo cap mi lapto tiene un virus =( estoy ahorita en un cyber subiendo el, ademas tengo un familiar enfermo y necesitas de mi ayuda.**

**Si tiene lista mi lapto esta semana lo subo el domingo o el lunes.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico, de puntuación, palabra que no entienda me dicen para corregirlo.**

**Reviews por favor ! no les cuesta nada =) **


	12. Terapias

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Miraba todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor sin duda era un espectáculo, todo estaba combinado a la perfección. Camine hasta mi nuevo cuarto era mucho más grande que los anteriores. Desempaque mis cosas, cada cuarto tenía un vestier. Mi ropa apenas ocupaba la mitad junto con todas mis cosas.

Tome un relajante baño en el jacuzzi, el agua siempre estaba caliente ya que tenia calentador automático. Salí y me puse mi pijama de Tom y Jerry, me acosté en la cama. No sabía qué hora era solo me quede dormida.

.

.

.

La suave superficie de la cama era todo lo que sentía, me fui estirando lentamente y abriendo mis ojos, baje de la cama fui hasta al baño me eche agua en mi cara y peine mi cabello. Salí, mire la hora 10:30pm ya no tenía sueño y mañana era lunes un momento ¿lunes? Era mi primer día en la universidad mis clases empezaban a las 10, y el viaje de aquí a Stanford eran de cinco horas.

Arregle mi bolso _ToTTo_** (lo pueden ver en el perfil)** que me había comprado nuevo y le metí todas mis cosas para la universidad, busque mi ropa la cual había escogido Emma junto con mis accesorios y zapatos.

Lo deje todo en el cuarto y me fui a la cocina, gracias a Dios que Edward le había pedido a su equipo de limpieza que compraran comida. Me prepare _"la cena"_ y el desayuno que me llevaría, termine de comer y cocinar. Mire la hora 12:39pm tenía algo de sueño, volví al cuarto y puse en despertador a las 4:30am pronto volví a quedarme dormida.

.

.

¡Pin!, ¡Pin!... Era el molesto despertador, me levante de nuevo apague el aparato infernal, tome una ducha rápida acomode mi cabello, me vestí, ordene el cuarto y salí. Mire la hora 5:00 en punto, tome un vaso de leche y unas galletas calenté mi desayuno, lo guarde en mi bolso, cepille mis dientes y salí del apartamento. Me monte en mi auto, conduje hasta Stanford.

Llegue justo a tiempo tuve que repasar el límite de velocidad lo cual nunca hacia, eran las 9:38 aun me quedaba tiempo. Fui a la oficina central de la facultad de Humanidades, me dieron mi horario y otros papeles.

Las clases fueron. Toda la mañana no había hablado con nadie, ahora estaba comiendo en alguna parte de la universidad, aun me quedaba 3 clases para irme. Ya eran las dos de la tarde salía a las cuatro, _¡qué emoción!_ pensé en forma sarcástica ni siquiera había hecho _amigos_.

—Hola —dijo una voz femenina.

Mire hacia arriba, una chica ¡hermosa! De hermosos cabellos rubios, ojos azules una escultura preciosa.

—Hola —le dije tímida.

—Soy Rosalie te vi en la facultad ¿eres nueva, cierto? —me pregunto sentándose junto a mí.

Rosalie ese nombre me suena… ¿No se llamaba así la hermana de Edward que estudiaba leyes? La mire, había parecido, mucho a decir verdad, lo hermoso sobretodo.

—Si, estudio psicología, Bella Swan —le dije mi nombre.

—Yo estudios leyes, me graduó este año —dijo acomodándose el cabello.

Coincidencia, podía haber muchas Rosalie con esas características.

—Te vi sola y quise conocerte, ¿quieres que te muestre la universidad? Aun hay tiempo —me ofreció.

Asentí

Me enseño toda la escuela, mientras hablamos de diversos temas teníamos muchas cosas en común ambas éramos calladas, nos gustaba casi los mismo libros, la música, las películas… etc.

—Ya casi se termina el tiempo, Bella me has caído bien —me dijo, dándome una sonrisa.

—Tu igual Rosalie ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —le pregunte nerviosa.

—Cullen. No me molesta tu me has dicho el tuyo —me calmo.

—Rosalie creo que conozco a tu hermano —le dije, algo nerviosa. Ella me miro sorprendida y enarco una ceja.

—A ¿Edward? —pregunto en tono frio.

Asentí con miedo. Creo que fui muy directa…

**POV Rosalie**

Bella sin duda me caía bien. Cuando la vi sola me recordó a mí en mi primer día, teníamos cosas en común y eso era extraño ya que mis _"amigas"_ si así se les puede llamar a esa cuerda de: zorras, frívolas, operadas, envidiosas… no teníamos nada en común solo nuestro interés por la belleza.

—Ya casi se termina el tiempo, Bella me has caído bien —le dije, sinceramente.

—Tu igual Rosalie ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —me pregunto nerviosa.

Vamos no como gente se que doy miedo a veces pero no es para tanto.

—Cullen. No me molesta tu me has dicho el tuyo —le respondí en tono amable.

—Rosalie Creo que conozco a tu hermano —me dije, bajando su mirada.

¿Mi hermano? ¿Al desgraciado de Edward? No podía.

La mire por un momento Bella no parecía para nada el tipo de chicas con las que follaba Edward, tenía un aspecto demasiado inocente más bien diría que un poco estúpido pero aun así me cae bien.

—A ¿Edward? —pregunte en tono frio.

Asintió con miedo, calma Rosalie me dije a mi misma no aparenta ser una _perra_.

— ¿De dónde? —le pregunte tratando de sonar más tranquila.

—El es amigo de Phil mi padrastro, el que te conté. Edward vino a pasar una vacaciones con nosotros cuando regrese de Forks —me conto.

Y claro, se cogieron al primer día. Este hermano mío y su minúsculo pene me tenían harta ¿Es qué no hay una chica que no haya follado con él en este maldito planeta?

—Nos conocimos de esa manera, conversamos y él se ofreció a ayudarme a buscar un apartamento y nos hicimos amigos —me siguió contando.

¿Edward? ¿Ayudando a alguien? Eso era imposible, de seguro Bella era todo una tigra en la cama para que el la ayudara.

—Veras él es tan amable, caballeroso, educado, honesto, inteligente, no es un patán que solo le interesa el sexo… —siguió describiendo a mi hermano como la octava maravilla del mundo.

¿Amable, caballeroso, honesto? Ese era Edward sería el de una dimensión paralela, ¿que no le interesa el sexo? Eso es ilógico si él no puede vivir sin tener sexo, su pene moriría _¡que tragedia!_ Note el tono sarcástico de mis pensamientos. Siguió relatándome de la historia fantástica de ella y Edward. Todo lo que me contaba era absurdo no había nada de: penes, sexo, coños, pechos, prevención nada de lo que era Edward.

—Edward me ofreció su apartamento en los Ángeles vivo ahí —me termino diciendo.

Aun no lo podía creer, Bella describía a Edward diferente. Algunas cosas eran ciertas pero otras no, ella no era un puta al menos no lo parecía tenía que preguntarle algo para sacarme de duda.

—Bella perdona que te lo pregunte ¿eres virgen? —le solté de golpe.

Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, bingo era todo una virgen no era una zorra no tenia las características yo se muy bien como identificar a una zorra.

1-No se ruboriza (puede ocurrir pero es _muy, muy raro_).

2-Cuando habla de un hombre empieza por su pene antes de su cara.

3-Se auto alga a si misma delante de todo el mundo.

4-Se insinúa a todo lo que tenga pene.

5-Anda casi desnuda aunque haga frio, con mucho maquillaje, ropa de marca y toda llamativa (_Bella estaba arreglada de una manera sexy pero no desnuda apenas tenía escote)_.

6-Bebe, fiestean, hacen locuras casi todo el tiempo.

Y la ultima.

7-Hablan de una manera sexy y inocente al mismo tiempo para enredar a los hombres más rápidos.

—Si nunca he hecho el amor —me confesó. A se me olvidaba la número ocho.

8-Dicen sexo no hacer el amor.

—Ya llegara no te apresures. La primera vez es algo hermoso dependiendo de con quien lo hagas —le dije. "_Será mucho más especial si no haces con el idiota de mi hermano" _Pensé.

—Lo sé, quiero hacerlo en mi noche de bodas, con mi esposo —dijo muy segura.

Pero si sigues pesando en Edward dudo mucho que eso pase, ya que mi hermano le teme al matrimonio más que a la muerte.

—Bella me alegro que conozcas a mi hermano, se donde queda el apartamento te iré a visitar si quieres —me ofrecí.

—Claro me encantaría un poco de compañía eres bienvenida cuando quieras —me dijo sonriendo.

—Anota mi número y cuadramos —le dije sacando mi teléfono y ella hizo lo mismo.

Intercambiamos números, y nos fuimos a clase después de las clases llame a mí _querido _hermano. Yo lo quiero como Alice, es un gran amigo y nos ayudamos mutuamente pero cuando es un maldito perro se me olvida que es mi hermano.

—Desgraciado imbécil al fin contestas —le grite.

—Hola Rosalie, ¿Cómo estas hermanita? —me dijo en su tono _amable_.

—Bien hermano lamento el saludo —me disculpe— ¿Cómo estás?

—De maravilla hace un momento tuve sexo con tres tipas —dijo como si nada.

Enfermo de mierda ese era mi hermano no el perfecto caballero de los sueños de Bella.

—No me interesa a quien hallas follado con tu _pene _—le dije haciendo un tono burlón en la palabra pene — ¿Qué planeas hacer con Bella?

Hubo un silencio, y luego hablo.

—Supongo que la conociste en la universidad, que coincidencia —dijo.

—Si ahora dime ¿Qué planes hacer con Bella? —le repetí.

—Hacerle el amor tiernamente —me dijo en tono romántico, ¡que! Eso era absurdo— Obvio que no, me la cogeré hasta que me canse.

—Escúchame Edward, eres mi hermano pero si le llegas a hacer daño a Bella te corto el pene —lo amenace —Ella cree que tu eres un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

—Rosalie, Bella es una mojigata luego de que la folle se le quitara y se volverá zorra o lesbiana —dijo como si nada.

—No será así Edward ella siente algo por ti, no la lastimes. Ella es diferente y si lo haces ya te lo advertí idiota, no pierdas esta oportunidad, no sabes si después sientes algo por ella —le dije.

—Bla, bla… me aburro Rosalie tengo cosas que hacer vete a follar con Emmett, ¡oh! Perdón, a hacer el amor —dijo en tono de asco.

—Eres un maldito idiota pero eres mi hermano y te quiero, solo cuídate imbécil —dije.

—Igual hermana te quiero —dijo y colgó.

Al menos tiene sentimientos, espero que sean suficientes para aprender a querer a Bella. Ella era la indicada para el de eso no había duda.

**POV Edward**

Luego de la interesante llamada de Rosalie, fui a ver a Bella. Ya debería a ver llegado.

—Hola —la salude ella se sonrojo, la mire estaba en pijama de Tom y Jerry con su cabello húmedo.

— ¡Edward! —dijo gritando alegre, abriendo la puerta.

Me invito a pasar y a cenar. La comida de Bella era todo una delicia.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? —le pregunte.

—Bien es algo nuevo, ahorita estaba terminando algunos trabajos —me explico cansada.

—Me entere que conociste a mi hermana —le dije mirándola.

—Si es muy linda y me ha caído muy bien —me conto con voz dulce.

Hablamos un rato hasta que vi la hora, ella tenía que levantarse temprano. Pero el sábado no.

—Bella me voy, ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado? —pregunte, sabiendo de sobra la repuesta.

—Nada —dijo.

—Te paso buscando a las doce para el recorrido que te prometí —le dije saliendo del apartamento.

—Claro —me dijo con un brillo en su ojos. Sonreí ella era tan niña, pero era mi niña solo mía.

Se veía hermosa con ese brillo es sus ojos el cual yo era dueño. Ella era mía, la quería. Me quede viéndola un momento hasta que me di cuenta de mis pensamientos. _"La quería" _¿Qué mierda pasaba? salí de allí lo más rápido que pude necesitaba ayuda profesional nadie mejor que _"El doctor pato marica"_.

—Jasper estoy en tu casa en 10 minutos, necesito una terapia viste como nerd y gay reprimido y ayúdame —le ordene.

—Claro…—fue todo lo que dijo y colgó.

Jasper era psicólogo, pero en la parte de adultos también era administrador era la carrera que ejercía administrando su bar.

—Muévete esto es urgente —le dije por el intercomunicador. La puerta se abrió y tome el ascensor. La espera me estaba matando

—Pasa —me dijo.

Caminamos hasta su estudio me recosté en su sofá y se sentó en su silla de psicólogo.

—Imagino la razón por la que estás aquí, la tripe I —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Si, por un momento pensé que la quería —dije.

Soltó una carcajada y me miro sorprendido.

—La ¿querías? Tu Edward el gran follador enamorado de una mojigata —dijo burlándose.

—Jodete Jasper —le gruñí.

—Volvamos a la "terapia" —dijo— ¿Cuándo estas con ella te comportas como el perro imbécil de mierda que eres?

Lo mire. Se suponía que era una terapia de ayuda, no de sacar a la realidad lo que era.

—Se supone que estas ayudándome no bajándome mi autoestima —le dije.

—A ti no se te puede bajar la autoestima, eres un maldito ego centrista perfeccionista —dijo con voz de fastidio —Volvamos a la terapia.

—No, me comporto como un pendejo caballero —le confesé.

—Bien, ¿Por qué lo haces? —me pregunto en tono tranquilo.

—No lo sé —de verdad no lo sabía.

—Ya veo, si te pidiera que la describieras como Edward Cullen según tu "marico" como lo harías —me pidió.

Lo pensé y vi una imagen de Bella en mi cabeza.

—Hermosa, inteligente, divertida, algo loca, inocente muy inocente, amable, dulce, compresiva… todo en ella me atrae —le dije pensativo.

Suspiro y movió la cabeza.

—Te gusta eso está claro y no solo para el sexo. ¿Eres presumido con ella? —me siguió preguntando.

—Un poco trato de hacerlo no quiero que se dé cuenta —respondí encendiendo un cigarro.

—No lo puedo creer Edward Cullen el rey de los ego centristas no presume a una chica y lo mejor de todo una mojigata —dijo con sorprendida —Voy a ser sincero Edward, estas enamorado.

¡NO! Eso era imposible yo no estaba enamorado de Bella solo me la quería coger y mas nada.

—Jasper no la quiero —le dije con voz ronca.

—Edward no lo niegues, le temes al amor y te entiendo pero no toda la vida es el sexo —me dio el sermón— Te aconsejo que hagas lo que sientas pero piénsalo primero.

—La voy a follar y punto, tengo ganas de sexo ¿tienes a una chica disponible?—le pregunte tratando de desviar el tema.

—Si Jessica para ti siempre está disponible _Eddie _—me dijo.

—Jodete Jasper —le dije sacándole en dedo grosero.

—Ve al bar, ya te está esperando —dijo —Te acompañaría pero Alice al fin acepto salir conmigo.

—Te felicito al fin mi hermana enloqueció para salir contigo —le dije mientras salíamos.

—Púdrete Edward —me dijo sacándome el dedo grosero.

Salimos él se fue a su cita y yo al bar, la perra de Jessica era una de las mejores del bar y de casi todo Beverly Hills. Jessica no era fea pero no mi estilo _"tu estilo seria Bella"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza, maldición esto no podía estar pasándome.

Debo sacar a Bella de mi cabeza, y lo hare cogiéndome a la perra de Jessica. Sexo gritaba mi mente ¡SEXO!... ¡BELLA!.. ¡No! A una mierda Bella, el sexo era mi vida no ella. Solo ¡SEXO!... ¡SEXO!

**Nessie: Chicas volvió el diccionario humano! Como verán el capitulo no contiene horrores ortográficos.**

**Jazz: ¿Cómo que diccionario humano? Vete a la mierda Ness! .l.**

**Nessie: Haaay Jazz… Ya me sacaron de ahí. Además admítelo lo eres.**

**Jazz: NO lo SOY! Bueno señoritas olviden esta discusión.**

**Gracias por todos las alertas, los favoritos, los reviews… Nos hacen sentir genial (sobretodo a Ness).**

**Nessie: Siiii! :D**

**Jazz: Queremos mas seguidoras! Corran la voz.**

**Y por favor manden por lo menos 20 reviews o no actualizaremos tan rápido!**

**Nessie: No amenaces Jazz eso es malo!**

**Jazz: No amenace, solo pedí un humilde favor… (Lee bien ¬¬)**

**Nessie: Chicas subiremos un one-shot creado por las dos…**

**Jazz: Mmmmm….**

**Nessie: Esta bien… Sacado de Jazz, y escrito por MI!**

**Jazz: Es horroooor y tal vez tragedy, drama o angust**

**Nessie: Esperamos sus opiniones!**

**Reviews **


	13. ¿Eddie enamorado? Y dando regalos

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Alice**

¿En qué momento había estado tan loca para haber aceptado salir con Jasper Hale? Digo no es que no fuera _"guapo",_ sus tatuajes y pircings son muy atractivos, pensé de forma sarcástica. No era feo, tenía una apariencia interesante seria la palabra indicada para describirlo.

No puedo negar que desde el primer momento en que lo vi me enamore perdidamente de él, no me importa su aspecto de rockero empedernido, lo hacía ser sexy, pero cuando vi la vida que llevaba me desilusione por completo. Todo su entorno era: sexo, alcohol, mujeres desnudas, fiesta y más sexo. No había nada de estabilidad en el, por eso oculte mis sentimientos y me aleje, no quería ser solo una noche, quería ser la mujer de su vida.

—Hola Alice —me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hola Jasper —lo salude acercándome.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —me pregunto nervioso.

—Cenar estaría bien —le respondí dándole un sonrisa.

—Ok bueno conozco un lindo sitio —dijo sonrojándose. ¡Un segundo! ¿_Sonrojándose_?

—Vamos entonces —lo anime.

Nos montamos en su moto. Fue algo incomodo ya que la cercanía con él me ponía nerviosa y me hacía sentir de nuevo esos sentimientos. Me deje llevar por la brisa de viento y la velocidad hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

—Llegamos —me aviso parando su moto frente a un bonito restaurant.

Me ayudo a bajar y entramos a lugar. Era muy pequeño pero tierno y elegante.

Pedimos un mesa cerca de la ventana y nos dispusimos a ordenar.

—Alice ¿te ha gustado el restaurant? —pregunto con voz nerviosa.

—Es muy lindo Jazz —le dije sinceramente —Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti por acompañarme —dijo—Alice ¿Por qué dejamos de vernos y tratarnos? ¿Fue por algo que hice?

No, no ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar eso? De todas las preguntas esa era la que menos quería responder.

—Jazz, bueno yo…— ¿Qué le decía?

—Alice de verdad te aprecio y quiero que me digas la razón por la que no nos vimos más —me hablo con voz desesperada.

No podía ocultárselo ya lo había hecho desde hace 4 años, los 4 años más triste de mi vida, bueno exagero un poco pero a cada cita que iba ninguno me gustaba porque nada se parecía a él. Ninguno tenía ese aspecto de chico malo sexy que me gustaba de Jasper.

—Jasper la razón por la me aleje de ti, fue por tu tipo de vida —le confesé con vista fija en mi plato.

—No entiendo a que te refieres —me dijo confuso.

—Tu mundo se basa en: sexo, mujeres, beber, festear a cada rato y más sexo. No había espacio para un relación seria y eso era lo que yo quería —explote por fin.

Pensó por un momento y soltó una carcajada. ¿Ven? Allí estaba, no maduraba. Siempre se comportaba como un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Estos es increíble —me dijo aun riéndose.

—Lo que es increíble, es que yo haya aceptado volver a salir contigo —le dije parándome de la mesa.

—Wooow, Alice espera un momento nena —me detuvo cuando ya me iba.

—Primero que nada no soy "_nena"_ —le dije molesta —Y segundo me voy ya no aguanto un minuto más.

—Para Alice ¿Por qué te vas si la estábamos pasando tan bien? —me reprocho. "Bien" no era la palabra que yo usaría.

—Te daré tres razones —le dije, haciendo un gesto con mi mano del numero tres—la primera: eres un inmaduro, segundo: inmaduro y tercera: sigues siendo un inmaduro que no sabe cómo tratar a una chica a menos que sea para el sexo —le dije muy molesta.

_Y lo deje ahí, con la boca abierta._

Salí de restauran con toda la gente mirándome. Oí como Jasper me llamaba pero lo ignore, ya me bastaba con mi corazón roto. Tome un taxi y me fui a la casa de Rose ella siempre tenía la cura para estos males.

—Adivino: tu cita con Jasper fue un fracaso —me dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Si —le dije echándome a llorar en sus brazos.

—Ya, ya, tranquila todo va estar bien —me consoló en sus brazos.

—No lo estará. Jasper es un maldito hijo de… —me retracte por un momento, la señora Hale no merecía ese inulto —Es un de desgraciado, idiota, maldito…

—Creo que ya entendí Alice —me callo Rosalie— Te traeré helado y dulces, es lo que necesitas.

Me acurruque en el sofá llorando, como una magdalena era todo lo que sabía hacer en estos momentos. Oí unos pasos y supuse que eran los de Rose, en eso comenzó una música.

_Y con ustedes damas y caballeros el único, el inigualable, el esplendido el magnífico… _

Y se corto la música.

— ¡Emmett McCarthy! —Grito Emmett, pegando un brinco en tanga de leopardo y el palo de la escoba que era su micrófono —Gracias gente imaginaria de la sala, Rose mi vida, ¿y Alice?

—Hola Emmett, lindo atuendo —le dije riendo de su tanga ya que era lo único que llevaba.

— ¿Te gusta?, son lo último de Calvin Klein —me dijo sonriendo—Estilo de la selva, felino, miau —me mostro un ángulo de toda su tanga y su cuerpo seguido por un gesto de garra con su mano.

—Si esta lindo —le dije tapándome los ojos—Pero cúbrete si.

— ¡Emmett! —Grito Rosalie, haciendo que casi soltara la bandeja que llevaba en las manos — ¿Osito que haces vestido así?

— ¿No íbamos a jugar a Tarzan y Jane?, dijiste que querías algo salvaje —dijo como si nada.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme. Solo el hecho de imaginarme a Rosalie y Emmett en una liana me daba mucha risa.

—Sí, pero ahora no —lo regaño con voz dulce.

—Pero si tú te ibas a poner tu conjunto de tigresa para que hubiera un efecto más salvaje gatita —le dijo haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Tienes un conjunto de tigresa, gatita? —le pregunte a Rose riéndome, me torció los ojos.

—Mira hasta tengo a Sabor, y el sonido de Tarzan lo eh practicado bastante —le conto, enseñándole un leopardo de peluche —Escucha: ¡Ah!

Aplaudí y Rosalie me miro mal mientras que Emmett me regalo una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? lo hizo muy bien—lo felicite, de verdad lo había hecho _bien_.

—Mono, osito, lo que seas juagaremos más tarde. Ahorita Tantor tiene problemas emocionales —le dijo en tono vengativo, la mire mal. Me había llamado elefante aunque es un personaje importante de la película.

—No sabía que Alice era Tantor me hubieras dicho y te busco unas orejas de elefante —se disculpo.

Ahora si tuve que reírme, este Emmett y sus cosas eran tan divertidas que me moría de la risa.

—Emmett ve a vestirte luego jugamos, mi hombre mono —le dijo en tono provocativo haciendo un gesto de tigresa.

Asquito, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Uhg estas caliente osita —le dijo lamiéndose los labios, vomitare juro que lo hare.

—Eh chicos por si se les olvida estoy aquí —le dije haciendo señas.

—Lo lamento Alice se nos olvidabas que eres virgen —se disculpo Emmett en tono burlón.

—Emmett ve a vestirte —le volvió a decir Rose.

El pobre se fue resignado con la cabeza baja, me dio cosa había arruinado su diversión con Rose.

—Ten —me dijo dándome un helado, y galleta.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Alice tengo algo que contarte —me dijo ansiosa.

—Habla —la anime.

—Edward tiene novia —me anuncio.

¿Qué? Me atore, con helado. Edward ¿novia? eso era ilógico, imposible, anormal todo lo que era extraño.

—Rose eso absurdo Edward no puede tener _"novia"_ —le dije haciendo un énfasis en la palabra novia.

— ¿Quién tiene novia? —pregunto Emmett saliendo con una pijama de osos que decía _"Soy un oso sexy"_.

—Edward, oso sexy —le dijo Rose.

— ¿Cuál Edward? —nos pregunto, cogiendo helado.

—Edward mi hermano te suena: alto, cabello bronce, ojos esmeraldas, imbécil mujeriego, cirujano plástico, estúpido ninfómano…—le contesto Rosalie, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—_Eddie_ —dijo atragantándose con helado.

—Si Edward —le dijimos ambas.

—Yo sabía que algún día esto pasaría, Edward se volvió gay —dijo en tono de drama.

—Emmett, Edward no se volvió gay solo tiene novia —le reprocho Rose tratando de no reírse.

—Rose mi vida, todos sabemos que eso no es cierto Edward no puede tener novia su cerebropene no se lo permite —nos dijo.

— ¿Por qué unes pene y cerebro? —le pregunte confusa.

—He descubierto que Edward piensa un 50% con su pene y el otro 50% con su cerebro, así que llegue a la conclusión que su pene estaba conectado con su cerebro por eso su pene siempre tiene que estar activo porque si no, no le llega energía a su cerebro —nos respondió.

Solté la carcajada, él tenía razón. Edward pensaba con su pene y su cerebro al mismo tiempo.

—Oso creo que tienes razón, eres todo un genio —le dijo Rose en tono sarcástico pero lleno de amor.

—Gracias mi vida. Ahí tienes Harvard ¡soy un genio! —grito hacia el techo.

—Volvamos al tema —les dije.

—Sí, Rose explícanos ¿Cómo es eso que Eddie se volvió gay? —le dijo fingiendo tristeza.

—Ok, la conocí en la universidad, se llama Bella —nos dijo—Es una chica agradable, educada…

Nos siguió describiendo a una chica totalmente opuesta a Edward y a toda su personalidad.

—Edward esta de novio con una mojigata —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, pero como tal no es su novia —nos dijo.

—Es su novia o no —le dijo Emmett desesperado —Ya me duele la cabeza.

—No, pero lo será muy pronto —dijo con voz maliciosa.

—Explícanos —le pedí.

Nos conto una, fantástica historia sobre Edward y la tal Bella que me parecía la cosa más extraña respecto a mi hermano.

—Ósea que Edward es un vampiro, que le gusta Bella y su olor —dijo Emmett riéndose.

—Emmett —le dijimos ambas riéndonos.

—Aquí yo, ¿allá quien? —nos dijo.

—Eso es todo —dijo Rosalie, comiendo su helado.

—Lo que nos quiere decir que esta tal Bella está enamorada de Edward, lo cree como un fantástico príncipe de cuentos y nuestro cerebropene la quiere follar solamente y luego botarla como hace con todas —le dije resumiendo las cosas.

—Exacto, pero Edward está enamorado de ella solo que no lo admite —nos termino de decir.

Emmett y yo nos atragantamos con el helado, Edward ¿enamorado? Era imposible el no era hombre de una sola mujer como Jasper. En solo recordarlo me daba ganas de llorar.

—Eddie enamorado —dijo Emmett—Sigo creyendo que se volvió gay.

—Bueno como tal no está enamorado, siente algo por ella —nos explico Rose.

—Edward no es un hombre de una sola mujer, tiene que estar follando con miles para ser feliz, ¡como Jasper! —dije rompiendo a llorar.

—Mini Alice —dijo Emmett con voz de ternura—No llores por ese desgraciado, no se lo merece.

—Emmett tiene razón, Jasper no te merece —concordó Rose.

—Lo sé, pero lo amo y no quiero que esa chica pase por lo mismo que yo con mi hermano —les dije, llorando.

—Créeme Bella le dará una lección a Edward —me aseguro Rose—Ella es callada, pero hay un dicho que dice: _Que las calladas son las peores_. Es lo que necesita Edward, una que lo amarre.

—Eso espero, porque yo no he podido hacer eso con Jasper —le dije sollozando— Oh Jasper.

—Toma mini Alice, usa mi pañuelo —me dijo Emmett dándome un pañuelo de osos.

—Gracias —le dije, me seque las lágrimas y me soné la nariz —Toma.

—Creo que ya no lo quiero —dijo viendo su pañuelo con cara de asco —Tiene mini mocos. Mejor quédatelo.

No sabía si decirle gracias o golpearlo. Creo que es mejor que me quede callada, además me dio un regalo.

—El domingo iré a verla —comento, emocionada.

—Quiero ir —dijimos en coro haciendo un puchero.

—Emmett no puedes es una día de chicas, pero planeare una salida para que la veas —le ofreció—Alice, supongo que está bien el domingo aquí a las 9:00 am.

—Okis —dije feliz—Me voy chicos, es tarde. Gracias por todo —le dije dándoles un abrazos.

—Un placer Alice, vuelve cuando quieras pero ya con el traje de Tantor —me dijo Emmett con voz graciosa.

Me reí, este Emmett era un comediante de primera. Me despedí de ellos y me fui a mi casa, aun vivía con mis padres soy todavía su niña pero desde que era mayor de edad podía llegar a cualquier hora, tenía más libertad.

La casa estaba en silencio, todas las luces apagadas. Subí a mi cuarto, me di un baño y me puse mi pijama. Antes de dormirme vi una fotografía que tenia guardada en mi cofre: éramos Jasper y yo en el parque, yo sentada en un columpio y el por detrás abrazándome, tenía apenas 16 y 22 en eso días. Cerré mis ojos mientras veía dejándome llevar por ese recuerdo…

**POV Bella**

La semana paso más rápido de lo que me podía imaginar, la universidad era _genial _(noten el tono sarcástico de mis pensamientos) tenia miles de trabajos que según los profesores eran para que nos acostumbráramos. La distancia no era un problema si conducía a 180 km, llegaba a tiempo siempre. Era increíble, yo, Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de Forks que _cumplía_ las leyes de tránsito ahora era una _rebelde de la velocidad._

Ya había hablado con mis padres y Sue de mi nueva vida, mi padre me mando el dinero por adelantado y un bono especia de regalo por haber entrado a la universidad ¡Dios este padre mío! No me molestaba pero el tenia que pensar en mis hermanos y Sue que ella también me había enviado dinero, me pregunto ¿tendré cara de muerta de hambre o indigente?

René por el contrario me mando un conjunto de vestir hermoso, camisas escogidas por Phil ya se imaginaran que era un pedazo de tela de marca, dos vestidos de fiesta con accesorios y pijamas de Victoria Secret las cuales eran mucho más _"sexys y atrevidas"_ de las que había comprado con las chicas.

Los chicos me habían llamado para saber cómo me iba en la universidad converse con todos: Jake, Angela, Leah, Ben, Jared… en fin todos mis amigos de Forks. Con las chicas había hablado más, ya que no me dejaron de llamar para saber cómo estaban las cosas con Edward.

Mañana salía con Edward, por suerte hoy había salido temprano y me puse a adelantar toda la tarea que tenía pendiente… Luego de horas haciendo tareas me di un baño otra vez, me puse mi pijama de Bob Esponja, era una de mis favoritas, prepare mi cena y comí.

Mire la hora 10:30pm era tardísimo, me fui acostar tenía mucho sueño puse el despertador a las 10:00 ya que Edward venia a recogerme a las 11:30, apague todo y me quede dormida al instante.

.

.

.

¡Pin!, ¡Pin!... sonaba el despertador otra vez, no quería levantarme, lo volví a apagar y me quede dormida. Sentía como algo sonaba como una música ¿Qué sería?

_Mientes me haces daño y luego te arrepientes _

_Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes…_

Me pare de golpe era el sonido de mi celular, lo agarre y vi que era Edward.

—Hola Edward —lo salude, agitada.

—Hola Bella te llamaba para avisarte que voy saliendo para tu casa, pasare a comprar unas cosas y te llamo para que bajes —me dijo, para luego colgar.

¡Que! Me había quedado dormida ¡genial! Bella tenía aproximadamente menos de media hora para arreglarse. Salí corriendo al baño, me di una ducha rápida, busque ropa, no sabía que ponerme. Saque toda mi ropa, escogí un pantalón de mezclilla color blanco pegado, una camisa sin mangas color azul clara con puntos, unos converse azul y un bolso informal color negro con puntos azules los accesorios una pulsera azul clara con corazones, un collar color azul de pepitas con un corazón y dos lacitos color azul **(Todo lo pueden ver en el perfil)**.

Saque todas las cosas de mi bolso de la universidad, y lo metí en otro bolso me puse rápido la ropa mire la hora aun tenía tiempo, planche mi cabello con cuidado pero rápido. Confirme que hubiera quedado bien, le di unos últimos retoque y listo.

Termine de arreglarme, me maquille sencillo: un brillo y una sombra. Oí como mi teléfono sonaba, era Edward me dijo que ya había llegado. Tome mis cosas me di unos últimos retoques y baje corriendo.

—Hola Edward —lo salude, se veía tan sexy recostado en su volvo con sus lentes de sol y su cabello revuelto.

—Buenos días Bella, te vez hermosa —me dijo en tono provocativo, haciendo que me sonrojara. Nos subimos al volvo, pusimos nuestra música favorita y platicamos un rato.

—A ¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunte.

—Primero vamos a desayunar —dijo sonriendo.

Paramos en un bonito restaurant, comimos y luego seguimos nuestro viaje la primera parada: Hollywood. Vimos el gran cartel de Hollywood, le tome foto a todo, también me tome unas fotos con Edward, el saco su cámara y tomo algunas fotos.

Conocimos el Grauman's Chinese Theatre, me prometió que iríamos a ver una obra pronto, yo solo pude sonreír y seguir tomando fotos. Cada día lo amaba más. Vimos algunas empresas del cine pero no vimos a ningún actor, luego fuimos al Crossroads of the World caminamos todo el centro comercial compramos algunas cosas tomamos varias fotos, almorzamos ahí.

— ¿Te ha gustado el paseo? —me pregunto mientras comíamos.

—Me ha encantado, gracias Edward —le dije con voz dulce.

—No hay porque, yo también me he divertido. La próxima vez iremos a unas playas—me conto.

—Seria genial —le dije feliz.

Seguimos recorriendo el lugar, pasmos por una pequeña tienda de mascotas, Edward me dijo que iba entrar así que me quede afuera esperándolo.

— ¿Qué hacías? —le pregunte curiosa cuando salió.

—Nada solo viendo —me dijo con voz picara.

Regresamos a Beverly Hill. Me mostro todo el sitio, yo no conocía mucho el lugar ya que yo vivía saliendo de Beverly Hill. Me enseño algunas casa de los famosos tome fotos de todo, fuimos hasta su apartamento ya era de noche el día había pasado volando.

—Edward ¿Vives en una casa o departamento? —le pregunte, confusa cuando entramos a una villa de puras casas.

Rio entre dientes y me acaricio la mejilla sentí mariposas en mi estomago.

—Hace poco vivía en un apartamento, pero lo vendí y mi madre me regalo una de estas casas y me acomodo todas mis cosas junto con unas nuevas —me explico.

—Wooo, que buena madre tienes ¿Cuándo paso eso? —le dije, de verdad quería una madre como la de él no es que René fuera mala, ella nunca me había dado una casa, más bien me corrió de ella.

—Cuando llegamos a los Ángeles —me respondió—No me molesto, ella sabe cuáles son mis gusto ya que son muy parecidos a los de ella además lo hizo porque soy su hijo preferido.

Alce una ceja, espero que Esme no sea una de esas suegras brujas que se meten en la vida de sus hijos.

—Y a ¿tus hermanas? —le pregunte.

—Rosalie vive con Emmett, y la casa seria con los gusto de los dos y Alice vive con ellos —me contesto—Ya le había pedido el favor que me buscara una casa yo pague la mitad y ella la otra…

—No tienes porque darme explicaciones —le dije con voz tímida.

—No me molesta, eres una persona especial Bella —me dijo con voz llena de ternura —Y con lo que me quedo le compre una hermosa cocina nueva y un juego de muebles.

—Eres un muy buen hijo —lo alague. El me guiño el ojo.

Edward se paro frete a una ¡Oh por Dios! Eso no es una casa es una mansión, un castillo **(La pueden ver en el perfil)** tiene piscina y muchas más cosas. Es enorme.

—Edward esta casa es enorme —le dije viendo la mansión.

—Sí lo es, y aun no has visto la de mis padres esa es más grande —me dijo mientras entrabamos.

Me quede muda, el interior era un espectáculo, todo era de colores dorados, los muebles eran de un precioso color crema, el comedor todo de madera, todos los equipos eran de alta tecnología. En fin una mansión de 5 estrellas.

—Edward tu casa es preciosa —le dije.

—Gracias, ven te la muestro toda —me dijo tomando mi mano.

La casa tenía 3 pisos, el número total, 10 habitaciones enormes y 14 baños una área completa de piscina hermosos jardines.

—Tienes una casa hermosa Edward, aunque un poco grande para ti solo —le dije mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas del jardín.

—Si lo sé, pero mi madre tiene la esperanza que me case y tenga hijos por montón—me dijo riéndose.

Yo con gusto se los daba, me daba algo de miedo el proceso pero si quería matrimonios e hijos yo no tengo problema.

—Oh, bueno y eso pasara ¿pronto? —le pregunte curiosa.

—No, soy muy joven Bella tal vez en un futuro muy, muy lejano —me dijo. Bufe, adiós boda por ahora.

Seguimos conversando cenamos, recorrimos los jardines y en eso Edward saco un cigarro.

— ¿Fumas? —le pregunte.

—Si, no con frecuencia pero si, ¿te molesta? —me pregunto antes de prenderlo.

—No tranquilo, yo lo hacía —le confesé bajando la mirada.

— ¿Enserio? —me pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Si cuando René me dijo que me fuera a Forks empecé a fumar fue como una especie de rebeldía pero lo deje cuando me di cuenta que era muy joven —le conté algo avergonzada.

—Me sorprende mucho, ¿no escondes algo más? —pregunto.

—No eso es una de las cosas más locas que hecho en mi vida —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Seguimos conversando, hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Me llevo hasta mi departamento, le di las gracias por el día y me dijo que nos veíamos el martes para cenar en su casa. Sonreí emocionada las cosas iban cada vez mejor, entre al edificio, en eso el portero me detuvo.

—Buenas noches —me dijo.

—Buenas noches, ¿se le ofrece algo? —le pregunte.

—Si es usted la señorita Bella Swan —me pregunto, viendo una hoja.

—Sí, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —le pregunte nerviosa.

—Dejaron un paquete para usted, lo deje frente a su puerta —me explico.

—Gracias —le dije educadamente y me fui.

Subí y vi una gran caja roja con un moño blanco tenía una tarjeta la abrí y vi una hermosa caligrafía.

_Bella se que estas muy solita en estos días, así que te he comprado una amiga para que te haga compañía. Espero que te guste es muy tierno como tu, se que se llevaran bien._

_Con cariños Edward Cullen._

Abrí de golpe la caja, y vi a un hermoso conejo bebe color negro durmiendo en una cunita, tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción. Abrí la puerta de la casa y tome al conejo era la cosa más bonita que me habían dado.

—Hola preciosa —le dije mientras la cargaba.

Acomode su cuna en mi cuarto, le puse un periódico en la cocina para que hiciera sus necesidades. Edward me había comprado todo lo necesario para el conejo acomode sus cosas y me puse a jugar con ella.

—Eres la cosa más linda que me han regalado —le dije acariciándola— ¿Cómo te llamamos?

La mire su pelaje era negro y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas como los de Edward.

—Pastelito—le dije, vi como arrugaba su nariz —Estrella—volvió hacer lo mismo—Luna ¿te gusta? —le dije ella no arrugo la nariz y movió sus oreja como asintiendo—Entonces Luna será, mi preciosa Luna te quiero.

Nos acostamos a dormir, Luna no quiso dormir en su cuna, me lloro para que no la dejara, no pude dejarla así que luego de que me bañe y me puse mi pijama la acosté conmigo.

—Buenas noches Luna —le dije, ella se acurro contra mi bajo las sabanas.

Sonreí, amaba a Edward con toda mi alma este era el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado.

* * *

_**Bonjour **_**mundo virtual de FF! Como les va a todas las chicas hermosas que nos agregaron a sus favoritos, enviaron un (o varios) reviews con sus comentarios, apoyo…? Espero que GENIAL! **

**Ya se que tardamos mucho, pero tenia tarea (o tengo, mejor dicho). Perooo me di un pequeño descanso para no dejarlas esperar más.**

**Con respecto a **_**Una llamada desde el infierno**_**, aun no me lo envían, pronto lo hará Nessie y lo corregiré cuando pueda (Sera pronto, trabajare en eso).**

**Espero que se hayan reído tanto en este cap como yo.**

**Vean nuestro blog, ya esta acomodado además que le tenemos una sorpresa! El link esta en nuestro perfil.**

**Las adoro un montón por su apoyo**

**Saluditos**

**Att: Jazz!**

**PD: Ness! **_**¡Sorpresa!**_


	14. Los hermanos Cullen

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Edward **

La salida con Bella estuvo… no había palabra para describirlo me divertí como nunca con ella me sentía feliz pero no podía enamorarme de ella tenía muchas razones.

1- Eran un follador profesional y me encanta serlo.

2- No quiero hacerle daño… _aunque ya lo haré llevándome a la cama y quitándole su virginidad por una apuesta y porque me daba la gana_.

3- Era demasiado bueno para ella, corrección soy demasiado bueno para todo el mundo.

4- Si me casaba con ella tendría hijos y adiós sexo desenfrenado, fiestas, alcohol, porno hola ah pañales, teteros, osos de peluches, babas y todas esa idiotas cosas…

En fin esas son unas de las razones por las que no puedo estar con Bella, en realidad con nadie solo puedo tener una relación sin compromiso y un polvo de una noche. Pero no puedo negar que siento algo por ella tal vez cuando la folle podamos ser mejores amigos con derecho al rose.

Me moría por ver su cara cuando viera a la conejita, no le quería dar un perro no me gustan los chuchos, un gato no veía a Bella con un gato de mascota y los otros animales aburridos así que, una conejita sería lo ideal nos representaba a los dos dulce y tierna como ella y folladora como yo a los conejos les encanta el sexo así que mejor animal. Tenía ganas de saber que nombre le había puesto la llamaría así sabría si le había gustado.

—Alo —dijo Bella con voz de sueño.

—Lo siento Bella no sabía que estas dormida —me disculpe.

— ¿Edward? —dijo asombrada.

—Si —le dije riéndome, nadie mejor para quitarte el sueño que Edward Cullen el Dios de ellos.

—No tranquilo —me dijo—Mil gracias por el regalo es preciosa.

—Espero que te haya gustado tiene un gran significa —dije en tono malicioso.

—Es hermosa, la cosa más linda que me han dado —me dijo con voz llena de alegría.

—Me alegro que te guste, ¿Cómo la has llamado? —le pregunte.

—Luna —me respondió.

—Le queda, Bella si mi hermana no se van muy tarde me llamas —le pedí con voz sexy, caería en mis encantos.

—Claro, hay algo en especial ¿que quieras hacer? —me pregunto, con un tono provocativo extraño en ella muy extraño.

—Una sorpresa —le dije pícaro—Vuelve a dormí hermosa, dulces sueños a ti y a Luna.

—Lo mismo para ti guapo, dile chao Luna —me dijo con de niña.

Sonreí y tranque mi hermoso ángel no estaría sola, ¡mierda! Que pensé estaba demasiado cursi, hora de volver a ser yo y marque el número de Jasper.

—Hola idiota —me saludo desanimado.

— ¿Saliste del closet? —le dije en tono chisto.

—Púdrete Edward, estoy mal —me dijo con voz de marica.

—Tu cita con Alice fue un asco —le dije como si fuera obvio.

—Si lo arruine, me distraje con sus pechos —me confeso, me imagine a Alice me estremecí era mi hermana asco.

—Jazz recuerda que mi hermana —le dije serio.

—Claro… para ¿qué llamabas? —me pregunto.

—Porno en mi plasma gigante, alcohol en grandes cantidades y dos estríper todo la noche —le dije emocionado.

—Tentador —me dijo—Esta bien voy para allá.

Traque y llame a Irina y María ambas eran muy buenas además María era la preferida de Jasper y Irina era todo una tigra montando. Por suerte el servicio ya se había ido estaba solo. Me di un baño me puse cómodo per sexy espere que los chisco llegaban y me puse en mi laptop a ver las fotos que habíamos tomado en una estábamos Bella y yo abrazados parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, seguí viendo las fotos habían miles de Bella conmigo cargándola, abrazándola, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sentada en mis piernas casi todas eran con ella. Oí el timbre y baje a abrirle a Jasper.

—Hola Ed —me saludo—Traje alcohol.

—Genial tenemos de sobra, vamos ¿Qué paso con mi hermana? —le dije mientras íbamos a mi cuarto.

—Me distraje, y preste muy poca atención a lo que me decía —me dijo, tomando una cerveza.

—Ya veo, es curioso antes no te pasaba eso ¿Por qué ahora? —le pregunte.

—Antes Alice era más niña no tenía ese cuerpazo que tiene ahora, aunque siempre me ah gustado ahora mas pero también la veía como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo y ahora la veo como la hermana sexy de mi mejor amigo —me explico con voz triste.

—Si te entiendo desearía poder ayudarte pero es Alice es caso imposible —le dije mientras tomaba mi laptop.

El me miro lo que estaba haciendo y me quito la computadora de golpe dejando estático.

— ¿Esa es la mojigata? —pregunto con voz incrédula, viendo una foto en la que salíamos Bella y yo riéndonos tomados de las manos.

—Sí, salimos bien —le dije tratando de recupera mi laptop, pero el muy estúpido me esquivaba. Siguió viendo las fotos en cada una hacia una mueca parecía un mono gay.

—Te vas a quedar más de lo que eres deforme si sigues haciendo muecas —le dije tratándolo de distraer.

—No puedo creer lo que veo —me dijo—La tipa es linda, no es mi tipo pero es linda y sexy…—me dijo el muy baboso.

—Cállate y deja de mirarla —le dije molesto, el **UNICO** que tiene derecho a mirar a Bella como un pedazo de carne soy **YO**.

— ¿Nos pusimos celosos Eddie? —me dijo riéndose.

—No, pero eso no significa que no mires a Bella de esa manera **YO EDWARD CULLEN** soy el **UNICO** que la puede mirar así, tu solo la miraras… mejor dicho ni siquiera la mires y mucho menos su cuerpo es **MÍO **—le dije bien claro, seguido por un gruñido.

—Y dices que no estás enamorado —me reprocho divertido—Se ven bien juntos, no tanto como Alice y yo pero hacen una bonita pareja.

—Tú y Alice soy una novela de segunda comprada por el mundache, Bella y yo somos una novela exclusiva comprada por la gente rica e importante —le dije una gran verdad.

—Púdrete, ¿Cuándo fue estos? —me pregunto.

—Hoy estuve con ella todo el día —le conté —Le regale una conejita— alzo una ceja.

—Que tierno, le diste un recuerdo del animal que mas folla se para que te recordara luego será el anillo de bodas un pene entrado a una vagina todo en oro con sus iniciales —me dijo, burlándose ganándose un golpe —Me callo.

—Es mejor —le dije satisfecho.

—Tengo una idea, ven al bar con ella —me propuso divertido.

Ni loco llevaba a Bella al bar de Jasper había estriptis por todos lados, en jaula sirviendo bebidas casi desnudas.

—Jasper no soy idiota no llevare a Bella a tu bar ahí estriptis por todos lados ella no sabe nada de eso se asustara —le dije, me preocupaba Bella se podía traumar no quería eso para mi niña.

—Pero el viernes es noche especial el bar esta todo la noche en música y no hay show solo en salón privado ahí solo vera las chicas de barra y una que otra mesera—me dijo tratándome de convencer.

—Lo pensare —le dije dudoso.

Seguimos hablando hasta que tocaron el timbre llego la diversión, apague la computadora, cerré todas la puertas del segundo piso con llave y el código de seguridad yo no permitía que las putas con las que follaban usaran los cuartos.

—Hola María y Irina —le dijo Jasper, invitándolas a entrar.

—Jazz Ed —dijo Irina.

Las salude como viejos amigos, en realidad ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo habíamos follado muchas veces.

—Linda casa Edward —me dijo María.

—Si es nueva —le dije.

Buscamos las bebidas, mientras ellas se preparaban me sentía extraño era como si no tuviera ganas de tener sexo y eso era muy raro.

—Comiencen —les ordene.

Nos sentamos y ellas empezaron a bailar y moverse alrededor de nosotros quitándose lentamente las prendas de una manera sensual pero mi pene estaba igual no tenia erosión ¿Qué jodida mierda pasaba? con Bella tuve dos intentos de erosión y hasta estuve duro casi toda la salida.

No sé en qué momento Irina se sentó en mis piernas completamente desnuda, empezó a besar mi cuello y quitarme la camisa pero Eddie no se levanta, necesitaba sexo. Imagine que Irina era Bella y comencé a endurecerme.

—Estas tenso Edward —me dijo Irina besándome.

No les preste atención, vi como Jasper y María se iban al otro cuarto de abajo por lo menos el se estaba divirtiendo. Siguió besándome acariciándome pero yo me sentía ¿incomodo? No quería sexo con ella ni con nadie, solo con **BELLA SWAN **jodida mierda.

— ¿Qué te sucede Edward? —me pregunto, parándose de mi tomando su bata.

—No lo sé, maldita mierda —dije gritando, poniendo mi camisa.

— ¿Quién es la chica? —pregunto como si fura obvio.

—No sé de qué me hablas —le dije.

—Edward te conozco, no porque hallamos follado significa que no seamos amigos fuimos al instituto juntos la vida que escogimos fuera de él es otra cosa —me dijo sentándose junto a mi —Hoy no eres Edward Cullen el gran follador eres Edward el mejor cirujano plástico de Beverly Hill graduado en las mejores universidades educado, buen amigo…

—Se llama Bella —le dije resignado.

—Una chica con suerte, Edward soy tu amiga no porque sea un estriptis prostituta no quiera decir que no pueda tener amigos —me dijo en tono tranquilo.

—Irina eres una buena persona la vida no ha sido justa contigo —le dije sisero.

—Gracias, ahora cuéntame cómo es la chica —me pregunto ansiosa.

—Es… no sé como describírtela —le dije— Es amble, dulce, inteligente, muy inocente, le gusta ir a la iglesia…

—En pocas palabras una mojigata —me dijo riéndose.

—Sí pero me gusta —le confesé— ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba una chica?

—Tengo experiencia y te conozco —me dijo tomando una cerveza.

—Claro, espero que esto no salga de aquí —le pedí serio.

—Prometido no soy la chismosa de Jessica, será puta pero no sapa —me dijo seria.

—Gracias —le dije dándole un abrazo.

—Cuando quieras, somos amigos Edward —me volvió a decir.

—Lo sé, te quieres quedar vemos una película o hacemos algo —le ofrecí.

—Claro —me dijo emocionada —Edward ¿me vas a presentar a Bella?

—Si estaba pensado llevarla al bar, pero no se con las otras chicas —le dije, tomado mi cerveza.

—Por las chicas no te preocupes, por la única que te tienes que preocupar es por Jessica ella se cree que es tu dueña —me dijo, soltando un bufido.

—Jessica no me importa —le dije.

—Todas las chicas te tienen aprecio, y no por el simple hecho de que te acuestes con ellas nos tratas como personas no como animales —me dijo bajando la mirada.

—Son personas —le dije, ellas lo eran—No tienes por qué avergonzarte es tu trabajo.

—Gracias, cuando vengas con Bella me avisas —me dijo emocionada —Las chicas y yo nos encantaría ver quien atrapo a Edward Cullen.

—Aun no me han atrapado, no le eh pedio que sea mi novia —le dije riéndome.

—Hazlo —me animo.

—No quiero perder mi vida ella quiere un compromiso yo no puedo dárselo amo el sexo desenfrenado las fiestas ella es muy inocente —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Haz lo crees que es lo mejor pero luego no te arrepientas —dijo con voz sabia.

Asentí, y prendí el televisor toda la noche nos la pasamos hablando de los viejos tiempos. Quería a Bella pero más quería mi vida loca así que seguiría siendo Edward Cullen el follador profesional adicto al sexo.

**PVS Rosalie**

Íbamos camino a casa de Bella, Alice no dejaba de brincar en asiento como una niña estaba ansiosa por conocer a su nueva mejor amiga.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —me pregunto por no se cuanta vez.

—Alice ya casi llegamos, si no te callas bajare la velocidad a mínimo —le advertí.

Puse música eso me relajaría, era únicas de las técnicas que me habían dado en clase para el control de la ira. Me estacione y de nuevo Alice empezó a brincar definitivamente ella fusionaba con pilas, ahora que lo pienso mis hermanos son anormales Edward tiene mantener activo su pene para poder pensar y Alice funciona con pilas es como hiperactiva yo soy la única normal. Bajamos de auto y tomamos el ascensor salimos y tocamos el timbre.

—Buenos días —nos dijo Bella sorprendida de ver Alice, creo que le dio miedo no la culpo yo también tendría miedo pero ella ya se la pasa con mi hermano ya debe estar acostumbrada a la gente extraña.

—Hola Bella —la salude, mientras pasábamos —Ella mi hermana menor Alice.

Ella se ruborizo al instante, la mire estaba con pantalón de mezclilla sencillo, una camisa rosada de magas cortas y una zapatillas rosadas con unos lasitos negros su cabello lizo con un cintillo que hacia juego con su ropa.

—Un placer conocerte Bella —le dijo Alice, dándole un abrazo sorpresa dejando a Bella sin palabras.

—Lo mismo Alice, siéntense pónganse cómodas —nos pidió— ¿Desayunaron?

—No, planeamos ir contigo a comer a fuera —le dije.

—Tranquila, estoy haciendo el desayuno si quieran puede acompañarme —nos ofreció nerviosa, ¿Cómo es que un ser como ella, puede estar enamorada del cretino de mi hermano?

—Claro Bella, déjame que te ayudo —le dijo Alice siguiéndola.

Yo hice lo mismo, y ambas nos sentamos en la cocina vi una cunita rosada de mascota cerca de Bella ¿Tendría perro?

—Luna —dijo Bella con alegría.

Alice y yo nos miramos ¿Quién era Luna? o Bella estaba loca o tenía un amigo imaginario. En eso salió una conejita negra muy linda Bella se arrodillo y la cargo.

—Chicas les presento a Luna —nos dijo, mire a la conejita era muy tierna con los ojos verdes como los Edward de verdad lo quería ya era tanto que estaba obsesionada.

—Qué bonita —le dijo Alice.

—Gracias, apenas llevo un día con ella —nos dijo emocionada.

— ¿La compraste ayer? —le pregunte acariciando a Luna. Ella se ruborizo, y se mordió el labio no era lo que yo estoy pensando.

—Me la regalo Edward —dijo feliz y brincando, como una pobre y idiota enamorada.

Alice y yo abrimos la boca nos miramos instintivamente nuestra mirada se poso en la conejita ¿Seria real? o un robot disfrazado para espiar a Bella.

—Ha… que lindo detalle de mi hermano —dijo Alice tratando de reaccionar.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han dado —nos dijo feliz.

¿Ese había sido su mejor regalo? Pobre nuca le dieron muñecas en navidad, o un auto último modelo eso explicaba porque le gustaba Edward había vivido una vida loca es normal estar enamorado de un demente. Mire a Luna, ella me miro mal y me mostro sus dientes pele los ojos ¿Acaso podría leer mentes?

—Voy a buscar unas cosas ya vengo —nos dijo Bella.

Alice tomo la coneja y la inspecciono de un lado a otro yo hice lo mismo.

—No puedo creer que Edward le haya regalado una conejita —me dijo Alice aun examinándola.

—Yo tampoco —le dije.

—Cuando el mato mi pajarito —me dijo con voz de drama —Ni siquiera me pidió disculpas, ni una tarjeta en forma de pájaros —me dijo sollozando —Dure traumada por meses.

—Supéralo Alice —le dije tratando de tomar a Luna pero la muy desgraciada no se dejaba.

— ¡Lo arco! Y luego se rio de mi —me reclamo haciendo un teatro.

Sentimos como Bella volvía, ambas tratamos de parecer normales bueno mejor dicho Alice yo siempre estaba normal.

—Lamento la demora —se disculpo, Luna la miro y alzo su patitas para que la cargara —Luna mama tiene que hacer el desayuno, quédate con Alice y Rosalie luego saldremos y después veremos a papa Edward.

Me atore con mi saliva, y Alice igual ¿papa Edward? Sonaba extraño bueno al menos Esme ya tenía una nieta en cuatro patas. Los hijos que se daban cuando se juntaba la gente extraña ¡qué horror!

—Si Edward es su papa, nosotras somos sus tías —dijo Alice ¿emocionada? La mire mal yo no era tía de un ratón súper desarrollado.

—Claro —dijo Bella confundida poniendo a Luna en su cuna.

Bella hizo el desayuno, conversábamos mientras lo hacía y la ayudábamos a decir verdad era una muy buena cocinera la tortilla estaba deliciosa.

—Está muy bueno —le dije, comiendo. Ella me sonrió, tenía a Luna en la silla de al lado dándole zanahoria

—Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar Bella, yo soy todo un desastre —le dijo Alice, mejor dicho le ordeno.

—Cuando quieras solo me dices y nos ponemos de acuerdo —le dijo con voz dulce.

Terminamos de comer recogimos todo nos sentamos en la sala a conversar, aun que no se si le pude llamar una conversación en la que solo hablo Alice.

—Bella, vamos de compras —le dijo Alice brincado, y comenzó la hiperactividad.

—Alice a mi no me gusta mucho salir de compra, pero en este momento lo necesito —dijo con voz de fastidio.

—Pues vamos ya, arréglate nosotras te esperamos —le dijo Alice lanzándola hacia los cuartos.

Cuando se fue, intentamos atrapar a la endemoniada coneja pero era muy rápida, terminamos en el piso una encima de la otra.

—Ven conejita hermosa —la llamo Alice en tono "amoroso" —La tía Alice y tía Rosalie quieren jugar contigo— la coneja salió Alice pego un brinco cayendo—Estúpida.

—Sal bonita —le dije, lanzando besitos Luna salió y me tire Alice hizo lo mismo haciendo que chocáramos ¡Maldito Animal!

—Me dolió —dijo con los ojos aguados.

La muy desgraciada se metió debajo del mueble y parecía como si se riera de nostras.

—Coneja del demonio —dije parándome sacudiéndome.

—Por eso es negra el color de la maldad —dijo Alice en tono macabro, la mire mal a veces podía ser tan estúpida.

—Cállate —le dije arreglándome el pelo — ¿Cómo te cayo Bella?

—De maravilla —me dijo—Es muy simpática.

—Lo es —concorde con ella.

Caminamos por la sala, y vimos la laptop de Bella en encima del comedor me acerque y vi unas fotos, No esto no lo podía creer.

—Alice ven a ver esto —la llame.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡Oh por dios! —chillo.

—Saca mi teléfono, y mi cable UESB —la mande, tenía que ver esas fotos.

La muy inteligente pese en forma sarcástica se volvió un ocho buscando mi cable terminado enredada con el cable, respire y me dije recuerda que es Alice la ayude a desenredarse lo cual fue un fracaso ya que terminamos en el piso.

— ¡Alice! —le grite liberándome y dando un vuelta por el piso.

—Lo conseguí —dijo pegando un brinco, la ignore mire a la conejita parecía que se estuviese riendo de nosotras de nuevo coneja endemoniada como su "papi". Lo metí en la computadora y lo conecte a mi teléfono tendría esas fotos

—Quiero ver —me dijo Alice como una niña.

—Ve a ver que no venga Bella —le ordene.

—No yo quiero ver —me dijo empujándome, la golpeé y terminamos el piso hoy era el día de estar en el suelo. Nos acomodamos y en eso la estúpida coneja empezó a llorar.

— ¡Cállala! —le dije a Alice.

—Luna, mi vida mama ya viene —dijo Bella desde el cuarto.

La coneja siguió llorando pero más fuerte, Alice intentaba atraparla pero se escondía y le sacaba la lengua, no sé quien era más inteligente o mi adorada hermana o la coneja del mal. Termino de cargar las fotos puse todo como estaba antes y justo salió Bella.

—Mi vida —le dijo a su engendrito del mal, cargándola ella no tenía la culpa había salido a su papi—Ya, paso ahorita vamos a salir.

Mire a Alice, salir con la coneja del mal seguro hacia que un auto nos atropellara o algo peor.

— ¿Te la vas a llevar? —le pregunto Alice.

—Si esta my chiquita para quedarse sola, y Edward no pude cuidarla —le respondió.

Salimos del apartamento, Bella metió a Luna en un bolso y le llevo sus cosas la malvada coneja nos lazaba miradas malignas a Alice y a mí.

—Rosalie crees ¿Qué los conejos den mal de ojo? —me susurro muy bajito, para que Bella no la ollera.

—No seas idiota —le dije la coneja me volvió a mirar mal y le gruñí ella escondió su cabeza en el bolso sonreí nadie intimidaba a Rosalie Cullen nadie…

Excepto Edward Cullen, dijo una voz en mi cabeza deje eso pasamientos y conduje hasta el centro comercial.

**PVS Bella**

Caminábamos por el centro comercial, sin descanso alguno Alice no paraba ya había comprado suficiente ropa, zapatos, bolsos, vestidos, cosméticos los cuales me darían una clase de cómo utilizarlos y mil cosas también le compre cosa a Luna ropita, zapatos, collares, lazos todo lo que necesitaba.

—Descansemos —dijo Rose, sentándose en una banca de del centro comercial.

Le agradecí con la mirada los tacones me estaban matando, y Luna tenía hambre saque su comida ella asomo su cabecita y se la empecé a dar de comer le di un poco de agua la pobre estaba sedienta.

— ¿Qué hora es? —les pregunte, recordando a Edward.

—4:30pm—me contesto Rose.

—Bella ¿Qué vas hacer el sábado que viene? —me pregunto Alice con un brillo en sus ojos. No quería decirle que nada porque si Edward me invitaba algo.

—No lo sé, tal vez salir con tu hermano —le dije ruborizándome, ambas arquearon una ceja.

—Creo que no, porque el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi madre y estas…—iba a terminar de decir cuando una voz la cortó.

—Invitada —dijo Edward, abrazándome por detrás, dándome un beso en el cuello me estremecí.

—Hola hermano—dijo Rose sorprendida.

—Hola hermanitas —dijo en tono burlo, lo mire mal y él me sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? —le pregunto Alice, en con voz ¿molesta?

—Salí un rato, tenía que compra algunas cosas —le respondió, su aliento rozo mi cuello me estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Vas a llevar a Bella al cumpleaños de mama? —le pregunto, Rose con tono esperanzado.

—Sí, le daré una sorpresa junto con su regalo —les dijo en un tono extraño en el nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz. Ambas se miraron, con una especie de miedo ¿Qué pasaba?

—Bueno ya que esta aquí —dijo Alice, alegre de verdad sufría de bipolaridad — ¿Qué hacemos?

—Las invito a comer y luego Bella y yo nos vamos por ahí…—nos dijo entre risas, el me daba besos en el cuello y en la cabeza me sentía en el aire.

—Ok, vamos a comer —dijo Rosalie parándose —Y luego te llevas a Bella.

— ¡No! —chillo Alice—Bella se queda conmigo.

—Alice yo me tengo que ir Emmett está solo —le explico Rose.

—Tú te vas pero yo me quedo con Bella —le dijo en un chillido.

—No, tú te vas a casa porque tienes que estudiar—le ordeno Edward con voz dura.

—Pero…—protesto.

—Alice mañana tienes examen —le recordó Rose.

—Luego salimos, además te voy a enseñar a cocinar —la calme, ella me sonrió.

Subimos hasta la feria de comida, comimos comida Italiana charlamos de su infancia y de todas las travesuras que hacían de niños.

—Y luego Edward llamo a los 2 de la mañana estaba en la cárcel —conto Alice riéndose.

— ¿Cuantos años tenias? —le pregunte entre risas.

—17 —me respondió riendo.

—Que locos eran —les dije —Cárcel, incendiar la escuela, acosar a un profesor eso es increíble.

—Nuestros padres no piensa lo mismo, le dimos muchos dolores de cabeza —me dijo Rosalie riéndose de su propia picardía.

—Me lo imagino —les dije, si hubiese sido mi padre ahorita estuviera muerto.

— ¿Quién fue el más tremendo? —les pregunte alzando una ceja.

—Sin duda Edward, luego yo y de ultimo Rose —me dijo Alice.

—Me aburría con facilidad, buscaba como distraerme —se excuso como un niño bueno.

—Claro —le dije en forma sarcástica, en eso Luna asomo su cabeza.

—Luna no te había visto —le dijo Edward acariciando su cabeza ella movió su cabeza.

—Se parece a ti —dijo Rose riendo.

—Ho si, son como padre e hija —la secundo Alice. Las miro por un momento, y me sonrió.

—Sí, pero yo creo que se da un aire a ustedes después de todo es su "sobrina" —les dijo malicioso. Ambas se pusieron pálidas, Edward: 1 Alice y Rose: 0.

—Pero casi no se nota, se parece a su papi y a su mama —le dijo Rose en su mismo tono.

—Ahora que lo dice tienes razón—les dijo, ellas sonrieron triunfantes—Luna debe estar agradecida de parecerse a mí y a Bella porque si se pareciera a ustedes la pobre seria una coneja aislada de la sociedad —dijo con voz maliciosa, ambas se quedaron mudas y lo miraron mal.

Opte por reírme parecían unos niños de kínder Alice y Rose me sacaron la lengua y Edward me regalo una sonrisa. Comimos el postre pedí pastel de zanahoria para mí y para Luna, terminamos dimos una vuelta luego las chicas se fueron Alice me hizo prometerle que nos veríamos el martes.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me pregunto Edward.

—Sí, pero ¿Qué hacemos? —no se me ocurría nada.

—Podemos ir al cine, a mi casa y bañarnos en la piscina o podemos ver una película —me dio opciones.

—Vamos al cine —le dije, no tenia traje de baño.

—Ok, pero yo escojo la película —me dijo iba a decirle algo pero me corto—De cualquier tipo.

Hice un puchero y él me abrazo, subimos hasta el cine Edward compro la película no me dejo ver cuál era compramos las comida no mucha ya que hace poco habíamos comido entramos a la sala le puse a Luna su chaqueta para que no le diera frio poco a poco se quedo dormida.

—Se durmió —le dije acariciando a Luna.

—Es muy tierna —me dijo—Me alegro que te haya gustado.

—Es muy hermosa mi mejor regalo —le dije mirándolo fijamente a los dándole una mirada de ternura.

—Te mereces eso y mucho mas —me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Me perdí en esa sensaciones, hasta que comenzó la película vi el titulo _"Trilogía Sangrienta" _temblé eso terror puro mire a Edward y rio bajito le di un golpe.

—No puedo ver eso —me queje aterrorizada.

—Si puedes mira hacia la pantalla —me dijo como si nada, bufe sabia como burlarse de mí.

En cada en escena de terror ósea toda la película gritaba y abrazaba a Edward termine montada encima de el con la cara escondida en su pecho cuando al fin termino la película ¡Gracias Dios! salte del asiento y me sacudí todas la palomitas Luna se había despertado supongo que con mis gritos cogí mis bolsos y vi que Edward estaba sacándose la palomitas tenía hasta en el cabello.

—Como que llovieron palomitas —me dijo burlándose, hoy estaba de comediante.

—Hoy estas muy gracioso ¿verdad? —le dije usando su mismo tono.

De un momento me tomo de la mano y me pego a su pecho, nuestras caras estaban muy cerca nos mirábamos fijamente me tomo por la nuca pegando mas a él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Seguimos así hasta que oímos que saliéramos.

Todo el camino a la casa estuvo en silencio, tenía que decirle a Edward lo que sentía.

—Edward—le susurre, mientras acariciaba a Luna.

—Bella yo… —me dijo pasándose por los cabellos.

—Si—le dije esperanzada.

—Me gustaría tener una relación más seria contigo —dijo mirándome.

Me sonroje el sentía algo por mi era la primera vez que me decían algo de relaciones de novios esto era tan nuevo para mí.

—Yo igual pero iremos poco a poco —le pedí, lo quería pero aun no me sentía muy segura.

—Iremos poco a poco —me aseguro, me tomo la mano y la beso me estremecí.

Llegamos a mi apartamento me acompaño hasta la puerta nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio ¿Qué decía?

—Descansa Bella, el sábado paso por ti lleva una muda tal vez te quedes en mi casa —me dijo rompiendo el silencio, asentí.

— ¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar? —le pregunte.

—Mañana en el hospital, voy a dejar mis consultas privadas por un tiempo —me explico —Tengo que ver otros casos que no sean solamente de belleza.

—Oh que bueno —le dije.

—Me voy el miércoles vengo a llevarte a comer —me dijo sonriendo.

—Estaré lista —dije feliz.

Me abrazo y yo escondí la cara en su pecho, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios me quede estática y me sonroje estaba en shock.

—Buenas noches mi Bella —me dijo despidiéndose.

No podía moverme mi cuerpo estaba paralizado mi corazón latía a mil sentía que flotaba. Cerré la puerta aun estaba en shock me deje caer contra la puerta me toque los labios sonriendo como idiota había sido mágico nunca me habían besado, bueno esto no había sido un beso pero era lo más cercano a uno.

Cerré mis ojos y abrace a Luna estaba en mi mundo de sueños, en el mundo de _Edward Culle…_

* * *

**De vuelta otra vez al mundo virtual de ff.**

**Hola chicas aquí habla Nessie, gracias a todas las chicas que nos enviaron Reviews, alertas, favoritos…**

**Espero que estén bien lamentamos la demora Jazz y yo hemos tenido demasiada tarea exámenes. Este cap. Lo corregí yo Jazz no ha tenido tiempo y yo tengo ahorita tengo este tiempo libre, en fin tengo el diccionario al lado, mi guía de castellano y un libro de signos de puntuación jajajaja.**

**No sé cuanto tarde Jazz en corregir, el próximo cap. Pero la verdad es que corregir es un trabajo más complicado, tedioso y requiere mucho más tiempo. **

**Las chicas de Una Llamada Desde el Infierno, pronto subiremos el cap. No se preocupen se los prometimos.**

**Bueno me despido disfruten el cap. **

**Si alguna palabra que no entiende, o algo mal escrito me lo dicen por favor. **

**En el blog ahí un adelanto del próximo cap. **

**Reviews**


	15. La realidad de las cosas

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Novia de Edward Cullen, La novia de Edward Cullen, no mejor **Isabella Cullen** mi nombre sonaba tan bien… suspire por encimabas luego del _"beso"_ con Edward no podía dejar de pensar en él y en la pareja que formarías. Sabía que me estaba adelantando pero era tan bonito soñar.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde el domingo solo habíamos hablado por teléfono, Edward ya había comenzado a trabajar y casi no podía verme. Íbamos paso a paso pero a decir verdad él no había tocado el punto del beso en ningún momento ni nada que tuviera que ver una "relación sentimental". Yo lo amaba pero ¿el a mi? Tenía esa duda en mi cabeza, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

—Señorita Swan—dijo mi profesor—Responda la pregunta.

—Disculpe… no estaba prestando atención —me disculpe sonrojada.

—Que no vuelva suceder —me reprendió con voz dura.

Asentí, suerte que este no era un profesor amargado otro me hubiese pegado 4 gritos y humillado delante de todos mis compañeros, me concentre en la clase no quería otro regaño y menos con Luna escondida en mi bolso.

.

.

.

Salí de clase y me fui a buscar a Rose ella era mi única amiga en la universidad y otra chica llamada Julia pero casi no nos veíamos.

—Hola Rose —la salude sentándome junto a ella.

—Bella, ¿Qué tal todo? —me pregunto en tono alegre.

—Igual que siempre —le dije con fastidio.

Saque a Luna de su mini bolso la pobre tenía calor, le di de comer y mucha agua la refresque un poco echándole un poco de agua en el cuerpo.

— ¿Se porta bien? —me pregunto viendo a Luna.

—Sí, casi siempre se la pasa dormida una que otra vez juega con sus juguetes—le explique.

Termine de atender a Luna y la deje suelta un rato no me preocupaba que se escapara ella era muy tímida como su dueña.

—Bella, estaba pensando que como el próximo sábado podemos ir a mi casa así la conoces y hacemos una especie de pijamada —me propuso ansiosa.

—Claro, pero y ¿tu novio? —le pregunte ellos vivían junto.

—Se queda con Edward y Jasper —me dijo—No tiene problemas, ya lo conocerás es mi osito.

— ¿Cuándo? —le dije refiriéndome a su novio.

—El viernes también iremos al bar, y en el cumpleaños de mi mama —me comento.

—Que bueno, Rose tu sabes ¿Qué ropa tengo que llevar? —le pregunte, estaba algo insegura de cómo ir vestida era la primera vez que iba a un sitio de esos.

—Bueno, hay muchos tipo de ropa que puedes llevar —me explico—Alice es la más indicada para ayudarte mi estilo es muy diferente al tuyo.

—Le pediré ayuda hoy ella, hoy le daré clases de cocina —le dije, Alice había cambiado la fecha.

—Suerte con ello —me dijo en tono asustado. Me reí Alice ¿no podía ser tan mala cocinando?

Seguimos platicando, luego nos fuimos a nuestras clases esta era mi última clase del día gracias a Dios. Para mi dichosa suerte tuve, noten el sarcasmos de mis pensamientos tuve un examen sorpresa.

Termine el examen justo a tiempo me esmere en hacerlo, valía un 45% de mi calificación, mire la hora 4:30pm ¡Demonios! _Isabella Swan ¿estás maldiciendo? No Dios perdón me confesare _conversación con Dios terminada.

Era tardísimo Alice llegaría a las 7 tenía que apresurarme. Maneje lo más rápido que pude, por suerte no había mucho transito. Llegue rápido a los Ángeles, fui hasta el supermercado y compre todo lo que hacía falta metí todo en el auto y maneje hacia el departamento.

Apenas llegue solté a Luna, acomode las cosas, limpie todo el lugar, puse a lavar mi ropa y por ultimo me fui a bañar. Tome un relajante baño de espuma para calmarme estaba muy agitada me recosté en la bañera y cerré mis ojos sin darme cuenta me quede dormida…

.

.

.

**POV Edward **

Volver al hospital había sido mi mejor decisión no niego que extrañaba mi oficina pero aquí trabajaba más y veía otra parte de la cirugía plástica.

—Edward ¿ya te vas? —me pregunto mi papa.

—Sí, este mi último paciente—le respondí—Tu deberías irte.

—Lo sé pero Cayo me pidió que lo cubriera —me dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Me reí, mi padre nunca cambiaria él le encantaba estar en el hospital mientras que mi madre odiaba los hospitales y todo lo relacionado con la medicina ella prefería las cosas naturales y espirituales, aun no comprendo cómo se pudo haber casado con un medico.

—Mama se molestara —le dije en tono burlón.

—Tu madre nunca va a cambiar, siempre me dice lo mismo: _"hasta cuando vas a dejar de trabajar en ese hospital ahí mejores medicina que esa y bla, bla…" _—me dijo imitando la voz de ella.

—Aun no entiendo cómo pudieron casarse —le dije moviendo la cabeza.

—Fácil, ella estaba bajo el efecto de las _"llevar espirituales"_ aproveche el momento y me case con ella por todo —me conto orgulloso.

— ¿Mama se drogaba? —le pregunte sorprendido, eso explica muchas cosas.

—En teoría sí, pero para ella era una especie de _"purificación" _de su alma, ella era hippy y lo sigue siendo solo que ahora ha madurado —me contesto evitando reírse.

Lo mire sin poder creerlo, definitivamente soy adoptado era la única explicación lógica que le hallaba a mi nacimiento. Termine de atender a todos paciente y me fui a ver a Bella le daría una sorpresa.

Una linda velada romántica y luego sexo toda la noche si mis planes salían como me esperaba. Llegue toque la puerta pero Bella no contestaba, ¿Abría salido? No su auto estaba afuera, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

Entre todo estaba recién limpiado, olía a su exquisita fragancia vi a Luna en su pequeña cuna la cargue sin poder evitarlo era mi _"hijita" _jugué con ella y fui a buscar a Bella no estaba en su cuarto ni en ningún otro solo me faltaba mi baño abrí la puerta y allí estaba dormida en la bañera me acerque lentamente hacia ella su cuerpo estaba cubierto de espuma seguí caminando hasta que perdí el equilibrio y caí dentro de la bañera.

— ¡Oh! Cielos ¿Qué sucede? —dijo despertándose.

No pude contestarle mi cabeza estaba bajo el agua muy cerca de su vagina y pies estaba guindando fuera de la bañera pero no podía quejarme me gusta la vista…

— ¡Edward! —grito, tratando de pararse, ¡Diablos! Adiós vista—Mierda.

—Bella ¿Has dicho una grosería? —le pregunte sorprendido. Oh mierda tenía una vista exquisita de sus pechos desde a aquí_. Hoy Dios me había dado un premio por ser un buen niño_

—Edward deja de mirar mis pechos, como un sexo pata desesperado —me gruño, _oh Bella si supieras._

—No quiero —dije en tono de niño bueno.

—Cullen ayúdame a salir —me ordeno en tono domínate, uhg eso me gusta.

Trate de pararme tomando una de sus piernas pero fue inútil termine montado encima de ella.

A pesar lo incomoda que era para ella esta situación yo la estaba disfrutando mucho.

—Edward me siento ultrajada —me chillo tratando de cubrirse con la poca espuma que quedaba. Bella, eso no es nada con lo que tengo pensado hacerte.

—Bella respira —la trate de calmar.

—Edward muévete y ayúdame a salir —me dijo un poco más tranquila.

Nos tratamos de parar pero justo cuando íbamos a salir oímos la voz de mi hermana ¡Mierda!

—Es Alice —chillo.

Trato de salir pero cayó encima de mí dejándome ver una hermosa vista de su trasero desnudo, oh Eddie crece.

—Bella ¿estás ahí? —le pregunto Alice.

—Alice no entres —le pidió con voz agitada.

Tratamos de salir por todos los medios pero siempre terminamos encima del otro había visto cada parte del cuerpo de Bella, mi pene estaba que reventaba.

—Edward, Dios que vergüenza —dijo tratando de bajarse de mí.

—Bella… —iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió.

—Alice no es lo que crees —dijo rápido Bella.

—Interrumpo —dijo en tono sorprendido.

—No, no veraz Edward se cayó y… —le trataba de explicar—Cierto ¿Edward?

—Eh —no sabía _"que decir"._

—Tranquila Bella eh oído que es mas excitante con ropa —dijo Alice incomoda —Los dejo, los espero a fuera. —Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta esta era mi oportunidad ahora o nunca.

Bella estaba que explotaba de lo roja que estaba, se paro con cuidado y se puso su bata, yo hice lo mismo estaba empapado.

—Edward —me dijo en voz baja, sin mirarme.

—Shuss —puse mi dedo un sus labios.

La atraje hacia para besarla, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y…

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces? —me pregunto Bella tratando de separarse. ¿Besarte? Maldita mojigata sería la respuesta más ideal —Edward vamos a secarnos eh oído que esto le paso a los hombres cuando… bueno cuando _"se excitan"_

¿Qué mierda? Ah dicho de ¿Dónde coño ah sacado Bella eso?

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le pregunte, ahora YO era el "_inocente"._

—Bueno veras estuve buscando en internet las características de los hombres y bueno me apareció la parte sexual —me respondió sonrojada.

— ¡Bella! ¡¿Viste porno! —esto es absurdo ahora yo soy el mojigato.

—NO, para nada solo leí el proceso pero ya me eh confesado estoy libre de malos pensamiento —me dijo, muy segura.

—Bella y no ¿tienes más curiosidad? —le pregunte en tono pícaro.

—No, prefiero esperar. Ahora vamos a secarnos o si no nos refriaremos —me dijo con voz tierna.

OK, oficialmente estoy en shock Bella _"leyó"_ porno eso es sexy.

—Edward, tal vez esto te sorprenda pero si es nuevo para ti te entenderé —me dijo en tono compresivo.

—De ¿Qué hablas? —dije.

—Oh Edward del _"sexo"_ yo tampoco se mucho pero mi madre me dijo que algunos hombres son algo tímidos —me dijo con mucha naturalidad.

**¿TIMIDO?** YO si claro ahora si estoy jodido, estaba muy lejos de ser tímido soy un ninfómano ¡santa mierda! un **NINFOMANO** y uno muy bueno me sabia todo el kamasutra de memoria. Y ella me considera tímido.

—Bella yo no soy precisamente "_tímido"_ —le dije frustrado.

—Entonces ¿Qué eres? —pregunto dudosa. **UN DIOS DEL SEXO** sería la mejor descripción.

—Olvídalo Bella te asustaras, solo NO soy tímido estoy muy, muy lejos de serlo —le dije, si seguía preguntando la pegaría contra la pared y le demostraría lo _"tímido" _que soy.

—Pero… —iba a replica pero no la deje.

—No tientes tu virginidad Bella —le dije, con voz ronca.

Asintió, con miedo fuimos hasta su cuarto ella seguía callada que estaría pensando probablemente en las "musarañas".

—No sé que darte para ponerte—me dijo apenada, ahora volvió la virginal Bella.

—Creo que mi antiguo cuarto hay algo de ropa iré a ver —le dije tratando de no reírme.

Efectivamente había un pantalón, mezclilla, unos bóxer y una camisa me quite la ropa mojada me seque estaba empapado pero había valido la pena, una vez que estuve listo salí Bella ya estaba arreglada se veía de una manera sexy llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla una camisa de tiritas color azul eléctrico y unos babuchas de del pato Donald.

—Vamos mi hermana morirá de tanto esperar —le dije ella asintió y salimos a ver a mi hermana.

—Al fin pensé que se habían quedado pegados —nos dijo rodando los ojos.

—Lo sentimos Alice —se disculpo Bella —Todo fue un imprevisto, ahora haremos la cena será tu lección de cocina.

Alice brinco emocionada y se fue a la Bella hacia la cocina, yo me quede sentado jugando con Luna y viendo algo de tele. Me estaba comenzando a aburrir y lo peor es que con mi hermanita aquí no se podía hacer nada divertido.

—Edward, ven te vas a morir de aburrimiento como el tío nudos si sigues así —me dijo Bella entre risas.

—No sé ¿Qué hacer? —le dije frustrado.

—Hermanito, ya vamos a terminar y tu podrás comer serás nuestro critico culinario—dijo Alice tratando de picas unas verduras.

—Alice si sigues así te vas a cortar no un dedo sino todo el brazo —le dije asustado.

—Pesimista —me dijo sacándome la lengua.

—Corrección, realista hermana —le dije.

—Dejen de pelear niños —nos regaño Bella.

—Si Bella —le dijimos en coro.

Empecé a caminar, con Luna detrás de mí, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento…

—Edward ven a comer —me llamo Bella.

—Al fin —suspire feliz.

Me senté esperando, el envenenamiento de la comida de mi hermana lo mínimo que podía hacerme era una intoxicación nada grave. Probé el primer trozo de lasaña, estaba muy bueno.

— ¿Qué tal? —me pregunto Alice ansiosa.

—Exquisito, mis felicitación **BELLA **—le dije recalcando el nombre.

—Edward, Alice ayudo y además aprendió a hacerlo —me reprocho con voz dulce.

Bufe si claro si esto lo hubiese hecho mi hermana ya estuviera camino al hospital muriendo. Seguí comiendo realmente estaba bueno, termine de comer ayude a las chicas a recoger y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Me voy, vendré el viernes para ayudarte estaré aquí a las 6:30pm —le dijo Alice emocionada— Y tu no quiero ninguna sorpresita —me dijo dándome una mirada de advertencia.

Enarque una ceja, Alice era todo un caso Bella se despidió y la acompaño hasta abajo.

—Volví —dijo Bella, entrando sonriendo.

—Ven —la llame.

Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa y se sentó aun estaba nerviosa decidí tomar la iniciativa y la atraje a mi pecho, escondió su rostro y yo enterré mi cabeza en sus cabellos podría quedarme así eh… dos horas cuando mucho. Sentí como su respiración se hacía pesada se había quedado dormida, sonreí y la cargue hasta su cuarto le quite las babuchas y la arrope.

—Descansa Bella —le dije dándole un beso en la frete.

Vi a Luna siguiendo, debía tener hambre le di de comer y la acomode en su cuna tenía que ponérsela en el pasillo cerca del cuarto de Bella. Arregle todo lo que faltaba y me fui.

Entre a mi hermoso Volvo, no tenía ganas de nada como me hubiera gustado quedarme con Bella pero sabía que no aguantaría una noche con ella ahora me daba cuenta _no era que quería dejar mi vida de follador es que estaba atado a ella._

_

* * *

_

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, que me han regalado 111 Reviews que felicidad. Gracias chicas, a todas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. Las chicas que me agregan en favoritos por favor envíen un Reviews para saber que opinan.**

**Bueno como se habrá dado cuenta ahora ya no es **"Chicas Cullen" **sino Ness Masen, verán Jazz a me ha dado mi diploma de la escuela de Ortografía y ahora yo corrijo. Se puede decir que ya soy una autora completa solo necesito más experiencia. En el perfil pueden ver el mensaje de Jazz.**

**Siempre estaré agradecida, por todo el apoyo de Jazzlie ya que con **"Chicas Cullen"** fue como comenzamos y como nos dimos a conocer. Jazz eres una gran amiga.**

**En mi blog ahí un adelanto y mañana subo una llamada desde el infierno estará en In-progres. Ah dentro de un rato subo una nueva historia.**

**¡Reviews!.**


	16. Baile Erotico

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Tenía los nervios a mil hoy era el día que iríamos a al bar no es que no quisiera ir pero la triste realidad es seria la primera vez que iba a uno y no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo era esos lugares tenía que llamar a Tanya ella me podría ayudar.

—Olvídame más y muero —me dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Hola Tanya, yo también te quiero —le dije en tono de niña buena.

—Si claro llevas casi medio mes si hablarme —me reprocho fingiendo molestia ¿creo?

—Eh estado estudian —me excuse.

—No lo dudo pero estoy segura que no has parado de salir con el tal Edward—me dijo, uhg jaque mate.

—Sí pero es que, no lo puedo evitar estoy enamorada —le dije mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

—Oh estas enamorada no me había dando cuenta —me dijo sorprendida, obviamente se estaba burlando de mi.

—Tanya…—se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Está bien, te escucho —me dijo ya seria.

—Voy a ir a un bar —le solté, hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¡TU! a un ¿bar? —Me grito dejándome sorda —Eso es difícil de creer.

—Pues créelo, y no tengo idea de cómo son esos lugares —le dije.

—Supongo que vas con el chico —me dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Si—dije feliz.

—Bueno Bella hay muchas clases de bares, veras ahí por categoría y por servicios—me explico—Por ejemplo están los que llaman bares _"de mala muerte"_ que son los más bajo ahí dudo mucho que vallas, y están los sencillos y los básico; pero los que suelen estar en Beverly Hill son los más caros y lujosos son como discotecas.

—Entiendo ¿qué me recomiendas? —le pregunte necesitaba un consejo.

—Que estés tranquila, y no bebas mucho no vayas a terminar haciendo locuras y Bella ahí bares que hay mujeres al servicio del cliente no te asuste si las ves solo ignóralas —me dijo con vos sabia.

—Así lo hare, gracias Tani —le dije ahora estaba más segura.

—De nada, ah se me olvidaba puede que valla el lunes a los Ángeles Felix quiere comprar algunas cosas—me conto emocionada.

—Me avisas, tengo muchas ganas de verte —le dije me hacía falta la compañía de mis amigas.

—Yo igual, nos vemos —se despidió podía sentir algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Adiós Tanya —colgué.

Tire el teléfono en la cama, y fui al baño necesitaba relajarme… Salí de la bañera y me puse una ropa cómoda para esperar a Alice. Me prepare un sándwich mejor dicho 3 tenía mucha hambre, apenas termine de comer me dedique a Luna le di comer, la peine y la saque a pasear, cuando llegamos del parque le di un baño seco y la acosté a dormir.

Me puse adelantar, algunos trabajos de la universidad para hacer tiempo mientras llegaba Alice aun faltaba media hora.

.

.

.

—Ya voy —grite cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta—Hola Alice, pasa.

—Lamento la demora, tuve que comprar algunas cosas —me dijo dándome brinquitos—Bueno empecemos, lo primero será que me dejes ver tu armario.

—Claro ven —le dije algo nerviosa.

Saco toda la ropa, la evaluó detenidamente luego fueron los zapatos, bolsos y accesorios.

—Tienes cosas muy lindas pero nada adecuado para esta ocasión, por suerte vine preparada —me dijo, sacando unas bolsas llenas de ropa y miles de cosas—Ok, ahora te aremos la uñas necesitas estar divina de los pies a la cabeza.

—Pero eso tomara horas…—le dije viendo el reloj.

—Confía en mi, te hare lucir hermosa solo acuesta y relájate —me dijo dándome una mirada maliciosa.

Suspire Alice era, peor que todo el equipo de porrista y Jared juntos…

—Quédate quieta Bella —me regaño.

—Alice duele —le dije, esto era más doloroso que la cera caliente.

—Listo, es ¿Qué nunca en tu vida te habías sacado las cejas? —me pregunto sorprendida.

—En realidad, si pero solo con cera con pinza en más doloroso —le respondí mientras me sobaba la frente.

—Ya veo, ahora solo nos queda el maquillaje y la ropa —me dijo emocionada —Te pondré una mascarilla para umentante la cara, yo me iré arreglando.

Asentí, me hecho la crema por toda la cara y luego se fue al baño. Aun sentía nervios y ¿si Edward no me veía bonita? Yo no era precisamente una Barbie era una persona normal sin ningún tipo de atractivo llamativo.

—Volví —dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado? —le pregunte se había arreglado muy rápido.

—Más o menos dos horas ya son las 8:30pm aun nos queda tiempo —me respondió.

—Tardaste, dos horas arreglándote —le dije—Pensé que fue menos tiempo, a ¿Qué hora abre el bar del amigo de Edward?

—A las 9 en punto, y su nombre es Jasper Halen —me dijo con un brillo es sus ojos.

—Y ¿tú lo conoces? —le pregunte, parezco una vieja metiche.

—Sí, es un buen amigo de la familia y…—se corto, y bajo la mirada.

Me quede callada, no quería incomodarla Alice me caía muy bien.

—Bueno, continuemos —le dije tratando de cambiar la conversación.

—Si claro, te arreglare el cabello, ve al baño y quítate la crema —me dijo ya contenta.

No me había fijado pero Alice estaba preciosa _"lo digo en sentido de amiga"_, llevaba un vestido color lila que se pegaba a su cuerpo con pedrería y le llega más arriba de la rodilla, unas sandalias color plateado con brillantes, sus accesorios eran entre lila y plateado y una pequeña cartera de color plateado al mismo estilo de los zapatos. Su maquilla combinaba con su atuendo y resaltaba cada detalle de su rostro y su cabello estaba igual solo que se había colocado un broche de mariposa brillante color lila.

—Alice te vez muy linda —le dije.

—Gracias Bella —me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me saque la crema y regrese al cuarto Alice ya había acomodado todo y estaba preparando la rizadora.

—Te hare rizos, y pero de una manera alborotada —me explico.

Asentí y la deje trabajar…

—Listo, ¿te gusta? —me pregunto, ya me había peinado y maquillado.

Mi cabello estaba completamente, en risos de una manera _"sexual" _y el maquillaje resaltaba mis ojos y me veía hermosas me sentía bella.

—Alice eres genial —le dije casi llorando.

—Gracias, pero no llores se te dañaras el maquillaje —me regaño en tono dulce—Te pondremos una camisa roja ¿tienes alguna?

—Si dame un momento —le dije, busque era la única camisa bonita roja que tenia—Es una de mis favoritas.

— ¿Elmo? —me dijo con voz de chillona.

—Si —le dije, la camisa era toda roja con la cara de Elmo —Es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

—Bella iremos a un BAR no al jardín de niños, guarda eso no mejor quémalo —me dijo quíntame la camisa lanzándola por ahí.

Alice saco unas bolsas, y comenzó a vestirme y retocar los detalles cuando termino me puso frete al espejo me quede muda… **OH** **NO YO NO IBA A SALIR ASI**

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunto ansiosa.

—Alice, no pienso salir así me veo muy vulgar me siento descubierta —le dije viéndome.

La ropa no era fea, solo algo destapada. Mi vestuario se basaba en una camisa color negra de tiritas que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, un short color negro, un chalequito rojo, mis accesorios rojos, y unos zapatos color rojo de mucho tacón **(Todo lo pueden ver en el perfil)**.

—No estás vulgar ni nada por el estilo, te vez linda y sexy —me dijo—Ten confianza en ti misma.

—Pero…—le dije, ella me hizo un puchero.

Suspire, y me senté en la cama, mientras Alice se terminaba de arreglar los detalles. Busque mi celular Edward aun no había llamado estaba ansiosa de verlo. Alice sentó junto a mí y tratando de buscar un tema de conversación no quería se grosera pero no me sentía bien con esta ropa.

Mi celular sonó era un mensaje de Edward ya había llegado, baje corriendo con Alice siguiéndome. Le toque la ventanilla y me dejo deslumbrada con su sonrisa.

—Sube, ya Alice se embarco en su auto —me dijo con su hermosa voz.

—Hola Edward —lo salude ya dentro.

—Hola Bella —me dijo, estaba raro más bien diría que nervioso.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunte viéndolo fijamente.

—No, tranquila mi vida —me dijo tomándome la mano para luego besarla.

Suspire feliz me había llamado mi vida cada vez estaba más enamorada. El camino estuvo en silencio, Edward me lanzaba miradas tiernas y yo hacía lo mismo, paramos al frete del un gran edificio con muchas luces. Edward me ayudo a bajar me miro por unos minutos, me mordí el labio nerviosa ¿no me veía bien?

— ¿Qué? —le dije sin pensar.

—Estas hermosas —me dijo haciendo dar una vuelta para ver todos los lados—No tengo palabras para describir lo bella que estas, no quiero que te separes de mi ¿entendido?

Asentí hechizada, el pego su cuerpo al mío y me miro de un modo extraño no podía descifrar el significado de su mirada, me sonroje estábamos muy, muy cerca pero me sentía muy bien.

Cada vez que estaba con él lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, nadie cambiaria lo que sentía por el **NADIE**.

—Edward, mi vida es bueno verte—le dijo una chica, de cabellos rubios oscuros.  
Mi ¿vida? ¿Por qué lo había llamado así? ¿Acaso Edward tenia novia? pero eso era ilógico _yo iba a ser su novia_.

—Jessica —la saludo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer eran muy amigos—También es bueno verte.

—No sabía que venias sino hubiera preparado todo —le dijo en tono seductor, mi cara estaba roja de ira ¡HOLA PERDON SIGO AQUÍ! quería gritar nunca en mi vida me había sentido _celosa_.

—Hoy no vengo a eso, será para otra ocasión —le dijo sonriendo ¡Idiota! —Jessica te presento a Bella.

Me miro de arriba abajo, yo le sonreí de forma fría y rodé los ojos.

—Un gusto —dijo moviendo la nariz.

—Igual—le dije cortante.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos —le dijo Edward o mejor dicho el señor IDIOTA.

—Nos vemos —le dijo la tal Jessica guiñándole el ojo.

Yo suspire frustrada, ya me había dejado clara la situación yo era su _amiga_ por muncho que me duela y ella era bueno su…

— ¿Te pasa algo? —me pregunto acariciándome el cabello.

—No pero, ¿acostumbras a que todo el mundo te llame _mi vida_? —le pregunte llena de celos. El soltó una carcajada, me acaricio la mejilla.

—Bella esa chica que viste es solo una "_amiga"_ contigo es diferente —me dijo serio—Tu eres especial muy especial no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Pero… te veías muy a gusto con ella —le dije bajando la mirada.

—Es solo una amiga de hace muchos años, tranquila Bella —me dijo para luego darme un corto beso en los labios.

Sonreí como idiota, lo amaba mucho, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la entrada del Bar Alice ya nos estaba esperando, no tuvimos que hacer fila el gorila gigante nos dejo entrar directo. Tape mi boca de sorpresa el lugar era esplendido un restaurante y había varias habitaciones con entrenamientos…

— ¿Es solo un bar? —le pregunte a Edward enarcando una ceja.

—No, en realidad es poco de cada cosa en la entrada como ya habrás visto es un restauran, en el ala derecha un casino al estilo _"Las Vegas"_, en el ala izquierda es una especie de salón de espectáculos más formales y en el fondo el bar o discoteca—me explico enseñándome todo el lugar.

—Y ¿arriba? —le pregunte había gente subiendo.

—Es bueno…—se rasco la cabeza.

Alice tocio y le dedico una mirada fría ¿Qué habría arriba? Seria eso que me había hablado Tanya de las mujeres esas.

—Luego te explico —me dijo cortante.

Seguimos caminando y entramos, a un salón enorme con la música a todo volumen es increíble en las otras partes no se oía nada, tenia millos de luces, una pista de baile miles de cosas.

—Edward —lo saludo un hombre de cabellos rubios.

—Jazz —dijo abrazándolo —Te presento a Bella.

—Encantado Jasper Hale —se presento dándome la mano.

—Bella Swan un gusto —le dije.

—Bueno espero que te guste el lugar—me dijo en tono ansioso —Vengan Rose y Emmett los están esperando—comento, su mirada se poso repentinamente en Alice pude notar como sus ojos brillaban al verla —Alice no sabía que venias.

—Hola Jasper —le dijo en tono duro, haciendo que la mirada de Jasper se entristeciera.

Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, tomando mi mano llevándome hasta la mesa donde nos esperaba.

**POV Jasper**

Ver a Alice, en mi bar me trajo tanto recuerdo ella era la verdadera dueña de este lugar gracias a ella yo pude formar este negocio nunca dejo de darme su apoyo incondicional en todo momento. Y pensar que todo lo había hecho por ella para si llegáramos a algo yo le pudiera dar todo, y si yo llegaba a estirar la pata todo esto pasaría a ser de ella.

—Alice es bueno verte —le dije estaba hermosa.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo Jasper—me dijo en tono frio.

Sus palabras eran flechas para mi corazón, pero yo sabía que me las merecía había sido un idiota con ella.

—Alice, yo lo siento —le dije con el corazón en la mano.

— ¿De veras? —me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí y para que veas que no miento porque no vamos a mi casa y nos tomamos unos tragos y luego bueno tenemos sexo —le dije, frotándome las manos con impaciencia.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida y me regalo una sonrisa fría y llena de ira ahora ¿Qué hice?

—Jasper nunca cambiaras sigues siendo un maldito perro miserable que lo único en lo que piensa es en el sexo —me dijo con voz rabiosa y triste.

Se volteo pensé que se iba a ir pero tomo una de las copas de vino que llevaba en mesero y me la hecho encima

—Alice ¿Qué mierda? —le dije quitándome el alcohol de la cara.

—Ups perdón se me callo —me dijo usando ese tono de niña buena.

Se fue dejándome ahí como un idiota, ¡Dios! es que nada me sale bien con ella como la hago entender que la AMO soy un jodido imbécil. Pero no me rediré tendría el amor de Alice Cullen cueste lo que cueste.

**POV Bella**

Llegamos a la mesa, pude reconocer a Rose estaba sentada junto a un chico grande que parecía un oso.

—Bella Edward al fin llega—dijo Rose con alegría —Bella este es mi novio Emmett.

—Hola —lo salude sonrojándome.

—Oh Rose me dijo que te sonrojabas, pero no me imagine que fueras un arbolito de navidad —me dijo en tono burlo, haciéndome sonrojar mas —Bueno Bella bienvenida a la familia—me dijo dándome un gran abrazo del oso.

—Emmett suéltala la asfixia —le gruño Edward.

—Perdón Belli —me dijo dejándome en el suelo.

—Tranquilo estoy bien —le dije sintiendo el aire en mis pulmones de nuevo—Y ¿Alice?

—Ya llegue —dijo sentándose a mi lado, seguida por Jasper.

—Bien, Bella ¿háblanos sobre ti? Eres la nueva en el clan —me dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas.

—Eh pero ¿Qué quieren saber? —le dije algo confusa mi vida no era muy interesante.

—Sencillo, gusto, fumas, bebes, ¿eres virgen?, cosas sexuales y tipo de droga que consumes —me dijo riéndose me quede muda ¿droga, sexuales?

— ¡Emmett! —lo regaño Rose dándole un golpe por la cabeza.

—Ignóralo a Emmett es un poco loco —me dijo Edward.

—Si claro, cerebropene —le riño Emmett.

—Calla —le dijo gruñendo —Hablemos de otra cosa.

Seguimos conversando, pero ya me sentía mas cómoda Emmett no paro de hacerme bromas pero hasta a mi me hacían reír, Jasper se dedicaba a fastidiar a Edward y a contarnos sus momentos más vergonzosos el hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Quieren algo de beber? —nos pregunto Jasper.

—Sí, yo quiero una cerveza y un whisky —le dijo Edward.

—Yo igual pero el mío sin hielo—le dijo Emmett.

—Yo quiero un combinado y Alice igual—dijo Rose.

—Bella tu ¿Qué quieres? —me pregunto Jasper.

—Es que yo casi no bebe prefiero un refresco o un jugo —le dijo mordiéndome el labio.

—No por favor Bella, estas aquí para divertirte un jugo y un refresco no son divertidos, Jazz tráele uno con todo—le dijo Emmett con voz divertida.

—Bella tranquila es muy rico, relájate —me dijo Edward dándome una mirada tierna. Asentí, tenía que divertirme debía dejar de ser tan tímida.

—Aquí están —dijo Jasper quien venía con el mercero.

—No beban, primero Bella ella la nueva debe iniciarse en el ritual —dijo Emmett dándome la copa.

Bebí despacio, sentí el liquido en mi garganta tosí era muy fuerte solté algunas lagrimas.

—Eso ahora, brindemos ¡Salud!—dijo Emmett levantando su copa.

— ¡Salud!—dijimos todos en coro.

Bebí por segunda vez, ya me estaba acostumbrando al sabor. De verdad me la estaba pasando genial.

—Jazz hoy veo que encerraste a _tus _chicas —le dijo Emmett en tono malicioso.

—No ah todas, algunas anda por ahí sirviendo bebidas —le dijo usando el mismo tono.

—Me sorprende, hoy anda más vestida que de costumbre —le dijo Alice en forma sarcástica.

¿Más vestida? Ósea que si era lo que me había dicho Tanya era de las mujeres que ofrecen servicio al clientes.

—Alice, ellas solo hacen su trabajo no son malas chicas —le dijo Jasper serio.

—Claro… —le dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno, Rose y yo nos vamos a bailar —dijo Emmett tomando de la mano a Rose—Pero antes, Jasper tráele un combinado fuerte a Bella necesita energía.

Abrí mi boca de golpe, solo sentí el vaso en mi mano apenas había podido con el primero.

— ¡Tómalo!—gritaban todos. Agarre la copa y lo bebí de golpe.

—Eso ahora a bailar —me dijo Edward parándome la mesa.

Me sentía llena de energía, mejor que la última vez que había bebido tome un trago de la cerveza de Edward el me sonrió y me llevo a la pista de la música era algo sexual yo no sabía que a hacer, sentí el cuerpo de Edward pegado atrás del mío por instinto moví mis caderas y me restregué contra él no era consciente de lo que hacía y menos cuando Edward me daba pequeños tragos de su cerveza.

You let me violate you

you let me desecrate you

you let me penetrate you

you let me complicate you

El ritmo de la canción, era muy erótico me deje llevar y pegue mi cuerpo mas al suyo moviendo como una desquiciada, no entendía la letra pero no me importo seguí moviendo.

Help me

I broke apart my insides

Help me

I've got no soul to sell

help me

the only thing that works for me

help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

my whole existence is flawed

you get me closer to god

You can have my isolation

you can have the hate that it brings

you can have my absence of faith

you can have my everything

help me tear down my reason, help me

its' your sex I can smell

— ¿Te gusta esta canción Bella? —me pregunto Edward contra mi oído.

—Si —le dije con voz ronca me sentía excitada.

—Disfruta Bella —me dijo succionado el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Gemí me sentía poseída, estaba fuera de mi cuerpo sentí como las mano de Edward me tocaban por cada parte de mi cuerpo descubierto, ¡qué bien se sentía!

help me

you make me perfect

help me become somebody else

Me deje llevar por el placer y deje me tocara no era consciente de nada solo me dedicaba a sentir.

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

my whole existence is flawed

you get me closer to god

Sus Manos eran la gloria, cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro el me susurraba palabras que no entendía solo me deje llevar por el momento…

through every forest

above the trees

within my stomach

scraped off my knees

I drink the honey inside your hive

you are the reason I stay alive

* * *

**Hola mil gracias por todos sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos…**

**Bella ya no es tan santa, esperemos a ver qué pasa luego del efecto del alcohol.**

**Gracias Jazz por ayudarme con este cap. **

**La letra de la canción está traducida en mi blog el próximo cap lo subo el martes o miércoles.**

**Por favor Reviews en el cap anterior recibí menos que el cap 14.**

**¡Reviews!**


	17. Partida

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Sentía una presión en el estomago, todo mi cuerpo me dolía no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido anoche sentía mi cuerpo sobre una superficie plana no quería abrir mis ojos pero el dolor me estaba matando me pare de golpe y busque con la mirada un baño corrí hasta él y devolví toda la comida

—Al fin despiertas —sentí la voz de Edward tras de mí.

Lo ignore, en estos momento mi mente estaba centrada en el agua del inodoro y mis vómitos ¡asco! Edward comenzó a sobarme la espalda, me sentí un poco mejor luego de devolver todo.

—Ten —me dijo dándome un cepillo de dientes.

Salió del baño y me sonrió, me mire al espejo mi rostro estaba sonrojado mi estaba revuelto pero de una manera sexy lave mis dientes hasta quitar el sabor y el olor a vomito. No me había dado cuenta pero no llevaba mi ropa, tenia puesta una gran camisa de Edward ¡No! por favor que no haya pasado lo que creo que haya pasado.

—Dime ¿Qué sigo siendo virgen? —le grite a Edward abriendo la puerta. El me miro sorprendido y soltó una carcajada, me sonroje al ver que unas del las servicio estaba ahí.

—Creo que es mejor que salgas Catey —le dijo Edward aun riéndose, la chica asintió y se fue—Toma esto Bella calmara tu dolor de cabeza.

Me dio unas pastillas junto con un vaso de agua, me las tome la cabeza me dolía a mil. Mire a Edward estaba solo con un pantalón de pijama, se veía tan sexy y atractivo su pecho era como de mármol ¡Dios parecía un adonis! Se me salía la baba…

—Gracias, ¿anoche? —le pregunte, sentándome junto a él.

—Bella cálmate, anoche la pasamos de maravilla —me dijo acariciándome el cabello— ¿Qué recuerdas?

—Eh, cuando llegamos, las conversaciones, cuando bebí y parte de cuando me sacaste a bailar —le dije haciendo memoria.

—Bueno luego de eso seguimos bailando hasta la madrugada, te lleve a mi casa y…. —me dijo tratando de no reírse.

¿Y? ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso habríamos tenido sexo?, NO mi ¡virginidad!

—Edward habla —le dije mordiéndome el labio.

—Te quedaste dormida apenas llegamos, Alice te cambio ella era la única semi consiente ya que Rose, Emmett y Jasper estaban ebrios y yo estaba igual —me explico—Te lleve a mi cama y dormimos junto pero no hicimos nada.

Suspire más tranquila, mi himen seguía intacto ok eso sonó raro.

—Gracias —le susurre abrazándome a él enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, estuvimos así un rato ya el malestar había pasado.

—Bella, todo está bien —me dijo con palabras dulces acariciándome la cara.

—Edward ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de tu mama cierto? —le pregunte dudosa, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Si mi muñeca, iremos a la casa de mis padres dentro de un rato —me dijo contra mi cuello.

—Pero yo no tengo ropa —le dije apenada.

—Iremos a tu apartamento buscaras algo de ropa —me dijo, siempre el tenia la solución para todo.

—Gracias Edward eres genial —le dije lanzándome sobre.

El me sonrió y comenzamos a rodar por toda la cama, agarre una almohada y se la pegue el me hizo lo mismo y empezamos una guerra de almohadas.

**POV Edward**

Era un maldito pero uno con mucha suerte la noche del viernes había sido maravillo gracias a los efectos del alcohol en Bella, fue una suerte embriagarla ya que pude tenerla toda la noche a mi mereced bueno casi ya que la muy estúpida no se dejo follar.

_**Flashback**_

—Edward por favor ¡tócame! —me suplicaba, cuando estábamos en el auto.

Sonreí el alcohol ya había hecho su trabajo, y la drogaba también no le había dado mucha solo un poco para que se excitara y se volviera un poco loca.

—Lo hare Bella, pero tendrás que esperar como yo eh esperado por ti —le dije rudo, ella gimió y se restregaba contra el asiento desesperada.

Apenas llegamos a la casa, la agarre y trate de besarla pero ella comenzó a reír como loca y brincar por todos lados como una niña de 4 años.

—Bella baja de ahí —le grite estaba subida sobre los muebles brincando.

—No ven saltemos —me dijo riéndose.

Suspire con frustrado esto eran uno de los efectos de la droga y el alcohol, pero yo no quería brincar y saltar quería ¡sexo! Maldita mierda. Bella brinco y salto toda la noche no paro de correr por toda casa y decir cosas sin sentido yo opte por embriagarme y fumar hasta caer dormido.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Mi último pensamiento consiente fue cuando Alice entro y se llevo a Bella a mi habitación lo demás no me importa.

Por un lado estaba _"triste"_ por no haber logrado mi objetivo per otra parte me sentía bien por haber compartido con Bella en bar y con los chicos me la había pasado excelente.

Suspire feliz cuando sentí su respiración en mi pecho se había quedado dormida luego de la guerra de almohadas sabía que mi actitud era bipolar pero no puedo evitarlo ella saque mi Edward dulce y amable, nos acomode mejor y cerré mis ojos yo también tenía sueño

.

.

.

Oía una vocecita y sentía como unas manos tratado de despertarme, me hice el dormido.

—Edward se que estas despierto —me dijo Bella riendo —Levante, son las 3 de la tarde.

—No—le dije halándola haciéndola quedar debajo de mi —Durmamos un poco mas llegamos muy tarde, la fiesta de mama comienza a las 5 —le dije bostezando.

—Está bien, pero pon una alarma que nos despierte a las 4 recuerda que tenemos que ir a mi departamento —me dijo volviéndose a acurrucar en mi pecho.

—Ok —acepte y puse la alarma en mi reloj.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos Bella ya estaba dormida, podría quedarme así todo el día…

—Vamos Edward se hace tarde —me dijo Bella en la puerta.

—Voy —le dije bajando las escaleras.

Nos habíamos quedados dormidos, ya eran las cinco por suerte las del servicio nos dejaron el desayuno listo comimos y luego nos bañamos separado yo estaba listo Bella se había puesto un conjunto deportivo de mi hermana Rose mientras tanto.

Encendí el auto el auto, Bella estaba algo impaciente y asustada porque iba a conocer a mis padres.

—Edward aparte de tus padres ¿Qué otras personas van estar? —me pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

—Unos tíos, algunos vecinos y amigos de la familia —le respondí, vi como tragaba en seco.

—Pero yo no soy nada de tu familia—me dijo nerviosa —Creo que será mejor que me quede en mi casa.

—No Bella, de ninguna manera y si eres parte de mi familia eres…—le dije tratando de escupir la palabras de mi boca.

— ¿Soy? —me pregunto impaciente.

—Eres bueno, yo no sé cómo definir nuestra relación creo que eres mi amiga casi novia —le dije, idiota eso había sonado tan gallo.

—Claro, espero que tus padres lo entienda —me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquila, sube Bella te espero aquí y trae a Luna —le dije en la casa de mis padres podía correr.

Asintió y salió del carro, me recosté al asiento y puse música sabia que Bella se tardaría un poco aproveche y busque algunas cosas para la fiesta de mi mama. Mire el reloj las 5:30 suerte que soy su hijo favorito y que las fiestas de mi madre siempre se atrasan.

Oí como tocaban mi ventanilla y vi a Bella salí del auto para verla estaba hermosa y muy tierna llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla rosado que se pegaba a su cuerpo, una camisa negra manga larga que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, unas sandalias negras con mucho tacón, sus accesorios entre rosado y negro y su bolso negro, su pelo está recogido en una media cola sostenido por dos ganchitos rosados, no se había maquillado mucho solo un brillo rosa y algo en los ojos **(Todo lo puede ver en el perfil).**

—Estas preciosa —le dije con voz sexy.

Me sonrió y se sonrojo subimos al auto, maneje rápido a casa de mis padres no estábamos lejos pero era muy tarde.

— ¿Qué te parece? —me pregunto Bella enseñándome un hermoso medallón de paz con pedrería.

—Es bonito ¿Para quién es? —le pregunte.

—Para tu madre, no quería presentarme sin nada —me dijo guardándolo en su estuche.

—Diste en el blanco mama ama las cosa de hippy —le dije sincero.

Suspiro más tranquila y se puso a jugar con Luna, yo le di una caricia y seguí manejando. Llegamos a casa de mis padres había luces, globos, por todos lados y un gran cartel de _"Bienvenido al Cumpleaños de Esme Cullen" _Alice esto era típico de ella, tome a Bella de mano ella veía todo fascinada.

Entramos a la casa, los del servicio me saludaron y me dijeron que todos estaban en jardín y otro grupo en salón de estar.

—Edward muchacho —me saludo mi tío Cayo el hermano de mi padre.

—Tío, tanto tiempo —le dije abrazándolo, llevaba años sin verlo él vivía en Italia con mi tía y mis primos.

—Cierto, debo decir que te vez muy bien —me dijo, su vista se poso en Bella.

—Tú igual, tío ella es Bella una "amiga" mía y de mis hermanas —le dije.

—Es un placer, es usted muy hermosa —la alago en tono amable.

—Gracias, también es un placer —le dijo nerviosa.

Nos fuimos a buscar a mi madre, ella estaba en el jardín con mi padre a penas me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños mami —le dije abrazándola.

—Gracias, mi niño —me dijo con su dulce voz, que puedo decir adoro a mi madre.

—Estas hermosa —le dije.

—Oh Edward, tu siempre tan galante o debería decir astuto —me dijo riéndose dándome unas palmaditas en la mejilla —A mi no me engañas, pero aun así eres mis bebe.

Le sonreí mi madre era única.

—Mama te presento a Bella —le dije, ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió.

—Así que tu eres la famosa Bella tenía tantas ganas de conocerte —le dijo.

—Es un gusto señora Cullen, feliz cumpleaños—le dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio.

—No me digas señora, la gente puede pensar que soy casada —le dijo bromeando, mi madre y su sentido del humor—Dime Esme dulzura y yo te diré Bella.

—Claro, Esme —le dijo un poco más segura—Esto es para usted, espero que le guste.

—Oh no te hubieras molesta dado —le dijo abriendo el regalo, los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron y le dio una sonrisa —Es hermoso tienes muy buen gusto muchas gracias.

—Me alegra que le guste —le dijo.

—Bueno pasen la fiesta apenas comienza —nos dijo y pasamos al jardín.

Mi madre, siguió conversando con Bella al parecer se llevaba muy bien, le presente a Bella a mis tíos todos estaban encantados con ella, me sorprendió su actitud con Emmett habían sido muy duros y cortantes era algo natural de ellos la familia por parte de mi padre era casi todos ingles y un grupo italianos muy conservadores .La familia de mi madre era más liberales y por así decirlo mas agradable.

—Mama y ¿mi padre y mis hermanas? —le pregunte no lo había visto.

—Tu padre salió a buscar unas cosas con Alice y la ricitos de oro no ha llegado con papa oso —me dijo riéndose.

—Madre tienes un sentido del humor —le dijo, sabiendo que el mío era igual que el de ella.

—Tú no hables —me callo—Bella que hermosa conejita, ¿puedo cargarla?

—Sí, lamento traerla Edward me dijo que podía pero…—la corto.

—No te preocupes, ven te muestro algo pero deja a Luna aquí —le dijo ansiosa.

Dejo a Luna en mis brazos y se fue con ella yo sabía muy bien a donde iban solo esperaba que Bella no se asustara mucho…

**POV Bella**

Esme me llevo, al patio trasero de la casa me sentía muy bien con la familia de Edward era muy amables conmigo.

—Te presento a mis verdaderos hijos —me dijo abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía un invernadero.

Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa, todo estaba lleno animales entre domésticos y algunos salvajes.

—Wooo es como un mini zoológico —le dije viendo todo.

—Tengo 3 perros, 2 gatos, 2 loros y 1 mono —me dijo orgullosa.

Me explico cómo los cuidaba y que le fascinaban los animales, desde niña. Salimos y volvimos a la fiesta ya Alice Rose y Emmett habían llegado.

—Feliz cumpleaños mama —le dijo Rose abrazándola.

—Feliz cumpleaños Esme —la felicito Emmett.

—Gracias hijos, pero la próxima lleguen un poco más temprano —le dijo —Recuerden dejar la manguera cerrada.

Todos rieron, menos Emmett y Rose que estaban sonrojados, yo por mi parte no entendía nada. Me saludaron y me presentaron al padre de Edward el Doctor Cullen muy amable y refinado.

Las tías de Edward me acosaron con preguntas de vida, junto con Alice ya veía el parecido.

—Tienes 18 es la mejor edad —me dijo una de ella.

—Tienes toda la razón Jane, yo me case a esa edad con mi adora Marco —le dijo la otra. Me atore con mi jugo ¿case? A ¿qué se refería?

— ¿Para cuándo planean la boda? —me pregunto otra creo que se llamaba Heidi.

— ¿Disculpe? —le pregunte sin entender.

— ¿Dónde te quieres casar aquí o en tu pueblo natal? —siguió la otra.

— ¿Tus padres lo aprueban? —me pregunto la abuela Edward.

— ¿Ah? —era todo lo que sabía decir.

Seguían acosándome con miles de preguntas como ¿te casaras por lo civil primero?, ¿Dónde planean irse de Luna de miel? ¿Cuándo te pido matrimonio?, me estaba mareando no sabía que responder.

—Voy a tomar aire —le dije parándome de silla.

Ellas pensaba que yo era la prometida de Edward por eso m trababan así, no como habían tratado a Emmett yo ni siquiera era la novia de Edward solo era su amiga y mas nada. Sabía que no debía haber venido, no me sentí cómoda en este lugar y Edward no ayudaba mucho el estaba muy entretenido hablando con sus tíos y sus primos presumiendo ¡estúpido narciso!

Suspire y busque a Luna la tome y la guarde en mi bolso, las mirada de las tías de Edward habían cambiado supongo que el ya se había aclarado la situación. Llame a Edward pero me ignoro, hasta me torció los ojos y hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Sabemos que no eres la prometida de nuestro sobrino —me dijo una.

—Nunca dije serlo —le dije _"ojala lo fuera"._

—Sera mejor que te retires ya basta con el gorila —me dijo con desprecio.

Asentí y salí del patio todos los parientes me miraban como si fuera un prostituta, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y salí de la casa.

Tome un taxi y me fui a el departamento, esto me había servido de lección en no meter las nariz en donde no me llamaban. Edward no quería nada conmigo pero si era así ¿Qué era lo que buscaba de mí? Todos eso detalles, su comportamiento ¿era acaso mentiras? Si hubiera sido mi _"amigo"_ no hubiese permitido esto y abandonarme en la fiesta. Ahora me daba cuenta de las cosas yo era un juguete, con qué fin no lo sabía pero ya acabo cortaría la relación con el no quería salir lastimada.

Baje del taxi y le pague, subí al el departamento y empaque algunas cosa tenía que despejarme y las vacaciones de Navidad eran el momento más ideal.

—Nos vamos de viaje Luna —le dije, empacando sus cosas.

Termine de empacar, y saque dinero de la cartera saque la cuenta de los meses que le debía a Edward y lo metí en un sobre junto con una carta.

_Aquí está el pago del apartamento, si falta más házmelo saber por favor. Gracias por tus servicios._

_Bella Swan._

Salí del departamento, con Luna metí todas las maletas en el auto llame a la aerolínea para comprar un pasaje a Forks necesitaba a mi familia. Pase por la casa de Edward y le deje el sobre el buzón.

El auto era lo de menos, llame a Jake el me había comentado que recientemente estaba trabajado en trasporte de carga pesada. Se alegro al saber que volvía y me hizo el favor, suerte que la línea donde trabaja tenía una sucursal en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles.

Me recosté en el asiento de avión, con Luna en mi regazo sabia que irme era algo toto y tal vez no tenía muchos motivos pero me había sentido tan mal por el trato de la familia de Edward sus tías me eran… y el no se quedaba atrás se olvido de mi. Borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos este sería un largo vuelo.

* * *

**Hola a todas, gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. A todas las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida a la historia.**

**¿No se lo esperaba? ¿Verdad? Sé que muchas odian a este Edward ahora lo odiaran mas. Si Bella ya no es tan ingenua creo que el baile la ayudo =) **

**El próximo lo subo el viernes o sábado.**

**Dejen un Reviews por favor me hacen muy feliz.**

**¡Reviews!**


	18. Regalos

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Edward**

"¿Dónde coño estaba Bella?" La había estado buscado durante horas, pero…. "¿A quién engaño? Me di cuenta de que no estaba cuando Alice me pregunto por ella. Fui a su apartamento pero nada, todo estaba vacio. Solo quedaban algunas de sus cosas. ¿Se habría ido?". Me di por vencido no la podía hacer aparecer y desaparecer con el poder de mi mente –tampoco quería-.

Abatido regrese a mi casa no me preocupaba el tema de Bella, sería el colmo. Vi un sobre en el buzón, era de Bella. Leí la carta y vi el dinero en ella. No entendía nada si esperaba encontrar una pista de su paradero, ahora estaba más confundido. Entre y guarde el dinero, no lo usaría, ella lo necesitaba más que yo. La misteriosa desaparición de Bella tenía su lado positivo no tendría que estar con ella. No era que no me gustara pasar tiempo con Bella pero quería divertirme a mi manera.

—Jasper —le dije por teléfono.

— ¿Edward, encontraste a Bella?—me pregunto.

—No, pero estará bien… escucha, ya que ella no está voy hacer las fiestas de navidad que siempre hacía y me iré de viaje a las Vegas. Pasare todas las vacaciones allá —le conté ansioso.

—Bien por ti, para la fiesta avisaré como siempre todas las chicas del bar y a nuestros amigos —me dijo divertido.

—Sí Jazz, me voy, ya estoy cansado. Mañana te hablo para cuadrar lo de las fiestas y mándame a una chica que sea castaña —le dije malicioso.

—Como consuelo de que la tuya te haya abandonado. —Prosiguió él— Admítelo Edward, la quieres… —bufé aburrido. Me fastidiaba su psicología barata.

Nunca me cansaré de mi vida loca y desenfrenada. La amaba, era la única dueña de mi corazón…

**POV Bella**

_Unas semanas después..._

Las vacaciones habían pasado rápido y ya casi era navidad. Me sentía emociona ya que Luna se había adaptado al ambiente y mi padre le había hecho una mini casa en el patio trasero, pero ella prefería estar dentro, junto a mi.

Volver a Forks fue la mejor decisión que hice. Extrañaba a mi familia y a mis amigos. Aquí podía ser yo misma. No tenía que estar vistiéndome como una Barbie para caer bien a los demás pero no podía negar que me hacía falta Edward. Lo extrañaba mucho pero… ¿él me extrañaría? No, nunca lo sabría.

—Bella, ¿en qué piensas? —me pregunto Sue, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada —le respondí, no quería preocuparla.

—Hija, algo te inquieta. Es ese chico, ¿verdad? —me dijo con voz dulce.

—Si mamá Sue. Las cosas no salieron bien, siento que él no siente lo mismo que yo y no tengo idea qué quiere conmigo —le dije haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

—Bella, mi vida, dale tiempo. No te apresures. El amor es una flor que se va cultivando poco a poco —me dijo con palabras sabias —Alegra esa cara mi niña.

—Gracias mamá, necesitaba tu ayuda —le dije abrazándola.

Ya era costumbre llamar a Sue mamá. Al principio pensé que no le gustaba pero cuando le empecé a decir mamá, se alegro y lloro de felicidad.

—Bella, estoy muy feliz y orgullosa por tus notas en la universidad. Tu padre no para de alagarte y decir que es de familia —me dijo entre risas. Suspire, éste padre mío.

—Me lo imagino, por cierto… ¿Cómo están mis hermanitos? —le pregunte acariciando su vientre.

—Bien, aunque no han dejado de moverse —dijo sonriendo.

—Estoy ansiosa porque nazcan. Quedan 4 meses —le dije contenta— ¿en qué nombres han pensado?

—No lo sé, son dos niños pero aun no tenemos idea y tu padre solo dice nombres de jugadores de beisbol —comentó haciendo una mueca. — Hija… ¿en dónde vas a pasar el año nuevo? Charlie me dijo que te ibas.

—Bueno… mis amigas de Phoenix y yo ahorramos para pagar entre todas un crucero por las islas del Caribe —le conté emocionada —El crucero zarpa el 28 y termina el 10 de Enero.

— ¡Oh hija, eso es maravilloso! Te lo mereces —me dijo feliz.

—Gracias, me voy mamá. Les prometí a los chicos ir a visitarlos —le dije.

—Divierte y cuídate mucho —me dijo en tono maternal.

Asentí y encendí el auto dirigiéndome a la Push. Amaba la Push, era un lugar relajante, ideal para sentarse a leer un libro a solas.

Estacione el auto frente a la casa Jake. Esperaba encontrarlo con ropa y no con interiores ya que, según él; la ropa era innecesaria.

—Hola Billy —salude a su padre.

—Bella pasa, esta vestido —comentó sonriendo — lo obligue.

Asentí y abrí la puerta. Estaba leyendo una revista solo con sus pantalones puestos. "Ya no tenía remedio".

—Hola exhibicionista —le dije sentándome junto a él.

—Hola Bella, deja el tema —me dijo en tono de fastidio alborotándome el cabello.

Me fije en lo que leía y era una revista de pornografía. Abrí mis ojos de golpe casi si me salían ¡Santo Dios! Jacob estaba de mal en peor.

—Jacob ¿Qué haces con eso? —le dije señalando la revista del mal.

—Estudio nuevas posiciones para Leah y para mi—me dijo con si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— ¡Jacob! Eres un enfermo, eso es asqueroso —le dije haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Bella, cuando lo pruebes no pesaras lo mismo—me dijo seguro —Ya Leah y yo lo hicimos y es tan…

—Cállate, no quiero saber nada de la vida sexual de mi amiga y mucho menos de mi mejor amigo —le dije lanzándole una almohada.

—Me lo guardo, pero creo que amaras tus regalos de navidad —me dijo malicioso.

—Enfermo desnudista —le espete riendo.

—Pero me amas—me dijo el muy creído —Vamos al taller.

Asentí y salimos del cuarto. Se puso una camisa gracias a Dios y caminamos hasta el taller.

—Extrañaba esto—le dije sentándome.

—Yo igual, no es lo mismo sin ti Bella —me dijo—Ahora… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Suspire, no era fácil hablar de esto pero Jake es mi mejor amigo y era la única persona que me entendía mis locuras, o por lo menos haría el esfuerzo.

—No sé cómo empezar… bueno Jake… —vacilé— Tú eres hombre, ¿verdad? —le pregunte una estupidez, mi celebro estaba a punto de hacer corto circuito.

—Claro Bella, eso dice mi certificado de nacimiento, pero si quieres me bajo los pantalones y te lo demuestro—me dijo el muy gracioso.

— Idiota, guárdatelo para Leah —dije ofuscada —Yo no quiero quedar ciega—le dije asustada ya que de solo pensarlo me estremecía — Pero lo que te quiero decir es… ¿cómo hago para que un hombre se fije en mi?—balbuceé sonrojándome.

—Bella, yo no sé de eso… —dijo revolviéndose en su sitio— Por qué no le preguntas a Jared, él es el experto —balbuceó incomodo.

—No, Jared no es el ideal para esto. Tu sí, ayúdame —le pedí haciendo un puchero.

—Bella, no sé nada de esto…. quiero ayudarte pero no soy chica, ni gay—me dijo.

—Estoy perdida, Edward nunca me querrá…—comencé a llorar —Aunque haga lo que haga, jamás se fijara en mí.

Jacob me abrasó y me empezó a consolar. Necesitaba alguien con quien llorar, tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía.

.

.

.

Luego de la charla con Jake, me sentí mucho mejor. Ya no estaba tan deprimida, él había tratado de aconsejarme pero al final fue Leah quien me rescató.

Hoy era la cena de navidad. El tiempo había pasado volando. Estábamos todos reunidos en mi casa, después de cenar los chicos y yo nos iríamos a casa de Jared para una fiesta.

—Se ve delicioso —dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina.

—Charlie, aléjate de la comida, aún no es hora de la cena —lo regaño Sue.

Me reí y seguí haciendo la ensalada con ayuda de Angela mientras Sue, Leah y la señora Weber terminaban el pollo.

—Bella, ya casi está listo, voy a poner la mesa —me dijo Sue.

Así que las chicas y yo terminamos y salimos a compartir con "los machos" que así se apodaban.

—Oye Bella, ¿qué tal te va en los Ángeles? —me pregunto Quil.

—Muy bien, es un lugar maravilloso —le respondí.

Nos sentamos a comer fuera. Todos los años desde que me mude a Forks comíamos en el jardín con dos mesas grandes que traían los chicos la de la casa, ya que nuestro hogar era muy pequeño para tantas personas.

—La comida esta exquisita, mis felicitaciones—dijo el reverendo Weber.

Luego de comer abrimos los regalos, pero sólo algunos ya que los chicos y yo nos daríamos nuestros otros regalos en la casa de Jared.

—Bella, este es para ti de parte de Sue y mía —me dijo Charlie dándome una pequeña caja.

—Gracias, no tenían porque —les dije sonrojada. Rompí el papel con ansias y me quede muda, un celular pero no cualquier celular…. ¡un Blackberry! —Esto es mucho.

—No digas nada cariño, te lo mereces… además ese celular que tienes es un vejestorio —me dijo Sue en tono dulce.

Asentí emocionada y mire embobada mi nuevo teléfono. Era hermoso. Terminamos de repartir los regalos y no podía quejarme; había recibido muchos libros que quería y mi hermoso teléfono. Los más premiados fueron mis hermanos, todo el mundo les dio regalo sobretodo yo, que me volví loca cuando entre a una tienda de bebes en los Ángeles.

—Dejen de mirarme así, ellos lo valen—regañe a mi padre y a madre —Además ustedes me dieron el teléfono así que estamos a mano.

Continuamos la fiesta entre risas y comida, la mayor parte se centro en bailar claro que no por mi parte.

—Bella vamos ya, casi son las 2 —me dijo Angela.

—Ok, voy avisarle a Charlie —le dije, tome a Luna ella iría con notros —Papá, me voy, me quedare en casa de Jared con los chicos.

—Cuídate y recuerda…—blah, blah, blah… ya me sabia eso discurso de memoria. Amaba a mi padre pero él se negaba a aceptar que ya no era una niña.

Nos montamos en mi auto ya que la casa de Jared no estaba lejos. Aún no tenía idea de qué se trataba este intercambio de regalos. Llegamos a la casa e intenté no pensar mucho en eso mientras bajábamos los bocadillos que habíamos traído de mi casa.

—Hola, pasen —nos saludo Jared ansioso —Comencemos, ya se nos hizo tarde.

Nos sentamos en circulo en el piso y cada quien puso su regalo frente a sí excepto yo, que era la única que no podía dar regalos.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —les pregunte.

—Es muy fácil, escoges una bolsa y ya. Lo interesante es lo que contiene—me explico Leah en tono malicioso.

—Empecemos, la primera será Bella —dijo Ben.

Asentí y mire las bolsas, nerviosa. Todas eran grandes y de colores bonitos. Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mano me guiara. Terminé tomando una bolsa azul con estrellas.

—Es mío—dijo Jared sonriendo pícaro—disfrútalo, tenía la esperanza que fuera tuyo.

Abrí la bolsa y me encontré con un gran tubo color azul oscuro que decía "Vibrador". Ya lo había visto cuando Edward y yo fuimos a la tienda de disfraces pero eso no quitó el hecho de que terminara más confundida.

—Gracias pero… ¿qué hago con esto? —le pregunte, no sabía para que se usaban.

—Bella, atrás dice cómo usarlo —me dijo tratando de no reírse al igual que todos.

Voltee la cosa y comencé a leer: _Utilice de forma cuidadosa, el vibrador…_. Me horrorice era uno de eso aparatos para dar placer.

—No lo usare eso, es algo tan… —no pude terminar la frase.

—Nunca digas nunca…—me cortó Jake, riendo. Lo mire mal, él era un loco nudista, adicto al porno.

Seguimos repartiendo y conforme avanzaba, cada regalo era peor: esposas, lubricantes -los cuales no sabían que existían-, látigos y mil cosas más, pero todo esto ya lo había visto en la tienda esa.

— ¿Dónde compraron todo esto? —les pregunte.

—En un sex shop —me respondió Angela.

— ¿Ah? —dije sin entender.

—Es una tienda donde venden cosas para el sexo—me siguió diciendo — ¿has ido a una?

—La verdad si—todos pusieron cara de asombro y otros bufaron incrédulos, así que les conté que había ido con Edward pero que él no me había dicho que era una tienda de sexo.

—Bella, el chico del que te enamoraste es todo lo opuesto a ti en el sentido sexual, no me extrañaría que fuera una especie de Dios del sexo—me dijo Jared.

—No lo sé… Edward es tan dulce y amable, pero hay algo en él que no me cuadra… es… es como si me ocultara algo —les dije confundida.

—Su lado oscuro y sexual Bella, él debe ser alguien liberal… ¡hace tríos!... No todos los hacen —comentó Leah sorprendida —él te oculta ese lado.

—Puede que sea así —le dije. Sabía que era cierto, solo tenía que comprobarlo.

—Bueno, dejemos el tema no me imagino a Bella haciendo tríos y jugando a la sumisión —dijo haciendo que mi cara mutara de colores—Bella te toca otra vez—me anuncio Jake.

—Claro, algo que nunca usare —les dije cortante. Tome una bolsa y la abrí esperando cualquier cosa rara, pero sólo era un especie de disfraz para dormir de angelito que solo venía con la panty, las alitas, la coronita y un corset blanco **(Lo pueden ver en el perfil).**

—Encaja con tu personalidad, de seguro lo disfrutaras —me dijo riendo Jake consiguiendo que lo mirara mal. Esto era ridículo.

—Ni loca, es algo tan sínico—le dije abrazando a Luna.

—Bella, tienes que aprender cosas sobre el sexo… este chico Edward no tiene pinta de ser un novato en eso —me dijo Jared.

—Puede… pero ninguno lo conoce, así que no pueden decir nada al respecto —les dije segura.

—Hay una forma de comprobarlo… —acotó Leah— llámalo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que ganaré llamándolo? —le dije confusa.

—Solo hazlo, si es un hombre al estilo príncipe azul estará con su familia disfrutando tranquilo de las fiestas y si no pues… ya veremos en qué categoría encaja —me dijo Angela dándome su teléfono.

Tome el teléfono y marque el número con temor. De esta llamada dependían muchas cosas. Lo puse en el altavoz para que oyeran y juro que temblé cuando contestaron. No se oía su voz pero si…

—Eso son gemidos —susurro Ben.

Todo lo que se escuchaba eran monosílabos: "más, oh, sí, eso, fuerte"… tragué de golpe y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ellos tenían razón al igual que Tanya, Edward no era un príncipe… por lo menos no en el aspecto de la castidad.

—Quedo claro—dijo Jake —Siento algo de envidia, parece que se esta divirtiendo—dijo con voz de tristeza. Le lance una mirada de enojo, lo mismo que Leah… a veces Jacob eran tan Jacob.

—Cállate Jacob, mira cómo está la pobre Bella —le dijo Leah, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Esto no se va a quedar así… él me uso—.un resolución comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza para cuando las palabras salieron de mí sin pensarlo— Voy a cambiar—les dije. Este sería un adiós a "Bella la Estúpida"— Pero no quiero cambiar mi manera de ser —dije forzándome a no llorar —solo seré un poco más atrevida.

— ¡Bien dicho! Al fin Dios nos ha oído —dijo Jared dando brinquitos—Tu tienes a las personas indicadas para eso, todo un equipo completo—dijo con los ojos relucientes.

—Las chicas, ella me ayudaran —les dije emocionada.

—Pero antes… nosotros te daremos algo—dijo Angela y me dio una caja llena de cosas sexuales —Dale esto a las chicas…. no lo abras tu, ellas sabrán qué hacer con ellas.

—Gracias —les dije con sentimiento.

Contuve las lágrimas, no derramaría una lágrima más por él. Lo había decidido, le haría probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

* * *

**Hola, siento la demora no tuve tiempo. Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi beta Pato autora de fic, por su ayuda en este cap.**

**Les deseo a todas una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, no se cuando actualice será después en enero si puedo ya que comienzo clases.**

**Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Reviews**


	19. Zorra ¡No! Zorra de Etiqueta

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Sentía la brisa marina en mi cara. El olor del mar era delicioso, todo mi cuerpo estaba en totalmente relajado.

—Bella… tierra llamando a Bella —dijo la voz de Andy — ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa?

—Si… lo siento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos —balbuce sonrojada.

—Como de costumbre —dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño —Vamos Bella, ¡anímate!... deja de pensar en el idiota ése.

—No pienso en él —me defendí consiguiendo que todas arquearon la ceja—Bueno… tal vez un poco—admití sonrojada.

—Lo único importante es divertirnos y hacerte tu cambio de imagen y actitud—nos dijo Tanya en tono líder.

Asentí, y seguí mirando hacia el mar. Todo era maravilloso, me sentía libre, llena de vida pero aún me faltaba algo…. _Edward. _Me había enamorado demasiado de él. Una lagrima cayo de mi mejilla al mar haciéndome suspirar, me había prometido no derramar mas lagrimas por pero era tan difícil.

—Bella, ven disfruta un poco del paseo —me dijo Tanya abrazándome —Creo que es hora de hacerte el cambio.

—Pero es muy pronto —le dije nerviosa, apenas llevamos dos días en el crucero.

—No, me parece perfecto, ya las chicas y yo lo hemos planeado—me tranquilizo.

Me llevo hasta nuestro camarote, las chicas estaban tomando el sol. Yo no podía darme ese lujo porque me pondría como un camarón o un tomate. No tenia porque quejarme, estos dos días de viaje me había encantado, casi había logrado sacar a Edward de mi cabeza… casi.

—Lo primero será el cabello, como ya sabes el barco tiene peluquería y el peluquero es mi amigo —me guiño el ojo. Suspire, Tanya tenía muchos amigos—Jared ha hablado conmigo y hemos hecho un plan— me conto consiguiendo que enarcara una ceja. Sabia que ambos eran una mala influencia, tanto uno para el otro.

—Tú y Jared son un peligro —le dije atemorizada.

Rio y tomo mi mano, tirando de mí hacia el salón de belleza. Debía cambiar mi aspecto a algo más atrevido y sexual.

—Stefan, ya sabes qué hacer —le dijo Tanya.

—Seguro Tani, esta hermosura quedara como una diosa en pocos minutos —nos dijo. Resignada, me senté en la silla y deje que hiciera su magia.

.

.

.

Me arreglaron de los pies a la cabeza, todo había cambiado. Mi cabello ahora estaba grafilado haciendo que mis rizos resaltara y tenía pollina hacia un lado, era la primera vez que me cortaba el cabello así. El color seguía siendo el mismo, solo que ahora tenía unos reflejos rojos sangre en las puntas. Mis cejas recortadas, ahora tenían un aspecto más sensual.

—Listo, toda una diosa —dijo Stefan chillando.

—Estas divina—me dijo Bree que estaba llegando con las chicas.

—Gracias —les dije parándome. Ellas me miraron y movieron la cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

—Bella, así no. Observa y aprende —me dijo Vera.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y se volvió a levantar pero de una manera lenta, luciendo todos los ángulos de su cuerpo en una maniobra que parecía imposible, a la vez que movía el cabello.

—Gracias—le dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

—Claro, lo hare —les dije segura. Me volví a sentar y trate de imitar lo que Vera había hecho pero termine cayéndome. — ¡Au!

—Creo que tenemos mucho que practicar—dijo Andreina riendo mientras me ayudaba a levantar.

—Demasiado —le dije avergonzada. Salimos del salón, y fuimos hasta la cubierta del barco.

—Primera lección para ser una Zorra de Etiqueta —anuncio Emma.

— ¿Zorra? —dije incrédula.

—Zorra no, ¡Zorra de etiqueta! —Me corrigió Niki —Bella ser _zorra _es una cosa, pero ser zorra de etiqueta es otra muy diferente. Te explicare; las zorras son las que tú conoces y has venido oyendo hablar de ellas en la calle, pero las zorras de etiquetas son las irresistibles, deseadas, sexuales, etc… a las que ningún hombre las toca.

—Ya entiendo, ¿pero cómo harán para convertirme en una? —le pregunte insegura.

—Ya lo veraz —me dijo Charlotte maliciosa haciendo tragar en seco. Esto no sería fácil —Manual de zorra de etiqueta.

_Pasos para ser una zorra._

_1- El caminar: debe ser lento, moviendo las caderas y de una manera sensual y coqueta._

_2- La sonrisa: debe ser sensual y seductora. Acompañada siempre del gesto de guiñar el ojo._

_3- La mirada: puede ser atrevida, provocativa, profunda o misteriosa, todo va a depender de la zorra._

Leer este manual me traumaba, no podía creer que tenía que hacer todo esto para que Edward me amara.

—Bien, te enseñaremos a coquetear —me dijo Rebecca—Todo va a depender de tus atributos y en tu caso, son tus curvas. Así que úsalas, y lo más importante… enreda al chico, ponlo nervioso.

—Está bien —le dije sin entender.

—Haznos una demostración. ¿Vez ese chico de allá? Háblale y sedúcelo —me ordeno Bree.

Asentí y camine hacia el chico de la forma más _sensual _que podía, me pare frente a él y le sonreí.

—Hola —le dije con un tono bastante extraño para mi.

—Hola preciosa —me saludo. Moví mis cejas y me acerque más a él.

—Soy Bella, ¿y tú eres? —le dije moviendo mi cabello.

—Yo bueno… eh… soy Andrés —me dijo nervioso. ¡Ja! Lo tenía donde quería. Camine a su alrededor de la forma más sensual y moví mis pechos.

—Lindo nombre —le dije pasando un dedo por su camisa—Andrés, estoy algo solita estos días, ¿me quieres acompañar? —le dije haciendo un puchero adorable, acariciando su pecho a la vez.

—Si claro—dijo ya más firme.

—Te espero muñeco —le dije yéndome, guiñándole el ojo y lanzándole un beso.

Camine de nuevo hasta las chicas que me miraban sorprendidas. Tenia la boca ligeramente abierta en formando un perfecta"O".

— ¿Qué tal? —les pregunte ansiosa.

—Bella, lo hiciste de maravilla —me felicito Andy—Este chico no es un experto como el tal Edward pero lo has hecho magnifico.

—Lo sé —le dije presumida… _un momento ¡¿presumida?_

—Oh, creo que ya tenemos listo lo del ego —dijo brincando Niki—Nos encargaremos de la ropa, y luego de enseñarte todo sobre sexualidad.

—Seguro —le dije.

Fuimos de nuevo al camarote, y fueron sacaron toda mi ropa mientras me explicaban qué debía ponerme para estar con Edward.

—El vine a tu casa y tú a veces estas en pijama de "muñequitos". Eso se acabo. Usaras las pijamas de Victoria secret —me explico Kate— la idea es que muestres tu cuerpo pero sin que él te pueda tocar…

Me explico cómo tenía que seducirlo cuando llevara las pijamas, luego con la ropa y finalmente con la toalla de baño.

— ¡NO! Definitivamente…. ¡no!, jamás saldré en toalla delante de Edward —les dije ofuscada.

—Bella, un día tienes que planear salir del baño mientras el este ahí. Eso lo dejara completamente loco y tienes que decir algo como; _"Edward_ _pasa, solo estoy en toalla" _y luego, _"oh, se me callo"_. —me explico Andreina imitando mi voz.

—Lo intentare —le dije no muy segura.

—Ok, listo. Lo único que falta es explicarte todo sobre el sexo pero no nos extenderemos —me conto Charlotte— Esto será más que suficiente. —me dijo dándome un libro de Educación para la Salud y otro de sexología para "novatos".

Mi cara comenzó a ponerse roja al ver las imágenes, comencé a leer pero era realmente incomodo.

—Bella una vez que te leas esto sabrás entender las palabras de doble sentido de Edward —me dijo Rebecca.

—Y tendrás tu oportunidad de seducirlo, pero antes lo harás con un chico que hemos escogido para ti… es del estilo de Edward pero no tanto. Me explico no sabemos cuál es su potencial sexual es decir; novato, normal, experto… entre otros eso tu lo descubrirás—dijo Emma con voz dulce.

Asentí, y comencé a leer, tenía que convertirme en una zorra de etiqueta… no tenía otra opción.

_Prueba final_

—Bella, es hora —me anuncio Vera. Todas estábamos vestidas de gala. Hoy había una pequeña fiesta en el barco— ¿Ves a ese chico?, es un autentico playboy… lo conocimos en un campeonato. Tu trabajo es que lo lleves a la cama pero sin que él te toque—me susurro en el oído.

Temblé y tome aire, tenía que hacerlo. Camine hacia él y escuche a las chicas desearme buena suerte tras de mí.

—Buenas noches —lo salude en tono sensual.

—Buenas noches —me respondió el saludo—Y ahora si son buenas— dijo inspeccionándome con más interés del que esperaba— pues mi noche acaba de cambiar.

— ¿En serio? —le dije en un tono inocente, enarcado una ceja—¿Y eso se debe…?

—A ti, eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en este barco —me susurro al oído. Este no era como el otro, tenía más experiencia y mucho más excitante

—Me alagas—le dije moviendo mi cabello— ¿qué puedo hacer para que tu noche sea más placentera? —le susurre al oído, tocando su cabello. Él trato de tocarme pero me aparte. —No, no, no… pronto, pero por ahora no debes tocar —lo regañe pasando un dedo desde su pecho hasta más abajo.

—Vamos, no tengo paciencia —me dijo agarrándome. Si estaba cayendo.

—Sí, pero antes creo que debes ayudarme—le dije contra su cuello, como lo hacía Edward conmigo.

— ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte? —me pregunto impaciente.

Sonreí y moví mi dedo haciendo que viniera hacia a mi llevándolo hasta su camarote. Él me siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Entramos y me acorralo contra la pared pero yo estaba prepara para eso. Las chicas ya me habían enseñado. Tome su corbata y lo jale haciendo que gimiera, luego pase mi tacón por su pierna… sus manos fallaron dejándome libre.

—Te gusta jugar —me dijo gruñendo, quitándose la chaqueta ansioso.

—Mucho… y quiero jugar esta noche —le dije lamiéndome los labios y tocándome por encima del vestido.

—Eres una diosa —me dijo desesperado, ¡Listo! Estaba en mis manos. Le sonreí y lo tumbe en la cama, comencé a tocarme mi cuerpo mientras él jadeaba y aproveche mi oportunidad…—No aguanto, ven… quiero ¡follarte! —gritó tratando de moverse — ¿cuándo me has amarrado?... mi corbata… ¿ cuándo me la has quitado?

Me reí, esto había sido muy sencillo…

—No te diste cuenta —le dije en tono dulce—que mal… mi pequeño hombrecito está amarrado—le dije riéndome—nos vemos.

— ¡Maldita zorra, regresa aquí! —me grito tratando de liberarse.

—Zorra no, Zorra de Etiqueta —le dije triunfante, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Regrese al salón donde las chicas me miraron satisfechas dándome una copa de vino. Sonreí, la noche recién empezaba. Prepárate Edward, me vengare… una por una.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad a todas espero que las haya pasando muy bien y les hayan dado muchos regalos XD.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos… Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras. **

**Gracias a mi Beta Pato autora de fic por su ayuda.**

**Oh que tal Bella es todo una Zorrita de Etiqueta ¿Cómo hará Edward?**

**Les deseo un feliz año nuevo que lo pasen muy bien.**

**¡Regálenme los 200 Reviews de Navidad! Por favor me haría muy feliz ese regalo.**

**¡Reviews!**


	20. Comienza el Juego de Seducción

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Aún no podía creer en lo que me había convertido. Todo en mí había cambiado, ahora era una nueva persona y me gustaba. Me encantaba jugar con los hombres, volverlos locos, verlos suplicar poder tocarme, tenerlos a mi mereced.

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos en la piscina del barco, las chicas y yo habíamos decidido relajarnos un poco y poner a prueba mi entrenamiento. Vestida de traje de baño, el cual era muy corto, mucho más del que había usado para salir con Edward, nos situamos en las tumbonas. Ya no me daba pena mostrar mi cuerpo, al contrario, me fascinaba exhibirme pero con cierta prudencia. Hoy tenía ganas de jugar y ya tenía seleccionado a mi juguete.

—Chicas, voy a divertirme un rato —les dije parándome de la silla.

—¡Hazlo sufrir! —me dijo Andy.

Asentí y me acerque al chico. Lo había visto muy seguido en el barco. Siempre me lanzaba miradas de deseo a las cuales yo respondía. Claro, también lo había visto seducir a las camareras del barco para luego llevárselas a la cama.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías —dijo con voz ronca. ¡Uhmm!, me estaba gustado este chico, era todo un dios. No tanto como Edward pero aun así, no estaba nada mal.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que he venido por ti? —le pregunté incrédula.

—No hace falta que lo digas, es más que obvio —me dijo el muy creído. Eso me hizo recordad a Edward y sentí esa presión tan característica en mi pecho, de nuevo. Me concentré, tenía que seducirlo.

—Puede que tengas razón—le dije muy bajito. Él no me dijo nada, solo se limito a tomarme por la cintura y acariciar mi espalda desnuda. Me separe de golpe —No me toques, para eso ya habrá tiempo… Vamos a tu cuarto. —le susurre al oído.

— ¿Por qué iría contigo? —me pregunto burlón.

—Por esto— le dije y me atreví a hacer algo que nunca había hecho; desabroche parte de mi bikini dejándole ver un poco de mis senos—Si no vas, habrás perdido tu única oportunidad.

Me agarro y me llevo hasta su camarote prácticamente a rastras, para cuando llegamos camine a su alrededor y me acosté en la cama dejándole ver mis piernas por cada ángulo posible.

—No puedo describirte… eres hermosa —me dijo jadeando. Yo sonreí complacida y me pare de la cama para luego empujarlo a ella. Me acerque lentamente y pase mi dedo por su pecho desnudo, él se paro y trato de tumbarme, pero no me deje.

Soltó una risa de frustración. ¡Tonto!. Camine por el cuarto y me desabroche el bikini lentamente.

—Oh preciosa, voltéate y déjame ver esos pechos—me rogo. ¡Iluso! Me volví a poner el bikini y busque algo con que completar mi plan… ¡Bingo! Lo encontré, me acerque lentamente a él que trataba de agárrame, pero no lo deje…

Me termino agarrando por la cintura y me sentó sobre él. Aproveche mi oportunidad y até su cuello con la corbata que había encontrado. — ¿Qué haces?... Suéltame.

—¡Nop!—le dije como una niña—Te dije que no se toca, así que estas castigado…—me burle, mientras me paraba de él pero sin soltar la corbata. Lo até a la cabecera de la cama y listo.

—Eres una put…—lo paré clavándole un tacón en el estomago.

—Cállate —le gruñí.

—Ya jugaste conmigo, ¿qué más quieres? —me grito y un click sonó en mi cabeza… _"Jugaste conmigo…",_ era lo mismo que había hecho Edward conmigo.

Salí de golpe. No podía contener las lágrimas. Ahora lo entendía todo, me estaba desquitando con esos hombres por lo que me había hecho Edward… ¡No! Eso no podía ser. Ellos no tenían la culpa. El único culpable era Edward Cullen. Él era el que merecía sufrir, no ellos.

—Edward… mi venganza será más dolorosa de lo que puedas imaginar—me dije furiosa a misma.

_**Fin **__**Flashback**_

Me gustaba lo que era ahora, pero había aprendido mi lección. No haría sufrir a nadie más que no fuera Edward pero… _"el hecho que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buque"._

Podía divertirme como lo estaba haciendo ahora; sentada en el avión con una falda muy corta abriendo, y cerrando mis piernas, y cruzándolas a cada rato de una manera sexy… El pobre hombre que estaba a mi lado estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón y no solo él, el chico del avión estaba peor. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme.

El avión aterrizo, me pare lento dejando ver un poco de mis bragas de Victoria Secret _"¡Oh! Llévenlo a hospital, creo que se le quedo tieso algo… ¿Qué será?"_, me burle mentalmente del hombre que estaba sentando junto a mí.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado la vista —le susurre contra su cuello, consiguiendo que se estremeciera —Adiós.

Reí sin poder evitarlo, el pobre estaba muy ofuscado, lo mismo que el chico del avión al cual le guiñe un ojo y le deje ver un poco de mis pechos, haciendo que jadeara de una manera vergonzosa ganándose las risas de los pilotos y las azafatas.

Salí del avión satisfecha. Me había divertido mucho. Suspire, el tiempo había pasado volando, el crucero había sido fabuloso y las chicas y yo nos habíamos divertido como nunca. Ahora estaba de nuevo en los Ángeles, esperando que el avión de Luna llegara. Tuve que dejarla en Forks porque en el crucero no se permitían llevar animales, así que mis padres me la habían mandado junto con mi auto con ayuda de Jake, por supuesto.

Vi que llego avión de Luna y corrí a buscarla, no quería que me la robaran. Ella venia identificada con su collar. Me fije en los animales que salían; perro, gatos, ¡serpientes!, y… ¡Luna! La tome y confirme que fuera ella por su collar y la manchita que tenía en la oreja derecha.

—Mi vida, te extrañe —le dije sacándola de la jaula para abrazarla. Ella se emociono al verme.

Nos fuimos a buscar mi auto, el cual ya había llegado. Agradecí al chico y monte a Luna en el auto junto con sus cosas y las mías.

Llegue al departamento, todo estaba igual como lo había dejado. Desempaqué y acomode las cosas. Luego me di un baño y me dedique toda la tarde a mi Luna. La había extrañado demasiado.

—Luna, mami te ha extrañado mucho ¿sabes? —le dije acariciándola. Ella se movía y se acurrucó contra mí.

Sonreí, sentía una paz increíble pero en el fondo quería ver a Edward para comenzar a jugar… y ya sabía cómo iba hacerlo. Tome a Luna y salimos a la tienda de mascotas, le daría una sorpresa a Edward.

—Buenas tardes—le dije a la vendedora.

—Hola, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —me dijo la joven.

—Busco un conejo macho pero que sea algo molesto—le dije maliciosa.

—Bueno, tenemos conejos y justo tengo a uno de mal carácter. Es algo rebelde, roe la madera sin control y apenas esta pequeño, es muy arisco —me explico.

—Lo quiero —sonreí— mientras más arisco y salvaje, mejor —le dije feliz.

Asintió y fue a buscar al conejo. Pobre Edward, no quería ver su cara cuando el conejo lo araña o lo mordiera…

—Este es —me dijo mostrándome a un conejo blanco con machas negras en sus ojos y en su cuerpo. Me reí, el conejo era todo un mostrito. Se movía y trataba de arañar a la joven.

—Démelo con todo lo necesario; cuna, ropa, alimento, ect —le dije riéndome—Y quiero ver los accesorios para conejitas.

Ella asintió y se fue dejándome el catalogo de la ropa, pague todo y pedí que enviaran el conejo a la dirección de Edward.

Comienza el juego de seducción, o mejor dicho mi venganza...

**POV Edward **

Alcohol, fiesta, mujeres, sexo mucho sexo era todo lo que había hecho estas vacaciones. Folle como nunca y me hice más rico de lo que ya era en las vegas ahora mi fortuna aumentaba.

Llegue a mi casa estaba algo casando del viaje, me había follado a la azafata durante todo el vuelo y de camino me encontré con una _amiga _y tuvimos un rapidito en mi auto.

—Señor Cullen —me llamo mi mayordomo—Llego esto, y es bueno verlo.

—Gracias Martin —le dije dándole mis maletas y subiendo a mi cuarto luego vería el paquete.

Tome una ducha y me acosté a dormir un rato… Me pare y baje a la sala el paquete seguía ahí lo ignore y llame a Jasper para que viniera.

—Bienvenido idiota —me saludo riendo.

—Hola infeliz —le dije usando su mismo tono. Entro y me dio un abrazo después de todo somos amigos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —me dijo señalando a el paquete que se movía como si fuera la jaula del demonio de Tasmania.

—No lo sé —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ábrelo —me dijo. Asentí, y lo abrí dejando salir a un ¡conejo! blanco con machas negras—Oh otro conejo—lo trato de tomar pero este se lanzo a morderlo— ¡Quítamelo! —me pido a gritos, me reí y trate de quítaselo pero me araño.

— ¡Auch! —grite, el maldito animal corrió y empezó a morder la madera. Tratamos de atraparlo pero nos mordía y nos arañaba era una bestia.

—Eso no es un conejo, ¡es un demonio! —me dijo Jasper que tenia rota la camisa—Luna es un ángel al lado de ese animal.

¡Luna! Esto solo lo podía haber hecho una persona. Bella. Pero, ¿Por qué me había regalado un conejo infernal? Luna no era así ella era todo una damita.

—Bella, seguro fue ella —le dije, mire en busca del conejo estaba mordiendo la madera de mi piano de colección. — ¡Aléjate de mi piano! —le gruñí.

El siguió mordiendo y destrozo parte de pata ¡No! lo matare, hare un asado de conejo con él y lo disfrutare...Pensé con una sonrisa maligna en mi cara.

—Creo que destrozara toda la casa —me dijo Jazz riéndose, le gruñí y tome el teléfono si no fue Bella era alguna de mis hermanitas. —¿A quién llamas?

—A Bella —le respondí echando humo por las ojeras.

—Te acordaste de ella, ¡Aleluya! Ponla en altavoz—me pidió burlándose. Le gruñí y marque esperaba que estuviera en su casa.

—Hola —me contesto una voz muy sexy de una chica.

—Buenas noches ¿esta Bella? —pregunte en tono sexual.

—Si soy yo —me respondió ¡Que! ¿Cuándo aprendió Bella a hablar de una manera tan jodidamente sexy? — ¿Te gusto mi regalo Edward? —me dijo riendo de una manera irresistible —Disfrútalo es por la navidad, te dejo estoy algo ocupada —me dijo de la manera más erótica que había oído en mi vida… y comenzó a gemir para luego trancar.

— ¿Seguro que llamaste a Bella? —me pregunto Jazz que estaba pálido.

—Si —dije con voz ronca mi cabeza estaba en shock; Bella, gemidos, voz sexy una buena combinación.

—No sonaba como ella —me contradijo —Mas bien sonaba como una de mis putas.

—Cierto —le dije tratando de salir del estado de shock—Voy a verla.

— ¡Que! —Me grito—Estas ¡LOCO! ¿Qué harás con el maligno animal? —me espeto asustado y halándose los cabellos.

Sabía que Jasper no lo cuidaría, así que las arregle para atrápalo me puse unos guantes _¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? _Y lo tome me trato de arañar pero no lo logro lo metí en su jaula y salí corriendo al cuarto. Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie baje Jasper aun me espera metiéndole el dedo a la jaula.

—Si te lo quita, no me hago responsable —le advertí —Me voy hablamos mañana, nos vemos en el bar.

—Claro —me dijo parándose.

Salimos él se monto en su moto y yo en mi volvo. Tenía que ver a Bella esto no era normal maneje como loco y llegue a su departamento toque impaciente escuche un _"ya voy… _la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Esto era un sueño Bella con un babydoll negro que dejaba ver su vientre, parte de sus pechos y sus piernas y mulsos_Eddie_ crece mucho.

—No pensé que vendrías —me dijo lambiéndose sus labios de una manera tan sexual.

Recorrí todo su cuerpo era una Diosa y eso era quedarse corto, había cambiado su cabello ahora estaba de una forma más atrevida y tenia reflejos rojos. Su cara ya no tenía nada de inocencia, ahora era la de una puta que decía: _"Follame con tu gran pene". _

—Quería verte —le dije entrando acercándome a ella.

—Me alegra oír eso —me dijo cerrando la puerta —Siéntate—me dijo guiñándome el ojo y recostándose al sofá con sus piernas abiertas.

Esta no era Bella… esta era una especie de Ángel que vino a volverme loco y ponerme más duro de lo que ya estoy.

—Tu cabello se ve bien, me gusta —le dije tocándoselo. Ella rio y se acerco a mi mirándome con ¿deseo? Se pego haciendo que sus pechos rozaran con mi pecho, contuve el gemido… ¿acaso me estaba seduciendo?

—Lo sé, esta hermoso como ¡Yo! —me dijo ¡presumida! ¿Qué diablos? Bella ¿presumiendo? Eso era imposible —Ven tomemos algo—me dijo tomándome la mano sonriéndome de una manera lujuriosa ¡Oh! Bella este juego lo pueden jugar dos. Te has metido con el maestro, amo del sexo y los placeres, y el seducir era uno de ellos.

—Bella ¿Te importaría que me quite la camisa?, está haciendo algo de calor —le pregunte en tono inocente, la escuche jadear sonreí ella era una alumna muy buena pero yo era el maestro.

—No, ¿sabes? creo que una cerveza fría ayudara —me dijo sacando las cervezas de la nevera se agacho lentamente dejándome su hermoso trasero de todos los lados. Contuve de nuevo el gemido mi pene estaba muy duro —Toma—me dijo dándome la cerveza, antes me quite la camisa ella me miro y se sonrojo. _Bella, Bella sigues siendo la misma ovejita solo que ahora estas disfrazada de loba._

—Gracias —le dije, comencé a beber ella me sonrió y hizo lo mismo… de un momento a otro hecho la cerveza por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un comercial de televisión, cada gota caía desde sus pechos hasta su vientre Eddie está muy grande.

—Oh se me derramo —me dijo llevándose un mano a su boca _apenada _—Me secare o mejor me quito el babydoll —se dijo así misma confusa —No mejor me lo quito.

Pensé que se iba a ir a su cuarto pero en cambio se quito el babydoll de una manera lenta y tortuosa dejándome ver sus pecho no era la primera vez que los veía pero verlo así cubierto de cerveza me ponía a mil tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme sobre ella. Juegas muy bien Bella pero yo juego mejor.

— ¿No te cubres? —le pregunte tratando de ocultar mi excitación.

—No, después de todo tu estas sin camisa —me dijo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo. Creo que me va a dar un infarto—Pondré esto a lavar ya vuelvo.

Se fue hacia el lavandero caminado de forma sexy. Ok, era muy buena. Mejor que una puta.

—Bella —le dije cuando ya volvió. Venia ahora con un brasier negro de encaje, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior y zapatos de tacón. —Vamos a sala oye por cierto ¿Luna?

—Está dormida. Tuvo un viaje muy largo —dijo riendo—Para mí fue muy _placentero _—me dijo acercándose a mi ¿Qué tan placentero?—Iré a ponerme mi bata…

Se fue y yo me fui hasta la sala creo que la etapa de desnudarnos ya había pasado. Regreso con una bata de seda negra que le llegaba hasta la rodilla se sentó a mi lado yo me acerque más quería que la distancia entre nosotros fuera mínima.

— ¿Cómo pasaste las fiestas? —me dijo inclinándose, para que viera sus pechos tentación… tentación.

— De maravilla folle como un condenado — ¡pun! Le deje caer la bomba, ella abrió la boca sorprendida pero se limito a sonreír y acercarse más — ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, me regalaron muchas cosas y estuve en un crucero por las islas del Caribe —me conto —Mi regalo preferido fue un vibrador es muy grade y grueso —me dijo tocándose los pechos, ¡Mierda! Estaba a punto de explotar.

—Que bien, pero ¿Cómo puedes saber que es grande y grueso si nunca has visto un pene de verdad? —le dije riéndome ella me miro nerviosa. Podría saber la teoría pero no la práctica.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo eh visto? —me dijo molesta mordiéndose el labio.

—Eres virgen Bella lo sé solo eres una ovejita disfrazada —le dije riéndome gane.

—Claro que soy virgen, pero el hecho de que lo sea, no implica que no lo sepa —me contradijo nerviosa, Caíste en tu propio juego.

La tome por la cintura, y la recosté al mueble dejándola debajo de mi ella jadeaba y gemía.

—Me gusta esta nueva Bella —le dije contra su cuello, pasándole la lengua ella gimió y se restregó contra mi erección. Trato de liberarse pero no pudo todos sus juegos eran inútiles yo estaba acostumbrado a todas esa tácticas de zorras. —No te voy a follar Bella eres muy inexperta pero has aprendido más de lo que esperaba —le dije levantándome, ella se paro rápidamente estaba muy sonrojada. —Me temo que perdiste.

—Sabes, creo que tienes razón. Pero antes, te quiero dejar un recuerdo mío —me dijo batiendo sus pestañas, se acerco y se puso al frente de mi abrió mi pantalón intente apártala pero no pude ya tenía mi pene en sus manos—Grande y grueso ¿verdad? —me susurro contra mi oído, me deje llevar por su caricia… ¡HA! Me lo jalo de una manera brutal y me clavo las uñas en mis bolas.

— ¡Maldita! —le grite separándome de ella de golpe.

—El juego apenas comienza Edward —me dijo maliciosa, yo tome mi camisa y me fui hasta la puerta.

—Si juegas con fuego te quemas —le advertí, ¡Diablos! Como me dolía…

—Me quiero quemar y mucho —me informo—Nos vemos, Dale un beso a Eddie de mi parte espero no haberlo dejado muy adolorido—me dijo riendo.

Salí más rápido que una bala, me monte en mi auto me dolía mi pene ¡Maldita perra! No me había ganado era solo un empate… Llegue a la casa tenía que ponerme hielo abrí la puerta ¡NO!

— ¡Desgraciado animal! —grite, al ver que toda la casa estaba destroza los muebles mordidos, las paredes arañadas, todo el piso lleno de su excremento y orina — ¡Te matare!

Agarre al animal, no me importo que me mordiera lo apreté tan fuerte que chillo lo tire al jardín trasero ahí podría destrozar todo lo que quiera. ¿Cómo se había soltado? Lo deje bien encerrado. Busque su jaula y me encontré con un sobre.

_Disfruta a Harry _

_PD: La jaula tiene el seguro dañado._

_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio._

Mi cara estaba roja de ira, quería golpear algo ¡Maldita Bella! Me había ganado esta vez, pero la próxima no sería así. La haría rogar en mis brazos para que la follara. Bella Swan, no sabes con quien te has metido este juego lo ganaría yo.

* * *

**Hola chicas mil disculpas por la tardanza no eh tenido tiempo con las clases.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos me hicieron muy feliz esa navidad.**

**Bueno espero que les guste la nueva ¡Bella! **

**Gracias mi beta Pato por ayudarme ;)**

**Hoy cumplo años (sé que no tiene nada que ver y tal vez no sea nada de interés) espero muchos Reviews de regalos.**

**Gracias.**

**Reviews**


	21. Juego de seducción Parte I

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Gane pero no por mucho, los chicos del barco no eran ni la mitad de lo que era Edward todo lo hice para liberarme fue inútil él era todo un experto más que eso él era un maestro. Cada cosa que hacía y cada palabra que decía me hacía temblar pero no me importaba ganaría sea como sea.

Me reí ojala mi pequeño Harry haya hecho bien el trabajo, tenía que prepararme para nuestro próximo encuentro el tenia un arma muy poderosa la practica el sabia tocar, pero yo aprendería ya lo había tocado íntimamente y le gusto así que lo demás seria pan comido. Me acosté en mi cama, ahora si poniéndome mi pijama de muñequitos, mañana iría a la universidad tenía que atrapar algún chico para darle celos a Edward.

Este juego lo ganaría yo… Me vengare de la manera más cruel que exista.

.

.

.

Hoy era el primer día de poner en marcha mi plan de darle celos a Edward, tenía que conseguir un chico ¿pero quién? Había miles en la universidad de los cuales ninguno conozco. Ninguno me prestaba atención, debido a mi manera de vestir no es que fuera fea sino que acostumbraba a no mostrar nada. En cambio hoy estaba muy al descubierto….oh parece que fusiona.

—Hola —me saludo—Soy Mike. —le sonreí y de inmediato mi sonrisa desapareció ¡Mierda! ¿Eso era lo mejor que había? Con este chico no lograría darle celos a Edward seguro se reiría de mi, y quien no este tipo es un asco.

—Bella—le dije sin mucha importancia.

—Oye ¿te puedo ayudar? si quieres llevo tu bolso —me pido tímido, lo mire tal vez no me serviría para darle celos a Edward pero como sirviente seria magnifico.

—Claro—le dije en tono coqueto guiñándole el ojo—Max

—Mike—me corrigió.

—Como sea —le dije, soltando un bufido—Llévame el bolso y pasa por el esta lista de libros a la biblioteca —le ordene.

—Seguro —me dijo sonriendo.

—Ven necesito que me lo lleves hasta el salón —le dije dándole una sonrisa, el suspiro como idiota y me siguió.

Todo el día no moví ni un dedo excepto para escribir claro, Mike era un magnifico esclavo. Aun no conseguía ah nadie adecuado, y tampoco había visto a Rose de ella también me vengaría no mucho pero si un poco ella y Alice sabia como era Edward y no me habían advertido ¡perras!

—Aquí tienes tu bebida —me dijo Mike—Y tus libros.

—Gracias, quiero aclararte hago mis tares de estudio ¡SOLA! No quiero tutor ni nada por el estilo ¿entiendes? —le dije tajante asintió con miedo y se fue. No le haría hacer mis tareas eso si que no.

—Bella —oí una voz familiar. Mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaba Rosalie.

—Hola Rose —le dije en tono dulce.

—Wooo que cambio te sienta bien —dijo sorprendida, ahora veras cuanto eh cambiado.

—Gracias, pero ya lo sabía —le dije en tono agrio. Jodete Rose me miro confusa y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

—Claro y ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? —me pregunto.

—Oh divino —le respondí entre dientes.

—Ok deja el juego ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —me pregunto en tono frio.

—Eres rápida —le dije con fastidio—Te informo que la Bella inocente, ingenua que conocían se fue. Esta es la nueva Bella.

— ¿Una puta? —me dijo riendo.

—No querida esa eres tu —le respondí usando su mismo tono—Me vengare de tu querido hermano por utilizarme y de ustedes por ayudarlo.

—Oye un momento... yo no tengo nada que ver con eso —me dijo algo nerviosa.

—Púdrete Rosalie, me es igual —le dije furiosa yéndome—Oh por cierto que bellos te sienta los cuernos —le dije riéndome, oh se me salió…

— ¿de qué hablas? —me grito.

La ignore no me importaba pero yo tenía esa arma a mi favor y la usaría justo ahora.

— ¿Tienes la dirección? —le pregunte a Mike.

—Claro—me dijo dándomela.

—Gracias te pagare —le dije no lo usaría, que no se hiciera ilusiones.

—No quiero tu dinero, quiero una cita —me dijo rojo de vergüenza. Le sonreí de forma sincera yo sabía lo que era estar en ese lugar.

—Mike me gusta alguien mejor dicho lo amo y él me ha hecho mucho daño —le conté, tratando de no llorar—No puedo salir contigo.

—Entiendo pero igual no quiero tu dinero me basta con estar cerca de ti, tal vez algún día tenga oportunidad —me dijo esperanzado, asentí y me despedí de él. No lo usuraria más él no se lo merecía.

Salí de la universidad, directo a la casa deje a Luna y el auto el trabajo de Emmett no estaba lejos sabía que esto era muy cruel pero podía sacarle provecho. Entre al edificio no podía creer que fuera un empresario.

—Pase el señor McCarthy la atenderá —me dijo su secretaria. Asentí y espere.

— ¡Bella! —me dijo alegre y abrazándome

—Emmett no puedo respirar —le dije riéndome.

—Claro, estas hermosa —me alago yo sonreí.

—Gracias, Emmett quiero hablar contigo en privado —le dije seria.

—Ok ponte cómoda —me dijo—suéltalo.

—Seré franca. Te vi en las Bahamas con esa chica que no es Rosalie —le dije tratando de no ser dura—Emmett quiero vengarme de Edward me hizo daño y sobra decir que todos ustedes lo sabían—le dije, el se puso nervioso y suspiro.

—Bella no me puedo justificar si tienes todo tu derecho en vengarte de Edward y de nosotros pero te lo pido no le digas a Rose ella es mi vida esa chica era solo una aventura —me pido casi llorando.

—No lo hare, pero quiero tu ayuda —le dije segura.

—No puedo traicionar a Edward es mi amigo y cuñado —me dijo.

Lo pensé él no tenía la culpa de mi dolor no le echaría a perder su vida por mi y el idiota de Edward.

—Tranquilo no diré nada, entiendo tu punto —le dije yendo.

—Bella sigues siendo mi amiga y gracias —me dijo abrazándome.

—Igual tu eres mi amigo —le dije no muy segura. El asintió y me fui.

Llore al salir el único culpable de todo esto era Edward yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie pero el ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo le digo que lo amo? que es mi vida y que quiero ser la madre de sus hijos y todo lo que él quiera.

Regrese a mi casa no tenia caso seguir vengándome de personas inocentes. Tenía que poner en machar mi plan de seducir a Edward ya tenía una idea. Abrí mi armario y busque mi mini falda negra, una de mis camisas pegadas que mostraba mi ombligo y mi lencería roja le daría una buena vista a Edward.

Termine de arreglarme dándome una última mirada en el espejo hace algunos meses me hubiese parecido vulgar e incluso inmoral. Salí de mi departamento, no me lleve a Luna a ella no la dejarían entrar al hospital.

Entre y vi como todas las miradas se posaban en mi, les sonreí coquetamente tal vez aquí me conseguiría una cita.

—Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —me pregunto uno de los doctores era muy lindo.

—Si claro muchas gracias, mi nombre es Bella —me presente con voz tierna.

—Oh un placer Bella soy Alec —me dijo estrechando su mano con la mía—Soy pediatra.

—Qué lindo, a mi me encanta los niños —le dije dándole una sonrisa.

—A mi también—me dijo, _"pues claro idiota por algo eres pediatra"_ —Bella ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? Digo si no te molesta.

—Claro será un placer pero ahorita no puedo estoy buscando a Edward Cullen—le dije sonriendo, ¡oh dañe su burbuja de felicidad! —Sabes ¿Dónde está?

—Edward—dijo molesto—En su oficina, o si no está operando—dijo aun más molesto ¿Por qué sería?

— ¿Son amigos? —le pregunte con voz dulce.

—No solo somos compañeros de trabajo él es mi jefe —dijo en tono burlón —El es el jefe de cirugía.

—Ya veo, bueno Alec me voy a ver a Edward hablamos luego —le dije.

—Toma mi numero por si algún día quieres salir —me dijo dándome una tarjeta, le guiñe el ojo y le di una sonrisa. Me indico donde estaba la oficina y le di las gracias.

Toque la puerta un par de veces pero nadie abría, me pegue a ver si oía algo nada, así que decidí entrar todo estaba implacable. Tenía algunas de fotos de su familia con él y una ¡MIA! me sentí feliz tal vez si era importante para él.

Mire la foto era en una que salíamos abrazados el día que me llevo a recorrer los Ángeles. Me sorprendí aun más cuando vi que tenía otra en la que salía abrazada con Luna en el jardín de su casa. Creo que hay algo mas entre nosotros solo ahí que descubrirlo tal vez el si me _"quiere"._

Deje todo en su lugar y seguí revisando, solo habían papeles y otras cosas de trabajo. Solo tenía un cajón cerrado con llave ¿Qué habría ahí? me fije a ver si había una llave pero nada de seguro el la tenia.

Oí como la puerta se abría y decidí poner en marcha mi plan, solo rogaba a Dios que viniera solo porque sino moriría de vergüenza.

Me senté sobre el escrito de una manera sexy, y en eso Edward entro ¡solo! gracias Dios, al verme abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunto sin dejar de mirar mis piernas.

—Hola Edward, visitándote pues claro —le dije mordiéndome el labio. Camino y sentó en su silla a leer un papel ¡Ignorándome! Me volteé dejándole ver mi lencería roja.

El seguía ignorándome ¡demonios! me pare de golpe y decidí sentarme en su regazo él se tenso todo, sonreí tratando de calmar mis nervios. Comencé a jugar con sus cabellos y acariciar su cuello.

—Bella —dijo jadeando en eso sentí sus manos en mis piernas acariciándolas, quería dejarme llevar por esa sensación pero sabía que no podía. Si esto seguí así me terminaría acostándome con él no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

Me pare sabia que algo le había hecho por esta jadeando y ¿excitado? sonreí y metí mis manos bajo mi blusa desabrochando mi sostén, me acerque a él y lo tire.

—Toma quiero que tengas un recuerdo mío —le dije rozándole los labios con los míos el intento besarme pero se lo impedí. Aproveche que estaba distraído y le clave un tacón el su muslo.

— ¡Maldita! —dijo tirándome, tuve que contener las lagrimas yo no quería esto pero a la vez sí. Me pare y le lace un beso.

—Por cierto Edward, tu amigo Alec es genial tal vez salga con el sábado —le dije riendo. Su cara se puso roja de ira y antes que pudiera decir algo le tire la puerta en la cara.

Salí y me encontré con Alec, y quedamos en salir el sábado en la noche ¡oh creo que Edward escucho! Ya que estaba detrás de mí con la cara roja. Alec nos miraba confusos yo solo sonreía triunfante.

—Bella se te quedo esto—dijo en tono malicioso sacando de su bolsillo mi sostén, me sonroje —La próxima azul nena ese color resalta mejor con tu piel y recuérdame enviarte el dinero a tu cuenta. —dijo me agarro por la cintura y me dio una nalga en mi trasero seguido por un pellizco.

Aun tenia la boca abierta de sorpresa y mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza ¡desgraciado!

—Entonces Bella ¿Cuánto cobras por la hora? —me dijo Alec mirándome con el ceño fruncido —Yo también quiero el baile con y el sostén. —me dijo malicioso, tuve que contener mis lagrimas. Y le di una cachetada ¡Yo no era ninguna puta!

— ¡Infeliz! —le dije apretando los dientes.

—Escucha puta a mi no pegues ese es Cullen que te aguanta —me dijo tomándome por el brazo, me solté y le di otra cacheta. Salí corriendo de ahí oí como me decía ¡puta! y lo gritaba.

Entre a mi auto, y no puede evitar llorar nunca me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida. Y yo tenía parte de la culpa este juego se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

* * *

**Hola a todas, se que muchas querrán matarme por no actualizar pero eh estado ocupada estudiando y no eh podido hablar con mi beta.**

**Gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida.**

**Les dejo un adelanto en mi blog ya que no sé cuando voy a actualizar el próximo cap. En cuanto a una llamada desde el infierno el cap está en proceso de beteado apenas lo termine lo subo. **

**Lo siento por mis errores en este cap mi beta no puedo ayudarme. Subiré una historia pronto espero sus reviews sera mi primera historia rated k+. **

**¡Reviews!**


	22. Mi Salvador

**Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**Lean la nota de abajo por favor**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

_Dolida, humillada, idiota _esos eran los sentimientos que sentía ahora mismo después de lo ocurrido con Edward y Alec que estaba de _"lamparita" _solo vivía para ir a la universidad y quedarme en mi casa comiendo helados en la cama abrazada a Luna.

Mi plan se fue al caño, ya ni siquiera me vestía de Zorra de etiqueta había vuelto a usar mi ropa de antes, solo seguía algunos concejos que me habían dado las chicas.

No sabía nada Edward desde entonces y tampoco quería, aun me sentía mal por lo que me hizo pero yo solita me lo busque. El solo aprovecho su turno del juego y me gano.

Lo peor de todo es que el tal Alec ¡me llamo! El muy idiota me llamo para diciéndome _"Anda preciosa cuál es tu precioso"_ y me enviaba mensajes como "_puta estúpida contesta no me hagas ir a cogerte"_. Me daba un miedo terrible parecía enfermo tenía miedo que me hiciera algo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí el timbre ¿Quién sería? era domingo en la tarde, me asuste ¿sería Alec? no él no sabía donde vivía pero Edward si pero estaba segura de que él no le diría algo me lo decía.

Mire primero y respire era Edward no quería verlo pero algo me decía que tenia que hacerlo.

—Buenas noches —le dije abriéndole la puerta.

—Bella—dijo simplemente

**POV Edward**

Ok sabia que por mi estupidez Bella estaba literalmente en peligro, pero ella se lo había buscado por su ¡loca! idea de seducirme demonios ¿acaso estaba loca?

— ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunto fría, la mire estaba más delgada y tenia ojeras su cara ya no tenía ese brillo de alegría. Me sentí yo en parte era el culpable de eso.

—Bien pero veo que tu no, Bella seré directo estas en peligro pero no algo grave—le dije tratando de no asustarla.

—Alec—dijo en un susurro asentí. —Tú tienes la culpa ¡desgraciado infeliz! Por humillarme y hacerme quedar como una ¡puta barata! ¡como con las que te acuestas! —me grito llorando.

—Un momento tu empezaste este estúpido juego…—me quede hablando solo ya que se fue a la cocina. Salió con algo y me aparte de golpe ¡un cuchillo! ¡Me quería matar! —Bella reacciona por favor esto no es bueno.

—Cullen haz arruinado mi vida —me dijo desquiciada apuntando el cuchillo hacia mi dirección me aparte Bella estaba fuera de sí —Óyeme bien Edward ¡as algo o matare a Alec y luego lo hare contigo! pero lo tuyo será lento y doloroso ¿comprendes maldito? —me grito, sus ojos eran rojos parecía una demente el cuchillo casi estaba en mi cara.

Temblé asustado ¡Bella se había vuelto loca! ahora era una demente total _"es tu culpa" _me decía mi conciencia, no todo era mi culpa yo solo la hice una mujer despechada no una futura asesina. Salí como pude, Bella intento lanzarme el cuchillo pero solo me rozo ¡gracias al cielo!

Esto era grave tenía que hablar con un profesional y tenía el hombre indicado para esto.

—Jasper —le dije cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué hiciste Edward? —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Creo que hice que Bella se volviera loca y una asesina —le dije en tono tranquilo. Me miro y movió su cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

— ¿es por lo de Alec? —Me pregunto, asentí — ¡Mierda! Edward no está loca está asustada y en un estado de shock ¿no lo vez? Ella tiene miedo en este momento podría cometer cualquier locura.

—Entonces ¿debería drogarla? —le pregunte, en cuestión de segundos sentí su puño en mi cara.

—Tu celebro esta jodido de tanto sexo —me dijo frustrado —Lo que debes hacer es ir a su casa y calmarla.

—Ni loco me amenazo con un cuchillo ¿entiendes? ¡Un cuchillo! —le dije con miedo.

—No te hará nada Edward no puede —me dijo como si fuera obvio —Ella te ama a pesar de lo muy imbécil que eres te ama.

—Claro y quiere matarme ¡que amor! —dije irónico.

—Nos has oído el dicho que dice _"que hay amores que matan"_ —me dijo riendo.

—Idiota —le dije sacándole el dedo grosero. El rio y yo hice lo mismo.

No debía preocuparme tanto por Bella ella al fin y al cabo _"no era una niña" _además Alec no le haría nada malo ¿o sí?

**POV Bella**

Luego de la visita de Edward me sentía más tranquila y a la vez más nerviosa, el sabia la situación y eso era bueno y por el otro lado era malo porque Alec quería ¡Violarme! Sé que no debí amenazarlo pero necesitaba descargar mi ira con el creo que lo asuste.

Suspire, no que quería salir pero tenía que hacer unas compras en el súper mercado y en la tienda de mascotas. Tenía miedo de encontrarme a Alec algo me decía que el estaba cerca pero si no salía Luna no dejaría de llorar porque tenia hambre.

—Hola muñeca —me dijo una voz, era el mi sexto sentido no me había engañado.

—Alec por favor deja esto yo no soy esa clase de mujer—le dije llorando, sentía como mis manos perdían fuerzas y las bolsas se caían.

—No lo creo, y aunque así fuera ¿por qué estas con Cullen y no conmigo? —me dijo acercándose, me separe era imposible razonar con el.

—No estoy con Edward —le dije molesta.

—Mentirosa te revolcas con Cullen como una cochina… —no lo deje terminar y le di una cachetada a mi no me iba insultar. —Te arrepentirás de esto —dijo furioso.

Me tomo y me acorralo contra una lo empuje y le volví a pegar, trate de corre pero me alcanzo comencé a gritar como loca.

— ¡Déjame! —le pedí gritando y llorando.

—No mi linda nena te hare pasar el mejor polvo de tu vida —me susurro en el oído, temple de miedo y de asco me acorralo contra una pared el estacionamiento yo trate de separarme pero no puede llore y esquive su cara trataba de besarme pero no lo deje.

—Suéltala —dijo una voz y sentí como Alec caía al piso. Cerré mis ojos todo me daba vueltas…

Me sentía flotando como si estuviera en el aire abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Qué bueno que despiertas iré a decirle a la enfermera —me dijo el chico —Oh por cierto soy Anthony pero dime Tony.

— ¿Ah? —pregunte sin entender, mire mi alrededor estaba en un hospital y este chico era seguramente mi salvador. El se fue y al poco tiempo regreso con la enfermera.

—Estarás bien solo hay que esperar que baje la inflamación del golpe—me dijo, yo asentí.

—Gracias —le dije a Tony una vez que se fue la enfermera.

—Fue un placer, no te preocupes no te hizo nada ya las autoridades se encargaron de el —me dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Le sonreí, era realmente amable y muy guapo su cabello marrón contrastaba con sus ojos y tenía una sonrisa de infarto.

—No deje que me tocara —le dije, segura.

—Eres muy fuerte le diste unos buenos golpes —me dijo riendo. —Aunque él te dio uno en la cabeza y tienes fracturada la muñeca pero no es muy serio —me dijo, podía notar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Gracias de nuevo —le dije tratando de no llorar.

—Ehi no llores eres muy linda para llorar, mejor vamos a conocernos un poco—me animo —Dime tu nombre.

—Isabella—le dije temblorosa —Pero prefiero Bella.

—Al parecer a ambos nos gustan los apodos —me dijo sonriendo —Me alegra conocerte Bella, no sabes cuánto.

Le sonreí a mí también me agradaba conocerlo era un chico realmente lindo y diferente.

—A mi igual Tony —le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

El hizo lo mismo, y comenzamos a hablar creo que este día no había sido del todo malo.

* * *

**Hola mil gracias por su apoyo de verdad me ayudaron mucho son maravillosas.**

**Espero que les guste el cap. Como regalo eh subido dos espero su opinión de ambos.**

**Estoy participando en un concurso ****"TParamoreFTContest"**** les invito a leer mi historia de verdad es la primera vez que participo en uno.**

**No eh podido comunicarme con mi beta así que disculpe los horrores.**


	23. MÍA

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Conocer a Tony sin duda había sido la mejor cosa que me había sucedido, el era divino todo lo que siempre soñé y bueno no podía negar que se parecía Edward.

Tony era simplemente perfecto era amable _"como Edward"_, dulce _"como Edward" _y… ¡si era como Edward antes! Pero sabía que él no me estaba mintiendo.

Teníamos mucho en común, el ya había salido de la universidad el año pasado graduándose de veterinario.

—Bella Swan pase —dijo la señorita, asentí y entre al consultorio.

— ¿Cómo esta mi paciente favorita? —dijo Tony tomando a Luna de mis brazos.

—Espero que bien, aunque está nerviosa es su primera consulta —le dije preocupada.

—Tranquila es normal —me dijo comenzándola a revisarla, asentí y lo deje a ser su trabajo —Perfecto está muy sana Bella, le mandare unas vitaminas y un jarabe para el brillo de su pelaje.

—Está bien —le dije tomando de nuevo a Luna—Tony…—le dije sonrojada.

—No lo he olvídalo estaré ahí a las siete Bella me muero por probar tu comida —me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y me fui.

Tenía que preparar todo para la cena, había invitado a Tony a comer quería que probara mi comida.

Me esmere haciendo la cena, el menú seria langosta con ensalada, mejillones y el postre sería pastel de fresa. Acomode el departamento era la primera vez que vendría así quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Suspire satisfecha cuando todo estuvo listo, solo faltaba arréglame tenía que estar hermosa no quería que Tony me viera así…

Me mire en el espejo, había escogido un vestido rosado sencillo con unas sandalias negras bajitas. Oí el timbre y corri abrir la puerta sonreí emocionada y…

—Hola Bella —dijo Edward con su tonito.

—Hola y ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte aun no lo dejaba pasar.

—Vine a verte —me dijo frunciendo el seño.

—Pues lamento que tu visita tendrá que ser otro día porque estoy esperando a alguien muy importante —le dije cortante.

—Si claro —dijo burlándose iba a decir algo pero ya había llegado Tony.

—Hola Bella lamento la demora había trafico —me dijo apenado le sonreí.

—No importa pasa —le dije feliz, oí un carraspeo y mire a Edward ya se me había olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Hola soy Tony amigo de Bella —se presento, que dulce.

—Es mi salvador —dije abrazando a Tony. Mire a Edward su cara era de enojo y ira, sonreí me estaba vengando.

—Soy Edward Cullen —dijo tajante —El novio de Bella.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo Tony confundido.

—Eso es… —iba desmentir eso pero Edward me tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a los mis besándolos era tan duces había sido casi un beso yo no había podido contenerme.

—Bueno ya que estas aquí porque no cenamos los tres —propuso Tony yo me separe de golpe y negué.

—No Edward se va adiós te hablo mañana —dije empujándolo a fuera.

—Bella recuerda que dejaste tu ropa en mi casa ven a buscarla— dijo el muy perro yéndose. Me sonroje Edward me las pagaría.

Invite a pasar a Tony el me sonrió pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa linda sino una fría y cortante, todo la cena estuvo en silencio solo hablo para alagar la comida.

—Tony lo que viste y oíste es falso Edward no es mi novio, el es el chico del que te hable —le dije apenada, el me miro y siguió comiendo. Yo le había hablado a Tony sobre Edward pero no le había expresado como tal mis sentimientos hacia Edward.

—No dejare que te haga daño Bella —me dijo tomándome las manos —Eres muy linda y especial para mi Bella.

—Gracias definitivamente eres mi salvador —le dije riendo —Mi ángel.

—Entonces tu eres mi luz —me dijo en tono dulce, haciendo que me sonrojada.

—Tony te quiero —le dije sin pensar…

**POV Edward **

Celoso si estaba celoso, ¿Cómo es que ese niñito? Me estaba quitando a Bella no era más guapo que yo ni más sexy ¿Qué le veía Bella? de seguro era un tota que le gustaba la iglesia y esas cosas gay.

Ese tal Tony no era mejor que yo, apuesto que un niñito virginal ¡mierda! estaba ardiendo en celos. Pero de que me preocupaba si Bella me amaba ella solo estaba emocionada con su nuevo juguete yo era su dueño nadie la tocaría excepto yo ni ese niño bonito.

No podía quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba con el una parte me decía que ella no haría nada pero otra me decía que a ella le gustaba conocía a Bella cada gesto que hacía, cada mirada todo en ella y sabia que lo estaba haciendo me estaba tratando de dar celos pequeña bruja.

Entre al bar de Jasper un poco de alcohol aclararía mis ideas y sexo por supuesto si ella tenía un nuevo juguete yo también.

—Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunto Jasper cuando me veo —Te hacia viendo a Bella.

—Fui pero la muy estúpida tiene un nuevo amigo —le dije tomando el whisky de golpe.

— ¿Celoso? —me pregunto riendo ¡Idiota!

—No, Bella me ama me idolatra —le dije presumiendo —Jamás me engañaría.

—Un momento de cuando acá Bella te interesa, y más o menos ¿Por qué no puede engañarte? Si no es nada tuyo —me dijo el muy maldito.

—Bella es mía —le dije en tono posesivo.

—Admítelo Edward no nada tuyo ella es solo la chica con la que no haz podido acostarte—me dijo con voz dura, ¡el muy perro! Tenía razón pero yo no dejaría que nadie me robara a Bella no eso nunca.

Matare a ese tal Tony si le llega hacer algo, ella es mía. Mi muñeca de cristal y mi adorada niña.

Bella Swan tiene dueño y ese soy yo solo yo…

* * *

**Espero que les guste y disculpen los horrores gracias por apoyarme el proximo lo subo el martes o miércoles.**

**Reviews **


	24. Juego de seducción Parte II  Celos

**Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**Lean la nota de abajo por favor  


* * *

  
**

**POV Bella**

_Lista de cosas que debo hacer._

_1- Conseguir un chico lindo y extremadamente sexy para dar celos a Edward ¡Listo!_

_2- Enamorar al idiota chico lindo ¡Listo!_

_3- Dar celos a Edward ¡en comienzo!_

Esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba engañar a Tony con lo de la víctima _"aunque en realidad si fui víctima de lo de Alec" _en fin Tony era mi arma para hacer sufrir a Edward. Sabía que Tony no era un mal chico solo que era el mismo estilo que el de Edward el muy idiota era un playboy.

Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano solo lo necesitaba para hacer morir de celos a Edward y listo.

No podía negarlo era lindo y muy atento pero yo no era ninguna tonta él creía que no me daba cuenta de las miradas que les daba a las otras mujeres y de cómo me miraba los pechos cuando traía puesta una camisa con escote.

En fin mi única meta era darle celos a Edward y lo estaba logrando hoy lo haría morir de celos y lo humillaría como él lo hizo conmigo solo faltaba que llegara Tony y comienza el juego de nuevo.

—Hola Bella —me saludo Tony cuando le abrí la puerta, le sonreí y vi como recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada. Tuve que aguantar la risa me había puesto este vestido con la intención de ver su reacción y la de Edward claro.

El vestido era color negro, de una sola maga y se pega a mi cuerpo haciéndome notar todos mis atributos **(Lo pueden ver en el blog)**

—Hola Tony ¿nos vamos? —le pregunte _"oh se te va a caer la baba" _imbécil.

—Claro…claro—me dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

Fuimos hasta su auto y me quede esperando como una idiota que me abriera la puerta, ya estaba acostumbrada Edward siempre lo hacía y no solo conmigo con cualquier mujer que se montara a su auto.

—Bella ¿estás segura que nos dejaran entrar a ese bar? —me pregunto por enésima vez rodé los ojos ya me tenia mareada.

—Tony el dueño —le dije recalcando la palabra _"dueño"_ —Es mi amigo y por supuesto que me va a dejar entrar ¿entiendes?

—Ya se pero ese bar es uno de los más caros de la ciudad y exclusivo —me dijo quejándose. Lo ignore me parecía un dilema estúpido.

Llegamos al bar le sonreí al gorila gigante mejor conocido como "Lucas" el me devolvió la sonrisa al verme.

—Bella Swan —le dije sonriendo.

—No necesita recordármelo señorita Swan es un placer verla de nuevo —me dijo amable. Le di las gracias y entre en eso Tony me detuvo.

—Bella y ¿yo? —me pregunto confuso le sonreí maliciosa.

—Te dije muy claro que _"me va a dejar entrar"_ —le dije repitiendo mis palabras —No te mencione a ti.

—Bella ¡diablos! —se quejo y saco su billetera.

—Te espero a adentro —le dije en tono dulce.

Apenas entre busque con la mirada a Edward tenía que escoger una mesa que estuviera cerca de él pero no tanto ¡bingo! Ahí estaba junto con una ¡tipa! Me hirvió la sangre de celos. Trate de calmarme y me senté no le daría importancia al fin y al cabo yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Estúpido tipo —dijo Tony sentándose.

— ¿dijiste algo? —le dije ignorándolo, soy mala.

—Olvídalo —me dijo molesto.

Me reí creo que estaba siendo muy mala tenía que poner a Tony cariñoso conmigo, para poder darle celos a Edward.

—Tony —lo llame el me miro aun serio y yo me acerque más dejándole una buena vista de mis pechos —No te enfades.

El no le dio importancia a nada de lo que dije y siguió mirando mis pechos me aparte ya era mucho.

—Bella ¿Qué quieres tomar? —me pregunto ya más tranquilo.

—Una cerveza —le respondí. Asintió y se fue a buscar la bebida.

Observe todo el lugar hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward no pude apartar su mirada era demasiado profunda quería salir corriendo para estar entre sus brazos de nuevo.

**POV Edward**

Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolates aun podía ver que seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre con sus inocencia tratando de ser algo que no es.

— ¿Esa no es Bella? —me pregunto Jasper.

—Si esta hermosa y ese que viene para acá es su amigo —le dije viendo al imbécil de Tony.

— ¿quieres que lo envenene? —me pregunto riendo.

—Mándalo al baño quiero estar un buen rato con Bella este idiota no me la quitara tan fácil —le dije tomando mi brandy de golpe.

—Hola una cerveza y un whisky sin hielo —dijo Tony. —Hola Edward no te había visto.

—Hola Tony —lo salude en tono frio—El es Jaspe mi amigo y dueño de bar.

—Un gusto Jaspe Hale —se presento.

—Tony supongo que eres amigo de Bella —le dijo a Jasper.

—Claro ella es mi amiguita —dijo Jazz riéndose. Me fije como Bella se paraba de la mesa se veía espectacular ese vestido hacia que su cuerpo se viera delicioso.

—Hola Jazz hola Edward —dijo Bella en tono alegre abrazando a Tony—Ya conocen a Tony.

—Claro —dijo Jazz notando que si el tipo no se iba pronto lo mataría con mis propias manos —Disfruten la noche.

—Seguro —dijo Tony, Bella sonrió y le tomo la mano. Apreté mis dientes este tipo me hacia perder la paciencia y ella no ayudaba mucho.

—Cuidado te da algo—me dijo Jazz en tono bromista.

—No soporto verla con él me manta los celos —le dije golpeando la mesa.

—Cálmate pronto el laxante hará su trabajo —me dijo riendo.

—Salud por eso hermano —le dije levanto mi copa el hizo.

Tony vas tener una noche inolvidable…

**POV Bella**

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto Edward se veía furioso pero ahora alegre parece bipolar.

—Bella ¿bailamos? —me pregunto Tony quien ya había acabado su bebida yo apenas probé mi cerveza.

—Claro —le dije, me levante de una manera coqueta dejándole ver a Edward todos mis ángulos.

Tony me llevo hasta la pista de baile trate de relajarme yo no era muy buena en esto solo baila bien con Edward como él me había dicho_ "todo depende de quién te lleve" _Tony no lo hacía mal era muy bueno. Sentí como Tony se pegaba mas a mi cuerpo me separe un poco y en eso olí un extraño olor.

— ¿No te huele raro? —le pregunte arrugando la nariz.

—No —me dijo y me tomo por las caderas.

Ignore el olor y seguí bailando, hasta que volvió a oler más fuerte y ahora se oía la flatulencia.

—Tony —le dije separándome era el — ¿quieres ir al baño?

—No —siguió diciendo y me volvió a agarrar, trate de disimular pero no podía el olor era horrible. Tony comenzó a arrugar la cara y se aparto de mi —Bella tengo que ir al baño ya vuelvo.

—Ok —le dije y el salió corriendo.

Me senté en la barra ya Jazz no estaba ahora estaba una chica seguro una de las stripper.

— ¿quieres algo? —me pregunto amable.

—No gracias —le dije en su mismo tono asintió y se fue.

Busque a ver si veía a Edward pero al padecer se había ido suspire esto no salió como yo quería…

**POV Edward **

Apenas vimos que el niño bonito se dirigía al baño Jazz y yo entramos quitamos todos los rollos de papel higiénico.

—Listo hermanos vamos —me dijo Jazz, salimos y Jasper le dijo al encargado que no cerrara las llaves de agua del baño.

— ¿Cómo vas hacer con los otros clientes? —le pregunte no quería que tuviera problemas.

—Ya me encargue de eso —me dijo seguro —Me debes una cita con tu hermana.

—Claro —le dije riendo y me fui a buscar a Bella.

—Hola Edward —me saludo Irina.

—Irina ¿Qué tal todo? —le pregunte amable.

—Maravilloso —me respondió —Creo que buscas a una chica ¿verdad?

—Acertaste —le dije, ella me sonrió y me indico donde estaba Bella.

—Hola Bella —le dije sentándome a su lado. —Nos vamos.

— ¿Ah? —dijo sin entender, la ignore y la tome del brazo —Suéltame.

—No, esta noche eres mía —le dije con voz ronca, llena de deseo.

La monte en el auto no la dejaría ir Bella era mía y hoy la quería para mí solo.

* * *

**Hola a todas espero que les haya gustado los cap. Y este.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews alertas y favoritos.**

**Para las que leen una llamada desde el Infierno el cap lo subiré el jueves o viernes.**

**Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. A las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida. **

**Este cap lo corregí yo ya que no me eh podido comunicar con mi beta disculpe los horrores.**

**Las invito a leer mi historia "prejuicio" es para un concurso.**

**Regálenme los 300 ¡por favor! **

**¡Reviews1**


	25. Accidente

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Edward me arrastro hasta dentro del auto trate de zafarme pero fue inútil, el muy bruto era más fuerte que yo.

—Sabes que esto es secuestro —le dije furiosa cuando entro al auto.

—Cállate Bella y agradece que te salve del peón de tu novio—me dijo burlándose.

— ¿Cómo?—le pregunto sin entender —Olvídalo, solo dime ¿Por qué demonios me has secuestrado?

—No es obvio—me dijo— Te quiero lejos del niño bonito es un imbécil.

—El burro hablando de oreja —le dije odiosa —Tony es un imbécil pero tú también lo eres y peor. —le grite tratando de no llorar tenía demasiada ira.

—Oh una mujer despechada es lo peor que hay —dijo riéndose—Escupen veneno dime Bella ¿Qué te hizo el pendejo de Tony?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le dije entre dientes.

—Me lo imagino, ¿no es tu _"Salvador"_?¿verdad? —siguió riéndose.

—Lo es, pero el hecho que lo sea no le quita lo imbécil y perro que es —le dije molesta.

—Cuéntame Bella —me pidió serio.

—Eres peor que una vieja chismosa —le dije tajante. —Tu ganas de todas formas te enteraras.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba camino al consultorio de Tony quería darle una sorpresa, el se había portado muy bien conmigo y me había dicho que le gustaba. Yo aun no le aseguraba nada pero yo también sentía algo no como lo que sentía por Edward claro, pero si me gustaba Tony.

Toque la puerta pero al parecer no estaba me fui a ver si estaba en la oficina de su secretaria la puerta estaba abierta me asome y ahí estaba Tony encima de su secretaria se estaban besando y ella no tenia camisa ni él.

Cubrí mi boca no quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí, me sentía destrozada yo creía que Tony era diferente pero no era igual o peor que Edward. Ahí estaba el a punto de tener sexo con esa mujer.

Salí corriendo de ahí no quería volver a ver eso. Las lagrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas no podía parar de llorar. Tony solo me uso así que yo haría lo mismo lo usaría para darle celos a Edward y luego lo mandaría a volar pero no sin antes darle su merecido.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Eso fue lo que paso al final todos los hombres son unos imbéciles —le dije con lagrimas en los ojos. Edward me miro y bufo.

—Bueno al menos descubriste que tu amiguito era hombre y no un gay —me dijo reconfortante.

—Eres un idiota —le grite —No eres mas que un idiota, ego centrista, enfermo y imbécil —le dije llorando.

—Cuidado con esa boca Bella, porque te puedo hacer sentir como un miserable insecto sin me da la gana —me amenazo furioso.

—Pruébame de todas formas nunca dejaras de ser lo que eres un mujeriego…—empecé a decir pero me callo.

—Y tu ¿Qué eres Bella? una pobre niña atrapada en el cuerpo de mujer, que esta frustrada porque no tuvo una infancia normal… —me dijo lleno de odio. No puede evitar llorar.

— ¡Cállate! —le grite.

—Admítelo no soportas saber que tu madre quería mas a sus esposos que a ti y que tratas de conquistar a un hombre ¿o no? Bella tratas de conquistarme pero no puedes porque no eres una mujer completa —grito palabras llenas de veneno. Yo solo puede llorar me había herido en lo mas profundo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito! —le grite, apretando los diente, el paro el auto de golpe y aproveche para bajarme. —Eres un desgraciado Edward Cullen —le dije y salí corriendo.

**POV Edward**

Mi cabeza aun no había terminado de procesar lo que había dicho, había herido a Bella de la forma más cruel que existe ella no se merecía eso apenas era una niña mi niña.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella no podía dejarla ir se podía perder estábamos a las afueras de los Ángeles.

—Bella —la llame cuando la alcance.

—Déjame Edward —me grito, mire su cara estaba toda roja y llena de lagrimas.

—Lo siento —le dije ella me ignoro y siguió corriendo. Todo paso en segundo y oí el sonido de los frenos — ¡Bella! —grite...

**POV Bella**

Sentí el auto chocar contra mí y mi cuerpo perdió la fuerza caí al suelo y todo se volvió negro solo puedo recordar las palabras que nublaban mi cabeza _ Te amo Edward…_

**POV Edward **

Corrí hasta Bella su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, la agarre su cabeza sangraba su pierna tenía una pequeña cortada ¡por Dios! ¿Qué hice? Saque mi teléfono y llame a una ambulancia.

—Papa —lo llame al darme cuenta que él era el médico de guardia.

—Edward hijo ¿Qué sucedió? —me pregunto preocupado.

—Bella tuvo un accidente —le explique. El asintió y se fue a donde estaba Bella.

…

La espera era horrible, no me dejaban entrar ni siquiera porque era medico llevan casi una hora en el quirófano. Tenía fracturada la cabeza, una pierna y la muñeca.

—Papa ¿cómo esta Bella? —le pregunte al borde de la angustia.

—No muy bien Edward está en coma temporalmente tuvo una fuerte fractura —me explico. Me sentía miserable yo era el culpable de eso. —Solo tengo una pregunta Edward ¿Cómo le paso esto a Bella?

—Discutimos y ella salió corriendo —le explique halándome los cabellos.

—Ya entiendo. Esto lo que causa tu inmadurez Edward tu eres el único culpable por estar con tus juegos de sexo y seducir a las mujeres le haz dañado la vida a esta chica que está enamorada de ti a pesar de que seas un idiota —me grito, cerré mis ojos evitando llorar.

—Suficiente ¿Dónde está? —le pregunte.

—No puedes verla esta en terapia intensiva —me respondió, asentí —Ojala que con esto aprendas —me dijo y se fue.

Me deje caer no tenía fuerzas para levantarme yo le había dañado la vida a Bella yo por mi intento de follarla la hice cambiar por mí era un mostro un miserable mostro.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Llegamos a los ¡305! mil gracias me hicieron muy feliz.**

**Para las que no entendieron lo de Tony bueno aquí esta lo que paso quería guardarlo para el final.**

**Espero que les guste el cap. Empezamos con el drama las querían matar a Edward las apoyo.**

**Les dejo un adelanto en mi blog. No sé cuando subiré el otro pero si llegan mas Reviews actualizo más rápido.**

**Disculpen los horrores mi beta no está.**

**¡Reviews!**


	26. Alejándose

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

Mi mente aun no podía procesar lo que había pasado al ver a Bella en esa cama, conectada a quien sabe cuántos cables me hacía sentir como un maldito y sí que lo era. Ya tenía dos días en el hospital, los doctores la habían dejado en coma inducida por un tiempo hoy la despertarían todo dependería de ella.

Me acerque lentamente a la cama tenía miedo de lastimarla más de lo que le había hecho acaricie su rostro estaba frio era como si estuviera muerta.

—Edward vamos a despertarla—me dijo mi padre, entrando asentí. Salí de la habitación no quería molestar.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno más de lo que imagine, estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Bella tal vez quería matarme me lo merecía por idiota.

—Pasa aun no despierta pero de seguro lo hará en unos minutos —me dijo una de las enfermeras, mire a mi padre él me sonrió y me deseo suerte.

Entre con miedo no quería aceptar la situación, creo que ahora de cambiar ser diferente.

Al verla tan indefensa, tan lastimada en esa cama me sentí como una basura yo la destruí solo porque no quería admitir lo que sentía por ella.

—Bella —la llame—No me dejes.

Ella comenzó a moverse y a toser sonreí estaba despertando. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y arrugo la cara.

—Me duele —susurro con voz roca y cortada. No me atrevía a decir nada tenía miedo. Sus ojos me miraron ella parpadeo y trato de acomodarse. —Ayúdame por fa…vor— dijo dedil.

La obedecí de inmediato y la ayude a ponerse como quería luego volví a alejarme.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunte, aun sabiendo que era obvio.

—Me duele la cabeza —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Es normal tuviste una fractura muy fuerte es una suerte que estés viva —le dije suave.

—Suerte para mi desgracia para ti —dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción. Me quede mudo me había cortado de una manera cruel. —No te esfuerces Edward, solo sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas a mi vida.

—Bella se que actué pero podríamos empezar de cero—le pedí.

—No es hora de alejarnos uno del otro no quiero matarme tratando de conquistarte o seducirte —me dijo a un débil, respiro y frunció el seño.

—Entiendo no te esfuerces yo me voy solo espero verte de nuevo —le dije sin mirarla y me fui.

Todo esto me lo merecía por ser un idiota pero a ¿Quién engaño? yo quería mi vida libre mi vida era mucho más sencilla sin Bella y estoy seguro que la de ella también.

Me ira un tiempo de los Ángeles a Europa Londres era ahora de volver a mis raíces y decidir de una maldita vez lo que haría con mi jodida vida.

**POV Bella**

Cuando Edward se fue sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos yo lo amaba pero el no a mi era lo mejor nos estamos haciendo daño mutuamente. Cerré mis ojos solo quería dormir.

_Unos días después…_

—Tienes que comer Bella —me decía Tanya, suspire creo que había sido una mala idea llamarla para que me cuidara.

—Tanya la comida del hospital es horrible sabe a nada —le dije como una niña pequeña.

—Si no comes llamare a tu sexy suegro —me dijo picara.

—No es mi suegro y no lo llames sexy es un hombre casado —la regañe.

—Es sexy y si él lo es me imagino que el galán de tu novio también lo es —siguió diciendo tonterías.

—Tanya Edward no es mi novio es… no sé ni siquiera que es —le dije confusa —Solo prepara mis cosas hoy nos vamos —le dije y asintió.

Suspire tranquila hoy me ira de este horrible lugar ya había estado aquí tres semanas para ser exactos. No había tenido noticias de Edward solo sabía que se había ido de viaje.

—Tu suegro ya dio la orden nos vamos —me dijo tomando las maletas, asentí ya me quería ir me moría por ver a Luna.

Salimos y le di las gracias a Carlisle él se había portado muy bien conmigo. Tanya se quería conmigo unas semanas luego vendría Andreina y se quería unos días para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Llegamos —me dijo, me baje del auto aun me sentí extraña era como volver a empezar de cero.

Abrí la puerta todo estaba en orden, busque a Luna ella estaba en su cunita dormida. La tome y ella se alegro al verme.

—Es muy linda —me dijo Tanya acariciándola. —Oye Bella mira esto —me dijo dándome un sobre y una caja.

Abrí el sobre con miedo no tenía idea de quién podría ser…

_Hola Bella espero que cuando leas esto ya estés mejor de salud. Solo quiero decirte que me voy aunque puede que ya lo sepas._

_Cuando volveré no lo sé aunque no creo que te interese y no te culpo, alejarme de tu vida fue lo mejor para ti. No cambiare Bella no te niego aprendí la lección prometo hacer mejor las cosas en un futuro. Te deseo suerte en tus estudios y extrañare mucho a Luna._

_Mis mejores deseos Edward Cullen. _

_PD: Espero que te guste el regalo sé que no recompensa todo el daño que te hice pero al menos es algo._

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas para cuando termine de leer esto, el se había ido porque yo se lo pedí porque era lo mejor para ambos pero aun lo amaba. Tome la caja era muy hermosa de terciopelo rojo y tenia grado mi nombre grado en letras doradas, Abrí la caja y me quede muda el collar era precioso.

Una pequeña cadena de oro, con un corazón en el medio por un lado esmeraldas y por el otro lado del corazón oro y diamante **(lo pueden ver en el blog)**.

—Es precioso —dijo Tanya admirándolo.

—Es más que eso…—le dije aun llorando. Mire la caja tenía un pequeña nota.

_Nada se compara con tu corazón porque sencillamente es tuyo._

_Edward Cullen._

—Que hombre tan romántico —dijo Tanya, leyendo las cartas. La mire yo necesitaba estar sola —Bella… Entiendo me voy al cuarto llámame si me necesitas.

Asentí y ella se fue. Me quede mirando el collar era hermoso tan lindo no me importaba porque me dio solo lo quería porque él me lo había dado.

Lo extrañaría como a nadie, pero sabía que lo volvería a ver porque una parte de mi estaba atada a Edward porque lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo él era la razón de mi existencia.

* * *

**¡Hola! a todas mil gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Espero que les guste el cap. Siempre aprecio las "críticas constructivas" pero sin llegar a caer en un mal comentario.**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus Reviews son ¡geniales y únicas!**

**Para las que leen una Llama desde el infierno está en completa.**

**Les dejo mi correo en el perfil si me agregan me dicen en un mensaje quien son con el nombre que aparecen en el Reviews.**

**Me cree un Twitter les aviso cuando lo aprenda usar y Jazz me explique como es. Disculpen la ortografía…**

**Gracias Reviews**


	27. Que pequeño es el mundo

**¡****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Ya había pasado una semana de mi salida al hospital las cosas habían mejorando mucho, Tanya era una excelente cuidadora hasta a veces era un fastidio. Pronto retomaría la universidad y ella se iría me haría una falta enorme ya me había acostumbrado demasiado.

— ¿Empacaste ya? —le pregunte triste.

—Aun me faltan unas cosas —me dijo sonriendo— ¿Nunca te lo piensas quitar? —me pregunto refiriéndose al collar que me dio Edward, negué con la cabeza.

—Es lo más cercano a una muestra de afecto que tengo de el —le respondí tocándolo.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo—me dijo Tanya.

—Probablemente se llevarían bien —le dije, ambos eran muy parecidos y guapos.

—Bella no te precipites de seguro el volverá —me animo en tono dulce, asentí. —Tengo que seguir empacando el vuelo sale mañana a las tres de la tarde.

—Te ayudo —le dije y me puse a empacar con ella.

…

Luego de que se fue Tanya volví a mi rutina normal la universidad, el departamento y ahora el trabajo los domingos y sábados en una cafetería como cajera razón mi madre no me puede enviar más dinero ya que estaba pagando un cuota del nuevo auto de Phil y papa había tenido que reducir la cantidad que me mandaba ya que Sue necesitaba unos medicamentos muy caros por la salud de mis hermanos que pronto vendrían. Andreina no puedo venir ya que no podía faltar a la universidad.

Edward me hacia una falta increíble los días eran muy aburridos sin él no tenía con quien hablar. Rosalie me seguía ignorando solo me preguntaba cómo me encontraba a nivel de salud y listo.

—Buenos días —dije contestando mi teléfono.

— ¡Bella! —me saludo Emma alegre.

—Hola Emma ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunte hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

—Bien y ¿tu? —me pregunto.

—Mejor ya eh dejado de tomar algunos medicamentos y el doctor dice que estoy evolucionado muy bien —le explique.

—Que bueno amiga —me dijo —Bella ¿Qué vas hacer estos días libres que tienes?

— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo días libres? —le pregunte dudosa.

—Tanya lo menciono —dijo como una niña traviesa.

—Estoy de vacaciones porque comienzo el segundo semestres en la universidad en abril —le explique.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar unos días conmigo y Daniel? —me propuso animada— Eres la única de mis mejores amigas que no conoces.

—Emma no lo sé tengo que ponerme al día con la universidad estuve casi medio mes ausente por lo del accidente —le dije no muy segura.

—Pero no te vas a quedar todo el mes de vacaciones solo tres semanas y luego te regresas y haces tus cosas —me dijo convincente casi podía imaginarla haciendo la cara de perrito.

—Está bien iré —le dije derrotada —Nos veremos en una semana aun tengo hacer tareas atrasadas.

—Claro ¡será genial! te mandare los pasajes—me dijo chillando—Y no te preocupes por el dinero.

Dicho esto colgó, suspire estas serian una vacaciones interesantes Emma era algo hiperactiva pero le encantaba leer igual que a mí.

—Bueno Luna nos vamos de viaje —le dije riendo.

Solo esperaba no encontrármelo a él ¿Qué posibilidades había que me lo encontrara estado en Londres?

**POV Edward**

Follar, beber, follar… era todo lo que había hecho no le había dado la mas mínima importancia a mi madurez si era un idiota pero era feliz.

¿Y Bella? pues supongo que bien para lo que me importa ella era del pasado no la volvería ver. Había decidió quedarme en Londres y dejar los Ángeles un nuevo comienzo me haría bien.

—Edward Cullen—dije contestando mi teléfono.

—Primo —dijo una voz conocida.

— ¿Daniel? —le dije sin creerlo.

—Si no es por mi tía Esme no me entero que estas en Londres —me dijo riendo, me reí también.

—Debí llamarte pero estaba ocupado —me excuse.

—Seguro teniendo sexo sin parar —me dijo en muy descarado.

—No hables tú eras así hasta que te atrapo tu novia —le reproche.

—Prometida nos casamos pronto —me informo—Estas invitado.

—Gracias —le dije cortes.

—Edward pasa por mi casa Emma quiere conocer a mi familia antes de la boda—me pidió.

— ¿Cuándo? —le pregunte tenia curiosidad por saber quién era la tal Emma.

—El sábado una de sus amigas viene a conocerme es la única que no conozco—me explico — ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tu y su amiga se lleve.

—Si seguro me la cojo —le dije riendo.

—Tal vez la conoces vive en los Ángeles —me dijo.

—No se la ciudad es muy amplia —le dije. —Bueno nos vemos este sábado dile a tu prometida que iré encantado.

—Lo hare no falles Edward —me pidió y colgó.

Suspire esperando que la prometida de Daniel no fuera una bruja…

**POV Bella**

Los días pasaron rápido hoy por fin estaba en Londres estaba muy emocionada era la primera vez que salía del país.

— ¡Bella! —oí la voz de Emma a lo lejos. Corrí hasta ella y la abrace hace mucho que no la veía.

—Hola Emma —le dije riendo de emoción.

—Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo —me dijo volviendo a abrazarme —Te encantara Londres es precioso.

—Claro —le dije sonriendo. —Busquemos mis maletas Luna ya debió salir —le dije y ella asintió.

…

Nos paramos frente a una hermosa mansión blanca sin duda era enorme, el jardín se veía precioso por fuera.

—Es muy linda tu casa —le dije viendo todo.

—Gracias aunque es de Daniel —me dijo sacando las maletas del auto—Es una pena que no hayas podido venir en navidad esto es hermoso en esa época.

—Lo imagino—le dije. Ayude a Emma a sacar las maletas hasta que un señor vino al parecer era del servicio.

Mire todo el alrededor por fuera de la casa, era un espectáculo me llamo la atención que en la puerta había una gran _"C"_ me recordó mucho a la casa de los padres de Edward y a la de él.

—Pasa —me dijo Emma.

Me quede sin palabras era enorme casi un castillo, se parecía tanto a la casa de los padres de Edward diría que demasiado.

—Emma cariño —dijo la voz de un hombre de seguro era Daniel.

—Daniel llegamos ven a conocer a Bella—le dijo Emma.

Oí uno pasos y luego estaba parando frente a mí, lo mire asombrada era tan alto como Edward sus ojos eran azules entre claros y oscuros su cabello era castaño a decir verdad se parecía a Edward y a su familia.

—Daniel Cullen —se presento y yo sentí como el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

— ¿Cullen? —logre decir el asintió sonriente.

¡NO! ¿Por qué a mí? Esto no podía estar pasando de todas las personas de mundo el tuvo que ser familia de Edward. Esto era demasiada coincidencia ¿podían a ver otros Cullen? ¿Verdad?

Yo creo que no… Oficialmente estoy llenada de mala suerte.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. Estoy de vacaciones por el carnaval así que subiere los cap. seguidos pero todo depende sus Reviews.**

**Disculpen la ortografía…**

**¡Reviews!**


	28. Te quiero

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

_Yo creo que no… Oficialmente estoy llenada de mala suerte._

—Bella Swan —le dije temblando.

—Un placer Bella Emma me ha hablado mucho de ti —me dijo amable. —Sentémonos has de estar cansada. —me dijo.

—Claro —le dije tratando de controlarme. Mire la casa de nuevo buscando alguna foto que pudiera aparecer Edward o alguien de su familia.

—Por lo que veo te ha gustando nuestra casa —me dijo Daniel, haciendo que me ruborizara de la pena.

—Bella es muy observadora —le dijo Emma sentándose a su lado.

—Que bueno, esta casa es de mi padre Marcus Cullen me la ha dejado de herencia adelantada —me dijo presumiendo, Emma lo miro en forma reprobatoria. Creo que el egocentrismo era algo de familia.

— ¿Tiene usted hermanos? —le pregunte seria.

—Si una hermana menor Amanda tiene quince años—me dijo tomando una foto.

—Es una malcriada —me susurro Emma muy bajito. Me sonreí tratando de contener la risa.

—Emma me ha dicho que vive en los Ángeles hermoso lugar —me dijo —Yo tengo familia halla. —me conto, me atore con mi saliva esto era mucha casualidad —Mi tío el hermano mayor de mi padre vive allí con mi tía y sus hijos.

—Oh ya veo tal vez los conozca —dije sabiendo que era obvio.

—Ah decir mi tío…. —empezó a decir pero Emma lo interrumpió.

—Cariño Bella ah de estar cansada será mejor que la lleve a su habitación —le dijo Emma en tono dulce.

—Tienes razón que desconsiderado —se disculpo —Bella espero que encuentres la casa cómoda.

—Gracias si no le importa eh traído a mi pequeña coneja —le dije sacando a luna de su jaula especia de viaje —No andará suelta estará en su jaula tipo jardín.

—No te preocupes Bella aquí ahí perros sabuesos y el gato de Emma además me encanta los animales—me dijo y se fue. Emma me llevo hasta el cuarto y me ayudo a organizar mis cosas

—Disculpa a Daniel es algo pretensioso —me dijo apenada.

—Me di cuenta pero se ve que es simpático, solo una pregunta ¿Cómo te enamoraste de el? —le pregunte eran demasiado distintos.

—Como sabes él es veterinario pero al principio no sabía que era rico ni nada él era un hombre sencillo y amante de su profesión, yo me enamore de el por su elegancia lo hacía parecer un príncipe —me dijo con voz de tristeza ¿Por qué? —Yo no sabía que, era rico ni mucho menos cuando llegamos a Londres había una limosina esperándonos y luego una hermosa mansión para recibirnos el me confesó que solo había estado en Phoenix en busca, de aventuras nunca pretendió ejerce su carrera no porque no le gustara sino porque lo suyo eran los negocios de su padre que pronto serian suyos —me decía cada vez la tristeza en su voz era mayor—Las cosas cambiaron dejándome ver al, verdadero Daniel alguien frívolo y superficial.

—No lo entiendo Emma ¿Por qué entonces sigues aquí? —le pregunte tomándola de las manos.

—Amor Bella amor tú debes conocer ese sentimiento el cual te ha hecho sufrir más que nada —me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que yo también llorara al recordad a Edward —Daniel me ama a su manera, eh aprendido a ver su frialdad como un acto de cariño cuando me pidió matrimonio me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo y aun lo soy el quiere poner todo el mundo a mis pies —rio con amargura—Todos los días me regala flores y dulces, eso es lo que me hace saber que me ama y a veces me dice te amo esos son los momento que realmente disfruto.

— ¿Su familia te acepta? —le pregunte tenía miedo que la hubieran tratado como a mi aquella vez.

—Al principio no me odiaron no me gane la lotería de suegra y de cuñada —dijo riendo—Pero mi suegro es un señor simpático me hace reír contándome sus historias y en cuanto a la demás son mas fríos que el hielo —me dijo temblando.

—Emma ¿tú eres feliz? —le pregunte para mí su felicidad era muy importante.

—Si Bella lo soy porque tengo a la persona que amo a mi lado y eso me basta —me dijo me regalo una sonrisa. La abrace ella era como una hermana al igual que todas. —Mañana iremos a conocer la ciudad y el sábado habrá una reunión familiar descuida, no es nada malo Daniel dice que es una sorpresa.

—No quiero molestar —le dije con temor al pensar en ver a una de esa horribles mujeres.

—Para nada le encantaras a mi suegro es un ex militar muy gracioso —me animo.

—Espero gracias Emma por invitarme —le dije de nuevo ella me abrazo y se fue.

Me tire en la cama pensando en la historia de Emma ella lo amaba y lo acepto entonces ¿Por qué yo no podía aceptar a Edward? Acaso mi amor no era suficiente para olvidarme de sus defectos…

**POV Edward**

No sabía ni para que iba, no quería ver a la cuerda de tías locas que tenia me tenían mareado con lo de casarme no quería mandarlas al diablo como lo hizo Rose con lo Emmett pero ellas se los buscaron.

La familia de mi padre era un tanto anticuada yo había salido más a mi madre libertina y loca aunque mi abuelo materno eran un señor excéntrico muchos decían que estaba loco, y mi abuela una señora amante los gatos y las plantas carnívoras.

"_Bueno ya sabes de donde saliste tu loco+loco=demente sin remedio" _me reí de mi mismo.

Suspire no me quedaba de otra no quería que Daniel se molestara él era mi primo favorito, y también por las ganas de beber Daniel tenía un gusto esquicito en vinos y whisky caros.

Toque la puerta con fastidio rogando que las viejas no se me saltaran encima como perros.

—Buenas noche —dijo el mayordomo todo estirado, me reí parecía una roca de los tieso.

— ¿Qué tal tipo? —le dije riendo y sacando el cigarrillo de mi boca.

—Señor Cullen adelante —dijo mirándome reprobatoriamente.

Seguí mi camino y oí como decía ofendido _"y este es el heredero del señor Carlisle el Cullen más rico sin duda un desperdicio"._

Mi sonrisa se hizo mayor, yo no necesitaba el dinero de mi padre yo ya era rico desde que cumplí 17 años.

—Oh Edward —dijo mi tía Alberta al verme —Cada día más guapo —me dijo apretándome las mejillas me aparte esto nunca cambiaria.

—Hola tía —le dije seco ella me tomo por el brazo y me arrastro hasta la sala.

—Eddie cada día te pareces mas a tu madre —dijo una de mis tías mirándome.

—Edward tía Agatha —le dije molesto ella rio y siguió bebiendo su té.

Todas mis tías me empezaron a hacer las mismas preguntas _"¿tienes novias?" "¿Cuándo te piensas casar?"_

—Mujeres dejen al pobre muchacho —las regaño mi tío Marcus uno de más normales.

—Hola tío —le dije animado al verlo él era mi tío preferido.

—Primo llegaste —dijo Daniel al verme me dio un abrazo —Cuanto tiempo.

—Si mucho —le dije.

—Emma y su amiga ya bajan—me dijo —Oh ahí vienen. —me dijo y en eso salió una mujer muy linda de cabellos rizados color caramelo —Emma él es Edward mi primo.

—Un gusto —le dije extendiendo la mano.

—El gusto es mío —dijo amable —Ya baja está terminado de arreglarse. —dijo refiriéndose a su amiga.

—Emma —dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

—Bella ven te estábamos esperando —dijo ¿Bella? trague en seco. Levante la vista y sus hermosos ojos chocolates se cruzaron con los míos.

—Edward —dijo en un susurro. La mire sin creerlo ella estaba ahí al frente de mi.

— ¿se conocen? —pregunto Daniel, no me había fijado pero toda la gente nos rodeaba.

—Si Edward es un amigo de mi padrastro tuve la oportunidad de verlo en la boda de mi madre y en otras visitas —dijo rápidamente, me quede en seco ¿eso era para ella? El amigo de Phil.

—Oh es bueno saberlo —dijo otra de mis tías, la mire mal yo había entendido su indirecta.

—Pasemos al comedor la cena ya esta lista —dijo Emma tratando de aligerar la situación. Todos se fueron y yo tome a Bella del brazo ella me miro nerviosa.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dije entre dientes.

—No es momento ni el lugar —me dijo frunciendo el seño y se fue.

Nos sentamos en la mesa yo quede al frete de Bella, no podía dejar de mirarla tenía un hermoso vestido que dejaba ver una buena parte de sus pechos y también el collar que le regale, eso me hizo sentir bien el solo hecho que lo llevara me hacía sentir su dueño.

—Bella ¿Qué estudias? —le pregunto mi tío Foster.

—Psicología en Stanford —le respondió sonrojada.

— ¿Eres becada? —pregunto mi tía Agatha.

—Si gane una beca en el instituto —le dijo sin muchas explicaciones.

—Edward tesoro ¿Cómo están tus padres y tu hermana? —me pregunto mi tía Antonia, suspire Bella me miro dudosa al ver que solo mencionaban a una hermana.

—Todos bien tía pero te recuerdo que tengo dos hermanas y si no preguntas por las dos entonces ahórrate el comentario —le dije cortante ya me tenían harto con su desprecio hacia Rosalie.

—Edward no te alteres —me pidió Daniel, él sabía muy bien la situación. La criticaban a ella pero no a el que también vivía en pareja con Emma.

—Déjalo Daniel él tiene todo su derecho en molestarse —lo silencio mi tío Marcus, se lo agradecí.

La cena transcurrió en silencio no hubo más preguntas solo comentarios relacionados con la comida. Pasamos al salón mis tías volvieron a sus preguntas y comentarios desagradables, ahora eran hacia Emma pero ella las cortaba en el acto le sonreí me caía bien mi primo tuvo un gusto excelente al escogerla.

Busque a Bella no la había visto desde hace un rato camine y la vi en el balcón de la terraza mirando las estrellas.

—Linda noche —le dije parándome junto a ella.

—Hermosa —dijo aun mirándola.

—Me sorprende verte Bella —le confesé acercándome más a ella.

—Emma es una de mis mejores amigas me invito, nunca imagine que fueras primo de Daniel —se excuso.

—El destino nos une —le dije ella me sonrió. —Me encanta ver cómo te luce el collar que te di.

—Gracias, es hermoso —me dijo tocándolo—Solamente no entiendo lo que significa lo de atrás —me dijo tome el corazón, me reí era un secreto—_Edward Cullen S.A.A.T.B.S_—me dijo pronunciando cada letra.

—Nunca te lo diré lo descubrirás, espero—le dije burlón. — ¿Cuánto te quedaras?

—Tres semanas —respondió. — ¿Por qué tu tía no pregunto por Alice o Rose? Es decir a ¿quién no quería mencionar?

—A Rose, ellas no le hablan o tratan desde que empezó a vivir con Emmett —le explique —Son muy conservadores y ven el mal lo que ella hace.

—Es cruel, no te niego que no estoy muy de acuerdo el tener sexo antes del matrimonio pero Emmett ama a Rosalie y eso es más que suficiente para aprobarlo lo demás es tonto —me dijo seria.

—Díselo a ellas —le dije encendiendo el cigarro. —Bella me quedo en Londres

— ¿Cómo? —dijo ahogada

—No volveré a los Ángeles es hora de comenzar de cero —le dije tajante, vi como sus ojos se humedecían me sentí como un cretino.

— ¿Acaso nada que valga la pena te retiene en los Ángeles? —pregunto afligida.

—Tal vez Bella —le dije sabiendo que ella esperaba otra respuesta.

—Yo…—dijo y comenzó a llorar.

—Bella no quiero ser un mostro pero así soy, no me comprometo a nada nunca seré un príncipe azul —le dije frustrado. Ella me miro y se quito el collar.

—Toma no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ti ya basta con los recuerdos y Luna —me dijo y me dio el collar —Solo te digo algo, Edward lamento muchas cosas en mi vida pero lo que más lamento es amarte porque tú eres un mal agradeció que no lo valora. —me grito y se fue llorando.

¡Mierda! acabo de dañarla ahora si puedo decir que soy un pendejo…

**POV Bella**

Me fui de la fiesta dije que me sentía mal por el cambio de clima, me eche a llorar quería gritar no podía soportar más este dolor. Al fin entendía la situación el no me amaba y nunca lo haría Edward era un hombre que se auto amaba así mismo y con eso le bastaba.

—Bella, soy yo Emma —me dijo, tocando la puerta.

—Pasa —le dije me seque las lagrimas.

—Era el ¿cierto? —pregunto yo asentí, ella me abrazo —Llora y desahógate.

—Lo ama Emma, lo amo —le dije y llore sin parar.

…

Me pase toda la noche en llanto, Emma me escucho y no me dejo sola paso toda la noche conmigo abrazándome y consolándome. El tiempo curaría las heridas había dicho, pero yo no podía sanar sentía ese agujero en mi pecho que crecía mas y mas.

El tiempo en Londres fue eterno me divertí, pero fue imposible olvidar a Edward no lo volví a ver más. Tenía que hacerme la idea de que el no me amaba yo solo era una chica mas.

—Te extrañare —me dijo Emma abrazándome hoy me iba.

—Yo igual —le dije —Gracias por invitarme fue un gusto conocerte Daniel.

—Lo mismo Bella ven cuando quieras —me dijo amable. Asentí y me monte en el auto.

Mire todo lo que dejaba atrás, sin duda extrañaría Londres y a Emma pero lo que más extrañaría era a Edward.

Llegamos a aeropuerto me despedí del chofer y me fui a dejar las maletas, apenas las deje me dispuse hacer la fila para embarcar. Las lagrimas caían pos mis mejillas el dolor era insoportable.

Todo el vuelo llore no me importo la gente solo quería llorar, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho.

Baje de avión cuando aterrizo me lave la cara y trate de sonreír fui a buscar las maletas pero nunca llegaron. Me aterrorice ¡Luna! me moría si le pasaba algo.

—Señorita disculpe —le dije a la encardada de equipaje —Mis maletas no aparecen aquí tengo el numero del identificación y el pasaje.

—Ya las retiraron señorita —me dijo la mire confusa me hizo señas hacia un lado y mire.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —me dijo esa hermosa voz. —No te libraras tan fácil de mi Bella.

—Edward —dije sin creerlo, el rio, yo no pude contener el impulso y le pegue una cachetada —Eres un imbécil.

—Lo merezco —dijo sobándose le volví a pegar —Ya es suficiente, te pido perdón soy…—dijo pero se corto.

—Eres —le dije.

—Una persona casi mala —me dijo riendo.

—No te perdonare tan fácil Edward —le aclare —Me hiciste daño y mucho.

—Lo sé pero el tiempo cura todo —me dijo. Le sonreí ya sabía quién lo ayudo.

—Empieza a pagar tu penitencia Cullen—le dije y le tire las maletas.

—Me lo merezco —dijo y cargo todo —Te quiero Bella me cuesta admitirlo pero en verdad te quiero —me dijo y me puso el collar.

Le sonreí y le tome la mano al menos me _quería _no era un te amo pero al menos era un comienzo.

* * *

**Hola a todas ¡feliz carnaval! **

**Gracias por los Reviews, alertas, favoritos les invito a las chicas que me agregan es sus favoritos que comenten por favor.**

**Disculpen la ortografía…**

**Reviews**


	29. El zoológico

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

— ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar _"esclavo"_? **—**le pregunte a Edward. El me miro molesto y siguió su trabajo.

Me reí ese había sido su castigo ser mi esclavo durante una semana y pues claro mimarme y consentirme por todo el tiempo que me hizo sufrir. A él no le gusto la idea de ser mi esclavo pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Bella esto es tonto —me dijo tratando de encender la aspiradora —Puedo contratar a alguien para que limpie y cumplo mi castigo.

—No porque resulta que tu no contrataste a alguien para hacerme sufrir así que sigue limpiando Cullen —le ordene el bufo y siguió con el dilema de la aspiradora.

Luego de ver dos horas como Edward trataba de encender la aspiradora me di cuenta que la idea de ponerlo a limpiar era inútil porque él no sabía ni limpiar su casa.

—No puedo creer que una maquina tenga más inteligencia que tu —le dije riendo.

—Esa máquina no sirve —protesto.

—Sera porque tiene que enchufarla querido —le dije tomando en cable en mis manos y conectándolo haciendo prender la maquina.

—Bella no soy bueno en esto ven te llevo a cenar y contrato a alguien para limpie, lave y haga lo que tú quieras —me dijo.

—Lo de cenar si pero lo contrata a alguien no —le dije cortante.

—No limpiare Bella —me dijo serio.

—Olvida eso eres patético —le dije burlona —Quiero que me lleves al zoológico—le ordene me reí por dentro él tenía un trauma a los zoológicos los destetaba.

—Eres una bruja —me dijo entre dientes—Vamos a cenar.

—Claro yo prepare la cena y tu acomodas mi libros por orden alfabética —le dije señalándole la biblioteca —Ahora esclavo. —le dije sonriendo el bufo y se fue a ordenar.

**POV Edward**

La estaba pagando y bien caro Bella se ha comportado como una vil bruja conmigo me hizo limpiar todo el departamento, llevarla a cenar a donde ella quisiera _"aunque eso no me molestaba",_ plancharle todo la ropa, cómprale cualquier tontería que se le antojara. Si eso era tonto comparado con lo que le había hecho, pero no era muy divertido estar horas y horas en una tienda viéndola escoger ropa, zapatos, bolsos etc.

Ordene toda su colección como me lo pidió, me fije que todos sus libros estaban muy viejos, se veía que los trato de conservar en papel trasparente pero era inútil estaban muy viejos. Memorice cada nombre de los libros casi todos era clásicos o fantasías.

— ¿terminaste? —me pregunto Bella cuando salí.

—Si todo en orden, Bella ¿hace cuanto tienes esos libros? —le pregunte curioso.

—Mucho casi todos son de segunda mano, los originales eran muy caros y René nunca me compro libros decía que no eran divertidos para una adolecente ella me compraba maquillaje o pinturas de uñas —me respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz—Por otro lado Charlie me regalo algunos pero los mas económicos pero lo valoraba.

—Lo siento creo que tu madre te privo de lo que querías —le dije sutil.

—En cierta parte si pero por la otra parte no, ella quería que fuera una coqueta incorregible pero yo no quería ser eso —me explico—En fin ya no importa vamos a cenar prepare pollo al honor.

—Delicioso —le dije sabiendo que estaba evitando el tema.

Cenamos en silencio, no sabía de qué hablar es decir no quería dañar la cena con algún tema tonto.

—Bella ¿seguirás trabajando? —le pregunte tratando de buscar conversación.

—Si el dinero no me alcanza —me dijo segura.

—Ya hablamos de esto, no necesitas trabajar yo pagare tus gastos y se acabo el problema —le volví a decir.

—No Edward eso no te corresponde a ti —me corto —Y por favor no insistas porque si no me voy a molestar.

—Bella en esa cafetería no te pagan lo suficiente —le dije —Pero ya que quieres trabajar te propongo algo.

—Te escucho —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Voy a volver a abrir mi consulta privada, trabajare en hospital pero también independiente la cuestión es que necesito una secretaria Renata está embarazada—le dije me reí entre dientes, "_ojala que el niño fuera de su esposo"_ — ¿Qué dices te gustaría ser mi secretaria?

—Edward tu horario es de lunes a viernes yo solo puedo trabajar los fines de semana —me dijo.

—Bella trabajare en el hospital en la semana y los sábados en la oficiaba, además tu sales temprano los miércoles así que ese día también podrías trabajar —le dije victorioso —Te pagare el doble o más de lo que ganas en esa cafetería.

—Acepto, los miércoles y los sábados —me dijo aun no muy segura—El horario ¿seria?

—Los miércoles de 2:30pm a 5:30pm y los sábados de 12:00pm a 3:00 —le dije serio.

—Me sirve ¿Cuáles serian los requisitos? —me dijo dudosa. Lo pensé debía estar bien vestida y todo eso.

—La presentación personal sin duda debes venir siempre de traje de vestir formal mis clientes son personas importantes Bella, tu aspecto impecable, la puntualidad si vas a llegar tarde avísame creo que eso es todo —le dije ella me miro nerviosa y asintió. —Otra cosa en el trabajo soy el Doctor Cullen nada de Edward o Ed yo te tratare igual señorita Swan.

— ¿Por qué? presiento que me voy a arrepentir de esto —me dijo riendo.

—No lo harás —le dije guiñándole el ojo —Me voy Bella es tarde y mañana ahí que ir al zoológico —le dije temblando.

—Te divertirás—me dijo sonriendo bufe y me fui estaba muy cansado.

Esto sería interesante tener a Bella como mi secretaria tal vez podríamos follar en mi escritorio _"no se supone ¿Qué ibas a cambiar?" _me dijo mi conciencia _"soñar no cuesta nada" _le respondí.

**POV Bella**

La idea de ir al zoológico sin duda fue genial, Edward sufría estaba tan tenso que parecía que se iba quedarse congelando.

—Bella ¿ya nos vamos? —me preguntó bufe y seguí tomándole fotos a los pájaros.

—No Edward aun no hemos visto a los monos y quiero ir a ver a los delfines —le dije como una niña pequeña.

—No ni loco veré a los monos eso animales causaron un trauma en mi —sentencio.

—Supéralo —le dije él siguió hablando pero lo ignore.

Caminamos todo el zoológico Edward casi le da un infarto cuando uno de los monos le jalo sus cabellos _"Bella ayúdame" _era lo único, que decía yo me morí de la risa. Fuimos a la parte de la granja luego vimos el espectáculo de los delfines creo que fue el único momento en que se, relajo y cuando vimos a los felinos ya que era fan de ellos.

—Creo que ya hemos recorrido todo el zoológico—me dijo mirando el folleto —Hemos estado aquí todo la mañana.

—No te quejes, a ti te ha gustado amante de los felinos —me burle—El tigre de bengala y tu parecían familia.

—Ahora que lo dices me llaman _"el tigre"_ —me dijo moviendo en las cejas—Sabes ¿Quién me dicen así? —me pregunto malicioso negué.

—Las mujeres que follo dicen que soy _"un tigre_" en la cama y ellas, son mis presas —me dijo con voz ronca temblé.

—Dejemos el tema —le dije acalorada.

—Te verías muy bien como venadita Bella —me dijo burlo seguido por una nalgada en mi trasero, voltee molesta se estaba pasando—Me lo debes ahora sigue caminado nos quedan los reptiles.

— ¿Reptiles? —dije nerviosa. Edward noto mis nervios y sonrió.

—No te gustan los animales de sangre fría ¿verdad Bella? —me dijo vengativo.

—Los odio me dan asco y miedo —me estremecí.

—Pues resulta que lo vamos a ver porque tu dijiste que _"veríamos todo el zoológico" _y lo haremos —me dijo triunfante, gemí esto no sería divertido.

La sección de reptiles era peor de lo que pensé había más de cien especies de serpientes y lagartijas. Edward me hizo ver cada uno hasta toque una cobra me desmaye al momento.

—No te burles Cullen —le dije a Edward, él siguió riendo lo golpee.

—Debiste ver tu cara de espanto cuando la cobra te paso su lengua —rio y se seco las lagrimas de risa—Por suerte tome una foto este precioso momento no se perderá.

—Disfrútalo pero ya vendrá mi momento —le dije amenazante.

—Vamos a casa es tarde —me dijo asentí estaba cansada, me sonrió y me monto sobre su espalda enrolle mis brazos en su cuello —Mi pequeña monita —me dijo tiernamente —Señor ¿podría tomarnos una foto? —le pido a un hombre el asintió amable y nos tomo la foto.

—Te quiero —le dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

—Yo también —me dijo dulce.

Cada vez estábamos más cerca...

* * *

**Hola a todas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. Actualizare más rápido según los Reviews y los hare los cap mas largo.**

**Disculpen la ortografía…**

**Para las que leen una llamada desde el infierno ahí una votación en mi perfil sobre el final. **

**¡Reviews!**


	30. El peor jefe del mundo

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Trabajar para Edward… no sonaba tan mal si lo ponías de un modo _"positivo"_ ya conocía su carácter ese un punto a mi favor, tenía tiempo de salir huyendo si le daba una de esas rabietas de jefes. Mañana comenzaría Edward me dejo las instrucciones y firmamos el contrato él quería que todo fuera _"legal" _como regalo de bienvenida me dio un manual de secretaria tan lindo noten el _sarcasmo de mis pensamientos._

Suspire debía dejar de pensar en eso y concéntrame en la clase sino voy reprobar el examen y era lo menos quería en estos momentos. Cuando salí de clases me dirigí a buscarla tenía que solucionar el bendito problema o mi conciencia me mataría.

—Rosalie —la llame ella voltio y frunció el seño, esto no sería fácil.

—Hablamos luego —le dijo a una chica, me miro de nuevo y enarco una ceja —Bella ¿Qué quieres? —me pregunto mordaz, suspire me lo merecía.

—No voy a pelear Rose, te invito a almorzar —le dije con cierto miedo.

—Está bien de todas formas siempre es bueno probar que se siente comer con una zorra —me dijo sonriendo, suspire y contuve las lagrimas.

Nos sentamos a comer ella no dejaba de mirarme feo, no sabía que decir pero no tendría otra oportunidad.

—Rosalie yo… sé que me comporte mal contigo—le dije ella enarco una ceja—Tú querías ser mi amiga y yo te trate mal rechace tu amista, me deje llevar por mi odio a tu hermano y pague una parte contigo — proseguí ella no dijo nada —Trate de ser algo que no era, yo te pido disculpas.

—Bella tenias razón al estar molesta yo sabía cómo era mi hermano y no te dije nada fui tan cómplice como el —me dijo en voz bajo—Acepto tus disculpas pero te pido que aceptes las mías.

—Gracias, y claro que las acepto —le dije llorando.

—Bueno algo positivo ya no eres tan idiota e ingenua —me dijo bromeando, yo le sonreí.

—Supongo —le dije feliz ya todo estaba arreglado.

—Vamos a ponernos al día tienes que contarme todo yo hare lo mismo —me dijo emocionada, le sonreí había mucho que contar.

….

—No puedo creer que las brujas de mis tías sigan igual —me dijo y mordió su papa frita.

—Me impresiono su actitud tuve que preguntarle a Edward —le dije, ella bufo siguió comiendo.

—Siempre son así nunca cambiaran, y ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a trabajar con mi hermanito? —me pregunto maliciosa. Le conté todo.

—Mañana comienzo estoy nerviosa —le dije.

—Lo harás bien, pero ¿Qué te vas a poner? —me pregunto, negué no tenia idea —Esto es tan de ti te ayudare iremos de comprar luego de salir de clases.

—No creo que el dinero me alcance —le comente apenada.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora volvamos a clase y luego a ¡comprar! —chillo yo reí había extrañado su amista.

Toda la tarde estuve con Rose en el centro comercial compramos, como mil trajes, zapatos y bolsos de vestir luego fuimos a la peluquería, me hizo contarme el cabello.

—Me veo rara— le dije tocándome el cabello, ella me ignoro y soplo sus uñas recién pintadas.

—Y aun no te han hechos las mechas rojas ¿estás segura? yo creo que es mejor unos reflejos —me dijo, lo pensé una mechas no eran malas pero no estaba segura del todo.

—Reflejos será lo mejor solo que esta vez me hare mas la ultima vez casi no se notaban —le dije asintió.

Me mire al espejo una vez lista, el corte era muy lindo los reflejos hacían ver mi cara diferente

—Te vez linda —me dijo Rose, con sinceridad.

—Tu igual aunque ya no eres Rapunzel —le dije bromeando.

—Ni ricitos de oro —me siguió el juego.

Salimos de la peluquería y fuimos a cenar ya era tarde y estábamos lejos de Beverly Hill.

—Bella y ¿Luna? —me pregunto curiosa.

—En el departamento, ya está muy grande para llevarla a la universidad le dejo comida y ella se porta bien —le explique— Aunque debe estar inquieta porque no eh llegado.

—Me compre un perro, Emmett me lloro tanto que acepte —bufo —Es un mostro hace mucho desastre.

— ¿Qué raza? —le pregunte estaba segura que no era un chiguagua.

—Un San Bernardo —me dijo, abrí mis ojos de golpe esos perros eran muy grandes— ¿Cómo se llama? No me digas que Beethoven —le dije riendo, asintió.

—Emmett es tan original —me dijo de forma sarcástica —Ahora es cachorro pero imagínate cuando crezca moriré, en estos momentos debe estar llorando de hambre o destrozando la cocinada si ya se canso.

—Pobre de tu casa —le di mi pésame.

—No pobre de Emmett que tiene que dormir con el perro —me dijo con voz malvada, me reí esto eran tan común en ella.

Después de cenar nos fuimos a mi casa estuvo un rato y luego se fue estaba preocupada por Beethoven me reí ese perro de seguro era un desastre. Le hable de la situación con respecto a Alice, ella me aseguro que Alice no estaba molesta solo confundida por el cambio que di y mi repentino alejamiento, le dije que hablaría para aclarar todo.

Acordamos ir a la playa el sábado un día de chicas ,ya me estaba haciendo falta uno. Me deseo suerte en mi nuevo trabajo y y me dijo _"si matas a mi hermano por ser un ogro como jefe no te culpare"._

.

.

.

Hoy era el gran día mi primer día de trabajo, _que emoción_ si como no, ya solo me quedaban pocas horas iría a mi casa a cambiarme y darle de comer a Luna y luego iría a la oficina.

Llegue a mi casa y me di una ducha escogí mi atuendo un hermoso traje color rojo de pantalón y chaqueta con zapatos negros **(lo pueden ver en el blog**_**)**_ alimente a Luna, almorcé y me fui estaba retrasada_ "genial Bella tu primer día y llegas tarde"._

Tome el elevador y apenas se abrieron las puertas ahí estaba Edward con su bata de médico se veía tan sexy.

—Pese que te habías perdido —me dijo serio, negué.

—Siento la demora Edw…—me corte al ver su mirada de molestia—Doctor Cullen.

—Un minuto más y llegas tarde Bella amo la puntualidad—me dijo tajante temblé sin duda este es otro Edward —Otra llegada así y estas despedida ¿entiendes?

—Si señor Cullen —le dije nerviosa.

—Este será tu escritorio, te exijo el mínimo de limpieza no quiero una papelería ni mucho menos un basurero —me dijo mordaz —Ya sabes que hacer quiero mi agenda lista esta tarde no mañana ni pasado —ordeno, si esto no había sido una buena idea —No toques la puerta llama directamente a mi teléfono línea uno, ahora tu trabajo los clientes no tardan.

Me quede en shock, Edward era el ¡peor! jefe del mundo era un ogro y yo me lo tendría que aguantar. Todo el día transcurrió tranquilo organice las citas de Edward, y atendí a sus pacientes la gran mayoría eran mujeres sin duda eran modelos.

—Fue un placer verte —le dijo una de las mujeres una rubia de buen cuerpo.

—Lo mismo nos vemos en la próxima semana —le dijo Edward, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. — ¿Falta alguien?

—No señor ya todas han pasado —le dije y en eso sonó el teléfono—Oficina del doctor Cullen buenas tardes…. —conteste.

— ¿Otra cita? —me pregunto. asentí —Bueno eso es todo Bella ahora agarra tu bolso que nos vamos.

— ¿Perdón? —dije sin entender.

—Tengo una reunión de negocios como sabes también soy empresario —me dijo —Estas perfecta para la ocasión solo una cosa mantén la boca cerrada esta es gente importante.

—Doctor Cullen esto no es parte de mi trabajo —le dije molesta este juego se puede jugar de dos.

—En el contrato decía que serias mi secretaria tiempo completo —me dijo con voz dura —Sera rápido Bella tu solo anota lo que yo te digo y ya.

—Si señor —le dije furiosa.

—Y ya no soy doctor ahora señor Cullen —me dijo y cerró la puerta ¡oh ahora tenía un nombre para cada ocasión¡ ¡enfermo!

Patee el piso, este idiota era una imbécil como jefe no entiendo como la otra secretaria le duro tanto.

—Listo Bella vámonos —me dijo saliendo, me quede muda ahora estaba más sexy y guapo llevaba un traje negro que lo hacía verse mas musculo y grande.

—Si—logre decir.

La reunión no fue tan mala, solo parecía una película de la mafia todos comiendo comida italiana y fumando puro. Hasta había algunos que hablaban italiano incluso Edward. Todos tenían guardaespaldas que parecían matones incluyendo a Edward hoy había conocido otra parte de el.

—Bella quiero un informe completo de esto —me dijo entregándome unas carpetas aun seguíamos en el salón solo que la reunión ya había acabado.

—Lo tendré lo más pronto —le dije y mire mi reloj eran las nueve. —Señor ¿puedo irme?

—Si vete ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí —me dijo con voz ruda asentí.

Tenía el jefe más vil y cruel que existía Edward Cullen…

**POV Edward**

Solté la carcajada a lo que Bella se marcho no podía creerlo había sido un ogro bueno aunque siempre soy así en el trabajo.

No quería que descuidara sus estudios, la verdad es que a mí me sobran secretarias pero hoy mi secretaria de negocios se enfermo y no tuve más remedio. Aunque a mí no me molestaba a decir verdad hoy estaba hermosa con ese traje que se me pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo, solo imaginarme desnuda _Eddie crece._

—Muy linda la joven —me dijo Benjamin uno de mis socios, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Preciosa —le dije y le di una mirada de advertencia nadie puede acercársele a Bella ella es mía.

La reunión termino y me fui a mi casa estaba cansado y no me quería imaginar cómo estaba Bella, la única razón por la que le había dicho que se fuera era porque no quería que ollera cuando llegaran mis otros socios y entre esos Jasper el negocio era algo _"delicado"_ y Bella nunca lo aprobaría. Me sorprendió mucho su cambio de cabello se veía muy bonita la alagaría después tenía mucho sueño.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice fue comprar unas flores unos tulipanes se los enviaría a Bella junto con una caja de dulces. Eso le alegraría un poco el día creó una carta no estaría de más. Solo me importaba ver esa sonrisa en su cara.

**POV Bella**

Cuando llegue de la universidad está en mi puerta un hermoso ramo de tulipanes de todos los colores, una caja de bombones de mis preferidos y una nota.

_Para: Bella._

_Daria todo con tal de siempre verte sonreír y nunca llorar. Las flores son bellas pero no tanto como tú._

_Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo lo hiciste de maravilla._

_Edward Cullen._

Reí Edward siempre lograba sorprenderme con su extraña bipolaridad, había hecho que mi pésimo día no fuera tan malo él era como mi estrella en una noche oscura.

Sonreí yo también daría todo con tal de verlo sonreí a mi lado.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida espero poder seguir leyendo sus comentarios. A las que me agregan en sus favoritos por favor envíen reviews para saber que opinan.**

**Aquí está el cap. Lamento la demora de verdad estado ocupada con tantos exámenes. No lo subí antes porque la pag tiene problemas lo iba subir el sábado pero no se podía así que conste****.**

**Disculpen la ortografía…**

**Mi correo está en el perfil por si me querían agregar pero antes envíen un mensaje diciéndome quien son.**

**REVIEWS**


	31. Enséñame a Amar

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Me dolía la cabeza a horrores razón… ¡el idiota, imbécil, estúpido! de mi jefe alias Edward Cullen se paso todo el sábado gritándome porque su agenda no estaba bien organizada, y luego había tenido el descaro de venir como si nada a mi casa a comer ¡enfermo! sabía que no debía mesclar el trabajo con nuestra _"relación"_ pero hoy se paso de amargado.

—Bella quítate la almohada de la cabeza eso te la hará doler mas —me dijo Edward ¿Cómo entro? Ah claro tiene llave que tota soy.

—Vete, me duele la cabeza —le dije frustrada.

—Y eso ¿Por qué? —me pregunto en tono natural, me quite la almohada y enarque una ceja ¿acaso estaba loco?

—Bueno resulta que el animal, bruto, inhumano de mi jefe me grito toda esta mañana porque su agenda no le gusta es un malcriado—le respondí con voz de rabia, si a él se le olvidaba las cosa a mi también.

—Te quiero ¿lo sabes? —me dijo tomando mi cara en sus manos, bufe y rodé los ojos —Bella se que hoy fui algo fuerte pero acordamos no mesclar las cosas del trabajo con nuestra relación —me dijo y me acaricio la mejilla.

—Lo sé pero hoy te pasaste, y mucho —le reclame, el me silencio con un beso que apenas roso mis labios.

—Olvidémoslos te daré un pastilla y se te quitara el dolor —me dijo y se fue a la cocina. Suspire ahora me sentía mejor por una parte.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Edward nunca me besaba completo solo rosaba mis labios o me daba pequeños pico, pero ¿Por qué? yo no sabía mucho de eso pero habían visto a las parejas y algunas parecían que se comían entre ellos.

—Toma —me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos agarre la pastilla.

—Gracias —le dije—Edward ¿Por qué nunca me besas completo? —le pregunte sonrojada, el me miro sorprendió y luego sonrió.

—No quiero que desperdicies tu primer beso, aunque ya casi no es tu primer beso como tal —me dijo serio—Eres una niña Bella en muchos aspectos.

—Eres muy tierno —le dije al ver lo quería decir —Gracias.

—De nada, ahora viste que vamos a salir —me dijo tirándome de la cama.

— ¿A dónde? —le pregunte curiosa aun sabiendo que igual iba a ir.

—Es una sorpresa —me dijo riendo—Llévate traje de baño y haz una maleta regresamos el domingo en la noche y ponte cómoda.

—Ok —dije y me dispuse a hacer la maleta, ¿iríamos a la playa? No me molestaba pero creo que no nos daría tiempo.

—Dame eso —me dijo Edward al ver que no podía con el bolso, me sorprendió ver que no nos iríamos en el volvo sino el un BMW descapotable.

— ¿y el volvo? —le pregunte cuando entramos al auto.

—En el auto lavado y en el mecánico hoy le tocaba —me dijo, y puso nuestra música favorita. —Hace buen tiempo así que no abra problema.

—Claro —dije vacilando.

Todo el camino estuvo lleno de risas, charlamos y catamos todas las canciones que ponía, nos paramos a comer y luego continuamos.

Llegamos a una pequeña zona residencial con piscina en cada, Edward paro el carro al frete de una mansión _"que raro"_ se bajo y yo hice lo mismo.

—Bienvenida a otra de mis casas —me dijo bajando las maletas le sonreí mirando todo.

—Es muy linda —le dije sacando a Luna y Harry.

—Ven por dentro es mejor —me invito.

La casa era hermosa tenía un ambiente muy relajado y cálido todo estaba perfectamente combinado y decorado.

—Sin duda es magnífica —le dije viendo todo— Y grade.

—Tiene dos piscinas y la urbanización cuenta con una playa privada—me explico— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—La playa seria genial no estoy cansada el viaje no fue tan largo —le dije emocionada.

—Es muy tarde son las 5:40pm pero iremos mañana por la mañana, ahora es mejor la piscinas—me dijo con voz dulce asentí. —Ven te muestro la parte de arriba.

—Gracias Edward —le dije el me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa este sería un lindo fin de semana.

**POV Edward**

Las cosas salieron, mejor de lo que esperaba el sábado todo el día y la noche nos las pasamos en la piscina, comimos parrilla.

El domingo temprano fuimos a recorrer un poco la ciudad compramos algunas cosas, ahora estábamos en la playa no podía quejarme tenía una hermosa vista del cuerpo de Bella se veía como una diosa tumbada en la arena.

—Que relajada me siento —me dijo, le sonreí y seguí viendo la parte de sus pechos que el traje de baño me permitía. —Me voy a meter al agua.

—Yo igual —le dije sabiendo que así conseguiría una mejor vista de su apetecible cuerpo.

Apenas entramos al agua nos pusimos a salpicarnos y a jugar con la pelota luego hicimos snorkel.

No podía negarlo la había pasado de maravilla con Bella cada vez sentía que ese sentimiento hacia ella creía mas pero algo le impedía que avanzara más rápido y era mi adicción yo quería sexo ya había aguantado dos semanas y me estaba matando, no quería hacerle daño pero mientras Bella no se entera todo bien como dicen _"ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"._

—Edward —dijo en sueños, le acaricie el rostro se había quedado dormida en el camino era mejor que descansara mañana tenía que ir a la universidad.

La deje en el departamento junto con Luna, no quería despertarla era muy tarde, me fui a mi casa estaba casado pero había pasado un fin de semana estupendo.

…

La semana transcurrió tranquila, no vi a Bella solo días de trabajo ya que estaba muy ocupada estudiando estaba en época de exámenes. Había ido al bar de Jazz para distraerme tenía que hacerlo ya no aguantaba.

—Desparecido —dijo Jazz al verme — ¿al fin Bella te soltó?

—Hola hermano —le dije ignorando su comentario —Vengo a divertirme eh vuelto Jazz.

—Me alegra oír, no se diga mas traigan a las chicas y las bebidas —dijo y yo reí extrañaba mi vida…

**POV Bella**

Toda la semana fue un total caos, tatos exámenes me tenían loca no había podido dormir en días de tanto estudiar. Ni siquiera había salido con Edward, solo lo había visto en el trabajo y eso es como no verlo.

Hoy por fin descansaría, ya había terminado los exámenes una parte de ellos. Pero aun tenia cosas que hacer todo el trabajo de la casa se me había acumulando así que este fin de semana seria para limpiar, lavar ropa, planchar, ir al supermercado y atender a Luna. Suspire no me quedaba de otra, era mejor empezar ahora.

— ¡Por fin! —grite, tirándome en suelo ya había terminado limpiar y hacer todos los deberes estaba muerta no podía ni moverme del canción y pensar que mañana tengo que ver a Alice para hablar con ella.

Me levante como pude y me tuve en mi cama, y me deje llevar por el sueño y cansancio que tenia.

…

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho a la tarde ya que me desperté casi a la una y tuve que salir corriendo a arréglame y para ver Alice. Habíamos quedado vernos en el centro comercial a las tres.

—Luna me voy se buena niña —le dije le lance un beso y me fui.

Maneje lo más rápido que puede y llegue junto al centro comercial apenas vi Alice me acerque a ella que estaba viendo una tienda de bolsos.

—Hola —le dije agitada, ella se volteo y me sonrió.

—Hola Bella no te preocupes acabo de llegar —me dijo como si supiera lo que le iba decir.

—Ok, bueno ¿quieres almorzar? —le pregunte tenía hambre, solo había tomado un vaso de leche.

—Seguro ahí un nuevo restauran me han dicho que la comida es exquisita —me conto entusiasmada.

—Fantástico vamos —le dije y nos fuimos a lugar.

Entramos era un sitio muy lindo y clásico y tenía un menú variado y yo tenía mucha hambre, el mesero llego y le dijimos queríamos.

—Bueno creo que es hora de hablar —le dije cuando el mesero se fue.

—Esperaba que lo dijeras —me dijo con voz tranquila.

—Alice me aleje de ustedes porque descubrí muchas cosas de tu hermano y tu tanto como Rose las sabían y no me las dijeron —le dije calmada —Cambie para vengarme pero todo me salió muy mal.

—Bella yo sé como es mi hermano y de verdad pensé que había cambiado al ver cómo te trataba —me dijo sincera —Yo sé por lo que pasaste porque a mí me paso lo mismo.

—No te entiendo —le dije confusa.

—Antes de contarte todo quiero aclarar que no hay nada que perdonar por parte de ambas tu siempre has sido mi amiga —me dijo.

—Gracias tú también eres mi amiga Alice —le dije feliz de que ya todo se había arreglado.

—Como te había dicho yo sé lo que se siente porque yo también lo viví, con Jasper hace algunos años —me dijo con sentimiento, no me sorprendía entre ella y Jasper había algo la forma que se miraban llena de sentimiento y tristeza al mismo tiempo era algo que no se podía ocultar —Jasper y Edward son muy parecidos, y les gusta la vida _"loca"_ que llevan yo estuve enamorada de Jasper desde mis 15 el fue mi primer beso, el me llevo a mi primer baile fue el primero en regalarme flores todo en el era tan tierno pero cuando se hizo mayor cambio se volvió un mujeriego y le gustaba las fiestas —me dijo y vi como sus ojos se humedecían.

—Como Edward —le dije, yo sabía muy bien que a Edward le gustaba beber, fiestear y acostarse con mujeres por monto pero yo era una masoquista que se lo aguantaba.

—Dejamos de vernos, se olvido de nuestra relación él pensó que era un juego pero lo peor era que todo el mundo lo sabia mis padres, Rose y Edward y nadie me dijo que él estaba con otras mujeres mientras yo como idiota esperándolo lo ame muchísimo Bella —prosiguió y ya las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas —Por eso te advierto que si mi hermano te parte el corazón de nuevo pero esta vez peor no digas que no te lo dije, un _"te quiero"_ no es nada es una palabra que se va con el viento —me dijo.

Ella tenía razón mi relación con Edward dependía de un hilo pero yo sabía que esto iba a funcionar no me rendiría tan fácil.

—Lo sé Alice y lamento todo lo que has sufrido pero no me daré por vencida lograre que tu hermano me lleve al altar o mejor dicho yo a él —le dije firme.

—Algo me dice que si lo harás además me encantaría tenerte como cuñada—me dijo emocionada.

—Yo igual —le dije riendo

—Planearía tu boda y haría tu vestido ¡oh! tantas cosas —me dijo chillando.

—Bueno calma no nos adelantemos —le dije asustada no quería una boda por todo lo alto.

—Tienes razón pero sería tan divertido planear una boda Rose aun no se casa con Emmett pero hasta que no termine la carrera no lo hará —me dijo y solo un bufido.

—Ella me dijo —le comente. —Sera mejor que comamos o se va a enfriar —le dije ella asintió y comenzamos a comer.

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos de comprar, Alice nunca se cansaba era peor que Rose, las chicas y Jared juntos en la noche decidimos ir a al cine a ver una película de terror lo cual fue un fracaso ya que ambas nos las pasamos con los ojos cerrados en toda la película.

Nos despedimos ya era muy tarde y yo mañana tenía que ir a la universidad y ella a la academia de diseño.

—Luna —le dije alegre ella estaba todo desesperada me sentí mal había pasado todo el día sola—Lo siento mi vida. —le dije y la cargue.

Le di comer estaba hambrienta debí haberle dejado más comida organice unas cosas. Me acote a dormir pensando en Edward yo lo amaba pero él a mi me quería pero como había dicho Alice un te quiero no basta.

Cerré mis ojos entregándome al sueño tenía que hacer que Edward me amara o al menos me besara completo.

.

.

.

La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya hoy era miércoles ósea que estaba en la oficina con Edward el estaba atendiendo algunas de sus paciente mientras yo ordenaba los informes médicos por orden alfabético.

—Recuérdame pasar por ti el sábado —le dijo Edward a la chica me voltee de golpe la puerta estaba me dio abierta y se oía todo.

—Seguro nos divertiremos —le dijo ella — ¿no tienes ningún compromiso?

—Lauren tu sabes de sobra que no me gustan los compromisos soy un soltero eterno lo mío es sexo casual —dijo con voz seria, me tuve que apoyar del escritorio para no caerme aun no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Opino lo mismo, adiós Edward —le dijo saliendo el salió con ella y delante de mí como si estuviera pintada en la pared se besaron. —Adiós —dijo otra vez y se fue.

Cerré los ojos y contuve las lagrimas para no llorar que ¡tota! el nunca no me había amaba.

—Bella yo…—dijo al verme.

—Doctor Cullen si no le importa me voy tengo cosas que hacer—le dije, tome mi bolso y salí corriendo.

Oí como me llamaba, pero no le di importancia corrí era lo único que quería hacer no me importo mojarme con la lluvia al menos mis lagrimas se confundiría con ella, me senté en una banca de parque a llorar ¿Cómo pude ser tan tota? Pero claro soy yo una idiota enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde.

Tenía que metérmelo en la cabeza el no me amaba pero yo no lo quería aceptar porque mi amor era suficiente para los dos.

**POV Edward**

¿Qué mierda hice? la había cagado como siempre otra vez había vuelto hacer a llorar a Bella soy un maldito. Solo me bese con Lauren por nada, ella no era importante para mi, maldita adicción.

Salí corriendo a buscarla no se había llevado al auto así que no estaba lejos me monte en volvo a ver si la veía pero la lluvia no ayudaba de amucho. ¡Bingo! estaba en el parque estacione el auto y saque la sombrilla no quería mojarme.

Me acerque a ella lentamente no quería que me atacara o algo pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

—Bella —la llame, ella elevo su carita estaba toda mojada por la lluvia y sus ojos están comenzando a ponerse rojo. —Perdóname —le pedí era un imbécil pero sabía que si la perdía de nuevo no podría vivir.

—Tu Edward Cullen eres mi mayor desgracia ya no aguanto esto de que siempre me lastime, te beses con otras y me uses a tu antojo pero yo soy la culpable porque soy una masoquista que se queda a tu lado y ¿sabes por qué? —me grito parándose seguido por una cachetada, me la merecía—Porque te amo, con todo mi ser lo oyes ¡Te amo!

Podía irme y dejar y volver a mi vida pero no lo haría porque por mucho que me costara admitirlo la amaba ocultaba ese sentimiento porque no la quería aceptar. Me acerque a ella y la agarre por la cintura ella siguió llorando yo también la amaba me costó darme cuenta pero así era.

—Perdóname —le pedí me había dado cuenta yo también la quería más que a mi vida. —Enséñame a amar —le dije pegando su cara a la mía.

—Enséñame a amar —repitió en un susurro.

Tome su rostro en mis manos ella me sonrió y la bese ella tardo en responderme, yo seguí besándola sus labios eran suaves, dulces, llenos de inocencia la bese con delicadeza sabia que este era su primer beso fui profundizando el beso ella puso sus manos en mi cuello, mi legua pedio permiso para entrar en su boca ella gimo y enredo su lengua con la mía, seguimos besándonos hasta que aire comenzó a faltarnos.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? —me pregunto alejándose. Buena pregunta por impulso o tal vez porque la amaba.

—Porque te amo—le repetí. Si la amaba mucho ella era la única que me hacia olvidar el sexo.

—Te amo—me dijo acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

—Soy un idiota Bella perdóname —le volví a decir.

—Estas perdonado —me dijo.

—Bella ¿quiere ser mi novia? —le pregunte, no le fallaría esta vez.

— Si —me dijo lanzándose a mis labios, la volví a besar esto era la gloria. —Creo que deberíamos irnos está lloviendo a cantaros —me dijo separándose de mis labios.

—Te amo Bella cuando llegaste a mi vida la pusiste de cabezas me has vuelto loco, porque solo tu conseguís ver otra parte de mi te amo aunque me cueste decírtelo te amo como un loco —le dije y volví a besarla.

La bese con pasión, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella que era mi dueña y yo el suyo.

—Te amo —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

La abrace ya no había vuelta atrás ahora me daba cuenta que la amaba y que sin ella no podía vivir.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas favoritos a las chicas que me agregan en sus favoritos por favor déjenme su opinión la valoro mucho.**

**En el blog ahí un adelanto.**

**Para las que leen una llamada desde el infierno hasta hoy es la votación tienen chance a mas tardar el primero de abril, ese mismo día subiré todos los datos referente a lo que haya ganado.**

**Disculpen la ortografía…**

**¡Reviews!**


	32. Cajita de Cristal, Mundo de Fantasía

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

¿Así se sentía estar enamorada? pues se sentía muy bien era como si el mundo estuviera en mis manos, como si mi corazón tuviera vida propia era como estar flotando en una nube…

—Y eres una imbécil, masoquista… —dijo Tanya sacando de mis pensamientos— ¿Me estas escuchando Isabella?

—No la verdad no—le dije confusa.

—No tienes idea de lo molesta que estoy, te has dejado usar por ese imbécil de tu novio si se le puede llamar así es decir entiendo que lo ames y es tu primer amor la luz de tus ojos —empezó a decir.

—El aire que respiro, la razón de mi existencia —le dije sonriendo ella bufo.

—Aun así no puedes dejar que haga contigo lo que quieras Bella, lo amas pero dejas que te use, humille a su antojo —me dijo seria—Solo míralo se fue hace dos semanas a Alemania y no te ha llamado ¿Qué clase de novio es ese?

—Está ocupado y me llamo anti ayer—lo defendí.

—Si claro, y lo de las chica es decir Bella la besa y luego te dice que te ama yo no le creería tan fácil —me dijo.

—Tú no lo entiendes Tanya nadie lo entiende, yo lo amo puedo perdonarlo miles de veces porque lo amo, cambiaria si él me lo pidiera haría todo lo él quisiera solo porque lo amo —le dije —Si se que se beso con esa mujer y tal bese con otras y hasta se acueste pero no me importa porque lo amo demasiado y si soy una tonta sin personalidad todo lo quieras pero sabes ¿cuánto espere que un hombre me quisiera? —le dije llorando. —Años Tanya si él me ama lo demás no importa.

—Bella estas cegada por el amor, nunca había visto una persona tan enamorada creo que darías tu vida por la de él pero solo te digo esto amiga tú vales mucho más que ese imbécil que tienes por novio no dejes que te humille —me dijo secándome las lagrimas —Cuando tengas tu primer rompimiento aprenderás.

—No Edward es para siempre —afirme ella negó.

—No hay peor ciego del que no quiere ver amiga y tú estas cegada —me dijo seria.

—Cambiemos de tema Tanya no quiero seguir hablando de esto—le dije ella se quedaría muy poco. Ella asintió.

…

La visita de Tanya me había dejado confundida ella me había aconsejado muchas cosas pero yo sabía que Edward me amaba lo sentía.

Era una tonta pero no me importaba me valía poco lo que pensara los demás de mi si Edward me amaba todo estaba bien yo tenía la esperanza de que el dejara de ser así.

—Hola amor —le dije contestando el celular.

—Mi vida lamento no llamarte pero es que el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado—me comento.

—No te preocupes yo entiendo—le dije tranquilizándolo.

—Regresare pronto te extraño mucho—me dijo con su hermosa voz.

—Yo igual te amo —le dije suspirando.

—Te amo —me dijo y colgó.

Abrí los brazos y cerré mis ojos suspirando de alegría sentía el amor brotar por mis poros era como un sueño.

¿Por qué amaba tanto a Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué era una masoquista con todo lo que me hacia?

Fácil primera era Edward Cullen el que se robo mi corazón desde el día que me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, segunda porque era una masoquista sin remedio una tonta pero una tonta enamorada y si esto no era amor sino no obsesión o cualquier otro sentimiento no me importaba porque solo necesitaba a Edward para vivir.

— ¡Que tú que! —gritaron Rosalie y Alice de golpe.

—Que estoy de novia con Edward —les repetí nunca me cansaba de hacerlo.

—Eso ya lo entendimos lo que no entendemos es ¿cómo pudiste perdonar a mi hermano después de lo que te hizo?—me dijo Alice con voz chillona.

—Alice esa es una pregunta tonta para Bella a mi no me sorprende que lo haya hecho porque esta enamoradísima de nuestro hermano creo que si la deja se tiraría por un acantilado o se cortaría las venas—dijo Rosalie tomando su café.

—Gracias Rose —le dije de forma sarcástica.

—Además Alice tú eras así con Jasper hasta que te cansaste de que te partiera el corazón y de sus palabritas de amor _"perdóname mi vida sabes que te amo" _y lo mandaste a la mierda lo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo—le dijo Rosalie. —Al final Bella hará lo mismo pero como las dos son una cuerda de bobas tienen que llevarse el trancazo con la pared para aprender.

—No se Rose yo creo que Edward puede cambiar —la contradije, ella soltó la carcajada.

—La historia se repite hermanita esas palabras las eh escuchado antes pero lo tuyo es una relación diferente —me dijo Rosalie en tono burlo—En fin me alegras que seas mi cuñada aunque tengas los cuernos más grandes del mundo.

—A mi igual te deseo lo mejor y la suerte que yo no tuve con Jasper —me dijo Alice en tono dulce.

—Me encanta tenerlas de cuñada a amabas —les dije emocionada.

Ellas rieron y seguimos conversando todo la mañana y la tarde nos la pasamos en la playa como lo habíamos acordado había sido un fin de semana tan relajante y divertido aunque no podía quejarme lo había pasado muy bien con Tanya salimos muchas veces después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga.

Las semanas pasaron volaron, yo estaba desesperada porque Edward llegara lo extrañaba mucho además tenía que hablar con él sobre lo de irme a Forks ya que mis hermanos nacían en dos meses y quería estará ahí. Aun no tenía el valor suficiente para presentarle Edward a Charlie creo cuando las cosas estén más serias.

Sentí como tocaban el timbre y salí disparada cuando abrí era él me le tire encima dándole besos por todo su hermosa cara.

—Me extrañaste mucho —me dijo riendo y besándome con pasión mi lengua jugó con la suya puede saborear su dulce aliento.

—Demasiado —le dije contra sus labios —Ven pasa —le dije y le tome la mano— ¿Tus maletas?

—Fui a mi casa, las deje me di un baño descanse un poco y me vine —me respondió acariciando mi mejilla.

—Eres malo yo quería recogerte en el aeropuerto —lo regañe haciendo un puchero el cual el mordió.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —me dijo—Te amo —me dijo y volvió a besarme me recostó en el sofá poniéndose encima de mi volvió a besar, de una manera desesperada su legua se enredo con la mía mordía mis labios. Era como estar en cielo yo tenía mis manos agarradas a su cabello pegándolo más el acariciaba todo mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

—Te amo—le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Yo a ti —me respondió y acerco sus labios a los míos volviéndome a besar y en ese preciso momento tan mágico.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron unas voces muy conocidas me pare de golpe. Oh no hasta aquí llego mi felicidad.

—Mama, Phil —dije aun sin poder creerlo mire a Edward el me sonrió y me dio corto beso en los labios.

—Hola Phil y René o debería decir suegra —dijo riéndose mi mama abrió los ojos como platos… oh no esto se va a poner feo oficialmente mi novio está muerto.

— ¿Cómo que suegra? —grito René.

—Mi vida es obvio no viste en la posición en que estaban si no llegamos probablemente estarían haciendo nietos para ti y Charlie —dijo el idiota de Phil

—Cállate Phil —le ordeno Edward yo me abrace a él—_"Yo jamás abusaría de la castidad de Bella" _—dijo Edward serio. Phil soltó un bufido.

—Esto me sorprende mucho no esperaba encontrármelos de novios —dijo mi madre aun aturdida.

—No llevamos mucho tiempo solo unas semanas —le dije con voz dulce.

—Bueno ahora se puede decir que somos de la familia Edward —le dijo Phil dándole unas palmadas por la espada.

—Sueña Phil que yo recuerde Bella es un ser humano un hermoso ser humano tu eres una especie no descubierta creo que un gusano es lo más cercano a ti—le dijo con voz de asco, yo me reí este novio mío.

—Tan amable como siempre Edward —le dijo Phil de forma sarcástica.

—Porque no pasan y conversamos mejor —les dije tratando de calmar la tención.

Nos sentamos en la sala, mi madre me explico que Phil tenía que jugar un partido en los Ángeles así que habían aprovechado para venirme a visitar.

—Me alegra mucho verlos —les dije aunque la verdad no me agradaba nada ver a Phil.

—Nosotros igual —me dijo mi madre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran? —pregunto mi novio.

—Tres días el partido es mañana lo demás será para conocer la ciudad y otros compromisos solo pasábamos a saludar —le respondió Phil cortante Edward tomo mi mano para evitar que me sintiera peor.

—Oh de verdad les agradezco que hayan hecho un espacio para verme sobretodo tu mama —le dije tajante —No les quito más tiempo deben estar cansados.

—Si de hecho si pero antes ya que estamos en confianza —dijo Phil dirigiéndose a Edward —Tengo que pedirte un favor Edward y ya que tu novia es mi hijastra esto facilita las cosas.

—Tú dirás —dijo el frunciendo el seño.

—Necesito dinero ¿puedes prestármelo? —le dijo el muy fresco mire a Edward el suspiro y murmuro un _típico _la cara de mi madre era tranquila no tenía ninguna expresión es su rostro.

—Toma y ahora adiós —le dijo y le dio unos cuantos billetes.

—Gracias Edward nos vemos adiós Bella —nos dijo y tomo a mi madre del brazo y se fue.

—Adiós Mama —le dije en tono frio ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se fuero no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas me sentía pésima no podía soportar la actitud de mi madre.

—Te amo —me dijo Edward y me acurruco contra su pecho.

—Y yo a ti —le dije y uní nuestros labios.

No me importa Tanya, Rosalie, Alice y la gente solo me importaba una cosa Edward mientras me diera su amor todo estaba bien yo vivía en mi cajita de cristal.

* * *

**Hola la verdad no tenía la intención de subir la historia hoy debido a que no quería por lo ocurrido.**

**Pero me eh decido ya que han llegado mas Reviews positivos, como regalo para una persona especial (herma felicidades) y por todas las personas que han dejado su comentario de verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**Jazz gracia por tu ánimos…**

**La historia le quedan pocos cap unos 15 más o menos la eh cortado debido a que no quiero que se haga fastidiosa.**

**Gracias a todas son muy especiales de verdad las quiero. Si alguna tiene ideas para la historia me dicen por favor.**

**Disculpen las faltas de Ortografía…**


	33. Amándote

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**Lean la nota de abajo **

* * *

**POV Edward**

—Ya no llores princesa—le dije a Bella para que se quedara tranquila, No soportaba verla llorar antes y ahora mucho menos.

—Es que me hace sentir mal la actitud de mi madre —me dijo secando sus lagrimas.

—Olvídalo princesa no llores mas, ahora ven a ver los regalos que te traje —le dije y le di un beso como amaba sus besos. La lleve al sofá y la senté en mis piernas, ella me sonrió adoraba su sonrisa todo en ella lo adoro era un esclavo a su mereced.

— ¿Todo eso es para mí? —me pregunto cuando le di todas las bolsas y paquetes, asentí y puse un dedo en sus labios no quería quejas.

—Ábrelos —le dije ella me sonrió, comenzó por las caja se veía como una niña pequeña en navidad abriendo sus regalos. Le había comprado de todo ropa, zapatos, joyas, cosas típicas del país, libros, bolsos, perfumenes mil cosas ella merecía todo eso y más.

—Edward esto es demasiado—me dijo viendo los aretes de esmeradas.

—No lo es además hacen juego con el collar —le dije tocándoselo ella me sonrió y se fue al cuarto a guardar todo.

Sonreí para mí como la amaba era raro ese sentimiento pero la verdad es que me había enamorado de Bella logro hacerme dejar de pensar en el sexo aunque me hiciera una enorme falta.

—Gracias todo es precioso—me dijo cuando volvió.

—La próxima vez vienes conmigo —le dije ella asintió—Por cierto en tus próximas vacaciones nos vamos a Londres tengo un congreso pero durara menos y luego haremos mas turismo quiero que conozcas toda Gran Bretaña.

—Me encantaría —me dijo puede ver como sus ojos brillaban. Le acaricie la mejilla ella era tan hermosa tan tierna una muñeca pero mi muñeca mi adorada muñeca.

—Te amo —le dije sin pensar ella se sonrojo y puso su cabeza en mi pecho yo enterré la mía en sus cabellos. Ella había cambiado mi vida por completo la transformo la puso de cabeza como amaba a Bella Swan.

…

Me quede toda la tarde y parte de la noche en casa de Bella me hizo una cena deliciosa no podía negarlo mi princesa cocinaba estupendo era uno de sus muchos talentos.

Todo mi vida cambio por completo cuando le propuse a Bella ser mi novia, mí casa estaba llena de fotos de ella y yo la había llevado a un foto estudio quería unas cuantas fotos de ella. Pasaba más tiempo en mi casa siempre se quedaba y yo la llevaba a la universidad. Ahora cenaba todo el tiempo con ella y cuando podía almorzábamos juntos.

—Edward—dijo Jasper saludándome, hace mucho que no nos veíamos— ¿Qué tal Alemania?

—Hermosa pero te soy sincero no visite nada todo el tiempo me la pase en las charlas que dio el hospital —le dije, el llamo al mesero y pido que nos trajeran unas cervezas.

—Lastima me entere que estas de novio con Bella te doy mis felicitaciones—me dijo riendo — ¿Cuántos cuernos llevaba la pobre?

—Ninguno —le dije mordaz.

—Por favor Edward yo no me creo el cuento de que le has sido fiel en todas estas semanas ya van para el mes y aun no te has acostado con nadie eso no me lo creo y no me digas que Alemania no hiciste nada —me dijo en tono burlo.

—La amo—le confesé—No eh tocado a una mujer que no sea Bella en este mes desde que estamos de novio sé que es difícil de creer pero me enamore Jasper.

—Eso no me lo esperaba, pero tengo que decirlo te vez enamorado como un idiota para ser exactos—me dijo bebiendo su cerveza—Pero ¿Cuánto crees que aguantes sin sexo Edward? ¿Un mes, dos meses?

—Me estado instruyendo—le comente, y le mostré dos libro que había comprado _"¿Cómo controlar el deseo sexual?" "¿Cómo superar la adicción sexual?"_ —Ya leí el primero y me ha ayudado bastante ahora voy por el segundo.

—Esto es pura pendeja Edward por Dios no puedo creer que estes haciendo esto por una mujer y de paso alguien como Bella —me dijo incrédulo.

—Con Bella no te metas Jasper porque no respondo por lo que haga, no me importa lo que pienses voy a tratar de cambiar no la lastimare mas a Bella —le dije serio el me miro y suspiro.

—Suerte con ello, si Emmett pudo tú también la diferencia es que Rosalie no es mojigata —me dijo —Bella si lo es y hasta que no estén casados nada de follar.

—Lo sé, ella es como Alice la diferencia es que tu desde el día que te pusiste de novio con mi hermana te acostabas con la primera que se te podía al frente —le dije tajante.

—No me hables de moral que tu ni tienes además tu besaste a Lauren delante de Bella y luego se hicieron novios que rápido cambias de gustos —me dijo de forma sarcástica.

—Admito que estuvo mal el beso con Lauren pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de que amo a Bella y que no la quiero perder —le dije.

—Bueno es tu vida haz lo que quieras con ella —me dijo —Ahora mis regalos.

—Idiota, toma toda la colección de los nazis de películas, libros y figuras y todo sobre la segunda guerra mundial —le dije dándole su regalo.

—Que emoción —me dijo—Gracias eres un gran amigo.

—Interesado me voy Jasper, Bella ya debe estar en mi casa —le dije viendo la hora.

—Claro solo te recuerdo algo la apuesta —me dijo en tono malicioso me pare en seco.

—Esa apuesta se acabo te pagare y ya—le dije serio el negó.

—Para mí no, cancelare la parte tuya pero eso no quita el hecho de me valla acostar con Alice yo aun sigo en el juego —me dijo firme. —Además así cancelemos la apuesta que prácticamente esta cancelada igual me acotaría con ella.

—No toques a mi hermana no te atrevas Jasper o te mato —le dije entre dientes.

—En un principio no te importo Edward ahora eres el protector hermano mayor que lindo —me dijo y soltó un bufido.

—Te lo pido Jasper si de verdad amas a Alice no lo hagas la destruirás completamente —le dije y me fui.

Genial ahora por mi culpa Alice estaba en peligro no podía decírselo a Bella ella me odiaría y ya me había costado bastante que me perdonara. Pero si no se lo decía ella se enteraría y luego me acusaría de mentiroso. Suspire frustrado y abrí la puerta del auto Bella ya me estaba esperando afuera le sonreí y la cargue ella era tan liviana como un pluma.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —me pregunto curiosa.

—Fui a ver a Jasper —le respondí, ella asintió me acerque y uní nuestros labios su sabor era como una droga para mí me encantaba morder sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

—Ven la cena ya esta lista junto con el postre —me dijo y me tomo de la mano.

La cena estuvo tranquila, Bella no paraba de hablar la verdad es que a mí me encantaba oírla para mí era fascinante cada gesto que hacía era diferente y hermoso como ella. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a mi cuarto ella ahora tenía parte de su ropa aquí ya que siempre se quedaba ella y Luna. Me cambie me puse mi pantalón de pijama ella salió con su pijama de la cenicienta la verdad ya no me parecía infantil más bien lo encontraba tierno. Se tiro en la cama y se acurruco contra mi pecho yo nos arrope me fije en la hora aun era temprano.

— ¿Quieres ver una película princesa? —le pregunte mientras jugaba con un mechón de sus cabellos.

—Si escoge tú —me dijo, y puse una película de terror—Eres malo.

—Tengo la intención de que pases toda la noche pegada a mí —le dije ella rio y puso su cabeza en mi pecho—Te amo.

—Te amo—me respondió.

Bese sus cabellos deleitándome con su dulce aroma, sabía que no vería la película ya que toda la noche me la pasaría viéndola.

…

**POV Alice**

Hoy había sido el peor día de mi vida mi auto se descompuso, se me perdió mis telas de diseño, había dejado mi billetera en casa, mi teléfono se había quedado sin batería ¡genial! ahora estaba parada en medio de la calle caminando sin rumbo lo único que me quedaba cerca era el bar de Jasper. Entre le pediría a Jasper dinero o que me llevara no creo que solo el teléfono no quería ilusionarlo.

—Hola señorita ¿está Jasper? —le pregunte, ella me miro de arriba a bajo de forma despreciativa —Si se pregunta si es de marca pues lo es todo lo que llevo es de diseñador ¿quiere que le diga el nombre?

—No gracias, pero lo siento el señor Jasper no puede atenderla —me dijo y movió sus cabellos de rubia oxigenada.

—Escucha necesito ver a Jasper dígale que es de parte de Alice Cullen y el vendrán inmediato —le dije ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Lo lamento pero aun no estamos en audiciones para las stripper si quiere me su nombre y la anoto y le digo —me dijo la muy estúpida.

—Mire señora no soy ninguna stripper hágame el favor de llamar a Jasper ¡ahora! o le puedo asegurar que la va a despedir —le dije molesta ella rio.

—No lo creo Jazz y yo tenemos una relación muy cercana —me dijo con cierto orgullo.

—Si te acuestas con él pues has la fila de sus putas, ahora llámalo me veré obliga a ir por mi misma —le dije ella me torció los ojos.

—No lo hare llamare a seguridad para que la saquen—me dijo y marco el teléfono

— ¡Jasper! —grite — ¡Jasper Hale! —Volví a gritar, en eso llegaron dos gigantes vestidos de negros y me agarraron—Suéltenme llamen al jefe de seguridad el me conoce ¡Jasper!

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —grito Jasper, cuando salió—Amanda ¿Qué significa esto?

—Señor Jasper es que esta mujer es una loca que quería verlo diciendo que lo conocía —dijo la bruta esa.

—Jasper —lo llame en mi tono de niña, el volteo de golpe.

—Suéltenla —les ordeno, y se acerco a mi preocupado —Alice ¿estás bien?

—Algo es que tu fea secretaria me ofendió y me trato muy mal —le dije haciendo un puchero y poniendo mi cara de perrito, toma eso rubia oxigenada.

—Tranquila, tu estas despedida y ustedes lárguense de mi vista —les dijo furioso los gorilas se fueron.

—Pero Jasper no puedes hacerme esto—le dijo la tipa.

—Despedida ahora lárgate—le dijo molesto, ella asintió. Yo se lo dije pero no me hizo caso. Entramos a su oficina el me ofreció de beber le dije que un jugo estaría bien no había comido nada en todo el día.

—Gracias Jasper, lamento haberte interrumpido —le dije apenada el negó.

—Eres más que bienvenida Alice —me dijo, yo le sonreí —Ahora ¿cuéntame porque estás aquí? —me pregunto, suspire y le explique todo sobre mi horrible día.

—Bueno por eso no hay problema, primero vamos a cenar y luego te llevo a tu casa no tengo problemas —me dijo emocionado, negué.

—No Jazz no quiero que confundas la cosas —le dije, en eso me fije que tenía una foto mía y de él en su escritorio eso me partió el alma.

—Alice dame una oportunidad —me pido asentí.

Nos fuimos a cenar la verdad es que Jasper tenía un gusto exquisito para escoger los restaurantes ya que me había llevado a uno de los más caros de la ciudad, me sentí feliz estando con el aun lo amaba mucho más de lo que el imaginaba.

—Me siento mareada—le dije, y me lleve las manos a la cabeza—Creo que el vino me ha hecho daño.

—No te preocupes—me dijo y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y puso sus labios sobre los míos y me beso de forma lenta al principio tarde en corresponderle pero luego no puede evitar hacerlos sus labios eran tan dulces me hacían perder la cabeza.

—Jasper yo…—le dije apartándome.

—Alice olvidemos el pasado y disfrutemos esta noche —me dijo y me sirvió un poco de champan, no sabía qué hacer tal vez debería darle una oportunidad como Bella lo hizo con Edward.

—Está bien —le dije y tome la copa. El me sonrió.

—Por ti, eres sin duda la dueña de mi corazón salud —me dijo y chocamos la copas bebimos y luego volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

_Solo esperaba que no me usara…_

* * *

**Hola a todas mil gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. ****Bueno ya ven lo que piensa nuestro Edward y de como cambio.**

**Disculpen la ortografia...**

**Subí un one-shot las invito a leerlo y que me den su opinion por favor.**

**Gracias.**

**Reviews **


	34. El reflejo de tu alma

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Me desperté con el molesto ruido del despertador gruñí y apreté mas a Bella contra mí no quería levantarme y tampoco quería que ella se despertara pero tenía que ir a la universidad.

—Bella amor es hora de levantarse —le dije tiernamente, ella se movió y abrió sus hermosos ojos se veía tan bella al despertarse.

—Buenos días —me dijo y bostezo, se levanto y se fue directamente al baño yo hice lo mismo.

…

Termine de arreglarme y baje a desayunar Bella ya estaba lista entre los dos preparamos el desayuno, ella le dio de comer a los conejos y nos dispusimos a comer. Estábamos conversando cuando sonó el teléfono nos miramos extrañados esto era raro nadie llamaba a esta hora.

—Buenos días —conteste.

—Hola Edward disculpa por llamar tan temprano pero es que me urgía hablar contigo —me dijo mi madre con voz nerviosa.

— ¿Qué paso mama? —le pregunte preocupado. Bella se acerco a mi confundida.

—Es Alice no llego a noche, ella siempre llama pero es que ni siquiera se llevo su billetera y tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados —me dijo sollozando. Me quede sin palabras Alice mi hermanita estaba perdida.

—No te preocupes mama llamare a mis contactos y me pondré a buscarla—le dije tranquilizándola.

—Está bien —me dijo y colgó.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward? —me pregunto Bella inquieta, suspire.

—Es Alice desapareció anoche no volvió a casa y mis padres están preocupados y yo también Alice no es fiestera —le dije angustiado, ella trato de calmarme pero fue inútil.

Se fue a la universidad yo quería llevarla pero ella me insistió que me encargara de lo Alice, ella me ayudaría apenas saliera. Llame algunos amigos de la policía para me ayudaran a buscar a Alice, Emmett y Rose ya estaban enterados y la estaban buscando.

No quería aceptarlo pero tenía la sospecha de que de Jasper tenía que ver con esto lo llame y no contestaba fui hasta el bar ahorita lo estarían limpiando.

—Max ¿has visto a Jasper? —le pregunte él era encargado de seguridad.

—No Edward no lo veo desde anoche se fue con tu hermana Alice y no ha regresado el siempre viene en las mañanas—me dijo, me quede mudo él se la había llevado.

—Gracias —le dije y salí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Jasper se había llevado a Alice probablemente se habría acostado con ella y ahora ella estaría destrozada la culpa me invadía yo sabía sus intenciones y no preste atención ¿Dónde estarían? Jasper tenía varias casas pero en ninguna estaban lo pensé en ningún hotel de los Ángeles ya había averiguado. Llame a Emmett el me ayudaría.

— ¿Sabes donde esta? —me pregunto, Emmett preocupado.

—Esta con Jasper pero no sé donde están —le respondí —No están en los Ángeles de eso estoy seguro.

—Ok, bueno las chicas salen dentro de una hora de la universidad ellas nos ayudaran mientras busquemos en los lugares que suele ir Jasper —me dijo, asentí. Buscamos toda la tarde, Rose y Bella se unieron pero nada Jasper tenía el teléfono apagado.

— ¿Ya buscaron en Nevada? es el estado más cercado—nos dijo Bella, Nevada ahí quedaban las Vegas. Hice un par de llamadas y no me equivoque estaban en las Vegas justo en el hotel que Jasper yo éramos socios.

—Están en las Vegas —les dije.

—Vamos no hay tiempo que perder —dijo Rose y se monto en el auto. Suspire ya sabía dónde estaban lo que ahora me preocupaba era saber cómo estaba Alice, mataría a Jasper con mis propias manos.

**POV Alice**

Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza no recordaba nada, me levante como pude sentía que iba a devolver todo lo que había comido. Mire a mi alrededor este no era mi cuarto, sentía un peso a mi lado un momento ¡estaba desnuda! y con alguien al lado eso significa que... Mire a ver quién era ¡Oh por Dios! era Jasper ¡me había acostado con Jasper!

—Buenos días —dijo, despertándose me aparte de él lo mas que pude. —Alice te vez hermosa al despertar.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunte, nerviosa.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo nada —me dijo frotándose la cabeza, movió las sabanas dejando ver la pequeña mancha de sangre de mi virginidad—Alice yo…

— ¡Eres un maldito! me emborrachaste para que me acostara contigo —le dije pegándole, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control.

—Cálmate —me dijo se veía arrepentido—Nos casaremos ahora mismo.

—Ni muerta me caso contigo—le dije parándome, de la cama tapándome con la sabana, me fui al baño a llorar no quería vivir Jasper había dañado mi sueño. Me lave la cara y en eso me fije que tenía un anillo que no era mío y era de matrimonio me había casado ¡No! bueno perdí mi virginidad en el matrimonio algo bueno paso.

Me puse una bata de las del hotel tenía que hablar con Jasper sobre nuestro casamiento salí del baño Jasper estaba casi vestido solo con sus bóxer.

—Quieras o no nos vamos a casar Alice —me dijo serio.

—Creo que eso no va hacer necesario —le dije mostrándole mi dedo, el se miro el suyo y teníamos el mismo anillo—Soy tu esposa.

—Estoy casado—dijo con poca voz— ¿Qué hice? —se pregunto atormentado.

—Sedujiste a una virgen para llevártela a la cama, y ahora soy tu esposa Jasper y te aseguro que no me agrada nada —le dije tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Me iba a decir algo, cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y se abrió en eso entraron Edward, Emmett, Rose y Bella.

—Te voy a matar —le dijo Edward a Jasper furioso. Yo no les pare me lance a los brazos de Bella y Rose.

Ellas me sacaron del cuarto, me llevaron a otro estuve llorando horas y horas Rose y Bella trataron de calmarme pero fue imposible.

—Alice tienes que dejar de llorar te va a dar algo —me dijo Bella, preocupada—Ven vamos para que te bañes y luego comas algo, asentí y metí a al baño. Salí al rato Rose me había traído ropa y comida.

— ¿Estas más tranquila? —me pregunto mi hermana acariciándome los cabellos.

—Algo aun no puedo creer lo que paso—les dije tratando de no volver a llorar.

—Todo saldrá bien —me dijo Rose, yo negué mi sueño estaba destruido.

—Chicas quiero irme a casa —les dije cuando termine de comer. Ellas asintieron y me nos fuimos.

Apenas llegue mis padres me abrazaron ellos ya se habían enterando de la situación, no me dijeron nada me fui directamente a mi cuarto Rose no entendía ella decía que la virginidad era una simple barrera que se podía reconstruir lo importante era hacerlo con la persona que amabas. Me acosté en mi cama y me abrace en la almohada la única que me entendía era Bella ella sabía lo importante que era esto para nosotras.

…

**POV Bella**

Me quede toda la noche con Alice me daba un terrible dolor verla así yo sabía lo especial que era para ella su virginidad ella quería llegar virgen al matrimonio bueno en teoría llego pero no como ella soñaba. Fue muy cruel de Jasper hacerle algo así y si Edward me hacía lo mismo digo ellos eran amigos y tenían los mismo gusto, no el no me haría algo así el me amaba el no sería capaz.

—Hola —dijo Alice en un susurro. Le sonreí.

—Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunte, ella había llorando todo la noche dormida.

—No lo sé tengo muchas emociones en mi cabeza —me dijo suspirando, la abrace ella no se merecía esto. —Sabes después de esto no sé si querer a Jasper o no me lastimo de una manera horrible.

— ¿Alice crees que Jasper te ame? —le pregunte.

—Tal vez pero siempre me lo ah dicho pero nunca lo ha demostrado sabes verte a ti y mi hermano me da algo de envidia Edward—me dijo calmada.

Me debería sentir afortunada pero no era así era algo difícil viendo la tristeza de una persona a tu lado, y más si era tu amiga.

— ¿Piensas divorciarte? —le pregunte.

—Sería lo más lógico pero quedaría el recuerdo yo jamás podría volver a Jasper igual me sentiría atada a el de una manera a otra —me dijo con voz afligida.

—Todo irá bien—le dije dándole ánimos, ella negó y suspiro.

Pase la mitad de la tarde con ella oyendo cada una de sus palabras de sufrimiento, me fui luego de que se quedo dormida Carlisle y Esme me lo agradecieron se habían portado muy bien conmigo.

Era increíble la estima que le tenían a Jasper lo querían como un hijo y luego de esto no sabían que pensar Esme había roto en llanto cuando se entero de todo ella adoraba a Jasper pero más a Alice ella era su hija. Carlisle quería a Jasper como a Edward ya que había vivido un tiempo con ellos y lo habían visto crecer además de ser sus padrinos.

Regrese a casa de Edward quería ver como estaba, me fije que ya había llegado cuando vi el volvo estacionado. Entre y me lo encontré sentado en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza.

—Hola amor —le dije con voz dulce, el me miro y trato de sonreír su cara tenía una expresión de culpa y dolor.

—Hola, ¿Cómo esta Alice? —me pregunto angustiado, se veía que adoraba a su hermana.

—Mejorando aun no lo supera —le dije calmándolo — ¿Y Jasper?

—En el hospital —me dijo pude ver su sonrisa de picardía—Luego de la paliza que le dimos Emmett y yo —prosiguió y suspiro—Pero eso no aliviara mi culpa.

—Amor entiendo que es tu ames a tu hermana pero no tienes la culpa—le dije seria, el no se tenía que echar eso encima. El me miro y negó.

—Bella te voy a contar algo te pido que no me odies por esto—me dijo, temblado podía ver el miedo en sus ojos—Hace algún tiempo más o menos cuando llegaste a los Ángeles hice una apuesta con Jasper tenía que acostarme contigo antes que él con Alice.

No sabía cómo reaccionar me estaba diciendo la verdad pero lo que había hecho era horrible, no lo pensé y le di una patada en su amiguito seguido por una cacheta

—Sabía que no podías ser tan perfecto me mentiste —le dije llena de ira— ¿Cuántas veces me viste la cara de tonta? también planeabas acostarte conmigo ¿Cuándo hoy, mañana?

—Bella cálmate por favor esa apuesta fue hace mucho tiempo ya se me había olvidado —me dijo angustiado—La cancele te juro que la cancele pero Jasper igual se acostaría con Alice ella estuvo en el lugar y en el momento indicado, por favor perdóname yo te amo Bella jamás te haría daño.

—Ahora no me harías daño pero antes si ¿Por qué? —le dije tratando de contener mis lagrimas.

—No me hagas decirlo —me pidió.

—Porque me veías como una más una insignificante estúpida enamorada de ti, de tus encantos —le dije, ya las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

—Te amo perdóname —me pidió, de nuevo.

—No lo sé Edward vamos a darnos un tiempo creo que debo analizar esto aun te amo pero eso no borra el hecho de lo que hiciste —le dije seria, tome mi bolso busque a Luna —Te amo —le dije y me fui.

…

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que espere Edward no me había llamado pero recibía todos los días un mensaje preguntándome ¿Cómo estaba? la verdad es que me hacia una falta enorme. Pero no podía dejarle las cosas así de fácil tenía que aprender y estar castigado un tiempo. Entre a mi casa estaba algo cansada no era lo mismo cuando Edward estaba conmigo, me fije que en todo el medio de la mesa había una pequeña tarjeta la tome.

_Para: Bella…_

_Porque me pediste distancia pero no puedo. _

_Te espero esta noche._

_Edward Cullen._

Este hombre siempre lograba sorprenderme, no sabía si ir no lo había visto en casi dos semanas ya lo extrañaba. Sonreí tenía que prepárame para una larga noche no le quedaría tan fácil complacerme.

Luego de más de tres horas de arreglo ya estaba lista había escogido un vestido color azul oscuro con encaje negro, con escote **(lo pueden ver en el perfil)** mi cabello suelto secado, y unas sandalias con mucho tacón. Deja a Luna dormida y salí directo al restauran, Edward ya me estaba esperando en la mesa esta sería una noche interesante.

**POV Edward**

Estas semanas habían sido un jodido infierno sin Bella ya estaba acostumbrado a ella todo el tiempo me la pase trabajando y atendiendo el maldito bar ya que Jasper seguía en el hospital por la paliza.

—Hola —me dijo con voz tierna la mire estaba hermosa, me encantaba como le quedaba el azul.

—Hola por favor siéntate —le dije ella me sonrió y tomo asiento—Luces hermosa—le dije ella se sonrojo.

—Gracias tu también estas muy guapo —me dijo mordiéndose el labio. Le sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla.

Pedimos la comida, y conversamos un poco me hablo de la universidad y que pronto pensaba irse a Forks por el nacimiento de sus hermanos ella estaba cortante y seca no era mi dulce princesa.

—Serás una buena hermana —le dije ella solo me miro fríamente.

—Eso espero—me dijo y torció los ojos, si mi princesa se había convertido en la princesa del hielo.

Seguimos conversando Bella me lanzaba indirectas las cuales yo ignoraba tenia que aguantármelas era mi de comer y pedimos el postre cuando terminamos fuimos a bailar en la otra ala del restauran Bella seguía fría como el hielo me la estaba poniendo difícil sabia que me lo merecía. No podía negarlo su frialdad me dolía yo la amaba demasiado y me hacia sentir horrible.

La lleve hasta el balcón ella me miro confundida y le entregue una caja color rojo con un lazo blanco, y la abrió con delicadeza al ver el contenido se sorprendió y me miro con amor.

—Una rosa —me dijo aun viéndola dentro de la caja. Cerro la caja y me miro sonriendo yo le devolví la sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos con el amor que sentíamos porque atreves de sus ojos podía ver su alma y ella la mía.

_Porque Los ojos son las ventanas del alma._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por sus Reviews alertas, favoritos.**

**Disculpen la ortografía…**

**El vestido también lo pueden ver en el blog junto con el adelanto del siguiente cap.**

**Las invito a leer mi one-shot.**

**Reviews**


	35. Nadie obtiene lo que quiere

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Después de la cena las cosas habían vuelto a ser las misma con Edward nuestra relación ahora era más solida y segura lo que a mí me alegraba ya que entre nosotros estaba creciendo la confianza.

No había vuelto a ver a Alice, desde lo de Jasper había hablado con Esme, ella me había dicho había retomado sus clases en la academia y una parte de su vida normal.

Por otra parte Rose me conto que estaba comprometida con Emmett solo Edward y yo lo sabíamos ya que no quería comentárselo a todos porque sabía que Alice armaría un drama yo estaba de acuerdo.

Había vuelto a hablar con las chicas ellas estaban contentas y molestas al mismo tiempo por mi relación con Edward aun no estaban del todo seguras que era bueno para mí a excepción de Emma ella era su prima política en teoría y le parecía fantástico. Acordamos que vendría a finales del próximo mes para que lo conocieran.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos era mi celular me fije no podía ser Edward el tenia una cirugía muy larga por eso hoy no cenaríamos juntos.

—Hola Alice —la salude.

—Bella ¿Dónde estás? —me pregunto nerviosa.

—Voy camino a mi departamento —le dije no muy segura — ¿Sucede algo?

—Podemos vernos en la farmacia que está cerca de tu departamento —me pidió.

—Estaré allí en media hora —le dije y colgué.

¿Qué pasaría? Jasper ya había salido del hospital pero por lo que tenía entendido ella no lo quería ver ni él a ella eso era lo que me había dicho Rose y Edward. Llegue justo a tiempo, Alice estaba sentada en una de las bancas me acerque a ella.

—Hola —le dije y la abrace— ¿Qué paso?

—Vamos al cafetín luego volveremos aquí —me dijo y asentí. Nos sentamos y pedimos algo para comer, tenía algo de apetitito

— ¿Sucede algo? —le volví a preguntar me estaba matando por saber ella suspiro—Alice estas pálida—le dije, estaba muy pálida y parecía que hubiera subido de peso.

—Estoy embarazada—me dijo de golpe. ¡Embarazada! Jasper iba a ser papa y Edward lo mataría y luego lo castraría.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunte aun sorprendida.

—Mi periodo no me ha llegado y eh tenido nauseas y mareos—me dijo con temor.

—Es mejor que te hagas una prueba para estar más segura —le dije, ella asintió.

—Por eso te eh llamado tenía la esperanza de que me acompañaras no quiero hacer esto sola —me dijo con timidez.

—Claro Alice para eso están las amigas —le dije y tome su mano dándole ánimos.

Fuimos de nuevo a la farmacia compramos millones de pruebas Alice quería probar varios tipos para estar segura, llegamos a mi departamento con más de mil pruebas Alice me miraba nerviosa yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Comencemos —me dijo y abrió la pequeña cajita. Entro al baño y salió yo le pase la otra esperamos los quince minutos.

—Es positivo ambas —le dije calmada ellas la miro con rabia y tomo otra y se metió al baño.

_Positivo, positivo_ todas las pruebas decían lo mismo no me cavia duda de que Alice estaba embarazada.

—No pude ser —me dijo y miro todas la pruebas con odio—Este bebe dañara mi vida, mi sueño de ser diseñadora todo, no es más que una carga yo no lo quiero.

—Alice es tu hijo no una carga —le dije seria yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella y jamás había imaginado su reacción ¿Qué madre no quiere a su hijo?

—Bella este bebe arruinara todo, yo no lo quiero es un bebe no deseado —me dijo gritando de la rabia.

— ¿No estarás pensando en abortar? —le pregunte, eso era algo inhumano acabar con la vida de una creatura.

—Sería lo mejor no lo crees para que traer al mundo un bebe que solo será una molestia —me dijo muy tranquila _perdón pero estamos hablando de la vida de un ser humano _pensé.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? es tu hijo está dentro de ti es parte tuyo un ser humano —le grite furiosa—Alice eso es pecado estas matando a un ser.

—Bella este bebe es producto de una noche de alcohol —me dijo señalando su vientre —Además Jasper tampoco lo querría el ama su vida sin ataduras.

—El no pidió que lo trajeran, tú te acostaste con Jasper—le reproche.

—Perdón pero estaba borracha —se defendió.

—Tú bebiste sabias las consecuencias—le dije—Y no sabes si Jasper lo querrá el tiene todo el derecho a saberlo.

—Bella no tendré este bebe, sería un horrible recuerdo de que perdí mi virginidad de una forma atroz y siempre recordaría Jasper—me dijo señalando su vientre.

—Tú estás loca, te entiendo en el tema de la virginidad pero jamás dañaría a mi hijo es mío —le dije desesperada.

— ¿Qué harías si te pasara lo mismo con mi hermano? —me cuestiono.

—No lo sé no eh estado en esa situación pero te aseguro que nunca dañaría a mi hijo y más si es de la persona que amo—le dije segura nunca dañaría a una vida creada por Edward y por mi eso jamás.

—Esto no cambiara nada no tendré este bebe —me dijo y pateo el piso, molesta—Te pido que no se lo digas a nadie—me rogo.

—No lo hare pero debes decírselo a Jasper el es el padre —le dije, ella asintió.

—Bella yo no quiero este bebe es un estorbo—me dijo molesta negué, ella pateo el piso y recogió sus pruebas de embarazo y antes de irse me dijo—Pensé que éramos amigas pero por lo que veo no.

—Soy tu amiga Alice pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto acabar con la vida de un ser humana es algo cruel y despreciable y si por no apoyarte no soy tu amiga pues prefiero no serlo —le dije segura, bufo y se fue.

…

Los días pasaron y no volví a ver a Alice yo nunca estaría de acuerdo con lo que ella quería hacer, Rose ya se había enterado ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero Alice estaba decidida a abortar al bebe.

— ¿En qué piensas mi vida que te tiene tan lejana? —me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada es solo que yo…—le dije suspirando y puse mi cabeza en su hombro—Edward tu ¿me harías abortar si yo quedara embarazada? —le pregunte con temor a su repuesta, el me miro y frunció el seño.

—Jamás Bella no soy muy paternal pero te aseguro que no dañaría la vida de un hijo mío y menos si tu eres la madre mis espermatozoides son muy valiosas para estarlas matando —me dijo sonriendo, me reí.

—Te amo—le dije contra sus labios.

—Y yo a ti—me respondió con un dulce beso.

Amaba a este hombre más que a mi vida él era el dueño de todo mí ser, puse mi cabeza en su pecho para ver el hermoso crepúsculo junto a él en la orilla del mar disfrutando de toda su belleza.

—Amor pero ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta tan repentina? —me pregunto inquieto— Sera que tendremos sexo —me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sigue soñando Edward no tendremos sexo hasta que nos casemos —le dije muy seria el hizo un tierno puchero.

—De ilusiones se vive —me dijo y suspiro, me sentí mal ¿tan importante era el sexo para él?

—Edward amor yo se que tu lo deseas pero entiéndeme yo quiero…—le comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

—Lo sé llegar virgen al matrimonio Bella pero tu entiéndeme yo tengo necesidades y te esperare pero el matrimonio es un paso que aun no estoy listo para dar —dijo con voz frustrada.

Se paro y se fue de nuevo a la casa dejándome sola en la playa, sabía que estoy no iba bien ninguno de los dos obtendríamos lo queríamos yo un matrimonio y Edward el sexo.

**POV Jasper**

Había hecho cosas estúpidas pero sin duda esta encabezaba la lista me había acostado con Alice logre mi objetivo pero no recordaba nada esto es lo que se llama karma. Por muy estúpido que fuera sabia que algo bueno había salido de esto ahora Alice era mi esposa y tendría que cumplir con sus deberes matrimoniales.

—Hola imbécil —me dijo la voz de ¿Alice?

— ¿Cómo entraste? —le pregunte este edificio tenía una increíble seguridad.

—El conserje me abrió le dije que era tu esposa y te manda felicidades —me dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Bueno ya que se te da muy bien el papel de esposa porque no vas a empezando por atender a tu marido—le dije con voz seductora ella bufo y saco un sobre.

—Ábrelo —dijo podía notar su molestia. Lo abrí eran unos análisis médicos, Alice estaba embarazada un momento ¡embarazada! iba a ser papa.

—Esto es maravilloso—le dije lleno de dicha me miro confusa.

—Tu estas demente esto es una desgracia no tendré a este bebe —me dijo muy segura yo la mire sorprendió no espera esto.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —le dije pagaría lo que fuera por mi bebe.

—No quiero dinero tengo de sobra idiota aunque en el divorcio quiero una de tus casas por Europa —me dijo con astucia.

—Bien pero yo quiero a mi hijo no te daré el divorcio si tu no me das a mi bebe ese es el trato —le dije cortante.

—Está bien será tuyo pero él no sabrá nada mi yo no tengo planes de tener un bebe por ahora —me dijo.

—Te pagare todos los gatos médicos y todo lo relacionado con el embarazado puedes irte mañana firmaremos el acuerdo —le dije y le abrí la puerta.

Ella me miro y se fue triunfante seria la palabra correcta. Pero yo tenía otras cosas porque preocuparme mi hijo no me importaba lo que fuera quería a mi hijo y lo tendría. Esto era lo único bueno que había salido de esa noche la noche que cometí la mayor estupidez perder a la mujer que amaba.

**POV Alice**

Aun no me hacia la idea de estar embarazada, sabía que un mostro al actuar de esta forma tratando de acabar con la vida de mi bebe, _mi bebe_ hasta me sonaba raro. Yo no quería un compromiso algo que atara me gustaba ser independiente tener mi vida para mi sola.

Me había planteado tener una familia pero no a mis diecinueve años casi veinte tenía planes para el futuro, y uno de ellos era mudarme a Paris y empezar con mi negocio de modas y teniendo un bebe eso no funcionaba.

Pero habían millones de madres que salían adelante con sus hijos ¿podría ser yo una de ellas? Era una pregunta que solo tenía una respuesta intentándolo, pero tenía miedo y no quería arriesgarme a que todos mis sueños se vinieran abajo.

Quería que el mundo creyera que no lo quería a este bebe pero en una parte de mi corazón lo quería porque soy su madre y el mi hijo y ahí un lazo que nos une pero yo no me sentía capaz de cuidarlo. Si se lo daba a Jasper me iría no soportaría verlo o verla crecer, reír, llorar y mucho menos oirlo como llama mama a otra persona eso me destruiría.

Era contradictorio, pero no quería que vieran cuánto dolor sentía, cual confundida estaba mi cabeza y mis sentimientos. Estaba siendo egoísta conmigo misma porque me privaba del deseo de poder compartir con mi hijo o hija pero ya había tomado mi decisión por mucho que me doliera.

A lo que apenas nacieran se lo daría a Jasper y me iría para nunca volver, lo vería de lejos, era masoquista pero tenía un sueño y para cumplirlo tenía que hacer un sacrificio y uno muy grande.

* * *

**Hola se que quieren matarme mandarme para los Vulturis pero eh tenido mucho que estudiar y aun tengo que estudiar además ahora tengo curso de ingles los sábados y ando aun mas atareada.**

**Espero que les guste el cap. De verdad lamento no haberlo subido antes pero no tenía tiempo.**

**Las otras historia no sé cuando actualizare pero tratare de hacerlo pronto si mi tiempo me lo permite.**

**Gracias y disculpen por la demora.**

**Reviews ¡por favor!**


	36. Nacimientos

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Edward**

No podía creer que Bella y yo lleváramos dos meses de novios, habían sido los dos mejores meses de mi vida no niego que extrañaba el sexo y mucho pero Bella me hacia olvidarlo, de cualquier forma haciéndome reír, preparándome algo de su exquisita comida o simplemente con su sonrisa su sola presencia era suficiente.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me pregunto mi muñeca sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—En ti, en lo mucho que te voy a extrañar estos días —le dije, ella hoy se iba a Forks por el nacimiento de sus hermanos, yo me iba a congreso en New York pero eso no significaba que no la fuera a extrañar.

—Solo serán tres días, volveré pronto además yo también te voy a extrañar y mucho —me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa —Y no puedo quedarme mucho por la universidad y recuerda que las chicas vienen dentro de dos semanas a conocerte a excepción de Emma.

—Lo sé, y luego tu yo nos iremos un semana completa a las Bahamas —le dije con voz ronca quería pasar unos días a solas con ella, relajarnos para poder convencerla de que tener sexo. Quería llevármela a New York ella no lo conocía pero el nacimiento de sus hermanos se adelanto unas semanas

—Me muero por ir —me dijo y se puso de puntillas para besarme, sonreí y la cargue Bella era muy pequeña a mi lado. —Te extrañare mucho—me dijo contra mis labios.

_Pasajeros con destinos a Seattle por favor abordar por la puerta de embarque…_

—Yo igual, promete que te cuidaras te quiero sana y salva cuando llegues y cuando regreses —le dije serio, me moría si le pasaba algo.

—Lo prometo te llamare al no más llegar—me dijo, y me dio un pequeño beso—Te amo. Y cuídate mucho no quiero que te pase nada.

—Te amo —le respondí y la abrace, estuvimos un rato así hasta que se fue puede ver como sus ojos se humedecían se me encogió el corazón mi Bella era tan pequeña y inocente.

Le sonreí hasta que entro por la puerta, y me fui a la que me correspondía mi vuelo no tardaría mucho en salir. Por suerte llegaríamos el mismo día y a la misma hora así no habría muchos problemas.

Camine un rato por el aeropuerto, hasta que me detuve frete a una pequeña joyería entre sin pensar a ver las distintas joyas hubo una que capto mi atención era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el medio en forma de corazón.

— ¿Qué le puedo ayudar señor? —me pregunto en tono amable la vendedora.

—Quiero ese anillo por favor —le dije, a Bella le encantaría sería perfecto para un compromiso… trague en seco _compromiso _si le daba ese anillo ella creería que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Pero una parte de mi lo quería para Bella, lo compraría pero no se lo daría ahora.

—Claro señor—me dijo sonriendo. La vendedora me mostro la talla de los anillos por suerte conocía la de Bella, lo pague y me fui el avión acababa de llegar.

Apenas me senté en mi asiento de vuelo pensé en el matrimonio es decir quería a Bella conmigo no la quería compartir la amaba mucho pero el matrimonio me aterraba pero estaba a punto de estallar por la falta de sexo ¿Qué demonios haría con mi jodida vida?

_Buena pregunta…_

**POV Bella**

Llegue a Seattle, Jake ya me estaba esperando para recogerme en el aeropuerto mi padre me había llamado para decir que Sue ya estaba en el hospital y que la cesaría seria mañana. Me quedaría en casa de Jake ya que la mía estaba ocupada por el nacimiento de los bebes.

—Pasa Bells —me dijo, Jacob dejando mi pequeño equipaje en un cuarto—Descansa tuviste un vuelo muy largo.

—Gracias Jake —le dije y lo abrace, el se fue y me dejo sola bostece y llame a Edward, hable con un rato y luego le tranque ambos estábamos cansados. Me cambie y me quede dormida mañana seria un día muy largo.

…

La mañana siguiente fui directo al hospital después del desayuno claro todos estaban ahí, mi padre se acerco a mí y me abrazo se veía nervioso.

—Gracias por venir hija —me dijo abrazándome más fuerte yo le respondí de la misma forma.

—No todos los días soy hermana—le dije sonriendo— ¿Dónde está Sue? —le pregunte quería verla.

El me llevo a su cuarto, dentro de media hora entraría al quirófano mi padre la acompañaría yo esperaba ansiosa tenía todo preparado para adornar el cuarto del hospital como ya había adornado el de la casa. Se la llevaron al quirófano y puse mi plan en marcha por supuesto que con ayuda de los chicos.

Luego de unas horas salió mi padre con una sonrisa, parecía que quería gritar de alegría me preguntaba ¿Cómo habría sido así? tan especial, tan tierno.

—Son dos niños sanos —me dijo, conteniendo las lagrimas le sonreí yo ya quería verlos —Ven hija quiero que conozcas a tu hermanos.

Me llevo al reten donde estaban, mis pequeños hermanitos no pude evitar llorar eran tan lindos siempre soñé con tener hermanos y por fin ese sueño se hizo realidad.

—Aun recuerdo cuando tú estabas así, estaba aun más nervioso y ansioso quería ver a mi nenita —me dijo con voz dulce. Le sonríe era especial que Charlie lograra expresar sus sentimientos.

Estuvimos un rato, hasta que tuvimos que salir volvimos al cuarto Sue aun seguía dormida al rato se despertó y trajeron a los bebes ella estaba muy emocionada.

—Son hermosos —dijo tomando uno en brazos y mi padre al otro, luego me dieron a uno primero y luego al otro—Gracias por el cuarto Bella gracia por todo.

—No ha sido nada todo sea por mis hermanitos —le dije, y le sonreí al pequeño bebe en mis brazos. — ¿Cómo se llamaran? —les pregunte tenia curiosidad.

—Hemos decidido que tu escojas el nombre del menor y nosotros el de mayor —me respondió Sue, me sonroje me sentía alagada.

—Gracias es un placer —les dije, mire a mi hermano le sonreí ya tenía su nombre, solo esperaba que les gustara —Seth así se llamara.

—Perfecto, y tu pequeño te llamaras Charlie —dijo Sue a mi otro hermano.

Reí al ver a mi padre sonrojado, de la emoción en eso apareció Jared diciendo que era hora de la foto familiar le di a Seth a mi padre para que pudieran tomarse la foto. Sue me miro confusa y me hizo una seña que viniera junto a ellos.

Nos tomamos la foto, esa muchas más me sentía dichosa de tener una familia ahora solo tenía que presentarles a Edward a mis padres y rogar a Dios porque mi papa lo aceptara.

…

Los días pasaron rápido yo no quería irme me había encariñado mucho con mis hermanitos pero tenía que volver por la universidad y por Edward lo había extrañado mucho aunque todos los días me llamaba y hablábamos por hora. Mi padre me llevo hasta el aeropuerto le había insistido que no, pero él era muy terco.

—Bella—me llamo mi padre, con voz seria y algo nerviosa.

—Dime papa—le dije dándole una sonrisa, el suspiro y se removió incomodo en el asiento del auto aun no habíamos llegado al aeropuerto

—Hace unas semanas hable con René, ella me comento que tú estabas saliendo con alguien —me dijo en tono ofuscado, suspire mama nunca cambiaria siempre de chismosa y contándole al mundo lo que no debe.

—Si salgo, con un doctor un cirujano plástico para ser exactos —le dije muy tranquila.

—Ella me comento que era amigo de Phil y como se conocieron, pero también me dijo que viven juntos ¿es cierto? —me pregunto, casi parecía que le iba a dar una infarto.

—Si papa vivimos juntos —le dije, el freno el carro de golpe —Papa cálmate no es de la forma que piensas. No tenemos relaciones yo me quedo en su casa comemos juntos salimos pero sin sexo ¿entiendes?

—Claro, hija respeto tu vida solo te pido que te cuides porque aun eres muy joven y estas estudiando —me dijo un poco más tranquilo.

—Lo sé papa, te amo y no te preocupes —le dije sonriendo. El trato de sonreír pero aun estaba procesando la noticia.

Llegamos al aeropuerto me despedí de él estaba algo sentimental le prometí que volvería dentro un mes el me sonrió y dijo que me llamaría.

…

Ya había llegado al aeropuerto de los Ángeles el vuelo fue muy tranquilo busque mis maletas y luego a Edward su vuelo ya estaba llegado. Apenas lo vi me lance a sus abrazos el me devolvió el abrazo algo sorprendido.

—Mi vida —me dijo, con voz dulce. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y la acerco para besarnos.

—Hola amor —lo salude tiernamente contra sus labios.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Forks? —me pregunto, con voz curiosa.

—Estupendo mis hermanitos son hermosos y sanos Sue y mi padre estaba muy contentos —le comente emocionada—Y a ti ¿Qué tal New York?

—De maravilla puede ir al congreso y ver algunos negocios —me dijo—Vamos ya las maletas deben haber salido —me dijo, asentí

…

Después de salir de aeropuerto Edward me llevo a mi departamento él quería que me quedara en su casa pero había dejado a Luna sola y me preocupaba. Se quedo un rato conmigo, le dije que se fuera estaba cansado asintió a regañadientes.

—Nos vemos mañana, descansa tienes que estar bien para la universidad —me dijo en con voz sabia.

—Sí lo se me daré un baño y dormiré todo el resto del día, y mañana me pondré a estudiar —le dije.

—Está bien, te amo —me dijo y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Suspire cuando se fue de verdad lo extrañaba, tenía que ponerme a estudiar había descuidado un poco la universidad y no quería perder la beca. Tenía que definir mi relación con Edward las cosas iban bien pero yo sabía que él quería sexo, y no quería que me engañara pero para él era inevitable vivir sin sexo.

La cuestión es que yo no quería sexo y no porque él lo quisiera yo iba a ceder así de fácil. Tenía que ingeniar un plan para que Edward se casara conmigo lo amaba y lo quería para mí.

* * *

**Hola no me mantén si debí actualizar la semana pasada pero me fui de vi****aje a una isla de mi país "margarita" y no me puede llevar la laptop.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz, espero que les guste el cap. la historia le quedan entre 15 capítulos no más.**

**Perdone la ortografía, ya saben la historia que llegue a los 40 REVIEWS TENDRA UN CAP EXTRA EL SABADO.**

**Reviews**


	37. ¡Quiero ser la Novia!

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

La gente me llamaría obsesionada, si supiera lo que estoy haciendo o planeo hacer pero la verdad es no tenía nada en mente, ni siguiera una miserable idea de mi plan de atrape a Edward, todo seguía igual que antes no me quejaba pero sabía que él quería sexo lo gritaban sus ojos.

Ahora estaba en casa de Rose _"ayudándola"_ con los preparativos de su boda aunque no tenia fecha fija ella quería tener una idea de todos los detalles, yo sería la dama de honor la verdad me sorprendió mucho su elección, no me lo esperaba quería mucho a Rose como una hermana que pronto lo seria. Ya habíamos visto los posibles lugares, para la boda pero ninguno le había gustado yo no era muy buena en esto que digamos _que irónico "quiero mi boda del sueño" y no se planear una pensé_.

—Sin duda esto no es lo mío —me dijo Rose, sentándose agotada —Alice es la que sabe organizar las cosas y mama pero ninguna anda lo suficientemente cuerda para ayudarme. —grito desesperada.

—Lo sé Rose, pero tienes que calmarte todo va a salir bien en unos meses tu y Emmett serán marido y mujer y seres muy feliz —trate de tranquilizarla. Ella se la estaba pasando realmente mal.

Alice y Esme estaban aun muy mal, Alice por lo del embarazo que aun no lo superaba y Esme por lo de la noticias aun no podía crear que Alice fuera capaz de eso. Tenía casi tres meses de embarazos, solo la había llamado un par de veces pero no le gustaba hablar del "bebe".

—Tienes razón la verdad aun no les eh dicho nada a ninguno porque no quiero que la noticias les abrume, Alice tiene ya casi tres meses y se le nota mucho —me conto —Por cierto Bella tus amigas ¿no venían?

—Si ellas venían el mes pasado pero, ellas son las porristas oficiales del estado de Phoenix y de otros equipos. Y tuvieron una competencia justo una semana antes de venir y mi amiga Vera se fracturo el pie por eso no vinieron pero la próxima semana ya vienen seguro —le dije emocionada, las extrañaba demasiado.

—Le haremos una fiesta en mi casa, sabes que a mí me encanta conocer gente no tengo ningún problema—me propuso con una sonrisa —Además tus amigos son mis amigos.

—Gracias Rose—le dije y la abrace era como otra hermana para mí. —Oye Rose nunca me has contado cómo se conocieron tu Emmett se que amigo de Edward pero _su historia de amor_ —le dije, tenia curiosidad tal vez me ayudaría a encontrar una idea para mi plan.

—Pues si Emmett era amigo de Edward en la secundaria cuando nos mudamos a Estados Unidos la verdad es que yo no lo trataba de a mucho, ya había tenido novios antes nada serio solo besos y agarraditas de mano pero cuando nos mudamos conocí a llamado Royce King, yo tenía catorce y Edward diecisiete. Con el tiempo empezamos como amigos nada mas pero, cuando cumplí los dieciséis me pidió que fuera su novia —suspiro, y luego continuo —Como toda chica ah esa edad tenia hormonas alborotadas y me encantaba besarme con él a toda hora, y en todo lugar nos tocábamos pero sin llegar a mas. Un día me propuso tener sexo yo quería pero tenía mucho miedo de quedar embarazada y dañar mi figura era algo tonta y frívola, le dije que sí pero para retrasar las cosas le dije que primero iría al médico y si lo hice lo hice esperar un mes mintiéndole que no me habían dado cita. Cuando estuve preparada fui a su casa de sorpresa y lo encontré teniendo sexo con una de mis compañeras del instituto. Salí corriendo llorando y me encontré a Emmett le conté todo y ahí empezó nuestro romance, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo le dio una paliza Royce, luego mi novio y tu ya te sabes el resto.

—Tuviste mucha suerte, de encontrar ah alguien como Emmett —le dije, con voz dulce.

—Lo sé, y agradezco al cielo por ello —me dijo suspirándose.

Seguimos platicando hasta tarde, la verdad es que pasar las tardes con Rose eran agradables estudiábamos y hacíamos cosas de chicas. Ahora que Edward no estaba me sentía muy sola él se había ido un mes a Londres con su padre para ver el negocio de la familia. Mientras yo en ese tiempo lo único que hacía era estudiar tenia la universidad muy descuidada y no podía darme el lujo de perder la beca.

Por suerte mis notas habían subido, enormemente y ahora se podía decir que había vuelto hacer una _cerebrito_. También había conseguido empleo en la biblioteca pública era temporal ya que Edward estaba dejando un lado un poco las cosas de ser doctor para dedicarse a sus negocios pero la verdad me gustaba este empleo tenía tiempo de sobra para estudiar.

Llegue al departamento, estaba agotada toda le bendita semana había tenido examen tras examen no había descansado nada. Gracias a Dios mañana era sábado me la pasaría durmiendo la mitad del día no tenía nada que hacer.

...

El fin de semana paso rápido aparte de dormir ayude a Rose con la fiesta de mis amigas seria una reunión sencilla solo Edward, Emmett, ella y yo aun Alice y Jasper no estaban invitados no queríamos problemas. El martes llegaría Edward lo había extrañado a horres llevaba casi medio mes sin verlo era frustrante no poder besarlo ni abrazarlo lo único que me consolaba era poder oír su dulce voz aterciopelada por teléfono. Como llegaría muy tarde lo vería por la tarde ya que ese día tenía examen y tenía que llegar temprano.

Estaba contado las horas para verlo tenía todo planeado, el llegaría directamente a casa de sus padres me lo había dicho, debido a que llegaría los Ángeles casi a las dos de la madrugada y no quería dejar a su padre solo. Rose me ayudaría así que todo estaba planeado tendríamos una cena romántica.

**POV Alice**

Mire como mis pies se mecían lentamente en el columpio, era inevitable notar mi pequeño vientre que a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo se notaba demasiado ya tenía tres meses de embarazo. No sabía cómo sentirme es decir Jasper había sido muy atento conmigo salíamos juntos, me consentía todos mis antojos de comida y de ropa también me mimaba y me hacia cariños, no teníamos sexo pero si nos habíamos dado unos cuantos besos.

Creo que me sentía feliz con él junto a mí y no quería dejarlo ir ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia a vivir con el hacer todos juntos era casi como lo que yo había soñado. La vida no te pregunta cómo quieres vivir solo hace que las cosas pasen y listo de un modo u otro tu buscaras ser feliz.

El bebe no me molestaba de hecho era algo hermoso ver como mi vientre crecía había perdido mucha ropa pero, ahora yo misma hacia mi ropa personalizada de mama embarazada Jasper había contratado gente para que me ayudara era tan dulce. La academia no era un problema seguía estudiando normal incluso Jazz me ayudaba en cualquier cosa.

Tal vez me precipite al tomar una decisión tan cerrada, fría y cruel con respecto a mi bebe yo era feliz me sentía flotar tenia al amor de mi vida a mi lado y estaba esperando un hijo de él ¿no era eso lo quería? si yo quería eso una casa ya la tenía, un esposo también y un bebe que venía en camino. Sonreí y sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas era una idiota una malcriada.

—Alice, muñequita ¿crees que el bebe se vería bien con un tatuaje? —me pregunto acercándose a mí, abrí mis ojos como platos y deje de llorar un ¡tatuaje! Jasper tenía muchos pero eso era distinto incluso lo consideraba sexy pero en lo que respectaba a mi bebe ¡ni loca!

—Quita esa idea de tu cabeza, Jasper Hale o te corto las canicas —lo amenace seria, el tembló.

—Está bien muñequita, calma eso no le hace bien al bebe —me dijo aun con miedo en su voz—Te venia a buscar ya es hora de ir al ginecólogo. —me informo emocionad, le sonreí yo tenía ganas de ver al bebe de nuevo.

La visita al ginecólogo, fue rápida vimos a nuestro bebe me mandaron unas vitaminas y unos exámenes. Apenas llegáramos a la casa le diría que no quería el divorcio ni sepáreme de él y del bebe.

—Jasper ¿podemos ir un momento a tu despacho? —le pregunte dudosa y con miedo.

—Claro amor —me dijo, algo confuso. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al despacho cerré la puerta y suspire.

—Jazz me ¿puedes dar el contrato? —le dije con vocecita de niña, la sonrisa de su cara se borro y de una vez se puso molesto.

—Toma—me dijo en tono rudo y tosco, tirándome el papel. Apenas lo tome lo rompí en dos Jasper me miro atónico— ¿Qué? mierda Alice…

—No quiero divorciarme, nunca te amo Jasper Hale amo a nuestro bebe lamento todo lo que dije no sabes lo mal que me siento pero prometo remediar ese error ¿me perdonas? —le dije llorando y poniendo mi mejor puchero. El se levanto de golpe y me abrazo para luego besarme.

—Sí, te amo mucho muñequita y sabes que no soy muy cursi ni romántico pero estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti Alice yo tampoco eh hecho las cosas bien tendremos una boda por todo lo alto y una hermosa luna de miel ¿Qué dices? —me pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Que te amo, y por supuesto que acepto todo aunque la luna de miel la podemos adelantar—le dije en tono pícaro pasando mis dedos por su pecho.

—Mmm… me gusta esa idea señora Hale realmente me gusta —me dijo y me cargo de golpe llevándome a nuestra habitación entre risas.

_Ahora si era feliz solo faltaba mi pequeño…_

**POV Bella**

Me desperté al oír el molesto despertador que como todos los días sonaba a las cinco de mañana. Inmediatos apenas me levante prendí mi celular esperando ansiosa su mensaje.

_Amor ya llegue estoy agotado tengo demasiado cansancio te llamo luego te amo._

_E.C_

Suspire más tranquila al leer su mensaje, y me continúe con mi rutina solo que hoy llevaría unas cosas más a la universidad aparte de mis libros y mis cuadernos. Luna y Harry no contaban ya que ellos se quedaban en el departamento eran muy grandes para llevarlos se notarían mucho.

…

El día paso rápido me había ido genial en mi examen ahora estaba camino a casa de Edward el llegaría unas horas después así que me daría tiempo de planearlo todo con ayuda de Rose claro. Llegue a su casa organice todo prepare la cena, el ambiente y luego me fui a bañar. Salí ahí estaba mi precioso vestido de color azul mar que se pegaba a mi cuerpo **(lo pueden ver en el perfil) **era un regalo de las chicas. Alise mi cabello pero me hice algunos rizo en las puntas dándole un aire rebelde me maquile sencillo, por ultimo llame a Rose para que trajera Edward.

Termine de organizar todo, me puse mis zapatos de tacón y espere que Edward llegara apague todas las luces y me senté en las escaleras para que cuando las prendiera me viera parada en el centro de ellas. Oí como llegaba un auto, la puerta comenzó abrirse Edward encendió las luces aun no me había visto alzo la cabeza y me miro confuso.

—Bienvenido —le dije y me lance a sus brazos el me levanto haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran a escasos centímetros.

—Esto sí es una bienvenida —me dijo en tono sexual, le sonreí y estampo mis labios con los suyos el beso empezó lento pero luego se volvió más apasionado nuestras leguas jugaban una con la otra. El mordió mis labios yo hice los mismo sentí como sus manos empezaban ah, acariciar mi espalda y el comienzo de mi trasero.

—La cena se enfría —le dije, despegándome de sus labios el bufo —No señorito comeremos me esforcé mucho haciendo la cena.

—Te amo, lo que tú digas princesa —me dijo resignado tome su mano y lo lleve al comedor.

La velada me había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, la cena le había encantado a Edward platicamos un poco de su viaje y de lo que había estado haciendo mientras él no estaba.

—Princesa te eh traído algo —me dijo, y se levanto a buscarlo.

—No tenias porque, sabes… —el me callo poniendo un dedo en mi boca. Me dio una caja suspire otra joya costosísima. La abrí era un ¡hermoso! brazalete de ¡diamantes! y tenía mi nombre escrito en ¿zafiros? —Es hermoso de verdad no tenias que hacerlo.

—Pero quería hacerlo, te eh traído otras cosas pero esta era la principal pronto te daré otra joya más pequeña —me dije en un tono misterioso —Te amo mucho Bella.

—Y, yo a ti Edward —le dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas, estos momentos me conmovían. Tomo mi mano y me puso el brazalete con delicadeza _"perfecto" _murmuro.

—Ahora mi hermosa novia, ¿quieres salir a bailar? —me propuso, esperanzado.

—Edward mañana tengo universidad y…—me silencio de nuevo este hombre.

—Son la nueve, el club de Jasper está abierto estaremos hasta las doce no mas lo prometo —me dijo haciendo un puchero. No puede negarme.

—Está bien pero si no me graduó será tu culpa —le advertí, el me sonrió y salió disparado a cambiarse. En menos de media hora salió Edward totalmente arreglado y sexy listo para bailar.

—Antes que lo preguntes estas perfecta—me dijo, el sabia cada gesto de mi cara. Tome mi bolso y salimos me abrió la puerta del_ Volvo_ y puso la música a todo volumen. Le sonreí de manera coqueta y levante mi pierna dejado ver un poco mis muslos.

_El hecho de que sea virgen no quiere decir que no sea traviesa… _Recordé las palabras de Rose. Ahora si me iba a divertir.

…

Entramos al bar, Jazz no estaba lo cual me pareció raro. Nos sentamos en la zona Vip pedimos las bebidas tequilas normalmente yo no tomaba pero hoy sería diferente.

— ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi novia? —me pregunto Edward al ver que era mi cuarta copa de tequila.

—No lo sé porque no vamos ah averiguarlo —le dije en tono sensual y lo lleve hasta la pista de baile. Empecé a mover mis caderas y mi cuerpo de manera sexual sentía el alcohol en mi cuerpo Edward se poso detrás de mi moviéndose a mi ritmo.

—Amo esta Bella—me dijo, besando mi cuello yo sonreí.

—Vamos a divertirnos —le dije y moví mis cejas, haciéndole entender lo quería decir.

…

Bailamos, bebimos, nos besamos y ¡nos tocamos! durante toda la noche habíamos terminado en un rincón de bar prácticamente comiéndonos a besos y tocándonos. Ahora estaba acostada sobre Edward con mitad de mi vestido subido sentí mi cara arde ¡Dios! anoche bebí demasiado pero me gusto.

—Amor—lo llame para despertarlo, me dolía a horrores la cabeza mire a Edward no traía camisa y sus pantalones estaban desabrochados. ¡Oh si anoche fui todo una zorra! El se fue despertando me miro confuso.

—Extrañaba mi vida —dijo en tono alegre y soltó un grito de alegría—Hola mi amor te ves sexy así.

—Tu igual cariño, pero suéltame —le pedí, el lo hizo y me pare, me baje el vestido cuando estuve en suelo sabia que Edward había visto casi todo mi trasero pero ya que. Baje a la cocina y me tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y le subí una a Edward el cual estaba fumando que típico. —Tómala debes tener dolor —le dije el asintió. Me metí al baño, debía quitarme el olor ah alcohol.

Salí ya completamente vestida y lista para ir a la universidad aunque no me había fijado la hora. Edward ya estaba vestido y listo, que bueno que esta casa tenga más de cuatro baños. Mire el reloj seguro eran como las seis… pero ¡que mierda! eran las ocho casi las nueve y mi clase era ah las diez y media.

—Edward voy retrasa no voy a llegar —le dije al borde los nervios. El me tomo la mano y fue a la cocina me dio una taza de café recién hecho — ¡Que! No tengo irme voy a llegar ¡tarde!

—Calma, primero toma el café te hará sino lo haces no podrás concéntrate segundo si llegaremos confía en mi soy todo un maestro en esto de llegar rápido —me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa no quería llegar tarde pero Edward era tan tranquilo, bufe si llegaba tarde lo mataría. Impresionantemente no llegamos tarde claro Edward repaso todos los límites de velocidad y se comió la mitad de los semáforos aun no sé como la policía no, nos multo o nos metió presos por infringir las leches de transito. Pero había llegado temprano cinco minutos antes que empezara mi clase.

Mi actitud de anoche, había sido extraña pero tenía que hacerlo o si no me quedaría soltera toda la vida como me había dicho Rose _–Bella ningún hombre del siglo 21 se casara contigo sin antes tener- _ella tenía razón pero yo no me rendiría quería a Edward y no podía negarlo ¡quería tener _SEXO_! con el tenia unas ganas enorme de descubrir ese placer.

— ¿Bella? —me llamo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento, estaba en mi mundo —le dije sonrojando. Me mordí el labio ya era una manía inevitable.

—Si me lo imagino —bufo—Bella no puedo creer lo que me cuentas casi pierdes tu virginidad anoche.

—No recuerdo, pero probablemente lo detuve —le dije no muy segura.

—Claro enserio Bella tienes dieciocho años y te quieres casar —me dijo sin poder creerlo —Vive un poco la vida.

—Lo hare estando casada y mas con Edward a él le encanta fiestear y hacer cosas divertidas —le dije con seguridad.

—Y la ¿universidad? —me cuestiono. Eso si tenía razón.

—Estudiare Rose, además contare con la ayuda de tu hermano —le dije buscándole una solución. Ella volvió negar y cambio el tema diciendo _"es como hablar con una mula terca"_.

Hablamos un rato mas, me conto que Alice y Jasper estaban juntos y que el estúpido contrato se había anulado y ahora era una feliz pareja casada me alegre por ellos se merecían estar juntos y que se volverían a casar de nuevo ahora por todo lo alto. Debería llamar a Alice la había extrañado mucho estos meses creo que fui algo dura con ella

…

Edward me busco, salimos a comer y me llevo hasta el departamento aprovecharía para llamar a Alice y solucionar todo y darle mis felicitaciones.

—Hola —dijo con su voz cantarina.

—Alice hola es Bella—le dije algo tímida puede que aun siguiera molesta—Solo llamaba para felicitarte por tu bebe y tu nueva boda en fin bueno adiós. —le dije justo cuando iba a trancar…

—Espera no tranques Bella yo lo siento me porte muy mal contigo —me dijo en tono arrepentido —Eh sido una mala amiga y deberás lo lamento.

—Te disculpo Alice yo tampoco me porte muy bien debí entenderte —le dije ya más calmada.

—No tenía sentido que lo hicieras actuaba como un mostro sin sentido —dijo, y sollozo—Me arrepiento mucho pero ahora solo quiero remediar ese error y amar mucho a mi bebe.

—Alice que alegría me da oír eso serás una buena madre y Jasper también será un padre magnifico —le dije dándole ánimos.

—Gracias Bella y quiero invitarte mañana a cenar en mi casa a ti y mi hermano así me ayudas con la boda y el cuarto del niño ¿quieres? —me propuso.

—Claro le diré a Edward estará encantado de ver a Jazz —le dije sabia que extrañaba a su amigo.

—Mil gracias el martes a las siete —me dijo triunfante—Te dejo Jazz llego y me muero por verlo —dicho esto me colgó. Otra feliz pareja ¡casada!

Esto era estresante todas mis amigas y cuñadas caminaban hacia el altar todas estaban comprometidas y se casaban pronto algunas dentro de unos meses. Tanya prácticamente me llamo gritando como loca cuando Felix le propuso matrimonio se casaban a finales de año. No era que me molestaba me alegraba ser la madrina, la dama de honor, dama del cortejo…. Pero yo quería ser la ¡NOVIA! la que vestía de blanco y llevaban el ramo pero no era la otra.

Juro que en todas la bodas atrapare el bendito ramo tengo que casarme quiero casarme y ahora, así tuviera que llevar a Edward al altar arrastrado o drogado me casaría con él era eso o volverme moja también estaba lo de la inseminación artificia pero esa no estaba en mi lista de planes.

—Hola —conteste algo atontada el ruido de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Bella es Leah tengo que contarte algo —me dijo chillando, me preocupe mis hermanitos, papa y Sue tenía tiempo sin llamarlos.

— ¿paso algo? mis hermanitos ¿están bien? —le pregunte nerviosa—Jake y los demás ¿Cómo están?

—Todos bien calma llamaba para contarte ¡que me caso! —grito ahora si me doy un tiro ¡otra más se casa! —Jake me propuso matrimonio ayer fue hermoso él quiere que nos casemos el próximo año así ahorraremos dinero para la boda estoy tan ¡feliz! —me contaban emocionada, me alegraba por ella y Jake pero en estos momentos quería morir.

—Me contenta por ustedes no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que mis mejores amigos se casan —le dije tratando de sonar feliz.

—Gracias Bella, por eso Jake y yo queremos que seas la madrina —me dijo chillando de nuevo —Angela será la dama de honor aunque creo que será la próxima novia ella y Ben van serio—dijo riendo. Claro todo el mundo se casa menos ¡YO!

—De nuevo gracias Leah es un honor serlo, les deseo lo mejor dile a Jake que lo quiero mucho lo llamare mañana —le dije. —Saludos a todos y me da mucha _alegría _que se vayan a casar.

—Gracias Bella hablamos serás una madrina estupenda —me dijo y colgó _"serás una madrina estupenda" _¡YO QUIERO SER UNA NOVIA ESTUPENDA!

El destino es cruel todo el mundo era feliz menos yo lo único que quería era casarme y no podía porque el desgraciado que tengo por novio le tiene miedo al matrimonio como si fuera una especie de enfermedad o una arma mortal. Mi vida era una mierda no me gustaba decir grosería pero así era. Suspire y me acote a dormir era lo único que me calmaría por ahora.

...

El día de la cena en casa de Jasper y Alice fue bastante agradable Alice me dijo que sería su ¡dama de honor! que _emoción_ otra vez soy dama de honor pero no novia si definitivamente no quieren que me case aunque a pesar de todo me alegraba que me hubiera escogido. En cuanto a lo del bebe aun no quería comprar nada sin saber el sexo pero me había mostrado modelos de cuartos si era niña o niño. Jasper y Edward habían vuelto a ser amigos parecían de nuevo uña y mugre. Los invite a la fiesta de bienvenida de mis amigas dijeron que asistirían encantados. Alice me dijo que me ayudaría a escoger mi atuendo y organizar la fiesta.

La semana paso rápido el sábado llego yo me estaba alistando para buscar a las chicas en el aeropuerto primero iríamos a casa de Rose para acomodar los detalles me iría en mi carro ya que las chicas se quedarían en mi departamento y en un solo auto no cabíamos todas termine de alistarme y me fui tenía que hacer unas paradas primeros así que tenía que ganar tiempo.

Estacione mi auto, ya habían llegado Alice, Jasper y Edward toque corneta para que vinieran ayudarme tenia a los bocadillos, un pastel, aperitivos y las bebida todo lo había hecho yo excepto las bebida y los bocadillos que los había encargado.

—Amor deja eso —me ordeno Edward quitándome el pastel de la mano—Muero por comerlo.

—No eres el único, Bellita cocina como diosa—dijo Emmett y tomo los aperitivos junto con las bebidas. Jasper agarro lo que faltaba y me saludo. La casa estaba hermosa Rose y Alice se habían pasado con la decoración.

—Por fin llegas—me dijo Alice la cual venia brincando y me abrazo de golpe—Oh huele delicioso la embarazada tiene hambre.

—No es justo si ella come yo también —protesto Emmett, ganándose un golpe de Rose que apareció de repente. —Lo siento.

—Calma los dos, como sabia que esto iba a pasar les hice algo para ambos —les dije y les entre unos aperitivos mas grades.

—Gracias Bella —dijeron en coro, y me abrazaron.

—Bueno niños coman, y tu Emmett apúrate tienes que acompañar a Edward, Jasper y Bella a buscar a las chicas —le dijo Rose el asintió.

—Rose y ¿Beethoven? —le pregunte el san Bernardo no andaba por ahí.

—Encerrado no quiero que ensucie la casa ayer lo bañe —dijo atormentada—Casi parece un perro decente—dijo, todo reímos.

Apenas Emmett termino de comer nos fuimos, Edward y yo en el _Volvo, _Jasper en su _Porsche _ah diferencia del de Alice el de él era negro y Emmett en su _Jepp._

—No me has saluda —protesto Edward como niño cuando estábamos en el auto.

—Tonto, pero tu tampoco a mi —me defendí, acerque mi cara a la suya y lo bese era raro que yo tomara la iniciativa al besarlo el pareció notarlo y me devolvió el beso de forma apasionada.

—Te amo —me dijo y me acaricio la mejilla. _Yo a ti_ le dije contra sus labios—Amor tengo miedo.

— ¿por? —le dije sin entender.

— ¿crees que tus amigas me quieren matar? —me pregunto en tono bromista.

—No bueno tal vez Tanya un poco por hacerme llorar pero eso ya esta olvidado lo que pasa es que yo soy como su hermanita menor —le respondí. El me sonrió y tomo mi mano esto sería una interesante visita.

**POV Edward**

Ayude a Bella a bajar del auto, ella me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa tome su mano y nos acercamos a Emmett y Jazz. Las amigas de Bella llegarían en unos minutos ya que su vuelo estaba por aterrizar. Nos quedamos en la puerta de espera Bella se puso un poco más adelante ella era la única que las conocía yo solo conocía a Emma.

—Edward, hermano estás viendo a esas bellezas están como para comérselas —dijo el idiota de Emmett lambiéndose los labios, seguí la dirección de su mirada y valla que tenía razón una hermosa rubia con unas piernas ¡dios! estaba buenísima.

—Pero mira a la otra la rubia que parece pelirroja a la vez tiene unos pechos enormes que Alice me perdone pero está realmente buena —dijo Jasper ansioso.

—Mira a la de pelo negro más pequeña es una ricura en miniatura tiene un trasero enorme para ser tan pequeña —les dije me moría por pellizcarlo. Era un grupo de chicas las cuales todas estaban jodidamente buenas y sexy lástima que ando de novio.

— ¡Tanya! —grito Bella que estaba más adelante suerte que no, nos escucho. Y en eso la sexy rubia pelirroja volteo. Bella salió corriendo y la abrazo valla que era alta Bella se veía pequeña abrazada a ella.

—Mierda Edward las amigas de Bella esta, hermosas y nosotros comiéndolas con la mirada —dijo Emmett que aun no quitaba los ojos de una de ellas que era mi futura prima la cual no estaba nada mal.

—Mira a la de cabello castaño con ojos verdes esta ardiente el tatuaje de su pierna la hace más sexy —nos dijo Jazz y la recorrió con la mirada.

—Silencio que ahí vienen —les dije ellos asintieron. Todas las chicas sexy abrazaron a Bella se veía que la querían mucho. Se acercaron a nosotros todas eran extremadamente sexuales.

—Chicos les presento a mis mejores amigas, hermanas —dijo emocionada. —Chicas ellos son Emmett y Jasper y este es Edward mi novio —les dijo y se sonrojo mi princesa tan inocente todas me miraron de forma asesina como diciendo _"hazla llorar de nuevo y date por muerto" _trague en seco _"si me adoran" pensé de forma sarcástica_.

—Encantando de conocerlas no sabía que Bellita tenia amigas tan lindas —dijo Emmett ellas sonrió y unas arquearon las cejas.

—Bueno, se las presento ella es Tanya la capitana del equipo de porristas del estado de Phoenix —dijo Bella y nos señalo a la sexy pelirroja de hermosos pechos la cual parecía ser su mejor amiga aparte de todas —Ella es Kate la sub capitana de equipo, Niki—siguió, ella era la sexy rubia de ojos azules con piernas de diosa aunque todas tenían muy buenas piernas, la otra también era rubia pero un poco mas castaña tenía muy buenas caderas y pechos —Ella es Andy —la chica hermosa de castaña del tatuaje —Emma bueno tu ya la conoces —dijo y Emma me saludo si es la prometida de mi primo suertudo—Rebecca, Charlotte —dijo, la primera era una morena ardiente y la otra era una, era una hermosa de buen trasero—y por ultimo Bree, Vera y Andreina —dijo al final, la pequeña que estaba bien proporcionada la tal Bree, la otra esta hermosa era una morena un poco más clara pero tenía unos pechos casi tan grade como los de Tanya y Andreina me parecía familiar muy familiar era muy delgada pero tenía muy buen trasero y un cabello espectacular.

—Es un placer conocerlos, y al novio de Bella estábamos muy emocionadas por conocerte aunque ya Emma se nos adelanto —dijo Tanya y abrazo a Bella.

—Lo mismo Bella no ah dejado de hablar de ustedes —les dije ellas rieron.

—Es hora de irnos Rose y Alice deben estar impacientes —dijo Bella sacando a Emmett y Jasper de su ensoñación.

—Claro dejen que nosotros la ayudamos —dijo Jasper en tono caballeroso.

Nos repartimos en quien iría en los auto, Emmett se llevo a Vera, Charlotte, Niki Jasper a Rebecca, Andy, Bree y Andreina y yo junto con Bella claro a Tanya, Kate y Emma. El camino estuvo en silencio las chicas solo le preguntaba cosas a Bellas y una que otra pregunta a mí para nuestra mala suerte todas estaban prometidas y pronto se casaría.

—Linda casa —dijo Andy, ya habíamos llegado.

—Gracias el diseño es todo a mi…—empezó a decir Emmett callo cuando sintió el golpe de mi hermana en la cabeza.

—Ignoren al idiota de mi prometido, un placer conocerlas soy Rose la hermana de Edward y la cuñada de Bella —dijo dándole una sonrisa a todas.

— ¿Rose? —dijo Kate —Oh por dios no has cambiado nada.

—Kate que gusto me da verte —le dijo mi hermana y la abrazo.

— ¿de dónde se conocen? —pregunto Bella que estaba a mi lado.

—De la academia de modelos cuando viaje a Londres Rose era una de las modelos y nos hicimos muy amigas —explico Kate.

—Si de verdad me agrada verte de nuevo, ahora pasen adentro Alice está jugando con Beethoven —dijo y rodo los ojos.

— ¡Soltaste a la bestia! —exclamo Jasper aterrado a él no le gustaban mucho los perros.

—Tu esposa embarazada me obligo —se defendió —Además se ah portado bien.

Entramos a la casa las chicas la miraban sin duda eran detallista ahora entiendo porque Bella era tan observadora al entrar ah un lugar la vi que se mordía el labio si estaba nerviosa.

—Hola, soy Alice la otra cuñada de Bella —dijo la duende que llego de repente.

—Un gusto Alice soy Rebeca, oh estas embaraza —dijo emocionada, mi hermana asintió feliz. Las otras chicas se presentaron la verdad es que parecía una fiesta de mujeres más los chicos y yo estábamos prácticamente excluidos. Seguí mirando a la tal Andreina ¿Dónde la habia visto?

**POV Andreina**

Todos eran muy amables, me sentía contenta de ver de nuevo a Bella la había extrañado mucho. Pero su novio Edward me parecía conocido no recordaba muy bien pero juraría que lo había visto no era que me gustara ni nada por estilo yo amaba a mi Roberts mi adorado prometido.

Pero ¿de dónde lo habia visto? Seria ese chico del bar que conocí hace dos años con el cual tuve sexo ¿era él?

* * *

**¡Hola! gracias por sus alertas, Reviews y favoritos.**

**Lamento no actualizar pero no tenia internet y hoy fue que mi madre me lo pago xD.**

**Espero que les guste perdone la ortografía no tengo beta. **

**YA SABEN SI LA HISTORIA LLEGA A LOS CUARENTA REVIEWS EN LA SEMANA EN ESTE CASO HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO TENDRA UN CAP EXTRA.**

**¡Reviews!**


	38. ¿Se acostaron?

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Me alegraba ver de nuevo a las chicas de nuevo las había extrañado a horrores, lo mejor de todo es que se estaban llevado muy bien con los chicos y Rose y Alice aunque mi novio parecía estar perdido en otro planeta.

Alice le gustaba ser el centro de atención ya que mis amigas no dejaban de preguntarle por el bebe y ella estaba más que feliz contestándoles, y hasta Beethoven se le estaba pasado de maravilla las chicas no dejaban de hacerles caricias sobretodo Vera ella adoraba a los perros.

—Bella tus amigas son maravillosas—me dijo Alice tocándose el vientre.

—Lo sé, las quiero mucho —le dije no puede evitar sonreír ellas me habían ayudado mucho sabia como era mi mama y nunca me juzgaron me protegieron de todo la escuela.

—Tanya ¿Cuándo te casas? —le pregunto Rose ellas habían congeniado rápido.

—Dentro de ocho meses aun no estamos seguros del día específicamente pero hasta ahora ese es el plazo de meses—le respondió con dicha ¡otra linda boda! —Espero verlas les mandare la invitación con Bella.

—Gracias, Emmett y yo nos casamos luego de Alice y Jasper se vuelvan a casar que será en tres meses —le dijo —También te enviare invitación.

—Igualmente todas están invitadas a mi boda, de nuevo de echo seria genial que nos acompañen a mí, Rose y Bella ah ver las cosas de la boda —les propuso Alice.

—Sería estupendo, ¿si no les molesta? Claro —dijo Niki ella era muy prudente.

—Para nada, mientras más opiniones mejor—le respondió Alice —Rose ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Claro hermana así logramos que Bella coopere —dijo, me sonroje y le saque la lengua. Ellas rieron.

—Si Bella, no le gusta nada de fiesta pero te aseguro que cuando ella se case se volverá loca —le comento Andy en tono divertido la mire mal.

—Tienes razón Bella está loca por casarse —la siguió Rosalie —El día que le proponga matrimonio será el día mas feliz de su vida.

—Ojala suceda pronto no valla ah ser que nuestra Bella se casen de esperar —dijo Rebeca en tono malicioso. Suspire esta indirecta directa era para Edward el cual estaba bastante incomodo.

Me fui hasta donde estaba y le tome la mano el me sonrió, yo nunca me cansaría de esperarlo lo amaba y para mí él era el único en mi vida.

—Tiene suerte entonces chicas porque la paciencia me sobra y además el que mucho corre poco alcanza —les dije en tono tajante —Y siempre dice que la espera vale la pena.

Ellas me miraron arrepentidas y cambiaron el tema, yo quería a mis amigas y a Rose pero no iba a dejar que trataran así a mi novio por mucho que tuviera razón en que estaba desesperada por casarme ellas no tenían porque meterse de esa forma.

…

Los chicos se incluyeron en la conversación las chicas incluyendo a mis queridas cuñadas no pararon de hacerle bromas haciendo que hasta Jasper se sonrojara de la pena. Edward fue el que peor le toco ya que mis amigas eran unas cuaimas con el por lo que me hizo aquella vez.

— ¿Cuándo es la competencia? —pregunto Jasper, ellas habían venido aquí atreves de un permiso por la competencia de porrista.

—El próximo sábado, esta semana es para registrase todo el papeleo y las entrevista con la prensa y las revistas deportivas—le contesto Kate en tono amable.

—Todos están invitados, les mandaremos las entradas con Bella —les dijo Charlotte.

—Gracias, recordare los viejos tiempo de soltero cuando íbamos a las competencias de porristas y luego las fiesta—dijo Emmett suspirando, Rose torció los ojos y negó.

—Bella una vez compitió —les conto Vera, yo casi que me le tiro encima para callarla, estaba segura que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Si fue la vez que me partí la pierna, ella fue nuestra salvadora —siguió Charlotte.

—Por favor, niñas cállense ese día fue… —les dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis cabellos.

—Mentira si lo hiciste muy bien —me reprocho Tanya.

—Bella eso no me lo habías contado —me reclamo mi adorado novio yo le pegue un codazo.

—Nunca lo cuenta, le da mucha pena —le explico Kate. —Pero tenemos un video cuando quieras te doy una copia.

— ¡NO! —chille aterrada, todos rieron —Mala creí que lo habías quemado.

—Yo le dije que no lo hiciera —me dijo Andreina la mire mal. Ella rio.

Pasamos a comer todo el mundo no dejaba de alagar mi comida junto con los otros platos y el pastel suerte que hice dos porque uno no alcanzo. Edward estaba muy raro y pensativo ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Juguemos, yo nunca —nos propuso Emmett y saco una botella de tequila todos asintieron este juego era horrible. Nos sentamos en los puff que tenia Rose en el cuarto de _"juegos"_ como lo llamaba Emmett ya que ahí tenía todos sus juegos de video. La única que no podía beber era Alice así que ella tomaba refresco.

—Empiezo yo —dijo Emmett emocionado—Yo nunca, nunca eh tenido sexo en el escritorio de uno de mis profesores —dijo y bebió, yo hice lo mismo Rose, Alice, Emma, Niki, Andreina igual mire a Tanya y a las demás sorprendida.

— ¡Que! nadie nos vio —se defendió Kate, Edward rio y Jasper también.

—Sigo yo, yo nunca, nuca eh hecho un trió sexual —dijo Rose, todas bebimos menos los chicos.

—Estoy rodeada de pervertidos, —chillo Alice, yo asentí. —Me toca, yo nunca, nunca eh tenido sexo en el cuarto de mis padres. —volví a beber, junto con Tanya, Andy y Rebecca.

—Sigo yo, —les dije todos rieron —No sean crueles, está bien yo nunca, nunca eh tenido sexo —dije sabiendo que era más que obvio fui la única que bebí.

—Bella es la virgen, santa Bella —se burlo Emmett, Edward lo miro mal y Rose le pego

—Déjala Emmett al menos ella ira al cielo —le dijo Rose.

Todos rieron y seguimos jugando a la mitad del juego mi me había bebido mas de de quince vasos de tequila comenzaba a marearme. Edward pareció darse cuenta y cambio mi vaso de este por uno de agua.

—Si seguimos Bella se emborrachara en menos de una hora —dijo Edward causando que todos se carcajearan.

—No me emborracharía si este juego no fuera netamente sexual —me defendí. —Creo que voy ah hacer un café Rose ¿te molesta? —le pregunte ella negó y bufo.

—Bella ¿crees que puedas hacer un pastel? —me pregunto Alice, poniéndome ojitos de perrito.

—Me encantaría solo déjame ver si ahí los materiales —le dije, y me fui directo a la cocina.

Busque a ver si habían lo que necesitaba, si tenía todo me puse el delantal y me dispuse a cocinar al rato se me unieron Kate, Rose y Andy.

**POV Edward **

La velada estaba bastante agradable luego de las amigas de mi novia y yo habíamos hecho una especie de tregua de paz todo mejoro, me encantaba ver como Bella se sonrojaba cuando decían algo referente al sexo ella era inocente no tanto como cuando llego pero aun lo seguía siendo. Aun la cabeza no me daba para recordar donde mierda había visto a Andreina.

Ella estaba sentada junto a Vera ambas estaban platicando con Jasper y Alice yo estaba viendo a Bella cocinar era una de las cosas que me encantaba de ella su talento culinario. Andreina se quito su suerte dejando ver una camisa que mostraba parte de su espalda y mierda ese tatuaje que empezaba en su cuello yo lo recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

El alcohol corría por mi cuerpo aun no estaba ebrio pero quería follar este era uno de los mejores bares de San Francisco y tenía muy buenas atenciones. A mi lado se sentó una linda rubia parecía estar llorando seguro estaba desdichada.

—Hola soy Edward —me presente, ella sonrió y tomo otra cerveza.

—Andreina—dijo con voz tímida.

Empezamos hablar bebimos un rato estaba en una ataque porque su novio la había engañado con otra normalmente yo no me juntaba con mujeres despechadas pero estaba muy buena. Al final de la noche nos comenzamos besar y luego la lleve a un hotel…

_**Fin Flashback**_

Jodida mierda ahora si estoy muerto me acosté con una de las amigas de mi novia se que fue antes pero igual a Bella le va a pegar. Solo tengo unos vagos recuerdos de esa noche de sexo entre eso el tatuaje pero en realidad no recordaba casi nada. Solo espero que esa chica no se acuerde aunque no creo que sea tan estúpida para decirlo. En estos momentos me arrepentía de haber sido un maldito follador profesional y más cuando las mejores amigas de tu novia te pueden matar Tanya me castraría si se enteraba ella adoraba a Bella como su hermanita menor y las demás igual bueno tenía el consuelo que no moría solo Andreina también saldría mal de esto.

—El pastel está listo —anuncio Bella todos salieron corrieron a comer mi hermosa princesa me dio mi pedazo y me guiño el ojo—Te amo.

—Yo a ti —le dije y la abrace por la cintura.

Todos nos sentamos a comer pastel, Alice puso música y bailamos las amigas de Bella eran muy buenas bailarinas pero mi princesa era única. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde pronto nos hiramos.

**POV Andreina**

Al bailar con Edward recordé todo bueno no todo pero si todo, no debía decirlo pero mi conciencia decía que si no podría mirar a Bella a la cara si no lo hacía. Suspire y hice la seña de reunión todas nos fuimos a la cocina cerré la puerta.

—Andreina ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto Kate —Estamos de visita.

—Es importante —les dije y suspire —Bella solo prométeme que no vas a dejar de quererme como una hermana y vas a dejar de hablarme.

—Andreina eso no pasara suéltalo ya —dijo Bella que estaba junto a Tanya y Rebecca temblé Tanya me mataría ella adoraba a Bella como su hermanita todas pero entre ellas siempre hubo un lazo especial.

—Me acosté con tu novio —dije y cerré los ojos, en eso la puerta se abrió y escuche como un plato se caí abrí mis ojos era Rosalie ahora si la jodi.

— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunto Tanya molesta me quería matar, Bella estaba roja y estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos casi a punto de llorar.

—Fue hace dos años cuando lo de Robert y esa chica —le dije nerviosa.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar—dijo Charlotte tratando de calmar las cosas —Hablaremos cuando lleguemos al departamento de Bella.

—Chicas por mí no hay problema mejor solucionamos esto ya—dijo Rose, Tanya estuvo de acuerdo. Rose acaricio los cabellos de Bella tratando de calmarla la pobre estaba en shock. —Edward ven ahora—grito hecha una furia.

—Nosotras vamos afuera para que los demás no se extrañen —dijo Niki, que se fue con Emma y Rebecca. Todas me lazaron miradas asesinas.

—Dime Rose—dijo Edward, apenas vio a Bella llorando corrió hacia ella —Bella amor ¿Qué tienes?

—Edward aléjate —dijo y se abrazo a Vera porque Tanya estaba furiosa, y Kate igual.

—Nos puedes explicar ¿Cómo es que ustedes tuvieron sexo? —nos dijo Tanya. El se quedo mundo y se paso la mano por lo cabellos.

—Fue hace dos años pero si les soy sincero no recuerdo nada bueno tal vez un poco pero estaba ebrio —se defendió.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo —dije—Al verlo su rostro se me hizo familiar pero me costó mucho recordar.

—Lo mismo me paso —dijo se notaba que estaba dolido él amaba a Bella.

— ¿Por qué? todo el mundo tiene que haber follado con mi hermano —grito Rose para sí misma.

—No importa eso es parte del pasado —dijo Bella, más tranquila—Salgan a disfrutar la fiesta.

—Amor…—empezó Edward ella negó.

—No pasa nada chicas no traten mal a Andreina ella ni Edward tienen la culpa eso fue mucho antes de que yo lo conociera —nos dijo a todos, las chicas asintieron y salieron junto con Rose.

—Voy a fuera—dijo y se fue, Edward salió tras ella yo me lave la cara y fingí estar alegre.

Solo esperaba no haber perdido a mi pequeña Bella ella era una de mis mejores amigas y no quería perderla por una estupidez del pasado.

**POV Bella **

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila Emmett se encargo de animarla todas parecían a ver olvidado el asunto, Rose me dijo que luego hablaríamos Alice no sabía nada pero sentía que algo pasaba luego le contaría.

Nos fuimos a mi departamento yo me fui en mi auto junto con Kate, Andy y Vera las demás se fueron en el _Porsche _con Alice y Jasper. Mañana hablaría con Edward no estaba _"molesta"_ solo algo sentimental.

Las chicas entraron a mi departamento Luna estaba muy emociona ellas se quedarían en el cuarto de invitados que tenía una litera de tres camas, y una matrimonial.

—Este es el baño pueden usar el del cuarto o el del pasillo —les dije ellas asintieron—Mi cuarto —les dije ellas. Les mostré todo el departamento y les di unas mantas para que se arroparan. —Bueno siéntanse como en casa si alguna no cabe es bienvenida a mi habitación aquí tienen un closet si quieren colgar la ropa en el baño ahí otro más pequeño.

—Gracias Bella—dijeron en coro les sonreí y me fui acostar al rato sentí que alguien venia. Y se montaba en mi cama.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunto Tanya ella era demasiado cuidadosa conmigo.

—Bien supongo no es fácil procesar que tu novio tuvo sexo con una de tus mejores amigas —le conté ella estaba acostada a mi lado.

—Andreina está muy mal —me dijo yo asentí.

—No la odia, la sigo queriendo solo que me siento rara —le dije era una sensación de horrible.

—Bella, Edward tiene un pasado _"sexual" _enorme se ve que ha vivido la vida loca pero a ti te ama eso se le nota a kilómetros —me dijo en tono sincero—Tienes una familia política muy bonita tus cuñadas te adoran y sus esposos igual.

—Lo sé yo también los quiero mucho, Tanya la cuestión es que Edward se ah acostado con miles de mujeres que Andreina sea una no es diferente no puedo odiar a todas ah las que han pasado por su cama porque eso parte de su pasado además es tonto —le dije explique—Mañana hablare con Edward y Andreina lo que paso queda en el pasado.

—Es lo mejor —dijo —Ahora duérmete.

— ¿no te vas? —le pregunte riendo. Ella negó.

—No, esta cama es mas cómoda que las otras —me dijo y se acomodo sonreí y cerré mi ojos sumergiéndome en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

La mañana trascurrió normal me pare a las diez aun las chicas dormían suerte que era domingo. Prepare el desayuno hice sus platillos favoritos la verdad es que yo amaba cocinar si mi padre no hubiera insistido que fuera a la universidad ahora estuviera haciendo el curso de cocina.

—Eso huele bien —dijo, Andreina al verme se paró en seco le sonreí ella se acerco con desconfianza.

—No te voy a comer —le dije ella estaba a punto de llorar —Andreina ven—la anime ella se lazo a mis brazos yo la abrace.

—Lo siento Bella—me dijo ya más tranquila yo negué.

—Eso está olvidado, ahora ve ayúdame a cocinar —le dije ella me sonrió—Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo fue el sexo con Edward? —le pregunte sin pensar ella se sonrojo.

—No recuerdo muy bien pero supongo que bueno —dijo ambas reímos.

Las demás se fueron despertando cuando estuvimos todas desayunamos entre bromas y risas me recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Pusimos música y bailamos como locas hasta Luna se divirtió ya que las chicas no dejaban de mimarla y hacerle cariños.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —pregunto Andy todas estábamos tiradas en el piso yo estaba sobre Bree junto con Luna.

—Salir debemos ir de compras —dijo Emma, con emoción todas asintieron.

—Bueno a vestirse equipo nos espera un largo día —dijo Tanya—Bella nos dará un recorrido por los Ángeles.

Nos alistamos todas por suerte Edward me dejo su _Audi_ por si queríamos salir antes le pase un mensaje el tenia hoy una cirugía muy importante y lo quería tranquilo sabia que lo estaba pasando mal.

_Todo está olvidado eso es parte del pasado mi amor por ti es parte del presente y futuro te amo más que a mi vida te llamo en la noche voy a salir con las chicas gracias por prestarme el auto._

_Te amo._

_BS _

Lo envié, y me sentí más tranquila nos montamos en los autos por suerte cupimos todas haríamos un recorrido parecido al que Edward me hizo cuando llegue luego iríamos de compras y a comer.

—Eres hermosa —dijo Bree a Luna que la tenia cargada en sus piernas en mi auto venían Andy, Emma, Bree, Andreina y Vera.

—Dámela Bree tu las has tenido desde que bajamos —protesto Andy quitándole a Luna.

—Las morderá si la mueven mucho —les advertí, ellas asintieron. Me reí este sería un lindo día.

_Gracias te amo perdóname mi princesa._

_Te amo._

_EC._

Me sentí aun mejor cuando leí el mensaje ahora si mi día era perfecto, encendí el auto en eso Emma puso la música a todo volumen si esto era como los viejos tiempos.

Recorrimos toda la cuidad la chicas compraron de todo yo la verdad no quise hasta que Vera me vio que tenía una tarjeta de crédito les conté que Edward me la dio hace unos meses pero no la uso, me regañaron y me dijeron _"los regalos se hicieron para usarse"_. Conocimos algunos museos fuimos a Hollywood nos tomamos muchas fotos Charlotte no paro de utilizar su cámara profesional.

—Estoy muerta de hambre —dijo Rebecca, cuando nos sentamos en las mesas del restauran era un tipo casino.

—No eres la única todo el día recorriendo, comprado y tomando fotos da demasiada hambre —la siguió Emma todas reímos.

—Bunas noches señoritas —dijo el mesero — ¿Qué desean? —pregunto, mire el menú una hamburguesa estaría bien.

— ¿Todas hamburguesa? —Pregunto Tanya, asentimos —Ok, nos da once hamburguesas, once cervezas que estén frías y dos raciones grande de papas fritas.

—Está bien, ¿Cómo desean las hamburguesas? —pregunto, todas le dijimos y se fue.

Al rato llego con nuestra comida y nos las devoramos de golpe parecíamos animales, en menos de diez minutos habíamos terminado con la hamburguesa y la mitad de las dos raciones.

—Sin duda teníamos hambre —dije y tome un trago de mi cerveza.

—Yo aun tengo creo que pediremos el postre —nos dijo Bree todas concordamos. Al rato llego el mesero y pedimos el postre cada quien ordeno lo que quería junto con otras cerveza.

—Entonces Bella ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Edward? —me pregunto Kate con curiosidad.

—Bien solo que él quiere tener sexo y yo no pero creo que hemos superado muchas cosas aunque un nos falta —le respondí.

—Amiga entendemos que no quieras tener sexo pero deberías hacerlo si estás segura de que el te ama —me aconsejo Andy tímidamente.

—Yo no puedo—negué eso jamás.

—Temes que deje si tienes sexo con el ¿verdad? porque eres la única chica con la que no se acostado y si eso pasa te puede dejar como las demás ¿me equivoco? —me pregunto Tanya aunque parecía una afirmación ella había dado directo en el clavo.

—Si tengo miedo, saben por mi ya hubiésemos tenido sexo es decir ya eh hablado con el padre sobre la castidad y no es solo en lo físico pero es que si me acuesto con Edward él puede perder la emoción que siente por mi y dejarme yo no lo soportaría —les dije era bien liberal la presión —Soy como un reto para él y si se acuesta conmigo estando casado no podrá librase de mi.

—Bella el matrimonio no amarra a nadie existe el divorcio y si de verdad amas a Edward deberías tener confianza en su amor y hablar con él —me dijo Vera.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Bella habla con él la comunicación es muy importante en un matrimonio y en una relación —dijo Niki con en tono compresivo. Todas asintieron. Suspire y les prometí que lo intentaría.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos en el camino estuvo silencioso las chicas se durmieron Andreina esta vez manejo yo estaba agotada. Llegamos al departamento me metí a bañar directo las chicas pelaban por quien iba primero al final fue por piedra papel o tijera que decidieron.

—El mío esta libre úselo —les dije sonriente, ellas empezaron a competir buenos las que estaban afuera gano Charlotte.

Cuando por fin todas terminamos nos acostamos a dormir hoy había sido un largo día me tire en mi cama agotada ni siquiera me fije en quien se había dormido hoy conmigo solo cerré mis ojos.

Abrí mis ojos al oír el molesto ruido del despertador me fije que a mi lado estaba Tanya la cual ya abrí abierto sus ojos y me miraba algo molesta le sonreí ella odiaba que la despertaran de echo odiaba los despertadores.

—Lo siento se me olvido apagarlo —le dije ella bufo y se tapo con la almohada.

—Hablas mucho dormida —se quejo —Mencionas el nombre de tu novio y _te amo _casi todo la noche, suerte que Felix también habla dormido así que nos es nuevo.

—Edward está en mis pensamientos incluso cuando estoy inconsciente lo amo demasiado sabes cuando lo vi fue como química es como si no existiera nadie más preferiría mil veces que me deje a verlo muerto lo amo mucho es como la razón de mi existencia el aire que respiro, la luz de…—calle cuando sentí la almohada en mi cara.

—Bella ya tengo claro que lo amas, yo también adoro a mi jugador es hermoso pero normalmente no lo alabo o se le sube mucho el ego y odio cuando se cree la ultima pesicola del desierto pero aun así lo amo —me dijo y si volvió arropar.

—Lo sé —le dije y entre al baño a terminar de arréglame.

Tome mi bolso y baje las chicas se llevarían los dos autos a mi me vendría buscar Edward, al menos eso espero de verdad no eh llamado y no quiero tomar el bus ni el metro eso sería horrible. En eso un flameante _Volvo _se paro frente a mí bajándose de el mí adorado Dios Griego. Me lance a besarlo no le di tiempo lo bese apasionadamente mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca era delicioso sentir su aliento en mi boca, mordía sus labios el hacía lo mismo con los míos estuvimos unos minutos hasta que nos falto el aire.

—Estoy perdonado ¿supongo? —me pregunto, asentí el rio y me cargo adoraba que lo hiciera me sentía como en el cielo en su brazos. Ambos reímos el junto nuestras frentes era inevitable no sonreír. —Te amo mucho Isabella Swan

—Y yo a ti Edward Cullen —le dije en un suspiro. En eso se oyó un grito

— ¡Por Dios! separasen que empalagan miel—grito una voz muy familiar, mire arriba todas mis queridas amigas riendo.

Las ignore y volví a besar a mi novio, el me sonrió y saludo a las chicas me abrió la puerta del auto y nos fuimos.

—Amor ¿te importaría buscarme? salgo temprano—le pregunte el tomo mi mano.

—Dime la hora princesa tengo que ir al hospital sabes que ahora estoy de vuelta y tengo mucho trabajo —me dijo en tono dulce.

—Salgo como a las dos —le dije al fin un poco de tiempo libre—Las chicas van a estar todo el día en estudio de fotos y tienen unas entrevista llegaran en la noche así que pensé que podríamos estar juntos —le dije en forma seductora.

—Te amo si te pasare buscado y comeremos juntos estaré solo medio día en el hospital, luego tengo una reunión de negocios comeremos y te llevo al departamento para que te arregles quiero que me acompañes —me dijo y apretó mi mano tiernamente.

—Está bien —le dije no muy segura no me gustaba ir con Edward esa cosas.

—Debes ir de traje ejecutivo —me recordó asentí.

El resto del camino hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana y de nuestros futuros viajes y cuádralos con las fechas de las bodas, si las ¡benditas bodas! y ahora el nacimiento del bebe aunque aun no era pero igual. Me dejo no antes sin darme un beso sonreí como idiota amaba a mi novio.

…

Me encontraba en mi cuarto terminado de arréglame, Edward y yo comeríamos en la reunión de negocios. Había decidido ponerme una falda negra que se pega a mi cuerpo que llegaba hasta mis rodillas y una camisa blanca de manga larga con unos adornos y unos zapatos de mucho tacón **(lo pueden ver en el perfil) **acomode mi cabello estaba liso pero tenía unos pequeños risos a bajos me maquille y salí Edward ya me estaba esperado.

—Hermosa —dijo y tomo mi mano haciendo dar una vuelta para ver todos mis ángulos. El estaba muy guapo con su traje Armani color negro con una camisa blanca parecía un modelo.

—Combinamos —le dije el rio y me beso tiernamente.

Cuando bajamos me fije que no estaba el _Volvo _si no un auto mucho más elegante y lujo ni idea que marca.

—Es nuevo es un convertible—me dijo como si nada enarque una ceja una fortuna sin duda.

Llegamos a un bonito restauran estaba afuera de la ciudad Edward me ayudo a bajar y tomo mi mano.

—Me encanta vértelo puesto —me dijo en tono sensual haciendo que mis piernas fallaran, se refería al brazalete.

—Gracias me eh tenido que quitar el collar porque no combina pero sabes que me encanta —le dije mordiéndome el labio, el asintió y me llevo hasta la entrada.

El lugar era lujo, enorme, elegante y poderoso toda la gente me miraba como una cosa rara me fije que su mirada se dirigía a mi cara luego a mis manos ¿sería por el brazalete? no lo creo mucha gente tenía joyas así.

—Bella—me chillo ¿Alice? —Que bueno verte —me dijo ella venia con Jasper, le sonreí Edward hizo lo mismo y se fue con Jasper dejándonos a mí y Alice solas ella estaba usando un lindo vestido verde con un chaqueta blanca.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le pregunto ella me sonrió.

—Son los negocios "limpios" de los chicos —me dijo en tono sarcástico. En eso paso un mesero y nos ofreció una martinis yo tome uno Alice hizo lo mismo —Uno no me hará daño.

— ¿Cómo están tu y el bebe? —le pregunte.

—De maravilla—me respondí. Tocándose el vientre.

Al rato los chicos volvieron almorzamos juntos en compañía de otra gente eran unos socios de Edward y Jazz las mujeres no dejaban de hablar con Alice por su embarazo yo por mi parte estaba callada. Después de comer los chicos se fueron de nuevo a su reunión. Alice y yo nos sentamos en unos sofás que tenía el lugar.

La velada transcurrió normal la gente era muy amable conmigo ah excepción de algunos idiotas pero Edward me dijo que los ignorara.

Los días pasaron en un abrí y cerrar de ojos las chicas y yo acompañamos a Alice y Rose a lo de las cosas de la boda escogimos el diseño del pastel, el lugar la decoración, los espectáculos que se iban a dar, los trajes de los pajes y por último la iglesia.

Alice y Jasper eran anglicanos así que no hubo muchas opciones su religión era de Inglaterra ambos eran de halla al igual que toda su familia ahora que lo pienso yo soy católica y Edward no creo que nos casaremos por ambas religiones. Alice quería un vestido fuera elegante, pero muy llamativo a la vez tampoco quería que le hiciera daño al bebe así que no sería tan pegado.

El jueves las chicas no los acompañaron ya que tenían que entrenar para el campeonato, el viernes tendríamos una salida de grupo por la tarde ya que en la mañana entrenarían.

—Bella ¿te gusta el modelo de invitación? —me pregunto Alice la mire detenidamente a la tarjeta era muy linda y llamativa.

—Me encanta ¿Jasper te ayudo? —le pregunte ella asintió.

—Hija ya Rose yo nos encargamos de la comida no tienes que preocuparte te pasare el menú para que lo veas —le dijo mi suegra Esme la cual se había llevado de maravilla con mis amigas.

—Gracias mama y por lo de la decoración también se verá precioso —le dijo feliz con brillo en sus ojos. —Hay que escoger las flores no pueden ser ni margaritas, tulipanes y claveles Jazz es alérgico.

—Si lo sé mi niña aquí tengo el catalogo ve cual te gusta o mandamos hacer uno personalizado —le dijo dulcemente ella asintió y me dijo que la ayudara.

—Alice todo listo con el cortejo de pajes, los tíos están encantados estarán aquí dos semana antes para ensayar y para que se prueben los trajes ya hable con tus amigas y la familia de Jazz están igual de encantas —le informo Rose, había tenido que llamar a Londres y Italia para organizarlo todo.

—Gracias Rose ahora solo faltan el traje de Bella ella es la dama de honor y el de las otras damas que será la hermana de Jazz y otros amigos de ambos —le dije emocionada —Mama ninguno me convence creo que le diré a Jazz que me ayude así será mejor por su alergias no quiero que se la pase estornudando toda la ceremonia.

—Está bien hija, ahora falta la lista de invitado ¿Cuántos crees que son? —le pregunto su mama.

—Bueno ayer Bella Jazz y yo hicimos los cálculos son en total dos mil quinientos incluyendo familiares de ambos, amigos cercanos y no tantos y personas importantes —le explico muy tranquila yo casi pego el grito al cielo cuando termine de sacar la cuenta Alice tenía mucha familia y Jasper igual.

—Me lo esperaba bien mandare hacer las invitaciones solo dame la lista —le dijo su mama.

—Alice ¿Qué mas falta? —le pregunte creo que estaba casi todo listo.

—Pues que nos confirme lo de los espectáculos, las flores, el traje del cortejo adulto y creo que mas nada —dijo.

—Alice ahí que enviar las invitaciones con tiempo a Londres y Italia para que los tíos sepan de todas forman ya los llame y Jasper ya hablo con su familia —le dijo Rose ella la encargada de los invitados.

—Ahí que clasificar las mesas —les dije ellas asintieron.

—Bella yo te ayudo eso va hacer un problemas entre las dos familias —dijo Esme suspirando—Entre la mía y la de Carlisle siempre han competido.

—Ok ya tenemos como van a estar ubicadas las mesas solo falta asignarlas —dije explicando.

—Encárguense de eso yo voy con Rose a lo del vestido ya diseñadora ya llego Bella en medio hora subes tienes que ayudarme con tu traje —me dijo.

Esme y yo estuvimos casi dos horas asignado mesas por suerte el vestido se tardo más de lo esperado, ya que también hablaron del diseño del traje los pajecitos ya estaba escogido pero faltaban unos detalles. Luego subí yo para lo del traje deje que hablaran la verdad yo no quería algo tan pomposo pero la boda no era mía.

—Bella es color combinara con el de los pajes así que será rosa amo ese color es mi favorito Jazz quería negro pero no es funeral —dijo y todas reímos.

Al fin habíamos terminado la verdad la boda de Alice era difícil ya que ella y Jasper eran muy opuestos Jazz adoraba todo lo negro y lo gótico pero Alice lo odiaba pero Jazz siempre la complacía. Alice había adelantado la fecha de la boda por lo cual el viaje mío y de Edward tuvo que cancelarse.

— ¿Esta te da alergia? —le pregunto Alice por enésima vez a Jasper dándole a oler una flor el pobre tenia la nariz mas roja que un tomate de tanto estornudar.

—Alice amor soy alérgico a muchas flores no solo ah tres —le dijo y se limpio la nariz.

—Jazz toma esta —le dijo mi adorado novio entrando con una, el la tena agarrado con un pañuelo. Jazz la tomo y la oleo no estornudo—Edward ¡maldito! es llevar venenosa.

Emmett y Edward no paraban de reírse ganándose un golpe de mío y de Rose ahora el pobre de Jasper tenía picazón y alergia.

—Amor toma, ignora a esos tontos—le dijo Alice que venía con un jarabe y crema.

—Los matare —dijo y estornudo.

—Creo que con rosa y estará bien además el resto puede ser artificial—dijo Alice animándolo—Y no eres alérgico a otras flores lo importante es que tenemos el arreglo.

—Bueno hija yo me voy tu padre ya me vino a buscar es tarde y todo está listo mañana iremos a la agencia de espectáculos para confirmar la decoración está en camino —le dijo Esme en tono maternal se despidió de todos y se fue me dijo al oído dulcemente _"ten paciencia" _le sonreí ella me entendía.

—Alice las invitaciones estarán en tres semanas junto con los recuerdos, la comida nos las darán el mismo día de la boda a las siete de la mañana el pastel igual, los trajes del cortejo en cuatro semanas dos haciéndolos y las otras dos de prueba y arreglo —le explico Rose ella también se iba con Emmett.

—Gracias hermanita te quiero —le dijo feliz, nos despedimos y se fueron.

—La iglesia esta lista el padre también la decoración será al medio día luego de la última misa de la tarde y la organización esta lista todos están ubicados en las meses —le dije yo por ultima. Alice había decidido casarse en la tarde.

Edward y yo nos fuimos el me dejo en el apartamento y se fue a su casa cuando llegue las chicas ya estaban durmiendo, me di una ducha y me fui a dormir estaba agotada entre la universidad y la boda de Alice me volvería loca.

…

Al día siguiente las chicas y yo salimos nos divertimos jutas fuimos al cine, al parque de diversiones regresamos temprano porque mañana era concurso. El día llego las chicas estaban nerviosas tendría tres presentaciones aun no estaba muy clara en eso. Sus novios vinieron apoyarlas me pareció muy tierno la verdad no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos.

— ¡Vamos chicas! —les grite.

La competencia fue dura yo en ningún momento deje de apoyarlas, cuando dijeron los resultados estaba casi que moría de tención ellas estaban entre los cinco finalistas.

—El tercer lugar es para Florida —dijo el juez, Oh Dios —El segundo lugar él para Texas y el primer lugar es para Phoenix —dijo y grite como loca no podía creer que ganaran.

Después de toda la atención de la prensa y las entrevista, fotos me les acerque a felicitarlas junto como los demás lo había hecho muy bien.

—Fiesta en mi bar —anuncio Jaspe, todos gritamos la noche era joven.

La fiesta estuvo genial amanecimos en el bar suerte que Jasper era el dueño, bailamos, bebimos y celebramos toda la noche. El domingo por la mañana las chicas y sus novios se fueron Edward yo los acompañamos al aeropuerto las extrañaría mucho.

—Cuídate mucho Bella —me pidió Charlotte, abrazándome.

—Igual te voy a extrañar —le dije llorando era muy sentimental sobretodo en las despedidas—Llamen cuando lleguen.

—Deja de llorar Bella no, nos vamos a morir —me regaño Kate y me abrazo.

Las chicas tomaron sus respectivos aviones juntos con sus novios y se fueron Edward me abrazo aun no dejaba de llorar.

—Amor vámonos—me dijo yo asentí. En el auto no puede evitar preguntarle que quería hablar Tanya con él.

—Bueno quiso recordarme que si te hacia llorar de nuevo me mataría dolorosamente y usaría mi cuerpo como comida para cuervos —dijo y tembló yo me reí y lo bese.

—Te amo —le dije y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Tal vez faltaba tiempo para que me casara pero por ahora debía disfrutar de los momentos que tengo junto a él.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras gracias por comentar, gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

**Un agradecimiento especial Mauxi Cullen O'shea mil gracias por la portada de la historia esta hermosa de verdad me encanto. Ya está en el perfil junto con la otra ambas son hermosas.**

**RECUENDE SI LA HISTORIA LLEGA A LOS 40 REVIEWS DEL CAP. TENDRA UN CAP EXTRA EL PLAZO ES HASTA EL PROXIMO MARTES.**

**REVIEWS**


	39. Una Boda Color Rosa

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Los meses habían pasado en un abrír y cerrar de ojos, la boda de Alice era dos semanas y todo estaba listo solo faltaban detalles. Ya habían llegado sus familiares y los de Jasper, todos eran sin duda personas de clase y con estilo. Por parte de Jasper eran todos ingleses y otros escoceses. Me sorprendió saber que tenía siete hermanas y él era el menor y el único hombre. Su padre había muerto cuando tenía diez años, y esa fue una de las razones por las que lo llevó a vivir con los Cullen, no quería estar toda su vida rodeado de puras mujeres. Alice era otra cosas, no paraba de revolotear estaba radiante y más con su embarazo.

Rose por su parte, empezaría a planear su boda luego de que Alice regresara de su luna de miel que sería casi quince días.

— ¿Así está bien de ajustado? —preguntó la modista sacándome de mis pasamientos.

—Sí, está bien —le dije mientras me estaban acomodando el vestido de dama.

—Bella, cuando terminen contigo, vienen las otras damas del cortejo menos mal que los pajes están listo —dijo Rose toda agitada. Alice la tenia loca al igual que la organizadora —Mi vestido está listo, ya Alice lo vió —me comentó Rose.

Ella era la madrina y como tal no tenía que llevar uno combinado con el cortejo, pero sería rosa solo que en otro tono.

—Rose, ¿y Alice? —le pregunté, ella nunca se perdía nada de su boda.

—En el ginecólogo hoy le dicen el sexo del bebé —me respondió emocionada.

—Que bueno, me muero por saber qué es —le dije feliz.

—Yo también estoy ansiosa por saber, y volviendo al tema de la boda ¿viste l la cara de Jasper cuando vio los arreglos? casi le da un desmayo al ver que su matrimonio era más rosa que de una Barbie, el único color adicional es blanco —me dijo Rosalie riendo.

—Alice ama ese color —le dije, su boda sería la de una barbie.

—Yo he escogido el color rojo, aun no sé si me case de blanco —me comento— ¿de qué color lo harías tu?

—Bueno me gustaría el blanco, y el azul —le dije imaginándome mi boda.

—A mi también me gusta el azul —dijo Edward que apareció de repente.

—Tal deberías empezar a ver azules —nos dijo Rose en tono malicioso y se fue dejándonos solos.

—Estoy muerta —le dije, él rió y me acarició los cabellos.

—Amor ¿Cómo te gustaría tu boda? —me preguntó Edward dejándome muda.

—No lo sé aun no me han pedido matrimonio aunque me gustaría que fuera sencilla pero hermosa a la vez —le dije sonriente el no dijo .Él no me dijo nada solo me besó tiernamente.

Bajamos y fui hasta la cocina a ayudar a Rose y Esme a hacer la comida mientras Carlisle, Emmett y Edward veían tv. Estábamos en Alice y Jazz así que bajamos cuando escuchamos que habían llegado.

—Llegamos —gritaron Alice y Jasper que venían muy sonrientes.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunto Esme ansiosa, ellos se miraron.

—Es una nena —le respondió Jasper. Todas las mujeres gritaron y abrazamos a Alice, los hombres felicitaban a Jasper.

De inmediato Alice y Esme se pusieron a ver los cuartos diseñados para la niña, tenían varios modelos preparados de ambos sexos. Rose y yo terminamos el almuerzo. Después de comer ayudamos a Alice con lo del cuarto y los últimos detalles de la boda.

—Bella, el próximo lunes hay que buscar los trajes —me dijo Alice, yo asentí.

—La modista vino y acomodó los últimos detalles, los de las flores confirmaron que las enviarán por la mañana —le dije, ella asintió.

—Alice, lo haremos as; mamá y yo iremos por la comida y la organizaremos junto con los camareros en el salón de fiesta —le explicó Rose.

Organizamos lo que faltaba y nos fuimos. Mañana Esme vendría para ayudar a Alice con el cuarto de la beba, ellos querían que antes de irse de luna de miel estuviera listo. Edward y yo fuimos a ver unas cosas que queríamos para la casa ya que él quería cambiar los muebles. Compramos unas cosas y luego nos fuimos a la casa.

—Bella ¿quieres bailar? —me preguntó Edward. yo lo miré sin entender, él tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la terraza.

—Tengo que decirte algo —me dijo mirándome a los ojos. —Yo soy…

**POV Edward**

Jodida mierda. Cómo se lo decía, que era un maldito ninfómano había que habia estado yendo a terapia durante un mes, pero aún así mi adicción era horrible, lo necesitaba y la porno y masturbarme ya no me basta ya.

—Amor —me llamó Bella haciéndome volver a la realidad.

—Tranquila no es nada. Yo solo…perdóname hoy necesito tiempo para mí —le dije ella me miro confundida.

—Voy acostarme. Te amo—me dijo y se fue.

Suspiré, si no tenia sexo ahora me iba a volver loco y el alcohol no parecía resolver mis problemas. No quería engañarla, pero mi necesidad era enorme. Ignoré esos pensamientos. Solo esperaba poder contenerme para ese día.

En La despedida de soltero de Jasper, podía divertirme todo el mundo hace locuras en las despedidas de soltero y la de Jazz sería todo una bomba. Tenía que pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo, lo haría pronto, pero primero tenía que decirle mi problema, no quería que se arrepintiera luego de haberse casado conmigo.

**POV Bella**

La boda de Alice estaba cada vez más cerca. Por fin todo por fin estaba listo mañana era las despedida de soltera. Alice optó por un día de relajación y compras de lencería ganándose un _"aburrida" _por parte de Rose quien esperaba bailes de hombres desnudos. Los chicos, bueno, ellos si lo harían a lo tradicional solo esperaba que Edward se controlara aunque todo el mundo en las despedidas de soltero hace locuras.

—Bella calma si Edward lo hace o no, es una despedida de soltero eso es tan común en los hombres —me dijo Rosalie, yo la miré sin poder creerlo. —Relájate y disfruta del día.

—Pero Rose y i ¿si se acuesta con otra? —le pregunté mordiéndome el labio de la angustia. Ella bufó y torció los ojos.

—Es una despida de soltero puede tener sexo ese día porque es algo normal, Emmett de seguro se tira a alguien. Yo no me opongo, es su noche de machos así que quedare tranquila —me dijo casi gritándome.

—Pero me sería infiel —le reproché en un chillido.

—Mira Isabella Swan, quédate tranquila, si se acuesta con alguien no lo hará bajo sus facultades porque estará ebrio—me dijo ya molesta—Ahora relájate.

Asentí ella tenía razón mañana era la boda y era la dama de honor, nada podía salir mal. Además, sino me quedaba callada de seguro Rose me aventaría a la piscina.

…

El día de la boda llegó, todo estaba vuelto un caos. Alice había amanecido con dolores estomacales al parecer a la pequeña no le había gustado la comida mexica.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunté cuando salió del baño, ella suspiró y asintió no muy segura.

—Es horrible, no he parado de vomitar desde las siete de la mañana —me dijo llorando. La calmé y le di un vaso con agua.

—Descansa una rato el peluquero llegará en dos horas por mientras tienes tiempo de dormir —le dije, ella me hizo caso y se fue acostar.

…

Apenas se quedó dormida salí a terminar con todos los detalles y ayudar a Esme. Cuando llegó el peluquero despertamos "a" Alice quien ya lucia mejor, pero tenía una especie de depresión. Sin duda una novia embarazada es igual a un caos de hormonas.

—Alice tranquilízate —le dije la estaban peinando y no le gustaba nada. Yo por mi parte estaba lista maquillada y peinada solo faltaba que me pusiera mi vestido.

—Bella me veo horrible —dijo llorando. El peluquero bufó y siguió tratando de domar sus cabellos.

—Cierra los ojos y deja que él haga su magia, voy a cambiarme. Rose ya está abajo con el cortejo, le diré a Esme que suba —le dije y le di un tierno beso.

Me puse mi hermoso vestido de color rosado con adornos de flores y sin mangas que se pegaba a mi cuerpo. Baje y vi a Rose estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido rosa más oscuro con su cabello peinado en suaves rizos de color dorado.

—Bella estás preciosa —me dijo sonriente.

—Tú igual —le respondí. Me sonrió y se fue ayudar a Alice mientras yo terminaba de supervisar el cortejo y los detalles finales. Rose volvió a bajar junto con Esme todas desesperadas —Bella sube rápido necesitamos tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué pasó? —les pregunté.

—El vestido no le entra —me contestó Esme toda nerviosa. Subimos y Alice lloraba a moco tendido, abrazándose al vestido. —Amor, tranquilízate haremos que te quede.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó llorando—Si soy una ballena.

—Tal vez con aceite de ballena podría funcionar —dijo Rose usando su tonito sarcástico ganándose una mirada mala mía y de Esme. Alice volvió a llorar.

—Alice ven párate vamos a intentar de nuevo —le dije.

El vestido no le entraba por sus anchas caderas del embarazo, como pudimos entre las cuatro se lo subimos tratando de no romperlo. Pero era inútil.

— ¡No me casaré! —chillo y volvió a llorar.

—Dile a la nena a ver si se encoje un poco —le dijo Rose riendo.

—Bueno tengo una idea, te echaremos crema de cuerpo para que vestido se deslice por tu cuerpo —dijo Esme. Esa era nuestra última opción. La cubrimos de crema en las caderas —Aguante la respiración hija—le ordenó. Alice lo hizo y por fin logramos meterle el vestido

— ¡Me queda! —gritó feliz.

—Seguro mientras no lo rompas en la hora loca —le dijo Rose bromeando. Alice le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Lo sientes incómodo en la parte de tu vientre? —le pregunté, ella negó. La terminamos de acomodar y por fin bajó.

Se veía preciosa luciendo un hermosa vestido de novia. Su vientre se notaba pero la forma del vestido hacia que se viera más pequeño.

—Estás hermosa —le dije, ella rio.

—Gracias, tu igual, mi dama de honor —me dijo y me abrazó.

El fotógrafo llegó y tomó las fotos correspondientes. Luego de la sección de fotos llegó Carlisle con los tres autos que habia alquilado para la novia, el cortejo infantil y el uno para sí mismo con Esme.

—Bella todo está listo —me dijo Rosalie quien venía conmigo.

—Los chicos están allá ¿verdad? —le pregunte, ella asintió.

Llegamos primero a la iglesia. No vi a los chicos así que les indique a los pajes como ubicarse .Me fije que mis amigas ya estaban dentro les sonreí desde afuera.

—Bella, tenemos un problema —me dijo Rose molesta—Los chicos no han llegado y ninguno contesta.

— ¡Qué! —grité. Ah Alice le iba a dar un ataque. Todo estaba listo solo faltaba el novio y el padrino que era Edward—Llamaré a Edward, si no viene lo mataré—le dije. Marqué el número. Pero nada. Rose intentó llamar a Emmett y Jasper pero ninguno de los dos contesto. No sabíamos quienes eran los otros que estaban en la despedida de soltero.

Por suerte aún no había llegado Alice porque si llegaba y Jasper no estaba creo que la niña nacería antes de tiempo.

**POV Jasper**

Era hombre muerto. estaba retrasado, mi boda era en media hora y yo no había llegado; Alice me mataría. La despedida había durado hasta las cinco de la mañana mis chicas se encargaron de hacerle un súper fiesta a su adorado jefe. Sin duda había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, pero ahora estaba temblando ya que si llegaba tarde Alice me cortaría el cuello.

—Jasper cálmate —me dijo aunque el también estaba nervioso. Aún no nos habíamos arreglado primero quitándonos la borrachera, y luego yendo a buscar los trajes que estaban en mi casa. Suerte que Alice se había quedado en casa de mis padrinos.

—Estoy listo —dijo Emmett saliendo junto con Edward completamente arreglados.

—Voy alistarme —les dije. yo no usaría un traje de novio como tal, no. Alice se molestaría un poco, pero no me vestiría de pingüino para mi boda. Digamos que mi traje era una especie de traje de novio al estilo rokero completamente de cuero. Yo no usaría ese traje negro con rosa ni muerto. —Listo ¿Qué tal?

—Alice va a matarte, pero te vez sexy hermano —dijo Emmett, todos reímos, en eso sonó su celular —Diga Emmett McCarthy soltero sexy…

— _¿Dónde MALDITA MIERDA ESTAN? LLEVAN RETRASADOS UNA HORA MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS AHORA O SI NO BELLA Y YO IREMOS POR USTEDES LES CORTAREMOS EL PENE ¿OYERON? TRIO DE IDIOTAS _—gritó la hermosa voz de Rosalie como una fiera desde el otro lado de la línea —_EN QUINCE MINUTOS AQUÍ ME OYENRON BRUTOS, QUINCE –Rosalie estamos en la iglesia baja la voz- CÁLLATE BELLA, EN FIN, QUINCE MUNUTOS._

—Vámonos antes de que Rose nos mate —dije temblando bajé de golpe las escaleras.

…

Llegamos a la iglesia, Rosalie estaba esperándonos junto con Bella. Ambas nos miraban serias, cuando me vieron casi se desmayan.

—Si no te matamos nosotras Alice de seguro lo hará—me dijo Rosalie viendo mi traje de cuero.

—Le fascinará —le dije seguro, Bella me sonrió muy comprensiva. Edward apenas la vio , se fue con ella sumergiéndose en su propia burbuja personal al igual Emmett con Rosalie. Llegó la hora de entrar nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones Edward junto a mi Rose al otro lado.

El cortejo fue entrando, la última fue Bella, se veía preciosa a Edward casi se le caía la baba. No puede evitar decirle _"se vería mejor de blanco," _él rió y sonrió. Sonó la marcha nupcial y entró el amor de mi vida del brazo de mi suegro. Cuando Alice me vio casi se cae. Sonreí cuando llegó al altar y me miró con ojos de furia.

—Cuídala por favor —me dijo Carlisle cuando me la entregó, yo le respondí _como mi vida._

—Jasper Hale ¿Qué haces vestido así? —me dijo Alice entre dientes, el padre ya había empezado a hablar.

—Es mi traje, el otro era muy gay —le conté muy bajito tratando de no reírme —Estás hermosa mi vida.

—Gracias, pero eres hombre muerto. Si no fuera porque te amo ahora mismo te arrancaría los huevos junto con tu pene —me dijo aún furiosa. El padre carraspeo y nos quedamos en silencio.

—No creo que lo hagas sabes que sin ellos no gritarías, como loca ¡_Jasper! Dame mas… _—le dije, ella se sonrojó, el padre volvió a carraspear más fuerte el pobre estaba muy perturbado.

—Oh claro, pero te aseguro que yo no necesito eso para darme placer solita —siguió Alice, en tono malicioso. Iba a decir algo cuando el padre habló.

—Silencio —dijo y nos miro feo—Ya veo supongo que no hay remedio —dijo y señalo discretamente el vientre de Alice. Ambos nos callamos, este padre era un viejo cascarrabias.

El padre terminó de hablar, la verdad es que no le preste nada de atención estaba entretenido contemplado la belleza de Alice. Al final el tipo dijo las palabras mágicas _"puede besar a la novia"_ y levanté el velo de Alice y la besé apasionadamente.

—Se van a quedar pegados—gritó el idiota de Edward.

—Te amo Jasper —me dijo Alice llorando. Yo sequé sus lágrimas y le di un dulce beso.

—Te amo Alice Hale—le dije dulcemente, ella rio.

Salimos afuera junto con el resto de los invitados, el fotógrafo no paraba de tomarnos fotos. Al salir los fuegos artificiales lucían en todo el cielo, la abrase por la cintura y no puede evitar acariciar su vientre. Ella me sonrió y me besó vimos los fuegos artificiales mientras nos susurrábamos palabras de amor.

—Jazzlie… —le dije de repente, ella se volteó y me miró sin entender. —El nombre de la niña Jazzlie el otra ya veremos. —le dije ella me sonrió y asintió.

—Es hermoso Jazz, es una combinación entre tú y yo me encanta—me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ahora si se podía decir que estaba feliz, tenía al amor de mi vida y pronto tendría a mi pequeña.

**POV Bella**

Edward me tomó por la cintura y me besó de golpe, era maravillo sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hacia olvidar donde estábamos era como si el mundo se detuviera en nuestro alrededor.

—No sé si te lo había dicho, pero estás hermosa mi dama de honor —me dijo y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida sexy que tanto amaba.

—Tú también estas muy guapo padrino —le dije en tono coqueto.

Nos quedamos viendo los fuegos artificiales, luego nos fuimos a la fiesta; en el lugar Edward me presentó a unos familiares suyos algunos muy simpáticos, otros no tanto, las viejas momias aún me miraban mal.

Me acerqué a la mesa de mis amigas todos estaban muy lindas habían venido con sus novios. Edward y yo las acompañamos un rato, después nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, Alice y Jasper aún no llegaban. Apenas llegaron todos aplaudimos y brindamos. Bailaron el primer vals, la orquesta tocó nuevamente ya había tocado en la iglesia junto con el coro. Al terminar Jasper dio unas palabras algo breve, pero hermoso a su manera claro, causando que todos nos riéramos.

—Alice, muñeca te amo jodidamente como un enfermo. Tú y la bebita son mi vida y eso es todo —dijo y la besó con pasión. Jasper no era muy romántico, pero adoraba a Alice más que a su vida.

Al terminar de hablar, nos fuimos a tomar unas fotos ahora con el novio y otros familiares de ambos. La orquesta tocó un rato, alguna gente bailó entre esos Edward y yo una que otra pieza luego Emmett me sacó a bailar. Al terminar el diyei comenzó a poner una música más movida.

—Alice, todo ha quedado precioso —le dijo una de sus tías, creo que italiana, tenía un acento raro.

—Gracias tía —le dijo en tono amable y se vino a nuestra mesa en la cual estábamos Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jazz ella y yo.

—Un brindis por mi familia y sus nuevos integrantes —dijo Carlisle alzando su copa.

—Salud —dijimos todos.

Alice y Jasper saludaron a otras personas y luego se sirvió la comida. Había seis mesas, tres de postres y tres de comidas para que la gente se sirviera al gusto. Los espectáculos fueron fascinantes, hombres lanzado fuego, de todo un poco una mujer cantó muy lindo era una cántate famosa porque mucha gente salió y le pidió su autógrafo, pero ni idea.

Llegó la hora de tirar el ramo, me puse de primera junto con otras chicas. Alice se volteó y contó. En cuanto vi el ramo flotar por el aire me tiré de golpe, empujé a unas chicas aparte, de mi camino, les clavé mis tacones. Nadie iba a tener ese ramo solo yo y _atrapé_ el ramo. Era ¡MÍO! Me casaría.

— ¡Lo atrapé! —celebré feliz, Rose movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria, pero divertida. Llegue a la mesa con mi ramo triunfante todos reían menos Edward que me miraba sin poder creerlo.

—Edward van a lanzar la liga —le dije mientras me acomodaba los cabellos, él asintió.

—No si deba ir Bella. Tu sabes…—lo paré.

—Ve atrapar la liga cariño —le dije entre dientes seguido por un gruñido. Él se paró de golpe haciendo que todos volvieran a reír.

Edward se puso junto los hombres y yo me acerqué a Alice para ayudarla con el equilibrio junto con Rose y Esme. Cuando Jasper sacó la liga la tiró, pero Edward no la atrapó, _aunque tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por hacerlo_

—Ten paciencia Bella, Edward pronto se decidirá —me dijo Esme en tono dulce, la miré esperanzada.

—Eso espero Esme, yo de verdad lo amo —le dije suspirando, mientras él estaba conversado con uno de sus primos.

—Bella, conozco a mi hijo, te ama, pero no debes presionarlo. Deja que todo fluya estoy seguro que lo hará —me dijo Carlisle dándome ánimos.

—Gracias, tengo fe en que lo hará —le dije. Edward volvió a la mesa junto con Emmett y Rose. Al rato llegaron Alice y Jazz ella se veía cansada y era lógico tenía unos tacones de casi quince centrimentos. Al rato Jasper se paró de la mesa, Alice lo miraba confusa.

—Alice amor, sé que ya hablé, pero quiero darte otro de mis regalo de bodas es de mi estilo —dijo Jasper, Alice sonrió ella estaba, a mi lado. En eso sonó una guitarra que retumbó todo el lugar.

Y entraron unos rokeros al estilo Heidi metal creo. Alice tomó mi mano nerviosa, ella no era muy amante del rock, lo odiaba para ser exactos.

—Felicidades —dijo uno de los rokeros, de pelo negro muy largo —Alice y Jasper.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar un rock muy pesado, pero muy movido la gente comenzó a parase a bailar y a gritar.

— ¡Que empiece la fiesta! —gritó Jazz desde un micrófono.

—Bella creo que la niña va a nacer antes de tiempo—me dijo ella con evidente incomodidad, busqué a Rose en busca de ayuda, pero ella ya estaba bailando como loca con Emmett y bebiendo. —Tiene su propia fiesta allí adentro —dijo alarmada y me tomó la mano para llevarla a su vientre, la bebe no paraba de patear y moverse.

—Amor ¿bailamos? —le preguntó Jazz, ella bufó.

—Jasper esto una locura se me va a adelantar el parto —le dijo. Él rió y la besó. —No lo haré Jazz, no me gusta el rock y me duelen los pies. —se quejó, él volvió a reír y la cargó de un momento a otro y le quitó los zapatos —Jasper ¿Qué haces? mis zapatos son Dior de la última colección…—le dijo chillando, él la ignoro y la volvió a besar y se fueron a bailar.

— ¿Bailamos Bella mía? —me preguntó Edward.

—Estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras —le dije, me llevó a la pista y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música yo no sabía muy bien como bailar rock, pero Edward me guió en todo momento.

La música fue cambiando de ritmo, los rockeros tocaron un rato y luego se unieron a la fiesta dejando que el diyei hiciera su magia. Yo no sé cuanto había tomado junto con Edward, pero hasta me había quitado los zapatos, mis pies no aguantaban, pero eso no me impedía bailar y más cuando Edward no paraba de moverse. Rose y Emmett estaban igual. Todo el mudo bailaba y bebía como un loco algunos familiares ya se habían ido. Jasper sin duda era un gran bailarín. Alice estaba como loca bailando con él.

— ¿Qué te pasa preciosa? ¿Estás cansada? —me pregunto Edward, estaba un poco bebido aunque yo igual.

—Ni un poco amor —le dije riendo, me sonrió y seguimos bailando.

Como a las cinco de la mañana la fiesta acabó. Alice y Jasper se quedarían en un hotel para pasar su noche de bodas luego se irán a un crucero por todas las islas del Caribe.

…

El dolor de cabeza que sentía era horrible, anoche había bebido con, una alcohólica. Levanté mi cabeza, a mi lado estaba Edward aún dormido, no quería despertarlo me levante tambaleando todo se movía. Tenía puesto una de mis batas de seda la cual estaba al revés, sin duda había bebido.

—Bella, vuelve a la cama, jodida mierda me duela la cabeza, siento como si me hubiera perforado el cerebro —dijo en tono rudo, y se tapó con la almohada. Lo ignoré y fui al baño. Cerré la puerta de golpe, sentía mi estomago revuelto y abrí el escusado….

Luego de casi quince minutos vomitando, me lavé la cara tenía un aspecto horrible Edward entró y me dio una pastilla.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? —me preguntó.

—Lo último que recuerdo es tú y yo bailando, y bebiendo también me has cargado, pero todo en si es muy borroso —le dije confusa —pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—La sala esta toda llena de ron y algo de Vodka, tus bragas están en la lámpara y hay un tipo que no conozco dormido en el piso de la terraza —me dijo muy calmado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

—Un hombre… podría ser un ladrón —le dije con miedo.

—No lo creo, tiene un traje de gala y una botella whisky en la mano —me dijo. Salí del baño algo aturdida aun mi cabeza no procesaba la situación y el dolor no ayudaba.

—Cariño calma, a lo que se despierte lo echo, además tengo unas pistolas por si se pone complicado —me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. ¿Pistolas? Claro ahora se iba a formar un tiroteo.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho —le dije y me fije que en el piso del lado de mi cama había una botella de ron completamente vacía — ¿Amor? —le pregunté, y le enseñé la botella.

—Bueno, está en tu lado, así que es tuya —me dijo riendo, lo miré mal —Bella, anoche estábamos demasiados bebidos, suerte que lo podremos ver todo, el fotógrafo tomó fotos de todo durante toda la noche.

—Genial me veré ebria —le dije de forma sarcástica. Él rió, me fui al baño me daría una ducha para quitarme el olor alcohol. Después de un largo baño tenia mejor aspecto —Amor el hombre ¿sigue ahí?

—Si lo fui a ver antes de meterme a bañar, seguía dormido —me dijo, me mordí el labio no pude evitar sonrojarme .Edward se veía tan sexy con su cabello mojado y solo sus bóxer blancos provocaba tirársele encima. —Princesa vamos a desayunar y a sacar al tipo, creo que es uno de los primos de Jazz.

—Eso espero —le dije con temor, bajamos el hombre seguía dormido — ¿Cómo lo despertamos?

—Fácil quédate quieta ya vuelvo —me dijo, y fue hasta la cocina al rato llego con un vaso de agua con hielo. —Es hora de levantarse…—le dijo y le hecho agua el pobre hombre.

— ¡Mierda!—dijo y abrió los ojos de golpe nos miró interrogantes —Pero que buena fiesta —nos dijo y se levantó tambaleándose —Bebí, follé y comí como un desgraciado.

—Bueno señor creo que ya es hora de que se vaya a su casa —le dije corriéndolo educadamente. Él me miro molesto.

—Claro bonita ya me largo para que tú y tu novio follen—dijo y agarró la botella casi vacía.

—Amen —le dijo Edward riendo, lo miré en forma reprobatoria. El tipo se fue tropezándose, suerte que no dio mucho problema.

Al final Edward y yo optamos por reírnos, la situación había sido realmente fuera de lo normal. El resto del día nos las pasamos en la cama viendo películas y hablando. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una tarde para nosotros, como lo había extrañado.

….

El descanso no duro mucho, la boda de Rose se comenzó a terminar de planear luego de dos semanas de la de Alice. Ella había optado por todo color rojo ya que para ella significaban las tres cosas que eran ella y Emmett _"Pasión, Sexo y Amor"_. Al igual que en la boda de Alice yo sería la dama de honor y Jasper el Padrino y Alice la madrina.

Casi todo estaba listo, en cuanto a pastel, flores y todas esas cosas la verdad ya me estaba hartando de planear tantas bodas me tenían mareadas, junto con la universidad me estaba volviendo loca. Edward se había ido a Londres por negocios nuevamente, llegaría dos días antes de la boda. Meduda suerte tenía mi novio.

—Bella ¿Qué te parece? —me dijo mostrándome una de las opciones de pasteles.

—Lindo, pero muy simple —le contesté. Ella asintió. Todo el bendito día nos las habíamos pasado viendo pasteles y lo peor sin siquiera comerlos.

—Tienes razón, pero lo bueno que esto es lo único que falta todo está listo y eso incluye a los meseros en mini traje rojo como las meseras fue lo que acorde con Emmett —dijo y chillo.

— ¿Cómo? —le dije absorta, hombres con mini traje ¿Qué demonios?

—Bueno veraz, yo quería hombres sexy de meseros con mini trajes, pero Emmett me dijo que estaba bien solo si yo accedía a poner a mujeres sexy con mini trajes de meseras —me dijo de la forma más natural.

— ¡Rosalie! Es una boda no una orgía —le dije conmocionada. — ¿Qué dirán las cacatúas de tus tías?

—Me importa muy un bledo lo que digan, si no quieren ir, pues no vayan y yo hago mi boda como quiera —me dijo muy seria.

—Como digas —le dije ella tenía razón.

Seguimos terminado de ver los detalles y al rato me fui, estaba agotada no podría ir el sábado a ayudarla, me quedaría durmiendo estaba agotada, pero no toda la culpa la tenía la organización de la boda, la universidad y además estrés de no poder estar con mi hermanito.

Charlie se había enfermado recientemente de neumonía mi padre no había querido decirme, pero me enteré por los chicos, Charlie había estado muy grave hace poco lo habían dado de alta, pero aun así estaba bastante delicado.

Alice regresaría de luna de miel en cuatro semanas, no quería estar mucho tiempo fuera ya que la niña nacería en cuatro meses exactos. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi celular.

—Hola amor —le dije cuando contesté.

—Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó, con su hermosa voz.

—Agotada ya mi cuerpo no da más —le dije tirándome en la cama.

—Siento que las bodas de mis hermanas te causen tantos problemas —me dijo en tono amable.

—No es eso Edward, me encanta ayudar, pero sabes que con lo de Charlie y no puedo dejar a Rose sola con esto de los preparativos y además está la universidad creo que a veces no me queda tiempo ni de respirar —le dije en tono cansando.

—Lo sé amor, pronto serán tus vacaciones aunque la mitad de ellas pierdan en preparativos el resto la disfrutaremos ya verás—me consoló a medias.

—Gracias amor, te dejo estoy algo cansada —le dije y colgué. Avente el teléfono en algún lugar de la habitación y dejé que el que el sueño me llevara.

…

El fin de semana pasó sin muchos problemas, descanse todo el sábado, el domingo tuve que ir a ayudar a Rose con los trajes del cortejo de los pajes, junto con la comida que se serviría. La verdad es que la bodas Cullen eran peores que las bodas reales, había tanto por hacer.

—Rosalie esto es muy escotado —le dije mirando mi vestido de dama de honor un sexy vestido ardiente color rojo con mucho escote en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo.

—Es perfecto Bella, con unos tacones rojos te veras preciosa mi hermano se va a morir cuando te vea —chillo emocionada.

—Rose esto no es un vestido, es un pedazo de tela que no cubre mis piernas y con suerte un poco de mis pechos —le dije incomoda, porque a pesar de que el vestido era largo tenía una gran abertura en el medio.

—Imagínate que usas un vestido corto, además no puedes usar ropa interior se marcaria —me dijo con voz de niña buena riendo entre dientes.

— ¡Qué! estás loca si piensas que no usaré ropa interior —le grité, ella bufó.

—Bella te doy dos opciones: no usas ropa interior, o en vez de vestidos usas ropa interior roja —me dijo muy seria—Tú decides

—No eres capaz —la cuestioné temblorosa.

—Pruébame —me retó con una mirada siniestra. Suspiré derrotada no me quedaba de otra.

—Está bien, acepto —le dije con poca voz. Ella me sonrió triunfante.

Después de la horrible prueba de vestidos terminamos con todo lo relacionada a trajes, lo demás se encargaría Alice. Oficialmente era una mujer libre y ya había terminado la universidad. Hasta que Alice llegara claro luego de la boda iría a Forks.

Las semanas pasaron rápido más de lo que yo hubiera querido. Alice estaba enorme. Estaba confirmado que sería una niña Jazzlie, así habían escogido. Para la boda de Rose faltaban dos semanas. Todo estaba listo lo único que sería una sorpresa era el vestido solo lo sabían ella y Alice por más que Esme y yo habíamos hecho pucheros se habían negado a decirnos.

—No puedo creer que falte una semana Bella estoy tan feliz —me dijo Rose con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Me alegro por ti —le dije con sinceridad.

—Ya quiero que llegue mi boda y mi despedida de soltera la cual será una verdadera despedida con Stripper y bailes en tubo, ya llamé a tus amigas y por ende las mías y vendrán —me dijo.

—Rose ya sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas—le dije, ella me miró mal.

—Bella eres mi dama de honor y no será nada malo —me dijo, aunque más bien parecía una orden. Sabía que esto no me gustaría, pero no tenia elección era eso o enfrentar la furia de Rose y de mis amigas.

"_Si_ _definitivamente amaba la las bodas Cullen"… Creo que estoy comenzando a entender porque Edward le tiene miedo al matrimonio._

* * *

**Si lo sé soy mala no eh actualizado lo siento T_T tengo las historias abandonadas pero es que eh tenido a mi abuelo enfermo y se me ha hecho imposible, por favor no me mande con los vulturis.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos son geniales.**

**También gracias a mi beta CaroBell mil gracias.**

**Todo lo de las bodas estará proximamente en mi blog les avisare.**

**Nos leemos envíen Reviews por fa.**


	40. Nota

**Hola chicas siento me retiro de Fan Fiction **

**1- No tengo mucho tiempo y de verdad no quiero hacerlas esperar porque se lo que siente.**

**2- Los plagios no quiero pasar por lo que pasaron las otras autoras**

**3- Los malos comentarios soy lectora y cuando no me gusta algo lo digo por mensaje o no lo digo por ofender ah alguien, cada quien tiene su opinión y lo respecto.**

**4- Acepto las críticas pero hasta cierto punto.**

**De verdad le pido disculpas a las chicas que les gusta mis historias y que siempre me ah apoyado.**

**Tal vez empiece desde cero con otro nombre y solo les diga a las que se que están interesadas.**

**Igual gracias a todas….**


	41. Me caso

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Beca Masen**

* * *

**POV Edward**

_Casarme… No casarme…Casarme… No casarme _¡Al demonio! Estaba harto de mi propia indecisión amaba a Bella con toda mi condenada alma. La adoraba y quería arrancarme cada parte de mi cuerpo por ser un maldito idiota con ella.

Todas estas bodas me habían hecho pensar, quería a Bella para mí, nunca la dejaría pero ella no me aceptaría si no me casaba con ella. ¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil? es decir Jasper pudo hacerlo se caso con mi hermana y el al igual que yo éramos ninfómanos.

Tenía que tener un plan decirle la verdad a Bella, sobre mi adicción controlada y luego le pediría matrimonio eso haría pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Tenía que proponérselo de una forma única, ella se lo merecía.

Una sonrisa se curvo por mi rostro, ya tenía en mente a la persona indicada para ayudarme en mi plan, no sería fácil. Pero estaba seguro que ella me ayudaría con tal de ver feliz a Bella.

…

—Tanya, querida necesito ayuda —le dije en tono desesperando, cuando contesto oí un bufido.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella idiota? porque si es algo malo te juro Cullen, que iré a los Ángeles y te cortare los huevos ¿me entiendes? —dijo en tono amenazante. Dios líbrame de amigas, no de suegras.

—No le eh hecho nada Tanya, por cierto eres encantadoramente amable —le dije de forma sarcástica —Quiero pedirle matrimonio, pero tengo algunos inconvenientes.

—Cullen no me engañes, eres incapaz de aceptar un compromiso te ayudare pero si me entero que esto es parte de uno de tus planes para que ella se acueste contigo… date por muerto—me volvió a amenazar, pero esta vez con efectos especiales.

—Ok, solo dime —le dije con fastidio, ella era bastante estresante y me la tendría que aguantar el resto de mi vida ya que ella y Bella se adoraban.

—Es muy fácil Cullen, solo hazla feliz. Bella te adora cualquier bobería que hagas le gustará, ella está loca por ti —me dijo con cierta molestia —Ella adora la ternura, eso lo debes saber ¿Has leído la Bella y Bestia?

—Tengo idea, a mis hermanas le gusta mucho ese cuento pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?—le pregunte sin entender.

—Ella adora ese cuento solo guíate por ahí, Bella siempre soñó con ser esa princesa—me comento.

— ¿Quieres que me disfrace de Bestia? —pregunte absorto, la amaba pero la idea no era muy buena.

—No idiota, ya el disfraz lo tienes puesto —me dijo en tono cínico como si fuera obvio, calma Edward solo es una rubia.

—Gracias—le dije molesto, ella rio y colgó.

Bueno al menos tenía una idea, si Bella quería una proposición de cuentos de hadas se la daría, solo tenía que transformarme de una bestia a un príncipe y eso era lo mas difícil.

**POV Bella **

_Me quiere… no me quiere….me quiere…no me quiere… Me ama…no me ama._

Suspire y mire a la ventana por última vez, la lluvia combinaba con mi estado de ánimo. Últimamente Edward había estado muy raro, era como si me estuviera ocultando algo se ponía nervioso y hacia preguntas que no entendía. Normalmente él no era así.

Luego de todas las bodas las cuatro parejas se habían ido de luna de miel, era tan romántico. Debía dejar de pensar en Edward por mi propio bien y concentrarme en mi carrera, que la tenía bastante descuida.

—Oh Luna ¿Qué voy hacer con mi vida? —le dije en tono de drama, a mi linda coneja ella solo movió su naricita.

—Amarme toda la vida —me dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

— ¡Edward! —chille del susto y de la emoción y me tire a sus brazos el me recibió de forma gustosa— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenias operación esta noche? —

—Sí, pero ya la eh terminado —me respondió dándome una sonrisa—Me alegra que estes estudiando, te traje algunos libros y apuntes Jasper me los dio —

—Gracias, de seguro será útil —le dije, y me mordí el labio—Edward ¿sucede algo? últimamente te noto muy raro —

Vi como se tensaba, y claramente se ponía nervioso cosa que no era normal en mi Dios griego. Edward siempre había demostrado tener una gran seguridad de si mismo cosa que siempre me regañaba a mí, por ser tan insegura de mi misma.

—No, amor tengo mucho trabajo y eh tenido que ir a casa de mis padres creo que ambos no superan que sus dos hijas se casaron y que en un mes nacerá su primera nieta —me dijo y se paso las manos por su cabello bronce.

—Supongo que Charlie estaría igual aunque con los gemelos tiene con qué distraerse un buen tiempo —le dije. El me sonrió y tomo mi barbilla para darme un corto beso en mis labios.

—Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos, me siento un poco solo en mi mansión ya que cierta señorita me ah abandonado —me dijo haciendo un lindo puchero. Yo reí Edward era tan dulce.

—Lo hice porque cierto señorito no me deja estudiar —le dije muy seria, el hizo un gesto de inocencia y yo rodé los ojos—Esta bien novio mío vamos a comer ¿Qué trajiste? —

—Pues, especial Cullen. Mamá me dio de la cena y te mando un pedazo de pastel el cual obviamente compartirás conmigo —me dijo con voz dulce.

—Suena delicioso, vamos muero de hambre —le dije sonrojándome, el me sonrió y tomo mi mano para llevarme hasta la cocina.

…

La cena transcurrió en preguntas sencillas. Edward seguía interesado en mis gustos, en trajes antiguos cosa que me parecía muy extraña ya que aun faltaba para Halloween. Luego que terminamos de comer se fue para dejarme estudiar, lo cual me costó bastante ya que el ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

El día siguiente y los demás fueron casi iguales, no vi mucho a mi querido novio debido a que tenía un montón de trabajo y yo estaba bastante ocupada con la universidad.

Por suerte el fin de semana iríamos a casa de mis suegros. Esme quería verme asegurando que se sentía muy sola por la ausencia de Alice.

— ¿Habrá alguien más de tu familia hoy? —le pregunte a Edward, mientras me maquillaba un poco en el auto. El negó.

—No, posiblemente sea muy aburrido —me dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Que malo eres, tus padres son geniales —le recrimine seria.

—Ya lo entenderás, ellos son equipo niñas, si no están sus princesas son como dos caracoles baboso lentos —me respondió, y frunció el seño.

—Estas celoso de tus hermanas, eso tierno incluso para ti novio mío —le dije divertida el volvió a negar.

—Bella has notado que últimamente me has llamado "novio" muy seguido —me pregunto, aunque parecía más una afirmación.

— ¿Eso te molesta? —le pregunte tímidamente, y baje la mirada el subió mi cara con un dedo.

—No Bella, nunca me molestaría solo que tal vez —me dijo pero se corto vacilante.

No quise preguntar más, ya casi llegábamos y no quería tener una escena delante de mis suegros. Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto como siempre, y estaba la hermosa mansión Cullen. La tarde con Esme y Carlisle fue relativamente normal ambos querían atención y extrañaban mucho a sus hijas cosa que hacia monótonas las conversaciones ya que la mayoría se trataban de ellas.

—No fue tan malo, aunque no puedo negar que ya me sé toda la vida de tus hermanas —le dije con fastidio, el suspiro.

—Yo la viví, tuve el placer de estar ahí —me dijo Edward y se pellizco la punta de la nariz.

Yo sonreí, puso nuestra música favorita _Claro de Luna,_ era algo que ambos compartíamos en común la música. Podíamos estar horas mirándonos sin hacer nada solo escuchando el dulce sonido de la melodía.

—Te amo —le dije y me ruborice, el tomo mi mano y se la llevo a sus labios.

—Eres mi vida entera —me dijo con voz profunda y me beso delicadamente.

Cada segundo que pasaba, mi mente y cada célula de mi cuerpo se enamoraba más de él.

* * *

**Hola… La verdad no tenia la intención de volver a publicar pero gracias mi nueva beta Mari, y lectora lo hice además de ** **vuestros comentarios de apoyo.**

**Gracias a todas son geniales… Empezare de nuevo posiblemente me tarde un poco pero terminare la historia.**


	42. La propuesta

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Beca Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

_Foro femenino…_todo para mujeres, ¿dudas? Tabos sexuales en este foro tenemos todas las respuestas.

Me mordí el labio, y no pude evitar suspirar ¿Qué demonios hacia leyendo esto? tenia millones de dudas sobre la sexualidad. Mis amigas me habían dado millones de concejos y ayuda pero aun así había miles de cosas que tenían dudas.

Como por ejemplo según esta página _**"¿Qué hacer si el preservativo se queda dentro de mi vagina? " **_¿Eso era posible? no tenía la mas mínima idea que debía hacer o si Edward sabría qué hacer en esos casos, bueno el era medico así que como tal no debía preocupar.

Respire y seguí leyendo aun no podía creer cuantas cosas había para el ámbito sexual era incluso aterrador. **"Alergia al semen" ** oh Dios nunca pensé que eso existiera. Según el foro esto era muy poco probable y los casos eran sumamente escasos e imposibles.

_La alergia al semen es muy poco frecuente en las mujeres, pero si es tu caso no tienes que preocuparte… Normalmente los síntomas frecuentes son irritación, picazón. _

¡Que! No. ¿Y si era alérgica? ¿Cómo haría para tener sexo? no, a mi no me sucedería eso. Trague en seco me estaba sicosiando yo misma no debía tener miedo de este tipo de cosas. Marque el numero solo había una persona que podía tranquilizarme en estos momentos.

—Tani —le dije con voz de niña apenas me contesto. Si alguien sabia de sexo era ella.

—Bella, créeme que no me llamas en buen momento -_Félix para, Oh si mas-_ estoy algo ocupada mi niña —me dijo con voz agitada, podía oír los gemidos del otro lado de la línea.

—Solo llamaba para charlar, pero entiendo que estas ocupada lo siento —dije y colgué. Suspire y me deje caer en la cama mis amigas tenían mejores cosas que hacer y mis amadas cuñadas estaban en luna de miel.

Quería tener sexo con Edward él había mostrado muchas inclinaciones de pedirme matrimonio en estos días pero algo lo detenía lo sabía, y realmente quería descubrir que era.

Tal vez debía ir a un sexólogo eso aclararía todas mis dudas y podría ayudarme en lo que necesitaba así cuando llegara el momento no estuviese tan desorientada. Tenía que calmarme. Edward era un experto en estos temas el sabría que hacer yo solo me quedaría muy quieta y ya.

En estos momentos lamento ser tan estúpidamente inocente era algo sumamente incensario y en estos tiempos.

—Bella llegue —dijo la voz de Edward, seguido por el sonido de la puerta. Demonios la computadora—Hola princesa ¿Qué te sucede? Estas pálida. —me pregunto preocupado.

—Nada solo no veas la computadora si, te amo —le dije nerviosa que cosas tan estúpidas decía, el me miro confuso y enarco una ceja —Listo. Ahora ¿en que estábamos?

—Yo estaba a punto de besarte —me dijo y me tomo por la cintura, y me beso como siempre lo hacía de forma dulce y delicada —Ten espero que te guste es parte del juego del brazalete y el collar —me dijo cuando se despego de mis labios.

De su bolsillo saco un pequeño guardapelo, de oro blanco con esmeraldas y tenia grabado aquellas letras que siempre lograban confundirme _S.A.A.T.B.S, _abrí con delicadeza ese pequeño obsequio, no tenia fotos.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias —le dije sonrojándome el me sonrió.

—Bella sabes me hubiese gustado hacer las cosas de un modo diferente contigo, no haber sido un miserable idiota y haberte tratado como lo hice —me dijo arrepentido—Hice las cosas mal, pero haré todo lo que pueda para recompensarte.

Le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla. Amaba esos momentos en los que era tan dulce y tierno.

—Hemos hablado de eso y quedo en el pasado —le dije, con voz dulce. El me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Muchas veces pensé que te iba a conquistar y que sería fácil robarte el corazón y luego dejarte como si nada —me dijo con voz de tristeza—Pero ahora me doy cuenta. Que en mi inútil intento, fui yo el conquistado.

—Siempre fui yo la astuta ladrona que robo tu corazón —le dije en tono pícaro, sonrojándome. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos sumergidos dentro de nuestra pequeña burbuja personal donde solo existíamos él y yo, nada más importaba.

Así pasamos el resto del día acostados uno al lado del otro hablando de temas sin mayor interés riendo y escuchando la hermosa melodía de claro de Luna, realmente adoraba estos momentos eran los únicos en los que me sentía realmente feliz.

—Bella tengo una sorpresa para ti —me dijo Edward, mientras me acariciaba mis cabellos, fruncí el seño. El sabía que no me gustaban las sorpresas.

—Edward ¿Qué tramas? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Mañana lo sabrás solo esta lista antes de las nueve. La sorpresa está en mi casa, estoy seguro que te gustara —me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. No le di importancia de seguro seria algún regalo no era que no me gustaran, pero siempre prefería estar junto a él que cualquier obsequio ostentoso.

Suspire y me apreté mas contra su pecho cerrando mis ojos para quedarme profundamente dormida en los brazos de aquel que me hacía enloquecer.

…

Me mire al espejo por última vez no tenía idea de porque estaba usando un vestido pero algo me decía que debía estar algo formal para la ocasión de esta noche. Normalmente, a Edward siempre se le ocurrían cenas lujosas o tal vez una reunión con algunos de sus colegas.

—Luna me siento nerviosa —le dije a mi pequeña coneja quien se encontraba en mi cama—Es como si algo fuera a suceder —continúe hablando, esto era tonto ella no podría entenderme. Tome mi bolso estaba lista para irme, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde no quería que Edward mandara a una limosina o algo así siempre él y sus excentricidades lujosas.

Conduje hasta la mansión de mi adorado novio. Apenas llegue me sentía ansiosa no era la primera vez que venía pero hoy sin duda se sentía diferente.

Abrí la puerta buscando con la mirada a Edward pero nada, que extraño una hermosa melodía de piano me saco de mis pensamientos era preciosa el sonido era mágico y armonioso. Me dirigí al salón del piano, tal vez Edward lo estuviera tocando, entre con temor pero él no estaba. Qué extraño, pero aun así la melodía seguía sonado

— ¿Te ha gustado? —me preguntó una voz, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Era él quien estaba escondido en una de las puertas de la enorme habitación —Es tu nana la compuse hace unos días.

—Hiciste una melodía para mí —le dije sorprendida a punto de llorar, era preciosa no tenia palabras para describir como me sentía —Gracias es hermosa.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo —me dijo, guiándome al piano ya la melodía había parado de sonar. Me senté junto a él esperando oír de nuevo el maravilloso sonido de mi nana. No podía evitar llorar cada vez que Edward tocaba una tecla era como si estuviese diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba en el idioma de la música.

—Te amo —le dije simplemente, el me seco con dulzura las lagrimas.

—Yo a ti —me dijo, para luego besarme—Estoy nervioso, nunca pensé en hacer esto Bella podrías ver dentro del piano por favor —me pidió con su dulce voz aterciopelada. Asentí y busque con detenimiento para encontrarme una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color rojo, eso era, no por Dios era una caja de un anillo.

—Edward… ¿Qué esto? —le dije, sentía que me iba a desmayar el tomo la caja y la abrió dejando ver una anillo de compromiso. El se arrodillo tomo la cajita y suspiro con nerviosismo.

—Isabella se que eh sido un maldito idiota… pero prometo amarte eternamente ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? — me dijo que casi parecía un ruego.

Mi voz despareció no sabía que decir había soñado, deseado este momento por años y ahora todo me parecía irreal ¿estaba consciente de lo que quería? Dios amaba Edward con todo mi ser pero mi deseo al matrimonio ¿sería un capricho? Quería diablos quería con toda mi alma decir si.

—Yo…—dije nerviosa.

* * *

**Hola... primero mil perdones por no actualizar.**

**Espero de verdad que les guste el cap no estaba muy segura de el así que por favor no sean malas.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios son *.* HERMOSOS.**

**Gracias a mi beta Mari... por todo su apoyo incondicional.**

**Bueno todas saben la repuesta de Bella o ¿no?**

**Las invito a leer mi nueva historia esta en mi perfil por favor léanla **

**Tengo twitter si quieren siganme.**

**Gracias ... Reviews **


End file.
